


Caught In His Own Web

by addviolence, VocaSonic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Seduction, Begging, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Demon Deals, Denial of Feelings, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Innuendo, Knifeplay, Lapdance, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Masochism, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pole Dancing, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seduction, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Soul Bond, Stripping, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-04 20:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 91,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addviolence/pseuds/addviolence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VocaSonic/pseuds/VocaSonic
Summary: "So when the devil wants to dance with you, you better say never. Because the dance with the devil might last you forever."Redemption is hard when you don't want to do it. Redemption is even harder when a certain Radio Demon keeps enabling your sinful behavior.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 132
Kudos: 849





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha did someone say radiodust? ;3
> 
> this is purely self indulgent for the both of us and we're here to have fun lmao enjoy

Angel lowly purred, eyes gazing at the casino demon behind the counter. It had been about a month since Alastor had decided to help Charlie with the hotel, and the arrival of Husk was something the horny part of Angel's mind was  _ extremely _ thankful for. He sipped on his Shirley Temple, having not been allowed alcohol by the princess of Hell- part of his 'rehabilitation'. Which was bullshit, but if it wasn't loaded up with alcohol, sugar was the next best bet. With expertise, the porn star's lips worked the straw up and down suggestively, before sliding off the plastic tube with a satisfying  _ pop _ noise.  
  
" _ Mmmm, _ " Angel Dust used one of his many hands to pick up one of the two maraschino cherries on top of the ice in the drink, plucking the small fruit and sucking it into his mouth, stem and all. "Don'tcha wanna come up to my room with me?" Angel bit the flesh of the cherry off, silently twisting the stem into a knot with his tongue and showing off the finished product to Husk when he was finished. "I can show ya betta tricks than that, promise." Angel winked at the bartender, leaning over the counter and showing off his fluffy cleavage.  
  
He had been trying to get Husk to sleep with him since the moment the demon arrived at this place, and still no cigar. But, Angel would be lying if he said he wasn't getting a little desperate at this point.. blame it on withdrawals. With no sex, drugs, or just _ fun _ at all, really- the hotel had been a far more insufferable place than hell had ever been when he first died.   
  
The feline typically seemed just as miserable to be here more times than not, but that frustration he and Angel shared mutually was only strengthened by the complete opposite of intentions they had towards one another. Husk actively avoided Angel when he could, and when he  _ couldn’t _ , well.. The bartender did his very best to ignore him. But the advances became more and more revolting, more pathetic, more...  __ annoying.  
  
Husk simply grunted when he bothered to glance at Angel’s display of skill, a physical innuendo in itself. Rolling his eyes, he then leaned against the bar counter and chugged on his booze for a good minute - god, he  _ needed _ to rid himself of sobriety to deal with the arachnid. How did he not get the hint at this point? Or rather, a direct ‘no’ for an answer?  
  
“I already told you,” he growled under his breath, his annoyance gradually amping up more and more. He wasn’t about to snap - not _ yet _ at least. But he was  _ so _ close to getting there. “...I don’t fuckin’ swing that way. Go bother someone else.”   
  
Angel used his second set of arms to puff up his fluffy tits more, giving the fur a teasing squeeze. " _ That _ way?" His tongue lolled out of his mouth, "That's alright, ya won't even know baby, please?" He propped himself up and sat down on the counter, crossing his legs seductively as he peered over his shoulder. "I don't do this for just  _ anyone, _ especially not for free. You'd be missing out on a  _ big _ opportunity." Angel got more and more touchy, and a hand drifted under Husk's chin seductively. It yanked back though when it was threatened to get bit off, which Angel only seemed to bite a moan back in his throat at the violent snap. " _ Oouf, _ I could have you bite me in  _ other _ places, boy."   
  
Husk looked like he was about bust a vessel at this point - it was a miracle he hadn’t already ripped Angel to shreds, for the temptation was clearly there. It was moments like these that he couldn’t believe Alastor felt it appropriate to drag him into this -  _ whatever this was _ . He never knew until after the fact, the Radio Demon was a man of mystery, after all.. That is, when his ego didn’t get the best of him to project his success across all of Hell.  
  
“ _ Boy? _ ” he hissed. That was  _ it. _ The demon had just been reaching to pull the spider off his counter to give him a beating, but his hand was restrained by none other than Vaggie holding a firm grasp on his wrist. A fight breaking out was  _ not _ what anybody needed here.  
  
“ _ Angel _ ,” she quipped, knowing good and well that he was the instigator of this mess - he always was. And this wasn’t the first time she’d witnessed him harassing Husk to get him into bed. Vaggie released her grip on the bartender when she was certain he’d been calm enough - albeit, begrudgingly.  
  
And of course, as things usually went, Vaggie wasn’t alone in chastising Angel when he got into trouble. Charlie had come to tag along. As predictable as this routine became, she decided to play good cop.  
  
“Angel, you know you can’t pressure someone into.. _ sleeping _ with you,” she started slowly, explaining things to the arachnid as if he were five. Typical. “You need to leave Husk alone. He clearly isn’t into you - and forcing someone to sleep with you isn’t going to do you any favors in rehabilitation..”   
  
Angel's smirk was quick to drop from his face as the girls surrounded him, talking down to him like a child. "Yeah, yeah, ya hear it once, ya hear it a thousand times." The spider rolled all eight of his eyes, "Maybe if ya let me live a little bit once 'n awhile I wouldn't have such  _ "temptations" _ . I can't even fuckin' jack off without you guys causin' a ruckus." He got up off the counter, heels clacking across the floor as he crossed the room to start going up the staircase. "I guess I'll just fuck off, 'cause the only thing I can do here is look pretty and wish for somethin' to make me a lil' less sober!" Angel sucked in a breath when he heard his voice crack during that last bit, it had came out more sad than angry.  _ Shit. _ Not what he needed.   
  
Letting the room be overcome with a pregnant pause, Angel left the lobby before his mascara could start running. The good thing about having long legs was being able to travel quickly, and he made a point to slam the door behind him as he slammed his own weight against the back of the wood, sinking to the floor and stuffing a few sobs back in his throat before letting go, and feeling the salty cold tears run down his cheeks.  
  
Oh fuck. His makeup was totally going to be fucked now.   
  
The group at the bar watched after him in silence, not knowing what to say until Angel had finally left. Certainly, there was many different emotions flowing at the scene - Charlie appeared concerned for her friend, while Vaggie seemed irritated. Meanwhile, Husk merely shrugged in response to Angel’s breakdown and went back to finishing his drink.  
  
However, none of them had been aware of the _ fifth _ person peering in to watch the ruckus, for once he’d not piped in and instead let the scene play out naturally. To Alastor, it was no different than tuning in on a mere soap opera. The radio demon’s grin stretched out more than it already had been plastered on his face, though it didn’t even seem humanly possible for someone to have such a  _ large _ smile  __ all the time.  
  
Alastor stepped back into the shadows of the hallway, making sure to step lightly on his feet to leave him undetected. If anyone were to question what he were up to, he would have come up with an excuse on the fly at the very least. Alastor had given no genuine  _ reason _ for anyone to be suspicious of him just yet since he’d been here, and he wasn’t about to slip up now.  
  
They wanted Angel monitored, he was the one that carried the most pressure to keep the hotel’s image on good terms by his own progress. But what others seemed to fail to understand was the _ withdrawals _ the arachnid had to have been suffering from - no, none of them seemed to have such heavy addictions as he. They acted as if he weren’t  _ trying _ simply because he was struggling, and lashing out from withdrawal. Husk was probably the closest to understanding him due to his alcoholism, but Charlie and Vaggie were far less concerned about him then they were Angel after the fiasco that occurred on the news..  
  
And that was why Alastor had any and every excuse in the world to creep to his room. To watch him, make sure he wasn’t stacking more weight of sins on his shoulders to drag him further into Hell.  
  
The Radio Demon cleared his throat when he finally approached the spider’s room, fully aware of the sobbing taking place on the other side. Alastor fixed his bangs momentarily to make himself more  _ presentable _ to his comrade, and then gently tapped a curled hand to the door a few times before awaiting an answer from the other side.  
  
The light knocks on the door made something _ snap _ in Angel's emotional state, it was probably Charlie coming to suck up and apologize but ultimately enforce her own goals on Angel more, which was  _ just _ what he needed right now. Angel shot up and opened the door in a blur of rage, but the anger on his face was replaced with lost confusion when he saw none other than that ever-smiling radio bastard instead. "I said,  _ fuck off! _ " Angel hiccupped out, slamming the door once more- this time in Alastor's face. "I ain't in the mood for your bullshit! Go the fuck away!" He locked the door behind him all at once, each hand simultaneously doing each lock- even the stupid little chain that did fuck-all nothing. Angel then threw himself on the shitty mattress he had been provided with, facing away from the door.   
  
It seemed that patience was a virtue that Alastor had remarkably been gifted with, for he hadn’t even flinched when the door was slammed in his face after being screamed at - no, his smile never faded. But his pupils dilated briefly as a visible sign of registering the shock.  
  
He waited a few seconds more, before he decided to speak. Though, oddly enough.. This time he was making sure to keep a softer tone than he typically would use.  
  
“You know, if a window of opportunity appears, it would be wise of you not to pull down the shade,” Alastor stated. “Or in this case - I would advise against shutting the door in it’s face,” the demon then joked, followed by his typical laughter that almost seemed too forced to be genuine.  
  
He was absolutely up to _ something. _ __   
__   
Angel glared at the door, Alastor giving him something else to focus on than his own self-pity. Looking into his vanity he had in his room, he briefly touched up any smeared makeup and walked back towards the door, reluctantly opening it back up. "What the fuck does that mean?"   
  
When the door opened, the demon pushed past the other this time to get into the room. To make his behavior even more suspicious, Alastor closed and locked the door behind him as he grinned at Angel, something..  _ different _ hidden in those crazed eyes. It wasn’t clear if it was a good or a bad thing just yet, but purely based on who this was.. It had to be bad.  
  
__ Right?  
  
“I’ve noticed your efforts going unrecognized. Sometimes all we need to soothe our soul and ease our burdens is the loving hand of a friend gently touching our heart. So I thought perhaps I could.. Grant you a reward,” Alastor started off with, undoing the top button of his coat. The demon then reached into said coat and pulled out what could be described as nothing short of a miracle:  _ Phencyclidine _ \- or ‘angel dust’ - the spider’s namesake.  
  
“That is, _ if you’re willing to return the favor _ ,” he then proposed as he gently shook the clear bag dangling in his grasp, his voice dropping suggestively as he jarringly dared to wink at Angel to add onto whatever he was hinting at. Was he suddenly coming onto the other after multiple times of rejecting him?  
  
Angel was skeptical at first, ready to brush off whatever pep-talk spiel he thought he was going to get, but seeing Alastor undoing that button and pulling out one of Angel's favorite things in this bitch of an underworld... the spider felt his throat go dry. "...reward?" He repeated, his eyes fixed on the beautiful powder in the bag.  
  
Angel almost choked when the Radio Demon's voice slipped out of it's usual tone for something... more suggestive, and Angel felt heat rush to his cheeks. "F-favor." Angel stuttered, a lone hand reached out for the bag, snatching it out of Alastor's grasp and clutching the drugs close to his own chest. "What did you have in mind?" Angel felt some of his confidence come back to him, straightening out his posture and taking a few steps closer to the other demon. Angel tucked the bag down into his own inside coat pocket. He didn't figure Alastor would want any of his usual services- having been turned down so many times, not that it kept Angel from trying- but he couldn't be __ serious.  
  
It was difficult to read the radio demon’s face for his intentions, so nobody would be able to blame the massive confusion that Angel had. Even when he would eventually make it clear, it still wasn’t sure  _ why _ he suddenly wanted this from the spider.  
  
But when Angel stepped closer to him, Alastor pounced at the chance to take the reigns. While the demon hadn’t shown off much of his physical strength beforehand, the sudden motion of Alastor pulling the other closer only to pin him up against the door had to be alarming.  
  
“ _ Oh, I think you know exactly what I want, my dear, _ ” he whispered, his touch shifting into something more gentle -  _ needy _ \- but more gentle. Careful hands found themselves on Angel’s soft chest, seemingly pleased with the warmth his body radiated. Then his hand went up slowly, lightly hooking around Angel’s neck as a subtle warning that he could choke him out if he so pleased, the idea in itself tempting enough as it was. But then his fingers found themselves caressing the other’s face, studying him for mere seconds before leaning in to seal the deal of their transaction with a deep, rough lip lock.  
  
Angel had been slammed, thrown, pinned, and held down against various things by various amounts of people. So sure, it was a familiar action. However...  _ Alastor _ the motherfucking  _ Radio Demon _ holding him against a door and kissing him-  _ kissing him _ \- quite well, actually- made Angel's knees weak and send tingles right between his legs. Once he snapped into reality, and that this was actually happening and not a wet dream, Angel returned the kiss feverishly, already getting off on the rough treatment. The fact that Alastor was being gentle but also making sure Angel could feel his claws poking lightly into his flesh drove Angel's masochistic side wild, and he moaned against Alastor's lips- nipping at the bottom one playfully with his gold tooth.  
  
Limbs tangled themselves around Alastor's shoulders and chest, the spider beckoning his newfound partner to continue, raising one of his legs up and around to start some friction between their groins, and also make himself more.. available, to the powerful demon. Fuck, he had thought about this for a _ long _ time. Part of the fun of attempting to seduce Alastor was the chase, but getting suddenly dominated and fucked silly by the demon was also a shameless fantasy Angel's mind loved to dabble in. Surely this guy wouldn't let him down with something  _ boring _ like missionary....  
  
While Alastor didn’t have such a heavy appetite for sexual endeavors to really pursue them, he seemed eager to please his partner more than himself. Though subtly, he shuddered in discomfort as the other pulled him in closer - he wanted control. And he would make sure to keep it.  
  
And while Angel pressed their lower bodies together to grind up each other sweetly, Alastor instead changed such plans by quickly bringing his hand lower and deciding to take the initiative to touch Angel where he wished on his own terms. While he came to the porn star himself, Alastor was still showing signs of playing hard to get when he pulled away from their kiss. But he was still pleased, a smirk on his face as he glanced between them, his hand rubbing and kneading his palm up between the spider’s legs.  
  
The way he’d pull away from advances, or stop something suddenly was tricky in figuring out what exactly he wanted right now - because he could have just left without a word, but.. he still grabbed and touched Angel’s body as he pleased, making it known that he at least wanted to _ be _ here in this moment. Perhaps Angel was just a mere toy to play with and try to please, without taking any opportunity to  _ really _ use him for an even more intense pleasure.   
  
Angel let Alastor have at him, picking up what he was laying down without a beat. So it seemed Alastor was the type to just like a puppet in the bedroom he could pull the strings too, eh? That made  _ his _ job a lot easier... so Angel laid back and let go, bucking into that tantalizing hand. Angel had had clients before that wanted him to do nothing more than to just take what they dished out, so this was nothing new. Angel stared back at his partner, taking a moment to briefly glance down and- _ oh. _ The spider heard himself release a soft moan of genuine pleasure from his throat. He wanted Alastor's hand wrapped around his shaft, the grip dangerous and  _ tight _ and  _ oh so good. _ Angel did nothing more but raise his hips up into the touch, the lower set of arms unravelling from around Alastor to messily tug the clothing off Angel's body, undoing a few lower buttons on the coat, yanking up the black miniskirt and pulling aside the pretty pink lace thong he normally wore underneath.  
  
Angel spread his legs out and arched his back to give his figure more of a shape, his eyes narrowed in lust. "So, c'mon and take what you want, Smiles. M'all yours." Angel purred, the rush of arousal and adrenaline running through his veins almost as good as that PCP was gonna be later. But for now- for now, he was gonna let Alastor ravish him to the ninth layer and back.   
  
Alastor raised a brow, simply fascinated in watching Angel’s behavior in this moment alone. Sure, his flirting and dogmatic promiscuity was rather...  _ overwhelming _ to the Radio Demon, but drinking in the sight of him slowly unraveling in pleasure kept Alastor intrigued - and they had only just begun. As curious as part of him was to see just how much he could break Angel in this moment, he knew that would be giving the spider much more than he ever would deserve. No, he’d wind him up, prepare him for the finale, then.. simply leave him wanting more.  
  
But for now, Alastor took liberty in grasping the other’s length, his eyes widening somewhat when he felt a slight pulse against his palm. The sensation wasn’t new to him, surely.. However, it was still strange regardless. Pushing past whatever part of his psyche that was keeping him frozen, the demon slowly began to pump Angel’s shaft.  
  
“I take it that it’s been _ ’a while’ _ , for you..?” Alastor questioned tediously. He didn’t even need to ask, given the spider’s hissy fit earlier at being denied a romp in the sheets with the Radio Demon’s comrade - though, time was subjective in these affairs. Even so, poor Angel was bound to have an intense craving for another sin when his body was going through such heavy withdrawals..  
  
Tilting his head slightly, Alastor began to stroke faster. There was a slight glimmer in his eyes, some type of twisted thought swirling in his head surely. “You know.. It’s no wonder a dirty sinner such as yourself would end up down here, right in my grasp,” he commented, his grip having tightened somewhat as if to emphasize his point.   
  
Angel's breath had gotten heavy, his chest heaving up and down and the fluff there slightly disheveled, as he watched that clawed hand work it's goddamn magic. "Oooh,  _ fuuuck, _ just meant for your grasp, baby." He replied, already feeling a few beads of pre leaking from his head, and making the next strokes even better than before. "Heaven's shit anyways, no sex, no drugs, no fucking swearing..." Angel's breath hitched into another pornographic moan, tilting his head back for emphasis for just how  _ good _ Alastor was making him feel. "And certainly no evil, dangerous, hot as fuck radio demon to make me fucking cum." Angel seemed to get off on the filthy conversation, a series of whimpers leaving his lips as he felt his climax building- that warm, tingling feeling becoming ever more present. "I'll let you fucking murder me if you don't stop,  _ don't fuckin' stop. _ " Angel whispered the end of the sentence, his voice getting higher and louder. His limbs seized up around himself and Alastor, the spider beginning to lose himself to the pleasure.   
  
Alastor chuckled quietly at the expense of the other, though that much wasn’t so obvious to him - yet. The demon then had an idea, now pulling Angel over only to roughly push him onto the bed and climb on top of him. Alastor nuzzled into the one beneath him, his hot breath fanning against his neck.  
  
“ _ Is that so..? _ ” The radio demon whispered sensually. Though he certainly wasn’t nearly as worked up as Angel had been, it remained an effort to jack him off, his strokes not slowing down in the least bit now, especially now that his length was slicked with pre cum. Alastor was determined to finish him off.  
  
Or was he?  
  
Almost too suddenly, Alastor had pulled away without explanation and gotten up. Nothing had startled him, nothing could’ve proven to be a distraction.. But still, he was straightening himself out and adjusting his attire as if something much more important had gotten his attention. And the casual atmosphere he carried about his actions was.. __ Eerie.

Did he just suddenly get bored?  
  
“Well, that was fun,” he said with his typical cheery attitude. “Nothing like giving a friend a ‘helping hand’ every once in a while, hmm?”  
  
And that was all he had said before he tucked his hands - one now filthy and sticky - into his pockets, only to then turn and walk out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Angel sufficiently blue balled, lest he were to finish the job himself.   
  
Angel paused in pure confusion as Alastor backed away, hoping it was some sort of edgeplay they were now engaging in.  
  
And much to his dismay, it wasn't.  
  
"Hey, what the fuck?" Angel's mouth was no longer gaped open in pleasure, but rather dropped in shock as he watched Alastor fix himself up, and turn heel and leave without so much as a goodbye. Shit. Did they need a safe word or something?  
  
Angel's senses then came back to him all at once, making him uneasily aware of the now truly _ painful _ situation left between his open legs. His erection throbbed needily, then faltered when Angel Dust realized that Alastor wasn't coming back, and the bastard had left him there to die and rot there. "Motherfucker! My dick's still hard, fuckface!" He cursed Alastor out under his breath, yanking off one of his thigh high boots and throwing it angrily at the door. It landed with a thud, and he screeched a few insults and obscenities directed at Alastor through the closed door before getting up off the bed and storming to the adjacent bathroom.  
  
Good thing hell only had cold showers.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHOA we were NOT expecting this fic to take off so well so soon after being posted!! holy shit thank you to everyone who's left comments, kudos and bookmarks!! literally we deadass kept watching this fic grow with every refresh of the page so, here's another chapter for you radiodust sluts! over double the page count of the last one! 
> 
> enjoy, lovelies!! 
> 
> -vocasonic

Ever since that moment, things had been.. normal?  _ Too normal. _   
  
Or at least, Alastor’s behavior had been. The radio demon stuck to the same tune he’d always used in regards to Angel: reject him. Avoid him, if not taunt him.  
  
Anytime Angel attempted to question him about the awkward exchange between them days ago, the radio demon found ways to avoid discussion whether it was by talking over the spider until he gave up asking, or finding an excuse to completely leave the room. The urgency to avoid said conversation had to be one of the few things that gave potential nervousness away, but even that was reaching, for Alastor always displayed some sign of being flustered when it came to most interactions with Angel.   
  
But the rejection was apparent all the same.  
  
Though today, something would be a change of pace. Charlie had everyone in the lobby, discussing the new plan formulated between her and the radio demon himself. A  _ test. _   
  
“So.. It’s  _ one thing _ to keep someone away for rehabilitation but, how will we know if someone is actually better if they can’t resist their temptations out in the real world?” Charlie started, “It could all fall apart the second we let someone go on their own, yknow? We can’t just keep someone strapped down and say they’re clean without really knowing-“ the princess droned on. Within the group, Husk appeared bored and as if he’d already long tuned her out, while Vaggie appeared skeptical of her plan. Alastor stayed quiet, and simply let her talk through this one for now.  
  
“So,  _ Angel, _ ” Charlie finally stated, the spider having bound to be the guinea pig of their little experiment - as per usual. “We’re gonna let you go out today - chaperoned, of course!” She exclaimed, as if that last part hadn’t been condescending at all, though she didn’t realize it herself.  
  
“So you’re going to go out with Vaggie to-“ Charlie went on, though now she was cut short as the radio demon stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder to intervene.  
  
“That won’t be necessary,” he stated, his eyes narrowing slightly as his gaze fell upon Angel. “Allow me to be an escort today.”  
  
“Wha-? Are you sure?” Charlie questioned, the idea coming from her sponsor and current volunteer rightfully surprising her - usually Alastor wanted to be  _ nowhere _ near Angel. Perhaps there was an angle to this, even if she couldn’t prove it but.. Alastor hadn’t  _ actually _ shown any reasons himself to not be trustworthy during his stay.  
  
“Positively,” Alastor said, all smiles and as cheery as can be. “We’ll have a grand outing!”  
  
Angel had seemed interested in an outing- to be honest, he hadn't really been allowed out of the hotel since he fucked up the hotel's reputation on the news... 'preventive measures' they had called it. What a bunch of bullshit. He wasn't psyched to be babysat though, and immediately lost all hope for the situation once realizing he would be watched carefully the whole time.  
  
Until Alastor chimed in and acted all goody-goody about it. He wouldn't so much as make steady eye contact with Angel since leaving him frustrated in his own room, and now this? He was skeptical to say the least. "Oh yeah? What we gonna do?" Angel grinned wide, taking every chance he could to make the other uncomfortable until his psyche cracked like an egg. "Ya gonna take me out to dinner and a movie? Buy me flowers? Kiss me goodnight at the end?" Alastor's behavior towards Angel had damn near been insufferable all week. But now, it was Angel's turn to be the insufferable one. He had offered to stay and watch Angel outside the hotel all night, after all. And by the time they got back, Angel was either going to have answers, a proper happy ending to last week's handjob, or the deer demon's corpse on the hotel's doorstep.  
  
Angel sat up from the couch, stretching his limbs and winking at his new babysitter for the night. He bent down to touch the floor, hopefully giving Alastor a nice shot of his ass in doing such- and slowly rising back up, his back arching as he did so. "Though, don't get me wrong, I'd love the fresh air. When do we go?"  
  
As if by instinct, Alastor tensed almost as soon as the arachnid began to speak, his eye - and even the bovid ears atop his head - twitching somewhat in disdain. Was there also the faint sound of a scratched record that just played..? Though this banter was common, the radio demon still found it ironic that Angel would even try to suggest himself as such a worthy priority. Nonetheless, his discomfort only grew when the other was clearly trying to show off to him.. And for what, exactly?   
  
Subtly, Alastor averted his gaze from the sprawling spider. “Well, why would I even have to bother with any of that? You already give yourself so freely,” he retorted, his insult laced with something that only they were aware of. Though, now that he had bitten back in response to Angel’s jab to unsettle him, there was at least a small window opening to the idea that Alastor had been reflecting on the other day as well.. Or perhaps that was all just wishful thinking, and Alastor truly was just trying to insult the other.   
  
“No, no,” Alastor then clarified after clearing his throat. “You’ll just have to see later tonight. I have a few errands to get done.”  
  
Angel scoffed at the backhanded remark, taking a moment to justify himself and think of a way to jeer back at Alastor. "Yeah well, you like that about me, don't you?"   
  
Hah, gottem.   
  
And with that, the conversation ended and everyone had eventually dispersed, leaving Angel to crawl back up to his room and wonder about what his date- yes, he was totally calling it that- with Alastor would be like. Angel wasn't sure if he would like any surprises from him, but it's not like he had much of a choice.   
  
So there he was, using the last of the PCP he had been given that fateful week prior to kill time until his date arrived.  _ Oh yeah, _ Angel thought to himself as he snorted up some of the powder on a few fingertips,  _ I should ask if he's got any more of this shit. _ he frowned, scraping what he could from the plastic baggie.  _ Or, maybe ask what I should do to get it. _   
  
Angel smirked as he glanced over to his vanity. Oh, the things he'd do…  
  
When the time came, Alastor found his way back to Angel’s room for the first time since last week to fetch him for their night out. He didn’t say much, especially not about where they were headed. After all, this was a test of temptation for their patient, and Alastor clearly liked leaving the arachnid in anticipation (in more ways than one).  
  
But, something of interest did come from the radio demon: the items in his hand. A collar and leash. Alastor was as casual as could be, as if it were protocol - and surely, it was. Past their greeting, the demon didn’t even give his patient a second to question anything of it before said collar was clicked around his neck.  
  
“Do you have everything you need before our outing?” Alastor questioned, seemingly ready to just leave the hotel.  
  
Angel had let him in, and before he even could question the collar and leash in Alastor's hands, it was on him in a flash. Oh.  _ Oh. _ Angel purred, a few hands reaching up to make the collar even  _ tighter _ around his neck. "Didn't know I was gonna be your pet for the night, Smiles. You wanna stick somethin' in me and see how long I can control myself in public ta'make it  _ more humiliating? _ " Angel moaned, thinking of the possibilities and various toys he had that Alastor would use on him... it made his limbs weak at the joints, for sure.   
  
Man, if Alastor didn't think that the spider would be into something like this, he wasn't very observant, was he? Maybe he was counting on the shame and public humiliation, but come on-  _ a leash and collar? _ And to expect Angel to  _ not _ be turned on by being led around like property to such a powerful, attractive demon? Fuuuck, he  _ really _ didn't think this one through. "If the kink ends here, then nah, I got everything. Lead the way,  _ master. _ " Angel cooed, stepping forward and boldly placing a kiss on Alastor's cheek.   
  
Angel inwardly stifled a laugh. Oh yes.. he was going to purposely make this situation the most sexual he possibly could until he either got what he wanted, or at least, made Alastor so flustered it would be fulfilling revenge for leaving him hot and bothered that one night. "Mmmhh,  _ master.. _ " Angel moaned breathily right up in Alastor's face, all four of his hands starting to trail up and down that finely tailored red coat. Angel ran his tongue over a small part of the radio demon's cheek, for sure leaving a generous trail of saliva in its wake. "I'm such a naughty pet,  _ master, _ please discipline me,  _ master. _ "  
  
He  _ knew _ this was a bad idea, given how quickly he’d previously tried to ignore what he’d done in order to move about their day. But, a point was made: Angel needed supervision, and shouldn’t have freedom to roam in an uncontrolled environment with potential to get whisked away before his true test. Angel was a centerpiece to their experiments after all, truly playing a stardom role in Charlie’s little shitshow. And that was why she wanted to make absolute  _ sure _ that Angel didn’t venture off and get into real trouble again - they had too much on the line.  
  
Alastor thought perhaps it would be better to  _ not _ explain why the arachnid was leashed, to simply ignore it and leave Angel to wonder - it was a painful mistake to count on him staying silent in confusion over the situation.   
  
The radio demon’s body practically seized up on contact, his eyes wide in shock at how bold Angel had decided to be this time around with his...  _ advances _ \- though, given the other day, it’s not as if Alastor hadn’t been asking for it. There was the faint sound of static, as if the demon were having trouble processing what the fuck was happening right now. Or what to do about it.  
  
But, a flip suddenly switched and he regained the will to move again. Firmly grasping Angle by the shoulder, those claws slowly began to dig in. In addition, his palm was gradually heating up as a threat to  _ burn _ Angel.  
  
“ _ Off _ ,” he stated simply. And though his expressions portrayed such an opposite emotion of the discomfort laying dormant within, Alastor spoke up again. “The only thing that I would be willing to  _ stick in you _ is my  _ foot. _ ”  
  
Angel cackled, yanking his shoulder away from harm before the heat could singe his fur- or skin underneath -and swiping his tongue over his own bottom lip seductively. "I've had worse in me, y'know. Don't really get the foot thing, but can't say I'm surprised you'd be into that." He complied with the demand however, sliding off Alastor and resting his weight on one of his hips. "Feet ain't my thing, you'll haveta pay me for that shit." Angel ran his fingers through the styled cowlicks on top of his head, the second set of arms crossing idlely at his sides. "Sooo, what we waitin' for then? If ya ain't gonna fuck me here, then let's go!"   
  
Any reaction out of Alastor at this point was a priceless one.  
  
All that was granted was an eye roll. And something muttered that the other had to have missed - which was a blessing, because the two could’ve been stuck bickering all day long.   
  
On their way through town, Alastor remained adamant in ignoring any crude comments made by Angel. Or any suggestive  _ gestures _ during their little stroll, along with eyes on them. Certainly, despite the fact that no one would come up to toy with the  _ radio demon _ himself, the two gathered a lot of attention together given the recent news surrounding the hotel. The radio demon enjoyed having his ego stroked and having attention on him just as Angel did - but not in  _ this _ manner. It wouldn’t be a mystery if a few pesky residents with cameras went missing later on...  
  
However, Alastor did take pleasure in crudely tugging the spider in any which way he needed to in order to guide him. Mostly out of aggression and spite from earlier.  
  
When they finally arrived at their destination, Alastor’s tense demeanor dropped immensely despite the loud booming of excitement echoing from the inside out. The building was tall, loud, and colorful with a bold sign that read ‘Hell’s Encore.’  
  
_ A casino.  
  
_ Alastor had been to the place a few times himself, and felt that such an environment would definitely  _ challenge _ Angel. Though such a location wouldn’t be nearly as skeptical then if Alastor had brought him somewhere where he’d immediately fail and fall back into his vices. Even if that was  _ exactly _ where the radio demon’s plans lie, given that he’d already discreetly encouraged a relapse..  
  
“A fine place to get away from the old ball and chain, wouldn’t you agree?” Alastor commented as he unclipped the leash from Angel’s collar, his words an indirect jab at the owners of the hotel. While perhaps such a place wasn’t  _ quite _ up to speed with the type of adrenaline Angel needed, at least nobody was around to nag him and push him around. Alastor had the authority to do so, but.. His intentions were too unclear to worry about such a thing, for he wasn’t innocent in any affairs regarding the arachnid lately.  
  
Angel honestly didn't mind the occasional yank of the leash, sometimes purposefully walking slower to off to the side to piss Alastor off more. That and the other demon was dead sexy when he was a bit aggressive. Not murder aggressive, but chokehold aggressive was something Angel could get off on.  
  
As they approached the casino, Angel raised a brow in surprise. Not what he was expecting, but not a terrible joint. "Sure thing." He walked inside the building, the scent of smoke of all kinds hitting him and seeping into his fur. Ugh. He wasn't sure why Alastor took him here, but perhaps he could join a game or two, and for sure they had hard liquor at the bar...   
  
"Hey, I got an idea." Angel nudged Alastor in the side with an elbow, "How good at ya at cards? Maybe we could make some winnin's." Alastor seemed like the type to have a killer pokerface, and if he wasn't interested, well... Angel was sure he could suck someone off here for some drugs, or just a good time.  
  
The radio demon appeared thoughtful at the suggestion, knowing it would be boring to come here and.. do absolutely  _ nothing _ but wait to see if something would happen. And already, he could tell that Angel wasn’t exactly interested in their whereabouts - not that it mattered really, but they could at least make things more lively.  
  
“Hmm, I suppose it  _ has _ been a while,” he remarked as his eyes surveyed the tables, tucking the leash away into his coat pocket. “Very well, this should be fun. I suppose I should trust you enough to not watch your every movement, hmm?”  
  
Alastor raised a brow, having much more on his mind then he was willing to say - he wondered if it would be this easy to make Angel crack or not. At the very least,  _ something _ had to be tempting.   
  
“I suppose we shall go our separate ways for now? Or would you rather accompany me?” The radio demon then asked, already making eye contacts towards one of the hosts at a nearby table, making a gesture with his hand to let them know to set him up for the next round.  
  
Angel nodded, sauntering over to the table that Alastor had motioned at. He knew how to play cards, sure, but in places like these he was used to sitting on a more experienced card player's lap, or defiling the table they were playing on. Plus, it had been awhile, and out of this whole scene, Alastor was the most entertaining thing there to him. So when given the option to stick around, he took it in stride.  
  
Once the demonic duo got over there, Angel made himself comfortable and positioned himself on the very edge of the table next to Alastor, being able to sit and look sexy to the other players at the table, be comfortable and also peer over at Alastor's hand at the same time. He kept quiet for the most part as the game began, before slowly becoming more and more handsy with Alastor. His hands had crept up around Alastor's shoulders, running along his (cute as hell, Angel might add) antlers and Angel had eventually found himself slouching against him.  
  
Soon after, Angel lost track of what was happening in the game and leaned over to whisper into one of Alastor's ears. "Y'wanna make this more exciting? Next round, why don'tcha bet me instead of cash, eh? It's far more interestin' that way, wouldn'tcha agree?" He suggested, giving a small lick to the outside of the ear.   
  
Before he could get a reply, Angel had already lifted one of his legs up onto the table, subtly giving all the other players gathered around the table a peak up his skirt. "Say, why don't whoever wins the next round,  _ gets _ a round with yours truly, eh? Sound good? Courtesy of Smiles ov'ah here." Angel jabbed a thumb over in Alastor's direction a few times, running his other set of hands down his waist and hips to show off his curves.  
  
The radio demon was trying to stay as focused as Angel would allow him, but with the progressive touching it was.. nearly impossible,. All of his attempts to shake Angel off were fruitless. Alastor was tempted to open a black hole and toss the spider into oblivion.  _ Especially _ when those hands grasped his antlers, causing the demon to shift and fidget, his hands clenching around the deck of cards as a reflex - and also to make sure he didn’t accidentally drop them in the process of his shuffling towards the edge of his seat as far away from Angel as possible.  
  
But what  _ really _ set him off was not Angel’s words, or even the suggestion whispered to him.. no. The radio demon reeled, holding back  _ some _ kind of startled noise when he felt that tongue against his ear. And since everything had happened so fast, Angel’s self sacrifice to the next round was where Alastor decided to direct his aggression.   
  
With a prompt, loud “ _ AHT _ ,” Angel would find himself being dragged off the table by his waist, the demon grabbing him clearly looking more flustered than he’d ever been. The players at their table appeared stunned and confused at his outburst, unsure what the problem even was - nobody found it in themselves to question it either. Hell, a few players even tried to stifle their laughter, hiding their faces behind concealed playing cards.   
  
“Nonono, that’s it - that’s enough - go do.. something on your own,” Alastor barked, shooing the other away from him.  
  
" _ Hey _ -!" Angel protested, the looks he was getting from the other players at the table telling him as least a good half of them were interested. But now he was being dismissed on a whim. "You're no fun!" Angel scowled, though he ate Alastor's reaction up gladly. Everything comes at a price, he supposed. When given orders to go off alone however, Angel didn't really think it was worth putting up a fight. So, he merely complied.  
  
"If that's what you want, shnookums." He shrugged, wriggling out of Alastor's grasp and turning on his heel to leave. "I can find entertainment without ya, m'sure." Angel said as if it was no big deal, even if he was now mildly annoyed.  
  
....around forty-five minutes to an hour later, he was wondering if that would count as a lie.  
  
The spider had explored everywhere in the building- various other playing tables, even took a spin at the slot machines, and had eventually ended up at the bar, having consumed a few strawberry daiquiris (the color reminding him of a certain someone, begrudgingly) and he had spread himself out among the counter in attempts to have someone do a body shot off him, but after causing enough sexual chaos with the drunks around he was kicked out by the bartender. (Who apparently didn't have a sex drive for the afterlife of him.)  
  
So now, he was sufficiently buzzed, slightly horny, and bored once more. Angel had no plans on getting shitfaced drunk, the feeling not as good as getting high or a more sober orgasm, so he had held off for now. That, and getting drunk without knowing where his partner was would probably be bad, since they had to go back to the hotel with Angel on that leash again…  
  
He was left to wonder what Alastor had done all this time. Retracing his steps, Angel found his way back to the original table he was shooed away from. And yes, his strawberry pimp was still there, playing the same damn game with the same damn people. It had been a hot minute however, so it was acceptable to join the circle again, right?   
  
Angel snuck up behind Alastor, making himself vocally known before nuzzling his head on the deer demon's shoulder so the other was aware of his presence, and perhaps Angel wouldn't be slaughtered immediately. "Hey~" He greeted him softly, "I'm fuckin' bored, and there's nothin' fun here. Can we go?"  
  
While Alastor had done his best to keep the incident off his mind, he did begin to wonder what Angel might’ve gotten up to in the time he was gone - either it was bound to be an absolute train wreck, or nothing at all, Alastor assumed. Not that he exactly cared if Angel got into trouble.  
  
Ears twitched when a familiar voice was heard, almost as if on cue while the radio demon was thinking of Angel. And oddly, Alastor was rather accepting of the other nuzzling up to him like a soft house-cat for once. Perhaps he felt bad about earlier, even if only a little?  
  
Not looking up to answer the hotel’s patient just yet, he’d reached a hand up to pet the side of Angel’s fluffy face before dealing one of his last cards. “Mm, I suppose so - I haven’t found much entertainment to be worth it here either,” he stated.   
  
Alastor hadn’t said much else after that, but the radio demon was noticeably much calmer now. When he’d finished his last round and escorted Angel out the doors, he’d reached to clasp the leash onto the other’s collar before stating, “I won something for you, by the way.”  
  
Stepping back, the demon had a coy smirk on his face as he pulled out what could only be described as the key to Angel’s heart: more of that delicious PCP he’d treated the spider with just days ago.  
  
Angel was still mildly surprised that Alastor had given him soft pets instead of yanking him off like normal- and when the leash was clipped back on Angel returned the favor by not making it overtly sexual. Sure, it was kinky. But they already knew that now.  
  
What  _ really _ got to Angel was when Alastor had bestowed him with  _ more drugs, _ and all he could do was smile. "For me? Gosh, Al. Not that I don't appreciate it," Angel leaned against Alastor's shoulder as they were walking around, "but it sure seems like you want me indebted to you. Not that I don't mind taking orders from you, as long as they're of the sexy variety."   
  
Pleased with himself and the new bag of PCP, Angel dipped a fingertip in in and promptly licked the powder off. He hummed in delight, doing so a few more times before stashing the powder in his coat.  _ Ohh yeah. That was so much better than before. _ "Soooo uh, where now? We goin' back to the hotel?" Angel assumed, a pair of arms now looped around Alastor's own. He wondered if they would have a repeat romp in Angel's room... but this time, with a happier ending. He'd make sure of it.  
  
Almost as if he’d never snapped earlier - or even at all - Alastor remained quite welcoming, or at least.. less irritated, by Angel hanging all over him. Though, he would unhook their arms after a few minutes still, but not barking about it this time. He seemed to be in a good mood - maybe he’d had a few drinks himself to unwind, the possibility being likely. That, or he was up to something - just as likely.   
  
Both? Both.  
  
The radio demon kept Angel’s words in mind, raising a brow curiously. “You certainly are easy to please,” he commented in response, leaving it unclear as to whether he was referring to days ago again, or if it was just another backhanded compliment.   
  
“The night is still young,” Alastor shrugged, his grin stretching somewhat as another idea came onto his agenda - he provided Angel with substance, yes. But that.. wasn’t nearly enough. And neither was just  _ allowing _ himself to be touched. No, he needed to stay on Angel’s good side for the moment without directly kissing up to him - that was far too suspicious, which is exactly why he wasn’t taking everything Angel dished out that the radio demon loathed in regards to boundaries.  
  
“Say.. You haven’t a chance to venture into any of your old stomping grounds, hmm?” Alastor then suggested. “I’ve led you somewhere you didn’t particularly care for - I suppose it’s my turn to put up with the same? It’s only fair. Besides, it’s not so often that you get out anyways.. Let’s have a bit of fun.”  
  
"Fun?" Angel questioned, "Well, look at you, loosenin' up. I can take ya somewhere fun, indeed..." The spider grinned wide, gold tooth glinting in the red tinted moonlight. Angel then led them to a joint he hadn't visited in awhile- something... more classy for Alastor's taste, not the trashiest strip club in hell, but the words "class" and "strip club" usually didn't go together. It was a small place with a decent stage and bar, and of course- poles to dance upon.  
  
Angel took a breath of the musky, drug, booze, and sex scented air and sighed. "Aah, memories. I used to come here before I got big. And I used to, 'come' here too, if that doesn't go over ya head." Angel teased, dragging Alastor over to a loveseat in front of a pole in the corner of the club, neon lights occasionally flashing and changing colors around the room. "You've been so nice, Smiles... can't help but make me wanna thank ya~" Angel slipped into a more seductive tone, it seemed the moment they sat down he had become more suggestive in nature.  
  
Of course, this sort of environment wasn’t in Alastor’s taste - but he already anticipated such a venue, if not  _ planned _ for it without even having to make it happen himself. This place was one of Angel’s homes, a place to be himself: a slutty drug addict, using alternative and sinful means to get a thrill out of his afterlife - something to keep him out of the pure gates above. And something to hold Charlie’s success behind bars before everything crumbled around her.  
  
“That so..?” Alastor asked in feigned interest, trying to at least  _ seem _ like he didn’t fully hate being there - Angel needed encouragement before what was to come, after all.   
  
But once seated next to the arachnid, Alastor tilted his head quizzically. “Thank me?” The radio demon asked, following by the soft sound of a laugh track radiating from him. “There’s nothing to thank me for,” he insisted. “I grow tired of the same mundane cycle myself - something interesting needs to happen every once in a while.”  
  
Angel giggled along with the laugh track, though for different reasons. "So, you being such a gentleman is for no reason?" He got up from the small couch, reaching into the PCP pouch and taking another lick of the drug before climbing up onto the pole in front of Alastor, and doing a little spin around. "Let me show you somethin' interesting then." Angel purred, directing a slow wink at the radio demon before settling in with the music playing around them.   
  
Alastor was going to get a little show, Angel decided. It was the least he could do for the drugs... and maybe, he wanted to see if he could excite the other at all, too.  
  
Angel Dust felt his hips bounce up and down to the beat, a hand undoing some of the lower buttons on his coat so his legs could kick up properly onto the pole, sending the spider upside down. He spread his limbs out, slowly spinning with the pole with legs and a set of arms spreadeagled, and then twisting into a fan kick, making sure Alastor could get a good look of  _ everything _ he had to offer down there.  
  
Angel smirked, grinding his hips against the pole briefly before sliding down, doing one more twirl and rising up, straightening his spine out slow. He then strided towards Alastor with confidence, straddling him on his lap. Angel reached his upper set of arms up over the back of his head, the lower pair reaching either side around Alastor's neck and subtly bringing their bodies somehow even closer together. Angel began moving his hips again, rhythmically bumping and occasionally grinding down on the deer's own.  
  
He softly moaned, heat picking up between the contact areas of flesh and sending tingles up Angel's spine. The feeling of sitting in someone's lap, dizzying arousal in his veins and making his head go fuzzy was a familiar one, one that Angel forgot that he loved so much. He quickly ate it up, somewhat keeping a sense to stay looking pretty in Alastor's lap, for  _ him, _ this was a thank you dance after all, wasn't it..?  
  
Surely Alastor could feel his member where Angel was more or less humping on him now, Angel sometimes slipping out of tempo with the beat of the song playing to catch a little more dangerous pleasure. He didn't give a shit. In fact, it might just be hotter this way... "I wanna please you," Angel mumbled between heavy breaths, both of labor and pleasure. If he was going to put coherent thought into it, he might have realized that Alastor was the one to make him feel like this- through the drugs, through the lust, through getting him out of that godforsaken rehab of a hotel. It all started from Alastor. But with the high from the drugs, buzz from the casino alcohol before and currently, the everwinding pleasure in his gut from his hard on right now, all Angel could think of was, this was the best he's ever felt in a long time.  
  
Because of  _ Alastor. _ Alastor winning his favorite drug for him. Alastor leashing him up to his hand. Alastor pinning him and kissing him rough against his hotel room door. Alastor's breath against his neck, Alastor touching him. Alastor making Angel fucking  _ cum-  
  
_ Angel didn't hear the music anymore. He didn't see the lights, didn't even see the demon's face he was currently losing himself on. The spider had clutched onto Alastor's neck and shoulders tightly, keening and hunching over in a fit as Angel came in spurts, his hips now out of sync as he desperately humped that lovely red coat fabric rather shamelessly. Angel's voice went high, more of those feminine, pornographically trained moans slipping past his lips. Sticky bodily fluids ran down Angel's inner thighs and left a small mess on Alastor's lap in the process.   
  
It had felt like forever, but in reality, the 15 seconds passing as Angel had subsequently creamed himself and then recovered were shorter than the spider would have liked them to be. After taking a moment to realize what had just happened, Angel slumped himself down on Alastor's chest and heaved a breath or two, trying to enjoy the afterglow setting in that made his bones feel like jelly. He was pretty sure he screamed  _ something. _ Maybe Alastor's name. He wasn't sure.  
  
The radio demon could’ve intervened from the start of this dance, could’ve shut it down with rejection as he so often did - but this time, Alastor appeared curious. After all, he could always appreciate a good performance of any kind. Angel wasn’t trying to woo him by boldly coming onto him. No, he was demonstrating a  _ skill _ , which was already clearly so much more effective to any other method Angel attempted to get his attention before. And through this alone, Alastor suddenly understood part of the reason that Angel Dust was such a popular name in Hell - he knew his body, knew how to move it, how to  _ use it. _ It was completely mesmerizing.   
  
By the time he’d had Angel in his lap, Alastor was at first unsure how to respond, only dubiously accepting their closeness in anticipation to see where this was going. Though, his eyes couldn’t help but glance around over Angel’s shoulders a few times, as he remained disapproving of the idea of being watched. Only when he was certain there wasn’t attention on them did he force back the rest of his unsettling nerves from crawling up his spine. Though he wouldn’t say it, he needed Angel - therefore he needed to keep a good footing with him, especially after the tiff they’d gotten into just earlier in the night.  
  
What the deer demon did  _ not _ expect during this, was for it to start feeling  _ good. _ And  _ too _ good, at that. Over time, that sweet friction stirred something up within him, and he had begrudgingly realized he wanted  _ more. _ Alastor wasn’t unfamiliar with the pleasures of the flesh, but it wasn’t a sensation he cared to chase as frequently as the spider in his lap did. He found thrills in more cruel, violent charades and games. But right now, he was slowly beginning to understand  _ why _ Angel wanted to feel like this so often. And Angel could get what he wanted, whenever he wanted it from anyone. Of course, not by  _ force _ , but through  _ charm _ \- and this was the stark difference between the two demons now dancing together in Hell, their bodies so close and yet  _ too far, _ a thought Alastor never thought he would have in regards to Angel Dust.   
  
Alastor had been holding his breath as he even joined in rocking his hips up against the other’s own, something hot and throbbing between them this time around. The sensation was almost uncomfortable, but purely because he felt the need to  _ do _ more with it. Releasing the pent up tension by another means, Alastor’s arms found themselves wrapped around the spider’s waist, claws digging into and shredding his back rather violently. It wouldn’t be a shock if he turned him into ribbons at some point. When the radio demon finally let out a sharp exhale, every sound he’d been trying to restrain was merciless against his pride as a foreign sounding moan left his lips.  
  
“Come on then, darling,” Alastor decided to challenge in response to Angel’s words, his chest lightly heaving with each bated breath he took. If Angel were to beg for this opportunity to come his way, even if only once, it was  _ now. _ With Alastor’s complex thinking in regards to the arachnid, there was no guarantee that he’d ever agree to this again.   
  
Which, was unfortunate for Angel in his timing of release. Immediately, the other cumming  _ on _ him snapped Alastor out of the heated stupor he was losing himself in. Rather startled, Alastor tensed up with wide eyes as he looked at the mess Angel had made and frantically wondered what he was supposed to do. But ultimately, he settled for reaching down to start buttoning up the bottom of Angel’s coat again to at least conceal the mess on  _ him _ .  
  
“I- ..Oh dear,” he started, for once fumbling awkwardly with his words, “Are you alright?” He then questioned with the tilt of his head, trying to push past..  _ whatever _ this moment now became. “Perhaps we should go get a drink?” He then suggested, almost seeming desperate to not acknowledge what just happened - he’d be able to find something to clean up with at the bar at least, he figured.  
  
Once Angel stopped being dazed and started to properly come to, he glanced around and relaxed. Then he noticed the.. excess of sticky residue he was sitting on. Oh. "Whoops. Yeah, m'alright. Just, ahh, ya got me in a spin s'all." He replied, noting that Alastor had asked if he was  _ okay. _ Gentlemanly as ever, he supposed. "I've just been real pent up lately. I don't think I've cum that hard in awhile, both thanks and no thanks to  _ you, _ " Angel chuckled, thinking back when he was blue balled by the same guy who had just made him quiver(kind of embarrassingly fast) with his own lap dance. He'd blame his loss of stamina on the painful abstinence streak the hotel was putting on him, plus the heavy sexual tension of the situation...  _ that _ was at least something Angel could thirst for more of.  
  
Angel was a bit let down still though, his limit of orgasms in a session  _ clearly _ not sated at a mere 'one', but considering Alastor was a prude and, the orgasm he had given him was more on the intense side of the scale... he supposed his throat  _ was _ kinda dry.  
  
So instead of adding to the mess between their groins, he huffed with a nod and expertly slid himself off Alastor's lap, using the inside of his skirt to wipe up some of the cum- Alastor's coat would still need to be cleaned though, properly. Angel didn't mind being a bit gross, especially between the legs, but his skirt couldn't get all of it. They'd need a napkin for sure.. and maybe some water. Or bleach.  
  
"Yeah, a drink sounds nice. As long as you're payin' for me." Angel winked at Alastor again, now that he was standing up he leaned over and gently pecked the demon's cheek, holding one of many hands out to his partner courteously. He helped Alastor up, letting him stay close behind Angel's lead to the bar- not that anyone would give a shit about cum stains on clothing here, but Angel had had some.. certain clients before that threw hissyfits about being seen as a potential slob, even if they had a porn star between their legs. And he was wise enough to know that Alastor had quite a reputation to uphold around Hell.  
  
The bar wasn't far, of course, and soon the two were perched upon the provided barstools. Angel plucked a cloth napkin from over the counter and handed it to Alastor underneath the table edge, nudging him lightly and scooching their stools closer together. "Here, if you're that concerned with having people know you've had a fun time." The spider stuck his tongue out playfully, flagging the bartender down and ordering a drink for himself- a raspberry cosmopolitan. "What do ya like, Smiles? Y'know.. 'sides me."  
  
When they reached the bar, Alastor gladly accepted the cloth and tried to clean himself off as best as he could for the time being, though even that was.. rather an odd sensation in itself, given the ache he still had between his legs. But graciously, he was able to ignore it. Or at least, ignore it well enough to not make it noticeable. With such a frustrating sensation, he realized internally that he was getting a taste of his own medicine in regards to days ago. But of course, that would remain unspoken of as well..  
  
Alastor raised a brow at Angel’s final question, along with the implication that he  _ liked _ him, and then chuckled. He didn’t acknowledge it any further past the dismissive roll of his eyes. The radio demon thought that that was a silly statement, as per usual from Angel. No need to feed into it, or stroke the spider’s ego further at even humoring him with the idea. Instead he just turned and order himself a glass of whiskey sour to drink. It was only after he’d gotten his drink and gave it a few sips before he spoke up again.  
  
“...You know that wasn’t my idea, right?” The radio demon then said, motioning towards the collar that the spider adorned, backtracking to their awkward conversation earlier. Well, awkward for  _ Alastor _ at least.  
  
One of Angel's hand ghosted over the collar he was wearing, tugging on the thing a bit. "Coulda had me fooled." He teased, taking a long sip of his fruity drink. "If it wasn't, it seems like somethin' stupid that Charlie didn't give a second thought.  _ Sure, _ " Angel mocked a girly voice to fit the princess of Hell, " _ You know what can't go wrong? Putting a leash and collar on the porn star we're trying to make go clean! Nothing could possibly be taken the wrong way with that! _ " he rolled all eight of his eyes and scoffed, the thought of being sin free making the spider sip down his drink  _ fast. _ "But she trusts you... and you don't give a shit about her rules. Why? Not that I would rat you out or nothin'..." Angel tried to lead the conversation to something deeper. He  _ did _ want to know why Alastor was letting him have fun, providing him with drugs and alcohol and not snipping at him for language.   
  
Like it was too good to be true.   
  
According to Vaggie, Angel was warned about just how sinister the Radio Demon really was. How violent, cunning, sadistic, and cruel his true nature proved to be. How he was not to be trusted, how they all should be careful around him.  
  
And Angel had just came in the guy's lap five minutes or so ago. He had to stifle a giggle.  
  
Getting a window of Angel’s perception of others was usually rather amusing in itself, simply because he had nothing to hide in regards to his feelings. Or so it usually seemed. Alastor knew that with someone as troubled as Angel, there was typically much more than met the eye that lie dormant. Angel had a defensive barrier, which usually made most like him more or less liable to crack with the right influences - whether it be emotionally, or through giving them all the wrong tools when they were trying to better themselves.  
  
The radio demon laughed in response to Angel’s mockery of his business partner. Circling a finger around the rim of his glass, he peered at the contents inside rather thoughtfully for a moment. “Ah, she is.. far too innocent for her own good.  _ Naive. _ An admirable trait,” he went on, before taking another sip out of his glass, and then setting it down gingerly before finishing his thought, “..Just not the right one to have in a place like this.”  
  
There was a twinkle in the radio demon’s eyes, glancing at the spider next to him quietly as if he’d been debating what he were about to say next. Was it the right time..? No, Angel was still far too sober - still not completely  _ fooled. _ And so, he didn’t venture deeper into the truth of his intentions with the princess from Hell much further. Rather, he tried to keep a smooth transition in their conversation that would hopefully drift away as time went on, if not purely entertain Angel’s inquires with vague answers and questions in response. In the meantime, he’d silently gesture for the bartender to get Angel another drink..   
  
“Besides, trust requires a mutual feeling for it to mean much at the end of the day, wouldn’t you say..? It’s no secret to her that I don’t believe in her.”  
  
Tilting his head somewhat, Alastor then decided to down the rest of his drink in one go before continuing with, “I suppose I could turn the tables on you though, Angel. She may not exactly  _ trust _ you, dear, but she certainly believes in you. Do you not feel the same way..?” He asked, wanting to know if there was anything  _ more _ to his annoyances with the demon princess, wondering if there were stances within Angel he could or could  _ not _ sway down the road..  
  
"Oh, fuck no." Angel dismissed the question, seeing the new drink in front of him and taking it without question. "I needed a place to stay, and I needed a safe place to be while the exterminations were happening. People want head from me, but do you even know how many people want  _ my head? _ " Angel licked the sugar off the rim of the glass. Fuck, these were good... "So when I heard that I could bunk with the daughter of Lucifer himself, for  _ free, _ as long as I be a good boy? Fuck yeah. Seemed like a good idea compared to places I've been before during other exterminations."   
  
The spider gazed down at the hands crossed in his laps, thumbs twiddling together. "I do feel kinda bad for her though. She's so passionate about this shit, and it sucks to see a spirit like hers get crushed." He then glanced back up, pushing pity to the corner with a laugh, "But I bet  _ that's _ the type of shit that gets you off, hmm?" Angel reached one of his hands over to creep onto Alastor's thigh, fingertips tracing over the napkin he had on the soiled slacks, "You probably like to see 'em scream, see 'em cry." He murmured, taking another sip of his drink and... paying  _ extra _ attention to the straw again, a common thing Angel seemed to do while consuming  _ any _ drink. He licked the tip of the straw suggestively when he stopped drinking from the glass. "Sadistic fellows like you are... well. I enjoy my pleasure mixed with a bit of pain." Angel purred.  
  
Alastor was simultaneously granted with relief and tension in one blow. Relief in Angel’s words, but tension in his unprompted touch. With the sharp inhale of his breath, Alastor shrugged the other off as he typically would - but this time for a completely different reason, not that it was obvious. Or at least, he hoped not. It would be a mistake for Angel to know he was still...  _ bothered. _ The stiffness between his legs was definitely a liability in the heat of fire for his plans, he kept being reminded...   
  
But Angel was at least not as tricky as he’d initially questioned.. No, it wouldn’t be hard to persuade him to follow his whims. Besides, Angel was so masochistic that he’d just enjoy it the whole way, no matter how fucked things could get along the way.  
  
“You haven’t the faintest idea,” was all he murmured in response to Angel’s words on his character. Perhaps the two had an unquenchable lust, but simply.. in different  _ textures. _ Angel chased cheap love and thrills, while Alastor found his pleasure in carnage and  _ bloodshed. _ There was a reason Alastor was here in Hell after all, before he’d even started his rampage in the underworld. He’d never been a saint for a moment, and there was no question as to why he’d been there. But he knew just enough of Angel, knew what he was really capable of that made him a valuable asset.. And it wasn’t just his skill between the sheets.  
  
Alastor consumed his drinks far slower than his companion, but kept putting them down during conversation regardless.. As strange as it was to admit, he genuinely was enjoying his time with Angel and actually.. getting to know him. Even if it all was a ploy to use him in the end. Angel was.. interesting, to say the least.  
  
“You and I are of a different breed, that much is for certain,” Alastor commented. “Though, I suppose I appreciate the intricacy of our differences..”   
  
Was that perhaps a compliment?  
  
"I'm a visual learner," Angel hummed, licking the sugar off what had to be his fourth or fifth glass now, seamlessly starting a sixth that was pushed in front of him. "I'd love for you to show me an example.." A flush of intoxication started to lightly burn Angel's cheeks. Sure, nearly everyone in hell had a raised stamina to these types of things, but that was the fun part- seeing how far you could push yourself until you passed out, now that death wasn't to be feared anymore. Not from things like drugs or alcohol, at least.   
  
Angel's travelling hand became less dainty, less calculated as he had found the bulge between Alastor's legs, but now too drunk to actually do anything much about it. "Oh nooo.." Angel cried, "Did you not cum too? That fuckin’  _ sucks, _ " he pushed his palm against the clothed heat, half assedly rubbing the member through Alastor's slacks. "It's the least I can do for ya, after bein' so nice. And cute. Hot as hell." Angel found himself rambling, his lower hand taking care of Alastor's crotch situation as the spider continued to suck off his sixth drink. "I appreciate ya giving me drugs. Guh.." Angel turned his head to look at the deer demon, mirroring the smile he constantly had plastered on that goddamn attractive face... "You think pain and death and torture and shit are hot, right? You like that shit..?" Angel listed off, pondering ways he could make Alastor hot and bothered under the collar more than he already was, "I've killed people before." He stated plainly. "M'whole family did that type of shit. You like that?"  
  
_ An example..? _ The radio demon held back laughter. It was always such an intriguing twist of fate, going from hiding your tracks above to having them track you down and drag you down into the pits of Hell. Literally. And at that point, it was all free game.. Everyone knew you were fucked up - that you’d done fucked up things - so what was the point of hiding any of it anymore if there were no longer consequences..? It was unheard of if whether or not Alastor had ever gotten away with any of his many crimes before, but down here.. He could revel in his havoc and show off his strength, his passion for the disassembling of a life, stealing all of the power and potential of a single soul.  
  
But perhaps it was the wrong time to revel in such fantasies, even if they were now a reality. As if he’d already allowed himself to go deep into thought on this subject, Alastor could feel his mouth watering. And the vivid memories flashing through his head mixed with that hand pressing and lightly rubbing against his hard on, Alastor was definitely struggling to deal with the sensations coursing through his body. Suppressing a shudder, the radio demon snapped himself out of the rabbit hole his mind was traveling down, and he grasped Angel’s wrist, holding it away from himself.  
  
“Not necessary,” he’d commented in regards to Angel’s persistence in pleasing him. No, he wouldn’t allow himself to be sidetracked as easily as the spider. Although, the thought of Angel being just as ruthless as he in the destruction of livelihood, blood running down his form.. That was a nice fantasy.  
  
“I believe I’ve heard such a thing,” Alastor murmured. “Though, I find you being more self destructive rather than destroying someone else..” It wasn’t necessarily a cheap shot of an insult that he so often reached for in their interactions, simply an observation. But it could’ve been crude regardless, to suggest that Angel was so reckless that he couldn’t take care of himself - or didn’t want to, truthfulness or not..  
  
“Or rather, I see you being more focused on getting the job done rather than being a passionate artist,” he then teased, as if he had wanted to make sure that he hadn’t meant to leave a sour note with his words beforehand.  
  
"I ain't gonna pretend I know what that means right now. M'head's too fuzzy." Angel didn't seem to have any protest to Alastor grabbing his hand, finishing off the drink and his consumption started to slow, more so nursing the beverage now than sucking it down like beforehand. "I like fuzzy. I also like bein' high. But yeah.. why would I care about what someone else does? I'd much rather get fucked up and have a good time than spend all my days tryna make sure someone else don't." Angel had a self-focused sense of life, clearly shown in the lifestyle he chose to partake in.  
  
He shrugged then, taking a moment to hiccup the air out of his lungs. "So you like destroying people. Do ya wanna destroy me? Is that it?" Angel questioned, "I'd let you destroy me if it felt good.." he said with a lazy smirk, implying that ending Angel's life was  _ not _ what the spider was going on about.  
  
But seeing as how things may have turn out, Alastor wondered just how willing Angel would be to give that lifestyle up. Not completely, in a sense.. But it certainly would no longer be about just himself.   
  
“I see..” he said thoughtfully, before perking up at Angel’s next question. “Destroy you? Mm.. It seems I’ve already started to do so recently, yes? Have you been enjoying yourself so far..?” He chuckled. “If that’s the case, I could keep providing the destruction you crave..”  
  
Angel laughed, tossing his head back and pulling the hair out of his face. "Mmmh, not the way I wish you would, baby... but I think we can get there." He mostly spoke to himself, and then perked his interest towards Alastor's proposition. "But ohh yes... after this past month, this is the most fun I've had in  _ ageess. _ " Angel slurred. "You make it sound so fucked up, craving destruction... what did you have in mind?"  
  
“We can get there,” Alastor confirmed, without even skipping a beat. It either sounded too good to be true, or a misunderstanding.. But Alastor wasn’t stupid, leaving acceptance of possible fate as what his reply had to have meant.  
  
“Suppose I can ask you to do a few simple favors for me, and in turn, I can continue to provide you with the pleasures you seek,” he began to suggest. Seemed there  _ was _ a price to pay for his kindness lately. The radio demon leaned in closer now, sliding a hand understand Angel’s chin to force him into eye contact. Though this time when he spoke, it was different. His voice was eerily smooth, normal, no effect of the namesake of his nickname as the radio demon. “I have my ways. I could give you all the thrills you’ve been seeking, through drugs, alcohol...  _ a good time, _ ” Alastor suggested softly. “Just on the condition that you allow yourself to be mine.”  
  
Angel didn't realize it, but his breath hitched when Alastor had pulled him close. Those red eyes seemed endless... like a pandora's box. Full of terrible things. Crimson like blood from a deep wound. He shuddered. Alastor was offering the world to him- everything Angel could have ever wanted. Truly a traditional demon's deal, through and through.   
  
Angel had paused, trying his best to think about the offer clearly. He didn't really enjoy owing  _ anyone anything, _ but Alastor was no  _ anyone, _ and Angel figured anything Alastor would have him do, would either just kill him and end his existence here in Hell- to disappear into a void, and become nothing- or wouldn't probably be anything Angel hadn't already done considering his background.   
  
And he could provide as much drugs, sex, money and liquor as Angel wanted?  
  
"Damn, Smiles.. all that for lil' ol' me? Tell ya what," All he could do was smile wide, and he decided to pull the bargain a little bit farther, just for shits and giggles. "seal that deal with a kiss and m'all yours to do whatever the fuck you want with."  
  
Hmm, a simple request. Such an  _ Angel _ request at that. Perhaps it was also a blessing that Alastor had started to spend enough time around the arachnid that this suggestion didn’t surprise him, therefore it didn’t cause the demon to falter for once. It wasn’t the  _ worst _ thing that Angel had said, or even asked anyone for anyways.   
  
The radio demon snickered, and though it were a chance that Angel had been joking this time around, Alastor took it seriously in the end. Closing the distance between them, Alastor captured Angel’s lips in a rather passionate kiss fueled by the thrill of getting the other to make a deal with him. There was a faint green glow around them, clearly some dark magic binding the two to their agreement. If Angel had had any doubts, it was now too late to take it all back..   
  
“It’s a deal then,” Alastor said with a wink after he’d pulled away, wondering if there  _ would _ be any regrets from the other once he was sober. Still, Alastor hadn’t exactly  _ tricked _ him into doing anything.. It might’ve been just as easy to convince him without inebriation, anyways.  
  
Angel moaned when Alastor fulfilled his request, tasting Alastor's choice of whiskey on his lips. A chill then ran through him, but it faded as quickly as the radio demon winked at him. Angel felt...  _ good. _ Warm. Satisfied.  
  
And a little bit sick.  
  
"My pleasure, Alastor." Angel agreed, returning the wink and then noticing how the world was starting to swirl around him. "And one more thing-" All four hands reached out to grab around Alastor's waist and arms for support. "-if I stand up on my own I guarantee I'll throw up all those drinks I just had on your shoes. As shitty as a place it is.. I think I need to go lie down somewhere. Like my bed." Angel informed him, and then proceeded to use Alastor like a living crutch- something to lean on to help himself up and move. "You're welcome to join me~" He added at the end, apparently not too sick to still try his hand at seduction.  
  
Ah, that should’ve been expected.. At first, Alastor only put a hand on the other’s shoulder to help him keep his balance, but he knew that would only do so much on the walk home. No, Angel needed a little more help than that, lest the radio demon wanted to deal with him getting sick and passing out in the streets. Not an appealing idea.  
  
And though he dismissed Angel’s final comment on the matter in regards to joining him in bed for the night, Alastor scooped the other up into his arms bridal style without question. Had they not just made a deal, Alastor just may have been cruel enough to leave him here on his own.. But now there was more obligations that the demon was willing to fulfill.  
  
“Let’s get you home then,” Alastor said as he turned tail towards the door, his new, drunken partner in tow.  
  
Angel swallowed a little bit of vomit uprising in his throat at his guts lurching around when he was picked up- but he choked it back down because not walking was like a dream right now. He groaned softly in reply, nuzzling into Alastor's chest and relaxing in the grip.   
  
A decent (but not absurd) amount of time later, Angel had realized that they were in fact, back in the Hazbin Hotel and climbing up the many stairs to Angel's suite. The next thing the spider knew he was being put down on his mattress, and on autopilot Angel began to strip down.   
  
Of course, Angel would be the type to sleep naked.  
  
Alastor had been thankful that the other managed to not get sick, their walk having been rather quiet. Everyone had been asleep in the hotel, so sneaking in had been a breeze. And when he was met with Angel suddenly stripping down in his room, he raised a brow in questioning but ultimately didn’t say anything about it.   
  
The radio demon had left the room briefly without explanation, then returning to place a glass of water on the spider’s bedside table quietly. He’d probably kill for it later, Alastor thought. He paused, having been about to ask something, but cut himself short when he realized that Angel had already been out like a light.   
  
He didn’t know what prompted him to stay frozen in place for so long, but something about the way Angel slept made him appear so innocent, so at peace. And he didn’t know why he cared to stay long enough to watch, nor did he know how long he’d end up staying there at his bedside, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the bedroom. Well, he’d end up staying long enough for that ‘innocent’ illusion to completely shatter, as to be expected…  
  
Angel had himself curled up against a pillow lying on his stomach, head neatly tucked into a shoulder for warmth and support. He had passed out on top of the covers, the fluff around his shoulders was gently moving up and down due to the deep, slowed breaths he was taking in and out. Quite a beautiful picture indeed.  
  
That was until Angel started whimpering in his sleep. It almost sounded like he was under the attack of a nightmare, like the whines could be derived from pain. Alastor could only wish as such though, since a minute or two later Angel had turned over onto his back in his sleep, revealing the weeping erection between the spider's legs.   
  
He had continued to make more pathetic noises too, all now sounding considerably pleasured. White furry hips inched up in their slumber, and Angel's legs had fallen apart from each other on the mattress to subtly make way for a lover that wasn't really there.  
  
Knowing it or not, Angel Dust was putting on quite a show for the only awake guest in the hotel, and it only continued to manifest. A few more elongated minutes of this, and the little "aah"s and "ooh"s escaping from Angel's lips started to sound a  _ lot _ like murmurs of Alastor's name, beckoning and begging the deer demon in what could only be a chant of the filthiest kind.  
  
It was wrong to stay and watch, wasn’t it? But pure curiosity had him hooked in place, and he wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling - he couldn’t tell if he was enjoying it, or if he were mildly disgusted at what was happening in front of him. But it wasn’t as if he could be  _ too _ upset about it, because he’d been the one choosing to be an onlooker..   
  
Alastor suppressed a conflicted grunt, this all dragging him back to a previous problem just earlier in the night. Kept reminding him of the uncomfortable sensation it left behind, even if it had eventually subsided. But now, it was all resurfacing, and Angel unknowingly putting images in his head wasn’t doing him any favors either. Alastor shuffled on his feet for a moment, uncertain of what he should do…  
  
But Angel had him frozen for moments more afterwards,  _ tempting _ him - and what for exactly? Even that he wasn’t sure of either.. This time the only thing to bring him back into reality, the only thing make him realize he should leave the room, was when he was fighting the urge to touch himself. This was the wrong place, the wrong time.. Not that Angel would  _ mind _ if he woke up and knew what was happening - actually, he’d get a kick out of it for sure - but Alastor didn’t want to feel like he was intruding, nor did he want to suffer the humiliation of what could’ve been said.  
  
And with that, the radio demon quickly found himself leaving the room and marching straight to his own. Promptly closing and locking the door behind him, Alastor sat at the end of his bed and began to undo his slacks. Noting the mess left on them earlier, he suppressed an apathetic sigh - at least that had probably been the worst that had happened tonight..  
  
But now that he was met with the stiff length causing him so much grief, Alastor started to rub rather tediously. Like it was simply a chore. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d even done this, or felt the urge to - it just didn’t cross his mind until it became a  _ need _ . Over time, his stroking grew faster in pace, and the images from tonight kept flashing through his head. God, why  _ Angel? _ The point behind everything was to use his own leverages and appeal against Angel, leave  _ him _ on his toes, wanting more.. But now Alastor was the one sitting here, stroking his cock on behalf of someone else in the other room, thinking of the many ways he could just  _ take _ him.   
  
Alastor was doing his best to stay quiet, despite it being unlikely that anyone would hear him anyways. But even so, it seemed he’d lost control of his own vocal functions. It sounded as if a radio had lost its signal, and someone was frantically tuning into different channels just to hear someone else on the other side. But they never would, only being hopelessly left with different frequencies of static and white noise.  
  
Clenching the sheets beneath him, he felt his body tense. Oh, he knew this feeling.. And he was ready for the shock it would put him through after so long. He grit his fangs as he played with himself a little more roughly with each tug, the only other sounds then joining in being a few deep, strained grunts.. And then finally, the tension all faded away into bliss as he came, with only the thought of his new partner laying battered and bloody at his feet..  
  
He relieved a loud sigh, a soft moan mixed in as he caught his breath, glancing at the sticky mess in his hand and now on his stomach. When had he stopped breathing..? And why had his breath been taken away in the first place? Why was  _ Angel _ able to make him feel this way?  
  
Knowing that the spider had such a power over him was a dangerous game now. It made him angry.  
  
And it was unfortunate, for such a thing as attraction to be able to sway Alastor meant that one day he’d be aligning the disposal of another body..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned... c;<


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, everything was relatively peaceful.   
  
Well, as peaceful as it could've been, with the princess of Hell herself pacing the lobby floor. Vaggie had..  _ convinced, _ her to finally go to bed last night after waiting up quite some time for the two demons she had let out last night. She didn't personally trust Alastor, but she knew that the Radio Demon would keep Angel under a tight leash- literally, she had provided and instructed him to use one. Angel Dust was unpredictable and spontaneous, you would have your eye off him for one minute and then when you finally spotted him again, there was usually chaos in the wake. She was sure Alastor could be the one to keep him in check, though.  
  
Right? Right. She had to be. After all, he volunteered. At the end of it, it was a test to see how Angel would react to the outside world of sin- to grade on how far and how well the spider demon was doing after a month. And for average results, letting Angel have more outings and encounters with temptations was just a thing she'd have to do on a monthly- or even weekly basis. Was once a week too much? Maybe bi weekly.  _ Oh, _ her head was spinning!  
  
Charlie took a breath to relax her nerves, and climbed up the steps of the hotel to get to Alastor's room- an anomaly that had mysteriously only appeared after his grand offer to help with the hotel in the first place. She knocked lightly on the wood door, seeing if anyone was inside. "Hello? Alastor? I would like to have a word with you, I'm sorry I couldn't catch you when you came back last night!" She apologized. When  _ did _ they return? They came back silently too, not a word heard from either of them. But again, Charlie was also dead asleep and quite tuckered out from what Vaggie and her did to finally get her mind off Angel's test...  
  
Charlie shook the blush off her cheeks before Alastor could open the door. Results, that's what she was here for!  
  
It took moments before the door open, the looming demon behind it looking just as horrifying as he did when he first came to this hotel - if not more so, for he clearly had been lacking sleep.. Paired with his usual wide grin were tired bags, the demon having stayed up rather late to ponder things over. Otherwise, he gave away that nothing was wrong with him. Which may or may not have been even more unsettling. The only thing that really made him appear less threatening was the satin red robe he still adorned and slippers.  
  
“Good morning, Charlie,” he greeted. Inwardly, he grimaced at having to speak with her right now. He simply wasn’t in the mood for discussion, and especially not being bombarded with questions. At least her sidekick hadn’t decided to join in-   
  
_ Oh. _ He spoke too soon. As if on a silent cue, Vaggie had made her way up the stairs to stand beside Charlie, quietly staring and judging the radio demon as she usually did.  
  
“I’m assuming this is about last night?” Alastor queried. “Rest assured, Angel  _ was _ an angel the entire night - I’m quite shocked myself. Perhaps you’re proving me wrong after all, dear.”  
  
"Really?!" Charlie squeed, eyes big as dinner plates. "That's amazing! You must tell me everything!" She was overjoyed to hear such a thing. That means she wasn't believing in nothing... that there was hope! Charlie then noted the pajamas Alastor was in, and pointed a finger in the air. "Maybe after you've gotten ready. Meet me in my office in a few minutes, sound good?" She chirped, already leaving to head to the room with a wave. Charlie snatched her girlfriend's wrist to drag her away as well, giggling all the way.  
  
It worked! Her rehabilitation methods were working! Though it was hard to imagine Angel even behaving... and would he do the same on his own, eventually? How would he fair with a negative influence around? These were all tests and steps she would have to think about and put into action. But Alastor had told her Angel was good last night, and that made her happy enough for now.   
  
"Did you hear that, Vaggie? Alastor said Angel was like an  _ angel!  _ Sent from above! It's possible! And I'm going to send him there, along with every other demon that checks in into this hotel!" Charlie shut her office door behind them, leaping into her (extremely professional) spinny chair and her fingers began sorting through paper files from one of her desk drawers, pulling out one labeled "Angel Dust". She flipped it open and pulled out a paper she put in there last night, one listing off rehab methods and then keeping progress the porn star was making on the path towards redemption. She checked off a few boxes in red marker, giddy as a child as she pulled out a sticker sheet and added some gold stars to the paper.  
  
It seemed that, despite the good news they’d received, it wasn’t enough to convince Vaggie that all was well. Staying quiet until they reached Charlie’s office, she finally released a loud, exasperated sigh.  
  
“You really believed that..?” She asked. “I don’t wanna say Angel wasn’t  _ good  _ last night but, surely he couldn’t have fully held back the  _ whole night _ on the first go.. Especially with how much he’s been lashing out here lately.. There’s  _ no  _ way,” Vaggie said, remaining not so keen or trusting of the radio demon that had been staying with them. Something was just..  _ off _ . Alastor hadn’t  _ yet  _ to give them a chance to distrust him, but things were too good to be true and Charlie couldn’t see that..  
  
It was already pointed out a few times before that perhaps Vaggie was  _ jealous _ of the radio demon, how clearly charmed her girlfriend was and how quick she was to believe his every word - but such criticism wasn’t true. Sure, she didn’t  _ like _ all of the fawning over him, but it was because she  _ knew _ Charlie was in danger somehow. She had an aching feeling lying dormant in her gut that Charlie was going to get hurt, and she wanted to prevent that. But often, it seemed she was dismissed for this or that reason, or she was just paranoid.  
  
But something was wrong. Maybe she’d have to question Angel herself when she could corner him alone to figure out what was  _ really _ up…  
  
Charlie looked at the little moth demon in front of her, her enthusiastic grin simmering down to a heartfelt smile. "I...  _ want _ to believe it. But I also have to evaluate what happened myself, so I truly can. I know you don't like Alastor, but he's done a lot for us. I'm not indebted to him, he's helping the hotel and guests like Angel on his own whims. We're all demons, Vaggie." Charlie sighed, her gaze drifting to the portrait of her father on the wall. "You can hardly trust anyone down here. If my father taught me anything, it's to be careful with who I decide to put my  _ own  _ trust in." She turned her attention back to Vaggie.   
  
Charlie paused. She could understand why Vaggie was so pessimistic. It was hard not to be. "I know what I'm doing, and what I aim to keep doing. So I'll keep doing it until a problem comes up, and if one does, I'll solve it. But until then, I have to keep  _ believing _ things can get better. How else can they?" Charlie sighed, her tone having gotten more serious. Though now her speech was done, she threw that out the window and perked up again like a puppy asking if they were hungry. "Can you please go and retrieve Angel from his room so we can talk to them both? I'm sure it'll be a very juicy story!"  
  
Vaggie’s expression softened when Charlie went on, almost as if she looked guilty over trying to crush her spirits when nothing had gone wrong -  _ sigh  _ \- yet. But, they couldn’t get too comfortable...  
  
“I know,” the moth eventually said, “I’m just worried that you’re being taken advantage of, that there’s..  _ something _ going on that we don’t know about. I just have this feeling, and I.. don’t want you to get hurt,” Vaggie tried to explain.   
  
But once she was requested to go fetch their patient, she silently nodded and retreated into the hallway and towards Angel’s room. On her way, she had passed by Alastor, now fully dressed and headed to the office. His watchful gaze made her tense, their brief moment of eye contact rubbing her in all the wrong ways. But she couldn’t dwell on that right now...   
  
When she approached Angel’s room, she knocked three times, then waited for a response.. Nothing. She groaned.  _ Typical.  _ He must’ve still been asleep.  
  
Vaggie then decided to just enter anyways, and immediately regretted her decision. Angel was fully undressed on his mattress, his fur matted and...  _ dirty _ . Oh god, why was there semen all over him?!  
  
“ _ Angel-! _ ” She couldn’t help herself from barking, her mind going a thousand miles a minute just from what she was seeing within seconds of entering the room. Something was up - something had to be up. Vaggie shook the other demon, trying to hold back from yelling and questioning him all at once. She’d be getting her answers soon anyways.  
  
“Wake up! We need to talk,” she persisted.  
  
Angel groaned when his name was screeched, but when he was grabbed his eyes snapped open in alarm. Via gut reaction, a third pair of arms had shot out of Angel's sides, grabbing Vaggie by the upper arms and forcefully pushing the girl away. "Fuck!" Angel swore, glaring when he saw it was just Vaggie assaulting him. "Fuck you... I was sleeping, you fuckin' bitch." He reluctantly let go of her when his brain registered she was no longer a threat, the fifth and sixth hands retracting and disappearing back into Angel's body. Once the adrenaline rush was over though, Angel winced at the pain in his head that started to pound. "Ugggh.. what time is it? What the fuck do you want, anyways..?" He rolled back onto the sheets, wrapping himself up onto the blankets he had ignored last night.  
  
They couldn’t say that it was the first time a little brawl between them had broken out before, which was probably the only reason Vaggie didn’t fight back in defense. She knew Angel wouldn’t actually hurt her, and the feeling was mutual - as much as she wished she could more than half the time.  
  
Rolling her eyes, the moth demon crossed her arms. “We need to talk about your progress in Charlie’s office,” she stated, “It’s nearly past noon, by the way.”  
  
Noting just how grumpy the spider was, she pursed her lips in skepticism. Sure, Angel usually slept in and was just as much of a grouch most mornings, but she’d already had the idea in her head that there was something neither Angel or Alastor would willingly tell anybody, so now she was just reaching for more evidence.   
  
“Rough night..?” She asked in suspicion, then made her disgust more obvious just to gauge what kind of reaction she could get from Angel. “You’re  _ filthy _ …”  
  
Angel grunted, taking a good long minute before propping himself up on his elbows, and then sitting up on the mattress. "Ya got me." He said, combing a few fingers through the cum-matted fur, wincing as he tugged through the knots. "I jacked off so goddamn hard last night I came all over myself and then passed the fuck out." Angel squinted, the light in the room hurting his eyes. Oh yeah. He was very much hungover. "Gimme a minute, will ya? Or shall I greet the princess with dried cummies?" Angel didn't ask for Vaggie to give him permission as he got up and started the shower, the cold water both waking him up and making his growing headache pound harder. Ugh. But, he had to pretend he was entirely sober.. and not under the effects of anything.   
  
He tried to rush it though, 13 minutes later Angel was clean, dry, properly dressed, and trying to tune out Vaggie's voice as they made their way to Charlie's office. "Sorry tuts, if you're really expecting me to spend a night with Alastor and  _ not  _ have it end with an orgasm so hard I black out, you're askin' the impossible from me."   
  
He would probably need an alibi for last night..  
  
Vaggie groaned, knowing that he had a point when he mentioned a shower. Begrudgingly, she waited. But she kept wondering if Angel was telling the truth - he probably wasn’t.   
  
And by the time they were walking to the office, Angel’s words further spun a web of implications together in her head much like the spider he literally was. Spending a night with Alastor made him...  
  
She briefly stopped in her tracks, eyes wide.   
  
_ Ohhh, no-  
  
_ They weren’t sleeping together, were they?!  
  
Alastor constantly rejected Angel from what she saw but, what if that was all a facade? But why waste his time pretending he wasn’t interested at all then? It didn’t make complete sense but, and there had to be other pieces to the puzzle but...  
  
Vaggie growled, catching up and then stomping ahead of Angel by a few steps before bursting through the door where her girlfriend and that damn smiling  _ bastard _ were having a pleasant conversation. Which she obviously had already ruined, even before asking:  
  
“Are you and Angel fucking?!”   
  
With such a brazen questioning being thrown his way, Alastor reeled in shock, taking a moment to process such a crazed accusation. And from where did it even come from?   
  
“P..Pardon?” He asked, his reaction being nothing suspicious or incriminating in itself - this was normal from him. “Why, I wouldn’t touch the head on that with a thirty nine foot pole!”  
  
Charlie blinked, Vaggie having busted in so suddenly. She was rendered a little bit speechless for a second, clearly caught off guard by the assumptions. Alastor was keen on straightening the situation out however, which she let him handle while she tried to connect the same dots Vaggie did to get to such an accusation.  
  
Angel however, had busted out in laughter. He was clutching his sides, and after he gasped for breath, wiped away a tear. "Fucking?  _ Fucking? _ ” Angel snickered, trying to regulate himself. When Alastor defended himself though, he pouted. "Awhh, your loss, babe." He blew a kiss at the radio demon, and then turned to Vaggie. "You think if I got Al in bed, I'd be quiet about it?  _ Hah _ , you're stupider than you look."   
  
Charlie choked, clearing her throat as she stood up from her desk chair, and put her hands on the table. "I am  _ so  _ sorry, guys! Vaggie, it's one thing to have your own suspicions, but we haven't even found anything out about what they did last night. Why would they be sleeping together?" Charlie couldn't help but think back on Alastor in his robe and slippers. He was in his own room, so unless he left right after, they couldn't have spent the night together... even if that  _ was  _ a thing Alastor would want to do.  
  
And Angel.. she could only hope he'd grow out of sleeping with anything he deemed attractive.  
  
Though it was purely intuition, Vaggie knew that she couldn’t  _ prove  _ it - honestly, she hadn’t even thought of how she could if they denied her accusation. She was simply so angry at the thoughts and suspicion that she flipped, and perhaps she counted on their reactions to be a dead giveaway -  _ wrong _ .  
  
“I- they-...  _ he-! _ ” she stammered, pointed at Angel for emphasis. When she couldn’t find anything to defend herself, Alastor chuckled and put a hand up as a gesture for her to not even bother embarrassing herself further.  
  
“Dear, I know it’s hard to fathom  _ Angel  _ being a good boy for a night. But aside from being a pain in my neck, do give yourselves some credit for helping put him on the right track,” he stated. “He’s worked very hard himself. Perhaps there’s more of an issue with *trust* here that should be focused on.”  
  
Vaggie still couldn’t believe it, there was just  _ no way _ . But everyone was staring at her, nobody willing to fess up or even believe her..   
  
Maybe she  _ was  _ wrong. Well, technically... She was  _ off _ . The two hadn’t  _ exactly _ slept together, so it wasn’t as if they had been  _ completely _ lying to her face.  
  
But as she watched the radio demon, grin permanently plastered on his face as he absentmindedly gazed at his claws as if examining for dirt or anything other imperfection, something just didn’t sit right. The feeling she got around him hadn’t left for a second since he arrived.. And Angel? The two never got along properly enough to even really have a civil conversation, so why would he have any reason to confide anything in her? Because they were trying to help him, even when he didn’t  _ want  _ help?  
  
“F.. fine,” she stammered, giving up. “Go on then - what is it that’s making this work?”   
  
The radio demon in turn, looked up in delight before going off on his own little tangent as he approached both Vaggie and Angel, weaving his way between them. “Ah, I’m glad you asked! You see, I figure Angel needs a more  _ creative _ outlet. It’s no fun to be weaned off everything that once made you feel passion - so we must find that passion elsewhere, with something more...  _ innovative _ .”  
  
And then, the radio demon took one of Angel’s hands before continuing to speak, “Our beloved Angel here is a performer after all,” and cue him coaxing the spider to do a twirl, and then a small dip. “Soo... we’ve started dancing!” Cue a faint applause from an audience that wasn’t actually there, broadcasted to everyone in the room by the radio demon himself.  
  
Angel stepped into the improved twirl without hesitation, admittedly the dip getting him and making him clutch onto Alastor's shoulders and neck- each with a set of hands, respectively. He grinned wide, working with the little.. half-truth, they were spinning. Technically, they had gone dancing last night...   
  
"I gotta tell ya, I wasn't expecting it to be so gratifying." Angel added, recovering from the dip and nodding in agreement. "But I had a fun night without sinnin' once. And Al was impressed by how much... skill, I have. But what can I say? I'm a natural." Angel began to brag, winking at Alastor to prove his point home. "Must be all that expertise on body parts."  
  
Charlie noted down the tips in awe. "Dancing?" She questioned softly. Why hadn't she thought of that before? Not just abstaining from sin, but replacing the vices with something similar, but innocent. It was genius! And for someone like Angel, porn star turned dancer might be the key to redemption for him. "That's actually very smart of you, Alastor!" Charlie let the radio demon have the acknowledgement, making a note in Angel's file- 'use dancing as passion replacement'. "It makes me ecstatic to hear you had a good time while being on good behavior! That's incredible, and I'm proud of your progress, Angel." She complimented the spider while she was at it. Charlie then turned to Alastor, clasping her hands together and pointing them at him. "So, if Angel enjoys dancing in replace of sinful vices and temptations, then how would you guys feel about doing this on a schedule? At least once, maybe even twice or three times a week. Maybe you could pick up more good habits on the way if it doesn't work out." She suggested, eager to get her client on a steady path. "Would you be okay with that?" Charlie peered over at her girlfriend. Man, she really hoped this would work out... and she'd have to talk to Vaggie about keeping a more positive mindset, if they were going to get anywhere with redeeming people.  
  
With piked interest, the deer demon tilted his head at Charlie’s words. How simple it was to lead them astray.. And now everything would be so much easier - of course being asked to be in Angel’s presence would be accepted, as he would’ve said something to suggest such a thing anyways and make it happen for himself.   
  
“Hmm,” he started, as if he had to think about it despite already having an answer lined up, “but of course! I believe with the correct influences and time, redemption will be a cinch!”  
  
Vaggie raised a brow, suspicion still written all over her face. Sure, it made sense in theory but..  _ Alastor _ being a  _ good influence _ on  _ Angel?  
  
_ That was the part that didn’t make any sense to her.  
  
But she’d already made a fool of herself, and accepted the fact that Charlie wasn’t t going to listen to her arguments and suspicions right now - Alastor and Angel had already gotten her sold. So the moth demon didn’t say anything else to try and rebuttal, but she also didn’t say anything to praise them. She was going to be watching them closely, and she wanted them to  _ know it.  
  
_ And of course, Alastor definitely picked up on the doubt that was practically losing out of her at this point. So of course, he decided to poke the bear a little.  
  
“Perhaps I could accompany you in taking some lessons as well,” he commented with that shit-eating grin she hated so much.  
  
“Fat chance.”  _ Ugh, what a creep _ ...  
  
“A shame,” he shrugged, “I think you would be  _ marvelous _ at ballet.”  
  
In the meanwhile, Angel's eyes widened. So, this thing with Alastor was gonna become a regular thing now? Hm.. he could get used to that. "That's alright. You can teach _me,_ I'm very flexible you know." Angel took the chance to grab Alastor's arm for balance, and kept his legs straight as he lifted one and raised it high, into an arabesque.   
  
Charlie smiled. Angel was still..  _ Angel _ , but at least he was enthusiastic about his time at the hotel now. "Perfect! This has really given me some new ideas on how to help wayward souls. Thank you both," She mentioned, finally putting Angel's file away.   
  
"So, we good now?" Angel pecked Alastor's cheek, his eyes half lidded in a gloating stare at Vaggie. He could tell she had ideas in her brain. But, he'd be lying if he said he didn't wish what she was thinking was true. But until it was, he'd get a kick out of teasing her about it.  
  
Charlie nodded, dismissing the two. She had a lot to work to do today, like talking to Husk about his alcoholism in front of guests, and catch up with Nifty about throwing out valuables...  
  
“Wonderful,” Alastor beamed. And then, in one swift blow, the demon summoned his staff and used it to lightly push Angel away from him in not-so-subtle annoyance with how handsy he was getting. Which then made things even more confusing when he began to leave the room afterwards, and stopping at the doorway to look over his shoulder at Angel once more.  
  
“Oh, Angel,” he said lowly, “be a dear and come meet me later for some more..  _ lessons _ today,” he said, his tone coming off awfully suggestive. It made Vaggie noticeably tense.  
  
Was he just fueling the fire of rattling their friend?   
  
Or was he genuinely hinting at something..?  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
As Angel would have found out later, Alastor was quite literal in whatever ‘lesson’ he had planned. For now, they’d been doing some ballroom dancing down in the lobby later that evening. Alastor carefully guided him through the steps, not that Angel needed much help to start with..   
  
But he wanted to at least give the impression that he and Angel were actually working towards something productive, it seemed. That, and, the activity definitely seemed to relax the radio demon, he was genuinely enjoying himself. And though his thoughts were rather tangled when it came to Angel just very recently, having something to keep his mind off of it was for the best.. Even if the source of such thoughts had been right in front of him the whole time.  
  
They hadn’t been alone with each other long enough to discuss anything too in depth without worry of anyone hearing, whether it be the night beforehand or the lie they’d told just earlier today - the one who seemed to linger most was Husk, only due to maintaining the bar. The feline had been knocking a few bottles back when he was done for the night, not able to sleep probably without enough alcohol in his system. He minded his own business, sure, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t shooting a few judgmental glances towards the two. Alastor stayed perplexing him... And of course, Angel always had as well.  
  
But, it seemed even his time was up for the day eventually. He yawned, flicking off the light-switch that hung above the bar.   
  
“Alright, weirdos. I’m turnin’ in,” he announced.  
  
“Goodnight, my friend,” Alastor said in response, not even glancing over at the retreating feline.   
  
By the time he was gone, Alastor had already been holding Angel in another dip, careful not to drop the other on the floor despite the pause he now held their position in.  
  
Tilting his head, he asked, “And how are you feeling?” His tone was now laced with teasing, as if he’d already known all of this physical activity had to be hell on the spider’s hangover even if they only had essentially been doing a gentle waltz with each other.  
  
Angel admittedly was disappointed when he had shown up for the alleged lessons, and they turned out to be.. actual lessons. Though being held close and spun around, dipped, and swayed by Alastor wasn't that bad either.. and the music his partner was providing wasn't too shabby either.   
  
"Oh,  _ Alastor _ , I didn't think you  _ cared _ ," Angel moaned, his hands wrapped around Alastor's neck and waist for stability as he tilted his head back, arching into the dip. "but I've been managing.. my head still hurts, but your lil' gift last night has been helpin' me with the pain." He said, referencing the drugs he was given last night. "Ya happen to have any more?" Angel asked, feeling the blood rush back to his head and spin as they stood back up properly.   
  
Angel squinted. Alastor asking how he  _ felt _ seemed extremely off. So of course, he was going to pry about it. "Why the concern? You like-like me now, hm? I don't blame you, I'm hot shit." Angel flattered himself.  
  
“But of course I do,” the deer demon answered - in response to the drugs of course. “I’d have to fetch it from my bedroom.”  
  
And honestly, he shouldn’t have been surprised that the conversation wasn’t over there - he’d actually just turned and was about to go get said drugs, but froze at the next question he received. It took him a second - perhaps too long of a second - before Alastor simply laughed before briefly turning to face the other demon again.   
  
“I wouldn’t flatter yourself too much,” he jabbed in response, before bringing up their little deal for the first time since last night, “I need your services at a later date, don’t you recall?”  
  
"Sure, sure." Angel shrugged Alastor off, trailing a finger down his jawline and gently stopping to grab Alastor's chin. "That doesn't mean shit to me." Angel decided to throw in a more modern dance move than the dated ones they were practicing before. He ground their hips together, twirling around on his own and pressing his rump against Alastor's crotch as he bent down, then slowly arching back up in quite an erotic manner. "And I get all my... needs, tended to, by you." Angel held his own demands of the deal over Alastor's head.  
  
Oof, getting away from  _ this  _ part of their interactions could only be so short lived. Sure, Alastor had more reason to shrug Angel off without the spider making a fuss during the day when no one was around but.. Now it wouldn’t be fair if he kept such a charade up, now would it?  
  
Mildly more nervous about a repeat of last night, now that Angel had an advantage over him and  _ clearly _ knew it, Alastor froze. Perhaps he could dance around it this time. But did he really want to..?   
  
“Mm, you’re correct,” he mumbled much more softly than any of the other times he’d spoken today, having nobody to really  _ try  _ and impress. Though Alastor still kept a rather friendly facade up around Angel - or tried to, despite the fluctuating levels of discomfort at times - his demeanor was much less..  _ forced  _ around the spider now.   
  
Except now, when he all too suddenly wanted to try and turn the tables to keep an element of surprise, instead of buckling down under his nervousness. Taking advantage of the other’s position, hands found themselves on Angel’s slender waist, coaxing his body closer against his own as he rested his head on the arachnid’s shoulder.   
  
“I’m afraid that I don’t take hints very well, my sweet,” he murmured softly to him. “What  _ needs  _ must I tend to..?”  
  
_ Well _ . Certainly, that was the last thing Angel expected. Not that he wasn't going to roll with the punches... he felt heat rush between his legs, and ground back against Alastor teasingly. Could he perhaps.. feel  _ something _ pressing back?  
  
"I really ain't too picky, Bambi.." Angel murmured, running a hand over one of Alastor's antlers. "How about we go somewhere and do whatever feels good..?" The rush that they could be walked in on any moment making Angel somehow even  _ more  _ aroused. "I like a little bit of surprise, y'know?"  
  
It was for the best that right now Angel believed he had the reigns of their deal under wraps, wasn’t it? Nothing was more frustrating than someone being unwilling after already making a deal.. He needed Angel to feel more indebted to him, after all.  
  
Or maybe he was just telling himself that to ease his own complicated psyche in regards to Angel. Maybe he  _ did _ have some part of Alastor wrapped around his finger, even if that part was only mere curiosity.  
  
“Very well,” Alastor agreed, tensing up at the touch to his antlers, it sends a few shivers down his spine. In retaliation, he decided to take things just a step further by running his hands up Angel’s torso, until they were resting on the abundance of fluff on his chest and letting his fingers run through the strands experimentally, noting just how soft and well groomed it was. The radio demon hated to admit that he wished he could’ve just felt it all day.. But alas, eventually he retracted his hands and pulled away.   
  
“Be a dear and give me a few moments to fetch your  _ surprise _ ,” he then stated. “I’ll meet you in your bedroom..”  
  
Angel groaned in delight, and then in displeasure when Alastor broke the contact between them. Honestly, he was really enjoying himself.. he pouted, but raised a brow when he was invited to his  _ own _ bedroom.   
  
This was one of the things Angel really liked about him, he knew how to keep people on their toes.   
  
So when Alastor disappeared into the shadows, Angel only did what he could- smirk as he climbed the stairs and retreated to his room, leaving the door unlocked. If their deal was in action right now, that means something sexy was bound to happen.. it made Angel wet just thinking about it.   
  
He shed his clothing on the bed, opting to change into something a little more comfortable- a cute pink striped sweaterdress that hung loosely around his shoulders(with black straps around his neck to keep it up) and swapping out boots for thigh high stockings. Putting his usual attire away in a drawer, he settled onto the bed himself.  
  
He sprawled sexily over the sheets, lying on his stomach facing towards the door. He was ready... and he knew Alastor wouldn't disappoint, whenever he came around. Angel's mind began to drift into dirty thoughts, images of what they could do in his imagination.  _ Oooh _ .. Angel half-mindedly began rutting against the mattress.  
  
Moments after, the sound of a doorknob turning could be heard before the radio demon stepped into the room. He had his arms behind his back, leaning against the door in order to shut it behind him. Before he could even lock said door, he held out one hand from behind his back, revealing the drugs he had previously agreed to bringing. He tossed the bag of powder, it landing on Angel’s vanity for grabs later.  
  
“You know, I really shouldn’t be doing this,” Alastor said, grinning much more widely than he usually had - as if what he was about to reveal next was far worse than any of the other things they’d gotten up to recently. He was finding some type of humor in it, that’s for sure.  
  
“But I think you’ve.. dropped this,” Alastor said as he revealed the other clear bag in his hands, containing something Angel *had* to have been missing: a wide variety of sex toys he had previously owned before they had been taken away upon his arrival here.  
  
Alastor really didn’t see the appeal of investing in anything like this, but surely it would serve to come in handy tonight.. 

Walking towards the bed, he sat on the edge of it and decided to empty the contents of the bag he retrieved. There were so many colors and shapes..  
  
He was dubious at first, simply examining a few and trying to figure out what they did exactly. And when he turned a switch on one of them, he visibly jumped when it began to vibrate and dropped it on the bed out of shock. But he quickly tried to recover, frantically picking it back up and turning it off before looking at another one.  
  
Angel's eyes lit up with joy as his contraband was given back to him. So many fond memories were made with these! The drugs were great too of course. But all his  _ toys!  _ He shoveled through the pile with glee on his face, and then bursting out into laughter when the sudden vibration  _ startled _ the prude radio demon. "Yeah, some of these are certainly before your time." Angel cackled, picking up a hot pink length and flicking it on the highest setting, waving it at Alastor tauntingly. " _ Woooo! _ " Angel then shut it off to save the battery inside, and carelessly tossed it on one of the many pillows.   
  
The spider then began sorting out the collection, from material type to size. He started to explain them all too, because from the constant strained smile on Alastor's face, he might need some education on what they were and how they worked. "Glass don't vibrate if that freaks ya out. Most of the silicone ones do. And only  _ some _ of the metal," Angel commented, gesturing to each. He picked up an egg looking one with an attached string, presenting it on display. "An' vibratin' is all this one is supposeta do." He put it back down, caressing some of the silicone ones with holes in the bottoms. "These we need lube for. But the rest is pretty straightforward."   
  
Angel hoped he wouldn't have to handhold Alastor the entire time, but the radio demon tended to be a fast learner. He crawled over to him tenderly, getting all up in Alastor's personal space. "So? Whaddya say? Ya wanna experiment on me?" Angel took one of Alastor's hands and began slowly,  _ teasingly _ leading it down under his dress, opening his thighs up so there was plenty of room to mess around.  
  
Alastor hadn’t asked many questions throughout any of the explanations given, though it was clear as day that there was still some ounce of uncertainty and judgement over just the existence of these items. But, it still didn’t deter him enough to change his mind - if anything, it would be a blessing that he handed these over. It would certainly keep Angel busy if he  _ really _ wanted to back away from providing anything to his companion.   
  
Raising a brow, Alastor slid his hand between Angel’s thighs when prompted. For now, he was only tenderly getting the feel of his body, as he had never really taken the time to simply  _ feel _ him before. It was more so a warm up this time around, for there was no ulterior motives or even anything influential within them such as alcohol to push them into what they were doing right now. It was much more relaxed, which somehow also made it more tense for the radio demon. But he pushed it aside, having comfort in the fact that at the end of it all, he would still have control that couldn’t be taken away from him - or  _ wouldn’t _ , as Angel didn’t seem to have such a thing within him.  
  
But as he was taking things slow, his mind drifted to the things he was desperately trying to  _ not _ think about. And it only tunneled him further into a black hole in his mind. As he felt the other’s body, it’s warmth, how  _ fragile _ it was.. Alastor couldn’t help but imagine how he could rip it apart and devour him, or the mess he’d make out of him. Briefly, his hands roamed further up underneath the sweater dress, and claws lightly raked through fur where Angel’s third pair of limbs resided within. Internally, Alastor was pondering the incisions he’d make in the dissection and breaking down of the other’s body in the event of if he decided to be rid of him after all…  
  
His mouth began to water at the thought, his face heating up in the process. This was the last straw that prompted him to gently push Angel back onto the bed. Next thing he knew, he was running his tongue along inner thighs, fighting the urge to sink his fangs into flesh until the temptation became too much. He didn’t bite the other hard enough to bleed, or enough to piss him off, as he told himself to refrain from making too much of a mess. But still, it got his blood pumping. The radio demon, however, avoided any contact where Angel may have  _ wanted _ his mouth to go. No, Alastor was only  _ tasting _ him in his own sick little way... Tasting his  _ flesh _ .  
  
But he didn’t forget what he was here for, of course not. He didn’t truthfully harm Angel either, as much as he desperately wanted to in this moment.  
  
His hand fumbled around the sheets, grabbing whatever came into contact first as a subtle gesture that he hadn’t intended to leave the other hanging just because he was doing..  _ whatever _ it was that he was doing right now to ease himself into their fun.  
  
Angel purred in delight at the roaming hands, softly gasping when that wet, cool tongue ran over his flesh. It was like sensation play, and he was being teased...  
  
Angel drew his knees up and spread them out invitingly, his sweaterdress bunching up around his midsection as it was forced up. His lower set of arms was petting Alastor's head, weakly attempting to even  _ suggest _ he use his mouth where Angel  _ needed _ it. The upper pair of arms had one hand by Angel's own mouth to gently bite on, with the other hand above the spider's head, clutching onto the pillow he lay on.  
  
Angel could feel the tingles of being played with rushing up and down his spine, his length surely making itself more prominent as the seconds ticked by. God, how he wished things would hurry up and Alastor would just shove his cock in him, or  _ something _ .  
  
So, he opted for dirty talk instead. "I bet you wanna make me scream, don'tcha? Such a gentleman you are..." Angel encouraged, trying to stroke Alastor's ego so that he might liven things up, and have things get more intense. "Make me your puppet,  _ Alastor _ , pull my strings..." Trying to play up their dominant and submissive roles seemed like a safe bet to try and get the ball rolling, Angel thought. It was easy to see that he liked being in charge, in  _ complete _ control. Kind of typical for a lot of power-hungry demons in this place.  
  
Ears swiveled up at the words, and Alastor got ahold of himself.  _ Right _ . When he lifted his head up again, he put a hand over the other’s length and lightly squeezed. Was Angel challenging him, maybe? Even if not, Alastor seemed to take it that way.  
  
“Oh, the contrary..” The deer demon answered, a sinister tone in his voice, “I think it’s too easy to make you scream..”  
  
It seemed Angel’s attempt to rile him up was working, for the radio demon came closer, turning the spider over to make him lay on his belly. And then right before Alastor got on top of him, he had pulled something out of his coat pocket that he hadn’t initially revealed to Angel when he first came in the room: a ball gag he had found within the same bag. Sure, the toys themselves were a surprise, but this was just an additional one.  
  
“I think the bigger challenge usually is getting you to  _ shut up _ ,” he snickered, dangling said gag in front of the other’s face now. “Now, I may be ignorant to.. other aspects of these things,” he went on, glancing at the items on the bed. “But I saw this and thought maybe I should put it to good use, hmm?”  
  
Alastor hadn’t even given the other a chance to answer him, for he was already placing the gag in his mouth and latching it in the back. Now, he really  _ was _ going to have to experiment with these things, if he weren’t to receive any verbal guidance..  
  
Already remembering the vibrating toy from before, Alastor picked it up again. And then he grabbed Angel by his hips, pulling him up until his rump was in the air. Pondering over his decisions for a few moments, he then switched the toy on - this time, prepared for it to buzz in his hands - and though he hadn’t moved to penetrate Angel with it as probably expected, Alastor instead held it against the spider’s length to gently vibrate against it. Occasionally, he’d slowly rub it along the hard shaft for added friction.  
  
Angel had eagerly chomped down on the gag, being silenced to heavy breathing, moans, whimpers, and other primal noises of pleasure. If he was able to form words he would have quipped back at him and probably would have properly challenged Alastor to make him a mute, but all he could do was wriggle his hips around and edge him on with some pathetic  _ mmph _ ,  _ mmphhf _ sounds.  
  
Being in such a position as this wasn't unfamiliar to Angel in any way, but he'd never felt so  _ hot _ before. It had to be something about Alastor... the fact that he could be killed in a snap of the deer's fingers if he desired, but instead was underneath Alastor in lust. Being teased and having your body worshipped by a bloodlusting legend of a monster made Angel's dick hard.  
  
And when the vibrations came...  _ ohh _ . Angel moaned in relief against his gag, swallowing the gathering pool of saliva threatening to spill out either side of the ball. Angel bucked his hips against it a few times in a rhythm, a silent beg for more, more,  _ more _ .  
  
Ah, a good sign. Alastor hummed softly as he held out in using only the vibrator for a few minutes more. The radio demon eventually pulled it away, quizzically looking over his shoulder at anything else he should’ve used..   
  
These went  _ inside _ ... He grimaced at the visual in his head, aching him as he wondered just  _ how _ Angel got off on it - not that he had any rhyme or reason to complain, it wasn’t his body this was being done to. Besides, he couldn’t deny that he was curious to use one of these, and see just how wild the spider would get.. Besides, how much different could it be from the  _ real _ thing?   
  
On that note, Alastor decided to use one of the toys that would probably be most comfortable for himself in use for the first time: a glass one. But not before he picked up one of the few bottles of lube that came from the bag with everything else. Alastor used his fangs to grip the material of one of his gloves, sliding it off his now bare hand and tossing it aside. The demon then remained mindful enough to coat his fingers rather generously with the lube, and then lightly prodding two digits against Angel’s entrance.  
  
“Ready..?” He murmured, possibly to himself since it wasn’t as if Angel could verbally answer him. And then, seconds later, he was sliding them in slowly but surely. It was honestly a miracle his claws hadn’t scraped the inside upon entry, but Alastor still remained careful when it came to slowly stretching.  
  
Angel opened up like a flower, the cool sensation of lube only riling him up more for what was to come. Hopefully he would be, soon.  
  
Due to his position, the lack of vision paired with what Alastor was doing to him had made Angel hypersensitive, not knowing what would touch or caress him next absolutely  _ thrilling _ . And it showed through his body moving against the sheets with every strained breath, every twitch of his legs, every jerk of his hips further onto Alastor's hand, needy for those digits to go deeper, to nudge those sweet spots somewhere..  
  
Angel began to whimper, trying to get him to hurry up. He appreciated the care, but he wasn't glass either..  
  
“Hmm..” Alastor murmured in response to the other’s whining, “Are you perhaps..  _ rushing _ me, Angel?”   
  
Anything was a rhetorical question at this point, as if to jab at Angel when he knew he couldn’t bark back. He was enjoying toying with him, choosing to ignore his desires for a few moments before suddenly he placed a hand at the top of the spider’s back. Claws dug in, then raked down, easing Angel further down onto his traveling fingers by force. At the same time, he was wedging them in just a bit deeper, wanting to find that divine little spot inside that would send Angel into a spin. Just a bit further.. But  _ oh _ , once he did find it, the demon would be  _ relentless.  
  
_ If he wasn't gagged, Angel would have given the other a shit eating grin. Instead he merely nodded, confirming the question with a silent  _ yes, of course I am, stupid. _   
  
Then came the sting and burn on his spine, mixing with the pleasure below and inside him for a dangerous result Angel loved to drink up. He felt his rear meet and press against Alastor's knuckles, and then there it was.  
  
" _ -fhGCK! _ " Angel swore behind the gag, raising his hips on his own away from the invading fingers as if he were in pain, only to greedily push back down on the digits for another go. Oh fuck, yes... he would ride Alastor's fingers alone if he had the choice. It was odd, but the curve of those red tipped claws had just the right angle to drive Angel mad.   
  
Angel only noticed he was bleeding when liquid had spilt down his side and splattered on the sheets he was on. Not like bodily fluids hadn't spilt on them before, but blood stained like a bitch.  
  
That was easily to forget however, when another jolt of pleasure assaulted his nerves, and made his left leg not only twitch, but kick up entirely. For such a prude, the radio demon was surely proving he could be a  _ god _ in bed…  
  
Alastor couldn’t help but snicker at Angel’s response, noting it while also keeping in mind that they hadn’t even picked up speed yet. It was all slowly but surely.. Until now. Now that he’d confirmed where exactly his companion’s sweet spot was, Alastor pulled his fingers out until only the tips of them remained inside. And then suddenly he began pumping them in and out, daintily brushing his claws against the sensitive bundle of nerves to  _ really _ drive Angel up a wall.  
  
He remained focused on his task this time around, but also couldn’t help but admire the blood slowly rolling off Angel’s back like wet paint on canvas, staining both the sheets and scrunched sweater dress he adorned.  _ God _ , he was a beautiful sight to behold...  
  
Alastor only slowed the rhythm of his probing fingers occasionally so that he could flex them, teasingly continuing to brush deep inside him and leave Angel wondering what he was going to do next and when he was going to pick up speed again. The deer demon laughed internally, knowing that this was still only ‘ _ preparation _ ’ on the spider’s behalf. And so eventually, he completely withdrew his fingers and left Angel waiting as he lubed up one of the glass dildos, then sliding that one in at an agonizingly slow pace.   
  
“You’re being such a good boy,” he complimented softly as he gradually began to pull the toy in and out of the other’s entrance at a smooth pace for now, completely contrasting just how quickly he’d been assaulting him with his fingers moments ago - as if it were another mere warmup. Alastor was purposefully leaving him impatient at this point just to mess with him, now that he’d picked up on it leaving the other in irritation and growing desire - it wasn’t like he’d have to listen to him complain about it, after all.  
  
Angel felt his eyes roll back when the fingering turned into something rougher, relishing in each burst of pleasure that came from those claws in him. Meaning, when they had slowed and then stopped entirely, even going so far to be  _ removed...  
  
_ He whined, the length between his legs bobbing up and down needily. He wasn't restrained by any means however. No handcuffs, no rope, no spreader bars. Angel knew he could reach back anytime, grab that lovely wrist and force it to keep going.   
  
And then the glass toy entered him.  _ Ohhh.. _ noooo, he was a good boy, just like Alastor said. So  _ good. _   
  
Angel was moaning, softly grinding his teeth into the ball gag as he pushed back against Alastor's movements. To get the toy to hit  _ harder, _ move  _ deeper, _ trying to angle himself so if he was lucky his g-spot would be brushed against. Angel was beginning to beg muffled ' _ please _ 's, trying to get Alastor to play rough with him again.   
  
It was mindless, but Angel reached one of his hands out of line from being stretched forwards in the downwards dog position he was in. It reached up onto the quickly clotting mess of blood on his back, sliding two fingers over the cuts. The sting of pain riding with the pleasure in his gut made Angel noticeably quiver, but that's not what he was after.  
  
The two fingers, covered in his own blood went down over to the underside of his thigh, the fur there still white and pristine. Well, at least until now. Angel used the blood as a paint of sorts, maneuvering his hand to make a blood stained heart shape on the fur where Alastor could see it, and Angel turned his head back on one of his shoulders and slowly winked at the demon penetrating him. It was vague as hell, but even without words, he was taunting him.  
  
_ I'm still coherent. If you really wanna pleasure me, pick up the pace.  
  
_ Or that's what he was trying to say, anyways. As long as Alastor got rough with him like before, Angel would get what he wanted.  
  
Seemed teasing the other party always led to the assailant getting a taste of their own medicine, as was the case with the deer demon. Alastor  _ was _ enjoying his time in winding Angel up like a toy, and leaving him waiting in anticipation as a crude form of punishment. His frustration was delectable, and Alastor insisted on watching him squirm in the moments before giving him what he wanted.  
  
_ However...  
  
_ Alastor  _ also _ hadn’t expected the spider to return such a tease in the manner in which he had - one that really struck the demon at his core. Sure, Angel’s verbal taunts and catcalls were enough to fluster the radio demon and make him uncomfortable. But the silence between them as Angel wrote - or  _ drew _ \- his challenge out to him caused another brief moment of confused, jeering wave of static to sound from Alastor possibly losing a signal, accompanied by a high pitched ringing - or was that part something only  _ he _ could hear? Watching Angel paint set him off in a way that was unusual even to himself, and he couldn’t just laugh and brush it off either.  
  
No, he was stunned. His mouth went dry, his eyes dilating at the sight. His heart would’ve fluttered but damn, did he even have one anymore? The bloody heart put him in a cold sweat, simultaneously making him hot under the collar. Angel Dust didn’t even have to say a single word to make the radio demon completely red in the face this time around.  
  
It was dangerous to mix two entities holding wrath and lust as their respectfully primary sins, toss them in a room to get into trouble like this. Sure, it was all fun and games at the start, but what about when they’d hit a bump like this? Alastor was lost; he’d torn people up, tortured them, ultimately disrespected their entire existence by annihilating them - but in moments of mercy like this, there wasn’t a point where a victim would egg him on for more. Sure, the radio demon hadn’t given his all to harm Angel, yet he still didn’t expect him to prompt that spout of bloodplay further. Now, Alastor was questioning everything in response to the subtle masochism Angel displayed, as he’d never experienced it before. What was Angel Dust permissing, and what cards were off the table?   
  
His expression nearly faltered, his facial features threatening to relax merely in shock. But he snapped back, instead straining that grin farther than it was initially, and took a deep breath as he retained composure and held it tightly by the balls now - he wouldn’t let Angel throw him off like that again, absolutely not. He cleared his throat, momentarily pulling the toy out just so that he could take his time in removing only his coat and tossing it aside. It was hot in here, after all.. Or maybe he was so flustered that his body temperature came to a rise he couldn’t handle anymore.   
  
Now, Alastor would be like a shark - the bloody heart on Angel’s thigh was now just a small drop in the water that would prompt him to snuff his prey out. Adjusting himself, the radio demon picked up the toy once more and inserted it in brief silence. Seconds ticked by, and the spider would then be met with his hair being held in a tight fist, his head being dragged up off the pillow it was resting on as Alastor quickly pushed the toy in and out of him as if he were taking a bout of anger out on him. Growling under his breath, it was a miracle he hadn’t pulled any hair out of the porn star’s scalp.  
  
“That was a mistake,  _ Mon Amour _ ...” Alastor mumbled, his grip tightening. And though it would make the angle of his pumping wrist mildly uncomfortable for himself, the deer demon hunched over slightly, his tongue lapping up at some of the blood that pooled from the wounds he inflicted. But this time, he didn’t hold back his fangs. Now, he bit one of Angel’s bloody shoulders. And he bit  _ hard _ , as if Angel were a particularly tough piece of meat to chew up, only Alastor would spit him back out later. If Angel Dust wanted him to play rough, than so be it. The radio demon was intent on pleasing him, given that he was no longer wasting his time by slowing down anymore - but now, he was taking more of what  _ he _ wanted as well in the form of delicious bloodshed. He was a predator, known and feared by many around them, and perhaps Alastor would have to do more to remind his partner of the fact.  
  
Angel wasn't aware of what was entirely going on until the toy was removed from him, and he whimpered in frustration. Damn, Alastor just loved to tease him and leave him, didn't he? The absolute bastard.  
  
...and then he was sent into a harsh spike of euphoria, and Angel was suddenly thrusting, pushing back into Alastor's touch. His eyelids fluttered in a daze, the tongue and teeth on his skin and lapping up the blood spilt bringing him closer to the edge.  
  
If he had use of his mouth, Angel would have been chanting,  _ yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! _ But all he could do was moan, his leaking member showing his enthusiasm for the rough treatment. Even if the pain rivaled the pleasure sometimes, glancing at Alastor beside him and feeling his partner hunched over him, hearing their heavy breaths together and feeling the  _ pop _ of his muscles pulling the toy in again over and over... hitting his sweetspot just  _ right _ .. Saliva dripped down from the ball gag Angel had his teeth around, and the spider clung to Alastor. One pair of arms were clutching the bed sheets beneath them, and the other pair were reaching up and around Alastor's face, fingertips running through the deer's hair and caressing the ear tuffs up top.   
  
He was going to be so sore. Things were hurting, but in the best of ways. Angel knew he was going to regret being so beaten by the end of this, but for now it was so damn  _ good _ , Angel felt like he could probably cum if he had some sort of direct touch.  
  
Alastor had been using toys on him, scratching him, biting him, but if he just got him to wrap his hand around his length again, it would be over for Angel. Or maybe even just those hands sliding up his waist and squeezing at his chest fluff...  
  
Another few minutes like that and he was so close. Alastor was doing an excellent job at winding his guts up in a twist, that warm, taut feeling looming over Angel, slowly building.   
  
" _ T-tch mh _ ,, hhhffhgh.." Angel begged, evermore desperate for Alastor to just touch him.  _ Touch me, touch me please.  
  
_ Alastor actually leaned into the touch of his ears, accepting and delightful in the subtle way Angel kept spurring him on. And while it was evident enough that what they were doing was meant to be kept a secret, Alastor seemed rather insistent on branding the other’s flesh with bite marks he’d have to cover later on, such as the sickening gash he quickly laid upon the other’s neck.  
  
The radio demon’s brows furrowed in brief confusion at Angel’s words, but soon was able to make out what he had said. Snickering, Alastor then sat back and pulled Angel into his lap. Nuzzling into the spider’s neck, he let the tip of his tongue brush over the fresh wound he’d made. In the meanwhile, his claws were slowly trailing down Angel’s stomach as the other hand busied itself in pushing the toy in and out still. Eventually, he gave Angel what he wanted during their embrace, his hand grasping the other’s length and beginning to stroke.  
  
And then, as his eyes drifted to their lower bodies, he made another tempt to tease. Lips brushing against the other’s neck, he whispered, “ _ Oh, but don’t you wish that were me taking you..? _ ”  
  
Angel nodded desperately, tilting his head back willingly when it was no longer being held up by his hair. And then-  _ oh. _   
  
Angel caught onto Alastor's words, pushing his hips back and imagining just that. One day he'd get Alastor to bed with him. Maybe he'd broadcast it- and as a porn star, Angel was fine with that. Everyone would watch them, watch as the infamous Radio Demon made none other than  _ the _ Angel Dust his personal bitch-  
  
He couldn't do any more than just scream, muffled by the ball gag but still a scream nonetheless. Angel convulsed in Alastor's hold as he climaxed, streaks of white blending in with his fur and dripping messily down the spent length and onto the ruined sheets.   
  
Angel choked on his own breath, his body still twitching in sensitivity and then setting in with the afterglow, which caused him to practically ragdoll in Alastor's lap.   
  
Alastor was always such a surprisingly amazing lay. Angel had lots of partners, sure, but he had his favorites that could leave him satisfied at the end.   
  
..and Alastor was making his way to the top of that list, alarmingly quick.  
  
Eventually, Alastor slowly eased the toy out from his companion, setting it aside. Then once he removed the now wet ball gag from Angel’s mouth, he took a moment to let the spider rest in his arms and catch his breath properly. The next time Alastor stirred was to slowly pull Angel’s dirty, bloody sweater up over his head and removing it delicately. The radio demon  _ could’ve _ felt remorse about the casualty of Angel’s clothing but well... Now they were even, weren’t they? He suppressed a chuckle at the thought.   
  
Remaining silent, Alastor then gently lay Angel down on the mattress, making sure to leave him on his side so as not to stress the wounds inflicted on his back. And then he silently walked out of the room, leaving Angel to guess whether or not he was going to even return after what they’d do - it wouldn’t have been unlike him to do so, nor was he  _ truly _ obligated to say or do anything further after this. Besides, it probably wouldn’t have been the first time someone pulled a hit and run on the porn star like this before...  
  
But moments later, the door opened and then shut again as the deer demon quietly walked back to Angel’s bedside and loomed over him.  
  
“Now, I must warn you,” he spoke up rather quietly, “That this is going to sting.”  
  
The radio demon had the. pressed a cloth will disinfectant against Angel’s back, lightly dabbing and cleaning it up. For as rough as his instincts were, Alastor still appeared mindful enough to provide aftercare to his partner once their fun had been over, tending to and covering each scratch carefully so that Angel wouldn’t bleed out all over the place. Alastor was brutal and cruel, but he made sure that he retained control through and through - unlike some other classless heathens down beneath with the rest of them.  
  
Angel hissed through his teeth when the cloth hit his skin, all the gashes and welts finally kicking in as  _ pain. _ Not that he minded the aftercare. He was half expecting to just be left a mess, but it was nice to have help clean up.  
  
Angel ground his (rather aching) jaw around, staying compliantly limp for the cloth to clean wherever it need be. "Mmm... usually I charge for somethin' like that. Lucky you, hm, Al?" Angel purred. He was aware that their deal made this technically  _ his _ favor, but he couldn't help but tease.  
  
He did wonder if he'd be able to do something for Alastor as well. He wanted to see that eversmiling face twist up in orgasm, if just for the curiosity of it all. So he let his tongue drop down out his mouth, and asked. "You wanna feel good too, Smiles?  
  
In the midst of bandaging Angel up, Alastor paused and raised a brow at such a suggestion. He should’ve expected Angel’s suggestive nature to come back immediately when granted the ability to speak once again, but no matter how short the moment was of gagging Angel.. Alastor still was thrown for a small loop when the silence was broken.   
  
“Now would that constitute as payment, or would I then owe you double?” The radio demon decided to banter rather give a direct answer, a slight tilt of his head given.  
  
Angel laughed, "Depends how badly ya want your dick sucked, I suppose." The last time Angel suggested giving Alastor a blowjob he was met with a simple "no", but was he rubbing off on Alastor well enough to potentially get to what was between those legs?   
  
Angel colored himself impressed. Fuck, anyone would be for legitimately seducing such a renowned monster of Hell. "Whaddya say? Wanna play?" He crawled over Alastor, a hand reaching towards the button on Alastor's pants.  
  
Simply rolling his eyes, the radio demon gently grasped Angel’s wrist before he could continue any further. Though, rather than shoving him off or pushing him aside, Alastor lifted the other’s hand and courteously placed a kiss upon Angel’s knuckles.   
  
“I’m afraid not,” the radio demon politely declined. It seemed there was still some work to do between them. “Though, both energy and your efforts are..  _ admirable, _ ” he chuckled. “I think it’s best I retire for the night - and you as well, I’m sure.”  
  
The radio demon inwardly found himself hesitating... Though he had simply rejected Angel’s advances, he didn’t necessarily feel the need to escape him afterwards. Anyone would’ve thought that spending the entire day with the spider would’ve made him eager to leave, but it simply wasn’t the case. And admittedly, it was a lot more difficult to keep his thoughts from roaming out of his own comfort zones when he  _ wasn’t _ around Angel. It bothered him more to still be  _ thinking _ about him when he wasn’t around, rather than face the reality of being in his presence.   
  
That being said, he searched for an excuse to stick around for a little while longer. Even if it meant beginning to pick up the paraphernalia scattered all over the bed and stuffing them in the bag he brought in, to which he commented: “We should probably hide these.”  
  
"Can'tcha just like, snap your fingers and make 'em disappear?" Angel huffed, a little let down he was rejected again.  
  
But boy, did that make the chase more exciting.  
  
Then he paused. "Unless, I get to keep 'em? Though they might search my room, and I can't keep them  _ all _ on my person. I gotta figure to take care of!" Angel arched his back, biting the inside of his lip when he stretched the freshly healing wounds there. Not that he let the pain show.   
  
"Maybe you could just keep it, and surprise me sometimes?" Angel continued, helping put dildo after dildo into the bag and then tying the string up top when they were done.  
  
Another pause when Angel questioned him, and maybe even a slight glare, but quickly it was shaken off when the other spoke up again afterwards. Angel had a good point-  
  
“Well... I suppose so,” he finally answered with a shrug. And then, just as the spider suggested just earlier, the radio demon opened a small portal and tossed the bag in. Hmm, eerily a simple thing he could’ve done initially.  
  
“Goodnight then, Angel Dust,” he said as he then turned on his heel to leave. But, once he actually made it to the door, and had a grip on the knob, there was another long pause. He was searching for..  _ something _ to say. The radio demon backtracked to just a few moments ago, back to seeing the strain Angel pulled on his injured back, and his words seemed rather out of place when he finally said something about it.  
  
“Do you feel that your wounds are... able to  _ withstand _ the night tolerably enough?” Alastor asked, an awkward tone to his voice as he glanced over his shoulder. There was something he either wanted to say or do, but clearly couldn’t find the right way to ask for it. It seemed he was just looking for an excuse to hang around.  
  
Huh. Alastor asking about his wellbeing afterwards was odd, but perhaps they'd just come a long way from when he first left Angel frustrated and blueballed, throwing shoes at his door. Angel still found his behavior out of place, but he'd already been patched up, and that was a surprise enough already. "Yeah, I should be okay. Thanks for cleanin' up after your messes." Angel nodded. Alastor didn't really seem like the stay and snuggle type.  
  
Angel walked over to Alastor and pecked his cheek, as a thank you of sorts. "An' I enjoyed making a mess with you. Night, Al."  
  
Another long pause, the radio demon opening his mouth to say something else, but once again holding back from doing so. Why was he so disappointed right now? It didn’t make any sense. He expected...  _ something _ , but knew there was no plausible reason he should have. And why in Hell did he desire to stay there that night anyways?   
  
But, he didn’t linger on that for too long in Angel’s presence. Actually, he didn’t say anything at all afterwards, merely letting out a chuckle laced with nervousness in response to the kiss on his cheek. The radio demon had a lot to think about, not that he wouldn’t overdo it and confuse himself more.. And slowly, he made his retreat. Though, as he ventured down the hall, with eyes glowing in the darkness, Alastor forcibly had his teeth and fists clenched in a form of frustration he couldn’t name.   
  
Angel had too strong of a hold on him, and he didn’t even seem to realize it. Or did he..? Was he the one being played a fool, roped in by what Alastor could only describe as a succubus?   
  
That  _ had _ to be it.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c:< this is turning out far more slow burn than we thought it'd be lol
> 
> honestly though, thank you guys so much for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks- everything. it makes us super fucking happy that so many people like our little self indulgence fic! <333 we already got some more stuff planned for our stinky bois 
> 
> hang tight yall! :D 
> 
> -vocasonic


	4. Chapter 4

A month and a half had passed since Angel and Alastor made their deal, sneaking everything underneath Charlie's unsuspecting (and Vaggie's more suspicious) nose. Angel had been secretly getting his fixes, while appearing to be the most clean he'd ever been.   
  
Clean or not, what wasn't changing was Angel's behavior. He really hadn't been learning how to act like a cleansed soul, that was for sure. That was something that was covered in the last progress meeting they had. Vaggie had chewed him out for still acting "selfish" and "sleazy" in conversation, and that just because he had been off sinful substances and actions didn't mean that he was a good person. And Charlie had agreed with her ultimately, talking to Alastor about possibly doing activities that would boost 'good morale'.   
  
Ugh. He needed a drink.  
  
Though his strawberry pimp was nowhere near to conjure up such a substance for him, (assumed to be out for his own business or maybe to figure out something for Charlie's wishes,) Angel didn't think much of it. There were other means of alcohol in the hotel.  
  
And 'other means' meant snatching something from Husk's bar. But he'd have to do it sneakily, or get Husk so drunk he wouldn't notice something missing, or snitch on him- Satan forbid.  
  
But charm was one of his strong suites, and Husk could be weak willed when he didn't give enough of a shit.  
  
Angel sauntered over to the bartender, taking a seat on one of the barstools and resting his fluffy chest on the counter. "Hey~" He greeted Husk, holding his head up with one of his hands. "What's the strongest liquor you've ever had? Ya got any shitface stories?" He opened a conversation, hoping to lead it to Husk hopefully  _ showing _ him such a drink.  
  
Usually Husk was just welcoming trouble into the door by humoring Angel, and at first the grumpy cat almost turned his back completely to ignore him. Though, he had to admit that Angel had been slightly less annoying recently - either Alastor really  _ had _ been making a change on him, or something served as enough of a distraction to keep Angel off of the grumpy feline.   
  
Eh, he was bored right now anyways. Why not chitchat? Angel brought up a topic that obviously would catch his interest anyways.  
  
Husk put down the wine glass he’d just been drying, feigning skepticism before a more mischievous look came to his eyes at the question. Clearly, there  _ were _ some exciting stories he was reliving - surprising enough.  
  
“You ever tried Absinthe?” Husk asked in response, then glanced around the lobby to see if there had been any onlookers. Seemed Husk had a few secrets of his own down here that he didn’t want anyone to know about. Though, probably not nearly as exciting as the one shared between Alastor and the demon before him.  
  
"Don't believe I have," Angel leaned in, raising a brow. "what's it do to a guy? Any... fun drinks you can make with it?" He pushed, subtly suggesting the other pour him such. Or not so subtly, it didn't matter.   
  
As long as the girls didn't find out.  
  
"Listen," Angel sighed. "this morning was  _ super _ boring and they bitched at me, and I need something to wash it all down. Surely you're capable of making a cure for my needs, right? What's one drink gonna do?"   
  
The spider then ran a finger around a rim of a nearby beer glass, and then he glanced up at Husk. "Charlie and Vaggie are being... lenient with me. I can have a drink." Yeah, that was a complete lie. Husk just needed to believe it.  
  
And though Husk  _ did _ seem willing to start pouring a glass at the suggestion, he paused and squinted skeptically for a moment. Angel was lying, and he knew it immediately.  
  
“Bitching you out, but being lenient? Ha, cut the bullshit, kid,” Husk then snorted. But Angel was lucky, as the casino demon was clearly in a good mood today seeing as he brought out two glasses. Another glance around the lobby, and he then put a bottle labeled ‘ _ The Green Fairy _ ’ on the counter.  
  
“Whatever, listen - I’ll do you this favor so long as you don’t tell  _ anybody _ I got this.  _ Kapeesh? _ ” Ah, another sinful deal to be made in this fine, saintly establishment the princess of Hell ran.   
  
Pouring the liquid in each glass, he quickly hid the bottle under a counter before getting a different one full of champagne to mix together a deadly combo known as ‘Death in the Afternoon.’ The cocktail was foggy looking, and it didn’t look either appetizing to consume, or even too strong. But as his consumer would find out, the latter would prove itself false. It was actually quite impressive how quickly Husk was able to start guzzling the bitterness out of his own glass without gagging.  
  
Angel frowned at being called out, trying to defend himself first. "Well, I  _ have _ been a good boy lately, they can still be mad at me without ruining my  _ entire _ life-" He spoke, and then gave up when he realized Husk was going to be compliant anyways. "Oh, fuck yeah,  _ crystal. _ " He silently clapped his hands together in excitement seeing the alcohol being poured, and took an eager sip- only to swallow with a grimace and holding back a cough.  _ Angel Dust didn't fucking choke on anything, but this...  
  
_ Angel cleared his throat, and then stuck his tongue out. "Damn Husky, you live like this?" The drink was  _ far _ too bitter for Angel. As someone who liked his drinks sweet, colorful, and fruity- this shit was a blatant escape from reality. Reaching one of his arms over to grab for the sugar bowl behind the bar, Angel filled a shotglass entirely with sugar, poured the whole thing in his mouth, and then took another swig of the gruesome drink.  
  
It was a  _ little _ better, but still not great.  
  
"So why alcoholism, babe?" Angel continued his conversation with Husk, the latter being entertainment for him while Alastor was away. In fact, it had been awhile since Angel had gotten on Husk's case... and he was still cute as fuck. "Not that bein' drunk ain't fun, but there's so many better feelings in this world! Why deal with a hangover the next day when you could do somethin' like, well, I dunno,  _ fuck. _ " The spider suggested. He believed that an orgasm was  _ much _ better than a buzz... it was nicer to your body too, even healthier one could argue!  
  
And Angel certainly had a pallet for semen over the shit in the glass in front of him.  
  
Husk held back a chuckle when Angel couldn’t handle the little concoction he mixed together, but ultimately burst into laughter when he actually had to resort to the sweet bowl of sugar.   
  
But then -  _ oh boy, here we go...  
  
_ With a huff, his amusement immediately deflated as he rolled his eyes. Taking another drink out of his glass, Husk’s tail flicked irritably. He should’ve known what this was leading up to. Ugh...  
  
“Tsk, we all have our vices,” he grumbled. “And I never said I didn’t like that sorta shit. Just cause you’re not my type doesn’t make me a prude like the other pain in my ass around here.”  
  
Angel chuckled. Ah, yeah... for as much as a prude Alastor was, Husk would probably be surprised at the natural sexual talent he had. Not that he was gonna say anything about  _ that, _ though. "So? What makes a drink better than a roll in the sheets? Or like, a blowjob even?" Angel lifted himself up on the counter, taking a seat next to his drink (which he was slowly still nursing with sugar shots between) to slowly move himself over behind the counter with Husk, something he quite often attempted. "Handjob?" The spider continued, swiveling around so his front was facing the other demon again, and he successfully climbed down the other side of the counter, invading Husk's personal space bubble but not quite touching him yet. "A good dry-hump against a wall? Or any stable surface, for that matter.." Angel listed off.   
  
Clearly these were  _ suggestions, _ if Husk weren't stupid he'd pick up on the offer.  
  
Husk eyed him with suspicion, though he didn’t make a move to stop Angel. Perhaps he brought this upon himself, entangling himself in the spider’s web by just  _ talking _ to him when he approached the bar today. Not exactly the best attitude to start with in such a generous suggestion, especially now that he finished said thought by chugging down the rest of his drink and setting the glass on the counter.  
  
“Tsk.. You don’t ‘lend someone a hand’ without plans of stealing an arm in return,” Husk said, which could’ve been alluding to something - but only if he had known what was going on behind closed doors recently.   
  
Gggh.. He roped himself in, and maybe he’d finally had enough drinks that day to perhaps  _ get it over with. _   
  
“What’s your game, kid?” Husk decided to ask, simply quizzing him before taking the bait.  
  
"Oh, you know." Angel smirked, licking one of his fingertips and dipping it into the sugar bowl, and then proceeding to lick the sweet crystals off with the tip of his tongue and nothing else. "You still haven't answered the question." Those were  _ not _ the kind of advances Angel was wanting from Husk right now. "C'mon. When was the last time you even kissed someone?" Angel teased the cat, getting so close and up in his face he could nearly already taste the alcohol on Husk's breath.  
  
Notorious for flustering demons such as Husk, Angel definitely had him cornered in an awkward position. He didn’t want to answer that - it wasn’t his business! But the spider was relentless in even just..  _ being annoying.  
  
_ “Why s’the fuck’s that matter?” The feline grumbled, still putting up a fight even though his words were  _ slightly _ slurring. It was either enrage him or subdue him at this point, and he wasn’t entirely sure which route to take for himself at this point. But with the heat rising in his cheeks, and the ever so subtle glance Husk gave to Angel’s fluffy chest in their close proximity showed he was - at the very least -  _ tempted _ this time around.  
  
He could only pity Husk with a virgin response like that. "Again, no answer? Poor kitty, ya really haven't seen any action in forever, have ya?" Angel caught Husk's eyes briefly checking him out, taking the opportunity to lightly bounce the fluff up and down invitingly with his second set of hands. "Ya wanna touch?" He offered. Angel could see the flush of color rise on Husk's cheek, and he could tell it was from aroused intrigue and not just the booze.  
  
Mainly because Angel could see the displacement of raised fur between his legs. Good. He wanted Husk hot and bothered for this.  
  
Angel barely brushed his lips over Husk's own then, skin hardly making contact, daring him to finish the job and close the gap between their mouths.  
  
There wasn’t any point in denying that he was looking now that he’d been caught. Angel was  _ a lot of things _ , but clueless wasn’t one of them. Husk mumbled something, most likely cursing to himself for what he was about to do. Before he knew it, he was pressing his lips against Angel’s own. A hand tentatively accepted the invite given, gripping the fluff experimentally. Huh, seemed it was just a bunch of fur after all..   
  
Regardless, the feline’s fur bristled from their contact. It really had been a while, that much Angel was right about.. Probably embarrassingly so. So once he finally gave into the enticement, he was willingly subdued and dragging himself all in for this. As brazenly touch starved that he was, Husk was  _ quickly _ getting handsy with the porn star before him, tricking his mind into envisioning Angel as something - or someone - a little more to his tastes. A pity, for he was already opting himself out of the full experience in that way but.. This was just a one time thing, that was for certain. And Husk hoped he wouldn’t even remember it, if he were honest with himself.  
  
Husk kissed like an overzealous teen. He knew  _ how, _ but everything was going so fast it kinda ruined it for Angel. Not that kissing was the only thing that mattered, it wasn't what Angel  _ really _ wanted. Angel Dust just needed a good lay, someone who would actually go all the way with him instead of teasing him, touching him, tempting him by never using what Angel wanted, always opting for making him melt with his hands and that too-wide smile...  
  
Angel's eyes fluttered shut into the sloppy kiss, the sounds of radio dials clicking and static buzzing in his brain. Imagining the hands squeezing and gripping at his chest had sharp, red tipped claws instead, that the tongue he was tasting had the tang of sour whiskey and wasn't so bitter.  
  
He found himself moaning into the liplock, and then broke it to lean into Husk's fluffy neck and whisper, "You wanna take this to your room, baby?"  
  
At least they were mutual in using each other for a different type of fantasy, that there wouldn’t be any hard feelings between them if there was something behind all of this - but no, luckily it was only pure lust bringing them together to relieve stress. And perhaps Husk wasn’t  _ terrible _ at what he was doing, but his style in pleasure greatly differed from Angel’s own. To him, sex was rather monotonous and going through the motions, rather than something to explore. Husk assumed that he knew all that he needed to know. Which was oddly a great contrast to Alastor, who was still rather clueless to quite a few things, but still curious enough to at least experiment if it meant pleasing Angel... Even if he didn’t take it all the way, didn’t completely give himself to Angel, he still took an  _ interest _ \- no matter how much he vehemently denied it when prompted.  
  
The feline groaned softly, his wings fluttering somewhat for a moment. Registering Angel’s request with a fuzzy mind and cloudy judgement, Husk simply nodded before leading the other out of the bar and down the hallway - not without requiring Angel’s assistance in keeping his stride steady, of course. Honestly, it was almost sad the number of times he tripped - that drink absolutely couldn’t have been his first, no matter how strong. Unfortunately, it was all hitting him at once like a heavy mallet, even as he was fumbling with the door knob.  
  
He could have laughed at Husk's attempts at walking, but the two pressed on anyways as they finally broke inside the bedroom. Angel continued to kiss Husk, falling onto the mattress with him and rolling around into a comfortable position to continue their activities.   
  
Angel had found himself on his back, proceeding to spread his legs so Husk could settle between them. "Heeeere, kitty, kitty, kitty~" He softly beckoned him, one of his hands going down to stroke at Husk's revealed length. It was a sign to get the show on the road, to get a start on Angel's own pleasure.  
  
Husk grumbled at the nickname as he clambered onto the bed, but wasn’t keen on even speaking a word to correct him. At first, the feline was purring as he attempted to rut against the one beneath him. However, once Angel began to stroke him, he completely gave up and took it. A deep moan left him, and he rolled his hips lazily into Angel’s touch.   
  
Seemed he couldn’t multitask if he tried, for once again he fixated on the tuft of fur on Angel’s chest to play around with but quickly got distracted. Overwhelmed by the stroking of his length, his hand stopped it’s exploration as Husk groaned in obvious pleasure, stars swimming in his vision. But with poor performance came a pristine idealization of the one beneath him, one he’d more eagerly succumb to even if he was sober. But god were his movements robotic, simply going through the motions of lovemaking as if it always had to be this simple and plain. Perhaps it was all he was used to, treating such a thing as something to take turns with. Either he’d bed Angel in the typical missionary that he loathed, or he’d take what was given to him. But god forbid he’d shatter the illusion by actually speaking back to Angel and interacting with him through this dance that would imply  _ mutual _ pleasure.   
  
Sloppy and lazy, that’s what this was definitely showing..  
  
Angel was mildly enjoying the attention his chest was getting, until it stopped and he realized that he was the only one doing anything. And Husk certainly wasn't showing any signs of giving back.  
  
Wow, what an asshole. If Angel was going to let someone inside him that  _ wasn't _ just for money, then the very lowest standard you could do is help pleasure and prep your partner for what was to come.   
  
His hand kept going though, picking up the pace now since Angel had snapped out of his lust as soon as he saw there would be nothing truly  _ satisfying _ for him here, and that he actually wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Damn. Angel held his palm over the tip when Husk finally came, not letting any of the semen touch anywhere else. The spider simply had better places to be, and a quick wash of the hands was all he wanted to do after this.  
  
Maybe it was his fault for getting Husk so off his rocker drunk, but eh, he wasn't that big a fan of his technique anyways. After playing around with Alastor so much, Angel was kind of miffed that his taste in men had been so... skewed. He couldn't really name anyone who was able to drive him wild and leave him sated at the end of the night like the radio demon could.   
  
"Fuck." Angel cursed under his breath. He could feel Husk ragdoll on top of him, his deadweight now a lot more heavy than he once was. He gently pushed the passed out cat off him and onto the side of the bed, mindlessly tossing a sheet over his sleeping body before leaving the bedroom. He had to go to his own room now to wash up and touch his own appearance up, and maybe if he had the time, squeeze in a masturbation session.  
  
Perhaps he'd touch himself to the thought of Alastor returning from his business affairs outside of the hotel today, coming back to Angel's loving arms and spread legs, and finally taking them all the way to cloud nine and back,  _ together. _ Imagining his backside being fully pressed against Alastor's hips, being taken by the demon all the way to the hilt…  
  
...geez, the mere thought of  _ that _ alone had made Angel quiver more than Husk ever did five minutes ago.  
  
As good of a time as any, the radio on Angel’s nightstand began to make quite the ruckus. Alastor had donated said radios to the hotel when he came in, each one placed in every room. However, they didn’t often find themselves being used other than by Alastor himself simply because they were..  _ ’suspicious’ _ , as Vaggie put it. Well, there were more words to embellish that statement.. But everyone seemed to be in agreement over the devices. Besides, it would’ve been a mistake for anyone to willingly tune in on one of Alastor’s broadcasting segments lest they didn’t want to sleep that night - he was the infamous Radio Demon for a reason, after all. Not that he had much time to host anything as of late..  
  
But just because everyone else left the radios to collect dust didn’t mean Alastor himself wouldn’t use them, as the one in Angel’s room quickly shifted itself through many stations before stopping completely and falling silent for a few seconds.  
  
That is, until a familiar voice came on the other side.  
  
“Angel, dear..” Alastor spoke through, his voice sounding eerily out of breath. Surely with the type of person that he was, it was  _ not _ for the same reason that the spider on the other end might’ve been heavily breathing.  _ Business, huh.. _ Must’ve been personal. And by that, Alastor probably just finished an errand of self fulfillment in killing someone. But that would’ve all just been too much guess work that nobody would’ve wanted answers to for right now.  
  
“Are you there..?” The radio demon then asked quietly, waiting for a response before continuing. He thought that he might’ve heard  _ something _ in the room, but he’d have to wait for clarification.  
  
Angel had since long locked his door, currently sprawled across his bed nude, with two hands between his legs, one tusseled in his chest fluff, and one hand to lightly bite on to keep his noises muffled so he wouldn't be deemed suspicious and have his room checked.   
  
Alastor had already been the focus of Angel's mind, but when the radio suddenly switched on and started making a fuss, it startled him. Stopping what he was doing, Angel sat up and looked towards the damn thing, somehow being surprised and yet not at all when his masturbation fixation began to speak through it.   
  
"Oh..? Alastor,  _ babe. _ Is that you?" Angel purred, returning the pet name softly. "You won't believe what I've been through today. The absolute  _ audacity.. _ " He groaned, "but m'here. You lonely or somethin'? I could use your company, too.." Mismatched eyes fluttered in lust, staying stuck on the radio as Angel felt his member throb in dismay at the pause in activity. A wide grin broke across his face as he then lowered a hand to continue stroking himself, softly moaning all the while. Hopefully his strawberry pimp would pick up the hints…  
  
“...Perhaps we can discuss that tomorrow,” Alastor eventually suggested, speaking slowly as if he were still putting together the pieces behind Angel’s sounds on the other end. In the meanwhile, he’d been attempting to even out his own breath. Ugh, it was so liberating to escape and vent out his recent frustrations in his own little way, in his own little world.. But surprisingly, speaking with Angel and returning to such a confusing reality was tempting -  _ comforting _ even, although he wouldn’t reach deep enough into his own psyche to acknowledge that fact.  
  
“...I wanted to-“ he stopped, the realization that Angel had to have been pleasuring himself suddenly slapping him in the face. “Angel Dust, what are you doing right now..?” He asked carefully, his low voice carrying a soft pant in his tone. He sounded slightly confused, and maybe even a little uncomfortable.. And yet, astoundingly  _ curious _ , as often was the case with such encounters between them when the ball got rolling. As always, it was said curiosity that kept him engaging with such activities. He’d yet to face that it may have been  _ more _ than just that, however.  
  
"Just a little self care, s'all..." Angel picked up on Alastor's own labored breathing, finding it a bit strange, but welcomed. "Sounds like you've been doing the same,  _ mmm? _ " Angel never would have thought the other would participate in self-pleasure, but the image it left in his mind was oh-so  _ entertaining. _ Another hand went down, and Angel shuddered as he slipped two lubed fingers inside himself, stretching and then  _ curling _ for that one spot.   
  
Alastor could reach so  _ deep _ in him it felt like, his movements so surprising and uncontrolled when it came to the radio demon. Or did he think out every move, executing every way he could to make Angel twist and turn? It made sluttish purrs escape Angel's throat, hungry for more.   
  
"What did you wanna do, bambi?" He used the nickname sweetly, "What did you have in mind?" Angel already had plans to hold this over Alastor, and he whispered the other's name in a needy gasp, hoping to edge the deer demon on further in his own endeavors.  
  
“I suppose you could say it’s something like that..” Alastor chuckled at the accusation, now that the picture of what was going on in Angel’s bedroom was perfectly painted for him now. “Although, you and I both know that I enjoy my morning coffee with far less sugar than you do,” he then said as a vague reminder that the two found pleasure in  _ very _ different forms, the deer demon’s indulgences being something far more brutal and twisted than Angel’s own.  
  
Alastor glanced back to where a body lay on the floor of his radio tower, his demeanor calm and collected despite the need to catch his breath. His head had already been dizzy, caught up in a bloodlust from the thrill of the kill, but still he was able to ignore it well enough to attend to business. Though perhaps lumping the word  _ ’business’ _ with  _ Angel _ was probably his first mistake, as he’d been both surprised and not at all that the other had been.. taking care of his own needs while he was alone.  
  
Still, he pressed on with what he needed to say, at first trying to ignore what was happening on the other end of the line - that was proving difficult enough already, however. “After this morning’s lecture, I figured you could escort me while I run a few errands tomorrow, help me check in on some of my property..” he started off, “Because it’s been implied that you need to work on your  _ social skills _ now.”   
  
With the situation going on during their conversation now, Alastor held back a laugh - Charlie hadn’t necessarily been  _ incorrect _ about Angel’s manners, whether or not he was being rehabilitated.   
  
However, Alastor’s suggestions didn’t stop there, despite the pause he gave after hearing the porn star wantonly shudder out his name. Admittedly, that made a tingle run down his spine even if he couldn’t  _ see _ what was going on right now.  
  
“In regards to our deal,” Alastor began again, “I need your assistance in bidding adieu to a few pains in my side.. Are you up to the task, darling..?”  
  
Angel was half wrapped up in his activities, half listening to the other demon talk through the radio. But he got the jist, Alastor needed him for what not and the like...  _ good.  
  
_ "Oh, bambi-babe, you're so cute, pretending you're giving me a choice even if I  _ wasn't _ up for whatever you want me to do to your 'pains'." Angel giggled, "But how about this," he added, pushing back just as much as Alastor pulled whenever their deal came into play, "make me cum with that sweet siren's song you call a voice, and I'll kill as many people as you want me to."   
  
Blood was not the first bodily fluid Angel would have chosen to be covered head to toe in, but if that's what got Alastor's freak on from the sound of it, then there would be no doubt the porn star would exploit the everloving  _ shit _ out of that.  
  
"I'm experienced, so I'll start, mmhm?" Angel whined as he retracted his own hands, but it was needed to complete the fantasy. "I want you to touch me. Tell me where you start..? I'm already so weak and dripping for you." He moaned. That part was true, at least.. in fact, Al had quite the head start. With enough commands, this could be over in a heartbeat.  
  
Angel was an expert at turning something as serious as a deal with the radio demon - something that  _ bound _ them together in a sense, whether or not Angel was aware of the fact completely - into a mere game. And oddly, Alastor always ended up playing along in said games. As mentioned, he blamed it all on mere curiosity.. But he could’ve easily said no to this, as he did feel slightly uncomfortable with treading into this new territory of whatever it was they were doing. He simply didn’t know the term for..  _ this activity. _ Despite being a radio host, he never would’ve thought it possible to cross something so provocative in with this form of communication.  
  
_ My voice..? _ he briefly wondered. Was it really that simple - that  _ easy _ \- to satisfy Angel? It didn’t make much sense to him, but again he supposed that’s why he found himself stalking into this uncharted terrain of their games in the first place...  
  
While it should’ve been Angel’s moans, or even the seductive undertone to his voice that should’ve been catching Alastor’s interest, something else did more so than anything else... As casual as Angel Dust had said it, it was the mere comment he made in his compliance in slaughter that had his ears perked with interest. Ah, yes. Now it definitely  _ was _ more than curiosity.. Now, Angel Dust would have the radio demon wrapped around his little finger if it meant he was all for fulfilling his earlier request.  
  
“I can touch you wherever you like...” Alastor started off slowly -  _ hesitantly _ , as if he were suddenly self conscious about anything he could’ve said. But perhaps getting nervous and letting it show would shatter the illusion, so it was best to just say whatever he wanted to say with confidence no matter how embarrassing it might’ve been... Right?  
  
“But do you know my  _ favorite _ place to touch you, Angel..?” The radio demon asked carefully. He hesitated a few seconds more, before biting the bullet in confessing, ignoring the anxious pounding in his chest. “Perhaps call it a cliche, because I certainly know that I’m not the only one who marvels at it, but.. That delicate tuft of fur on your chest feels delightful between my fingers, so groomed and soft... The way it makes you shiver in my grasp like you’d never been touched before - it’s  _ delightful _ , Mon Ange...”  
  
Angel heard his own breath hitch in delight, running his hands up and down his chest, squeezing the abundance of fluff as if they were an actual set of breasts. Eight eyes shut again in bliss, making the room go dark to imagine Alastor touching him, as if his hands weren't his own. "Yeah...?" He encouraged, "I'm glad, I put a lotta effort in'ta taking care of it... just imagine how nice it would be, my fluff all moppy and soaked with the blood of anyone who defies you," Angel spun a violent twist in it, carving a fantasy they both could enjoy.   
  
After all, the quickest way to get someone to do something for you is through pleasure, not punishment.  
  
The deer felt heat rise to his cheeks at the image, his ears flattening back against his head. Now, he was easily beginning to understand the allure as Angel allowed the radio demon’s imagination to take those words and run with it. Alastor knew the pleasant, animalistic tingling that coursed through his veins when it came to ending someone’s life.. So he could only imagine what it would be like to witness it from the outside, to see Angel Dust’s eyes dilate, his chest heaving as he experienced the rush of power the deer demon himself desired time and time again... It was cathartic to him, much how sexual release was cathartic to his companion.   
  
And the fact that it was all mentioned that Angel would do so on  _ his _ behalf - he could’ve melted. In reference to one of many nicknames Alastor was called, Angel certainly knew how to leave the fawn at the other end of the line feeling ‘ _ twitterpated _ ’. Claws tapped and scraped at his desk as if he were trying to relieve tension building up within him all over again, but he tried to keep his cool.  
  
“How  _ vile _ of you,” Alastor lightly chastised, though his tone clearly let the other know that he was only joking. A low, predatory growl rumbled in the back of his throat as his mind wandered. Alastor slowly made a move to undo his bow tie as he took a deep breath, it suddenly feeling too tight around his neck.   
  
“You know, I’ve gotten plenty of my own unique experiences around the body, Angel... But I believe yours fascinates me the most. Mm, and one day I’ll explore it from the inside... Would you like that?” Alastor asked softly, his own vessel beginning to feel a little more warm than usual. He was antsy, wanting to  _ do _ something but still remarkably unsure of himself in doing so. His body felt a need for touch, even if his mind didn’t so often dabble with the idea.  
  
" _ Ohh, _ I'd loooove that!" Angel replied, taking that as permission to lower his hand and gently trace over his entrance before slowly penetrating himself again. "Those fuckin' claws of yours... I bet they can tear flesh no problem, right?" Angel added another digit. "But the way you wreck my insides," Another digit pushed its way in. " _ Fuuuuck, _ Al!" Angel squeed, filling himself to the knuckle. " _ Hhhn, _ what's hotter? Making me scream? Making me scream so much I turn mute?"   
  
Angel swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, conjuring up yet another bloody fantasy for his lover to enjoy. " _ Or... _ what do you think about me, making your victims scream? Making them scream until they're silent? Until there's nothin' left but us, blood, an' guts..?" Angel pictured using blood as lube, being so heavily loved on and praised by the radio demon immediately after, messy from the fight but not caring anyways... "I'd wantcha to defile me anywhere you deemed fit." He left that one up to Alastor, noticing the breathing coming from the radio speakers change and deepen. It was somehow even sexier knowing Alastor was getting off to this too, and not just Angel alone.  
  
Meanwhile, Alastor shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he listened, being drawn back and slammed into the headspace he’d originally been coming out of when he first started speaking with Angel. His hands continued to fidget, and he almost didn’t even notice how badly his legs were beginning to tremble. Mixed emotions were rushing through him, wondering why this was getting to him as much as was, and growing irritated with both himself  _ and _ Angel that he was  _ enjoying _ it. Angel could be the radio demon’s harbinger of death in a perfect world, but he also knew it wouldn’t be such a reality without the troubles he already faced - Angel truly could bring him to his knees and get what he wanted from Alastor, knock him down a few pegs and have him at his mercy. And now, he was growing more and more convinced each day that Angel was completely aware of it despite how much he reigned ignorance to his power. God, and Alastor just handed him the reigns like it was nothing each and every time... Why?  
  
“Ohh, that sounds divine..” he murmured, briefly putting a hand over his mouth as he slid the other down to experimentally run his claws between his legs, holding in both his breath and a sharp moan at the subtle yet overwhelmingly powerful sensation. He was torn, images of both the fantasy Angel was playing out for him running through his mind - but also, images he conjured himself of ripping the spider to shreds and obliterating him.   
  
Making sure to keep his breath steady and even, as he still remained nervous about exposing himself to this so freely to Angel.. Alastor began to speak again.   
  
“I have so many plans for you, my dear.. You don’t even know the half of it yet,” Alastor admitted. “All of this is just the beginning, yet to be a reminder that this indeed  _ Hell _ . But I assure that I’ll make it count, for all it’s worth...”  
  
Currently oblivious to the potentially harmful plans being made against him, Angel was wrapped up in getting himself off, curling his fingers against that special little bundle of nerves that made his tip spout a few beads of pre. Another hand went down to use the given moisture and start harshly pumping Angel's member, making his face screw up in pleasure.  
  
"Ya like that..?" He teased, "I can take a big ol' baseballl bat, crack some skulls, just for you.." Angel panted. "I'd like to show ya what I can do with a big hard stick." Ah, there was the innuendo.   
  
Angel whimpered, wishing he had more than his fingers and hands to satisfy him. Maybe him and Alastor would continue this tonight, and play with that bag of toys again. Angel's hips bucked up into nothing, with empty prayers that certain black slacks would meet him there. It was merely minutes, but felt like hours as Angel continued pleasuring himself, getting closer to the edge.   
  
Then he took notice that the breathing on the radio had stopped.  
  
Did Alastor leave him?  
  
Maybe he got too worked up, or flustered. He  _ was _ still a prude, after all. Angel stopped his movements for a few seconds, his dick twitching in protest in his hand. "Alastor..?" Angel spoke, his voice sounding a lot more  _ broken _ than he'd wanted it to. Damn.  
  
Alastor was trying to get himself together, not succumb to all of this. There wasn’t a reason he had to be fighting these feelings, he could’ve easily just went along with this ever so casually but.. it just wasn’t that simple. It felt so right, but so  _ wrong.  
  
_ The radio demon had been choking back any sounds by covering his mouth again, though he now was making it impossible to allow himself to  _ breathe. _ His face was beet red as he shamefully touched and rubbed himself through clothing, his body practically on fire as such conflicting sensations assaulted him. He’d been so caught up in what he was doing and trying to be quiet about it that he’d almost forgotten Angel was there, even though that’s exactly the reason he’d been trying to keep silent.  
  
But he couldn’t just  _ not _ answer, right? He wasn’t sure, wondering if he could just dismiss himself and leave as soon as possible after. Yes, he could manage that much at least.  
  
“Angel, I...” he strained, holding back a gasp, now realizing his mistake - no, not even words were easy anymore. Having held his breath for so long, now he had to gasp for air. And in the process, he couldn’t help but let out a pathetic, longing moan. And immediately  _ hated _ himself for it, at that. “ _ Aaah-!~ _ ...S-Sorry...”  
  
And after that, all Angel was left with was a flurry of static from the radio, indicating that Alastor had cut their connection to give in and go take care of himself alone.  
  
"What the fuck?" Angel stared at the radio, the device gone silent. That  _ moan _ though. The absolute  _ debauchery _ of it all, he,  _ the _ Angel Dust, got Alastor the motherfucking  _ radio demon _ to get desperate. Poor thing, shying away. But Angel supposed it was in his nature to be more... private, about sexual matters. What was he doing now, Angel wondered.  
  
Oooh... imagining Alastor, too hot under the collar, engaging in the same activities he himself was right now... Alastor moaning  _ his _ name, touching himself, making more noises like that drawn out  _ aah. _   
  
Angel grinned wide, starting his hands back up as they pumped up and down his shaft and nudged his own prostate, his jaw dropping into an open mouth of euphoria as Angel played and replayed Alastor's moan and cute apology in his head over and over again.   
  
It wasn't long until he made a mess of himself like that, spent and panting hard afterwards. He took a long look at the radio on his nightstand.  
  
Angel wondered if Alastor made a mess all over himself, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haHaAHA THE RADIO SEX WAS NOT PLANNED,,, IT JUST KINDA?? HAPPENED???
> 
> whoops
> 
> anyways ao3 is having a Time(TM) and we're gathering so much dopamine from writing this shit lol so hopefully we can pump out more updates as the new year begins uwu
> 
> SERIOUSLY THOUGH THE LOVE ON THE FIC IS INSANE THANK YOU ALL AAAAAAAHH YOU MAKE US ALL SO HAPPY
> 
> sorry husk and/or dusk fans. we really did our boi dirty WE SWEAR WE LOVE HUSK IT JUST. HAD TO HAPPEN *shrug* this is a radiodust fic, after all :'))) (even tho alastor thinks murdering angel is the hottest thing about him... right? ;3) anyways SEE YALL NEXT UPDATE :D
> 
> -vocasonic


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, after the familiar sound of hooves came down the hall to Angel’s doorstep, Alastor greeted him as casually as could be. It was almost as if nothing had even happened between them yesterday, not that the two weren’t used to pretending they were up to no good around others - but never usually  _ eachother _ , like Alastor was now intending to do.   
  
But, the radio demon took Angel out with him as promised. They’d checked in at a few locations that the demon was known to rule over, even going so far as to introducing Angel to a few beneath him. Things had been going smoothly, and it was all coming together as a normal day.  
  
That is, until a previous discussion -  _ request _ \- came up from the day before. Alastor now seemed almost nervous to bring the favor up again, not wanting to dig into the activities they’d taken part in during... But, it was necessary.  
  
“Angel Dust,” he prompted as he strolled in from another room from one of the buildings he tended to, having been discussing some business. While he’d had his microphone in hand when he approached, he held his hand out and let it disappear into thin air before he continued to speak.  
  
“Do you recall yesterday?” The radio demon asked, then quickly spoke up again when he realized what Angel  _ may _ have thought he was referring to. “I was wondering if you were still in agreement with the task I’ve assigned for you...”   
  
He didn’t exactly finish the job on  _ his _ end - as far as he knew, since he left mid conversation the day before - but perhaps he had hoped that his efforts would suffice…  
  
Angel was enjoying their little field trip, genuinely interested in Alastor's business outside the hotel. He  _ never _ let onto anything he did outside the hotel, so it was very... intriguing to see all the territory he owned, and all the lesser demons doing his bidding too.   
  
He had been told to wait outside of this next meeting though, and Angel took the chance to snoop around the room. It proved effortless though, nothing juicy showing up through the small searches. Angel had innocently posed when Alastor entered the room, happy to have his boredom ended.  
  
He looped an arm around Alastor's own, pressing the elbow between his fluffy tits. He raised a brow curiously when last night was brought up. "Oh? Yeah, you needed me to... take care of some,  _ clients _ o'yours. Right?" Angel recalled, a single finger tapping his bottom lip. "Yeah, I gotta do it anyways, remember? You filled out my conditions  _ perfectly _ anyways." Angel winked slowly, giving the arm he was clutching to his chest a suggestive rub or two. The sound of Alastor's voice  _ had _ made him cum, after all. Even if the radio host wasn't present for it.  
  
Alastor almost pulled away, tensing briefly before forcing himself to relax at the touch. He still needed to work on that, after all.   
  
But then immediately he proceeded to pull away at Angel’s statement, on edge and squinting at the other as if daring him to elaborate on what he meant - but he wouldn’t come out of it without having his tongue ripped out, that was for sure. Part of him wanted details, but also... No, he absolutely did not. One wouldn’t embarrass the great, infamous Radio Demon without paying for it.  
  
After enough tense silence lingered between them, Alastor let out a sigh before going on about his agenda for the day.  
  
“Yes, I do. They’re located in a plot of land outside of my own. And I have plans of expansion around here, so I need to do away with them... With your help and expertise, I figure that I could get the job done faster,” Alastor explained. Although, he did leave out one of the more important reasons he wanted Angel to do this rather than himself: the risk of getting  _ caught. _ If Angel Dust were to be found out and take the fall for invading this territory, he’d be done for. No skin off Alastor’s back, and nobody coming back after him in anger.   
  
Which he especially didn’t want when dealing with the likes of Lucifer himself…  
  
“What do you say, my darling?” He asked, shifting into a more charming demeanor to further persuade Angel to want to do his bidding. “Do you think you could show me what you’re capable of like you promised..?” The deer demon purred, now reaching out to touch Angel himself, his fingers lightly running over the spider’s chest as if to remind him just how much he  _ adored _ it.  
  
Angel nodded, arching his back to let that teasing hand explore more. "For sure, for sure. I'll let you know, though, since I don't have any at the hotel." He walked two of his fingers up Alastor's own chest, "I'm best with guns, though I can work with blunt objects as well."   
  
Angel then turned from the other demon, walking forwards since they were presumably exiting the building they were in. "And I assume this is a no-questions-asked kinda thing?" He was fine with that, but it was good to know as much as he could, anyways. "So who'dya need me to get rid of, anyways?"  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
The two demons had traveled far beyond Alastor's territory, delving into parts of Hell that even Angel hadn't ventured into before. There were some  _ very _ high ranking demons here. He hoped he wouldn't run into anyone who recognized him, though most powerful demons enjoyed taking someone from  _ behind, _ but Angel considered himself to be... unique.   
  
But, considering he had been out of the prostitution game for awhile now, and the chances of running into a familiar face right  _ here _ and  _ now _ seemed small enough for Angel to stay relaxed in such a place. Clearly Alastor wanted to take some serious demons down, without putting himself in the front lines. It made Angel roll his eyes at how typical the deer's behavior was.  
  
Alastor had sent him in alone, albeit promising to be observing from the shadows in case anything went wrong. At least he was given the weapons he requested.   
  
Angel sucked in a deep breath and sighed. It had been awhile since he killed anyone, nevermind a killing spree. But, here he was. In front of him was a castle of sorts, old fashioned and vintage for sure. It was time to make short work of the place. Alastor had given him directions on get to some sort of lobby room, which was  _ supposed _ to be full of demons that needed to die. Easy peasy, sure.  
  
He began by scaling the stone wall, climbing his way up to an open balcony and crawling up the ceiling into an air duct. From there he made his way to the targeted room, quiet as one possibly could be sneaking through a metal tunnel. Angel began to hear voices echoing from below, and he peaked through a vent up ahead.   
  
Holding his breath, Angel scanned as much as the room as he could with the limited vision. Thank fuck, he hadn't fucked any of the demons in the room. This was gonna be just fine. He then crawled back, to an earlier vent he could exit out of, and enter the lobby in a more casual way than busting through the ceiling. Startling people like this in such a way would might as well be suicide.  
  
Angel squeezed out of the air duct, the vent he chose to go through leading him to an adjacent room from the one he had to eradicate everyone in. An empty one at that, which was purely luck.  
  
And then he put his plan into action, and politely knocked on the door.   
  
After a good two minutes of waiting, the door was lightly cracked open, one of the demons having answered it. Angel clasped his lower hands together behind his back, his upper hands also clasped together in front of his skirt.   
  
"What's your business here?" The demon grumbled, looking Angel over suspiciously.   
  
Angel spoke sweetly, fluttering his lashes at the demon. "I'm Angel Dust, baby. Consider me as a surprise personal gift from Valentino." He name dropped his old pimp, the powerful name surely able to get him in  _ somewhere. _ Fuckin' bastard was good for  _ something, _ at least.  
  
The name Valentino seemed to strike a chord with the demon guarding the door. Angel knew that look- perversion and lust. The door was open a bit more, and Angel took that as an invitation to continue his persuasion on the demon, as he crept closer and caressed his jawline with a finger. "So why don'tcha let me in and you all can take turns fucking me on the table?" Angel whispered into his ear, licking the shell of it to really send it home.   
  
The demon grunted something intelligible, turning to the other demons in the room as he let Angel in- which many of the demons looked variously concerned and amused as Angel slowly slid himself on the table. "Don't worry babes, I'm a gift." The porn star reassured them, spreading his legs and reaching down his body as if to unbutton his coat.   
  
A grunt of confirmation was given by the fool who had let him in. "Yeah, from Valentino."  
  
Hearing the door click shut, Angel rolled his tongue in a seductive purr, reaching down between his legs and under his skirt...  
  
..and pulled out a small hand pistol, immediately aiming it and shooting the demon who opened it in the first place. His second pair of arms had reached into his coat's inside pockets and pulling out two more pistols, while his third set of arms had extended and were in possession of a minigun, which was also quick to be used.   
  
Gunfire lit the lobby ablaze, as the spider leapt up and twirled around on the table, the sound of bullets and death filling the room. He couldn't let any one get away, he had to make sure they had all been killed. He had wounded the majority of the demons- and now he had to act fast. Angel went on a sorts of auto-pilot, once all his bullets were out he used the physical guns as projectiles, harshly throwing the incoming pistols at vulnerable skulls with the force to break bone. Bodies lay all around, and Angel found himself laughing in the midst of it.   
  
Sauntering over to the first of the corpses, Angel took the unloaded minigun in his hands and began to use it like a sledgehammer, giving each demon he had taken down a good few powerful whacks until their brains either splattered across the room, or until it was clear they weren't alive anymore.  
  
Meanwhile, Alastor has stayed behind in one of his towers. He had plans to tune in and listen via any radios that may have possibly been in the building that Angel was dismantling, though if there hadn’t been anything to tap into then.. No big deal.   
  
But luck was on his side that day, and he kept quiet as he listened to Angel waste away those pathetic worker drones of Lucifer’s. How foolish... Angel really had made it all as simple as that. Alastor was amazed,  _ excited _ even, at what he was hearing. It almost seemed completely effortless on Angel’s part, the former mobster having been finished in what seemed like just minutes.  
  
“That was marvelous, my dear! A wonderful show you put on - I’m  _ very _ proud of you,” Alastor’s voice came through in congratulations. The radio demon  _ did _ have backup plans for it Angel had failed him but, well... he supposed that was unimportant now. With such a successful outcome being handed over, he moved on accordingly.   
  
“Now, I don’t suppose you could cover your tracks. We don’t want anyone tracing this back to you if we can avoid it,” he said, now actually being mindful of Angel’s safety after he proved himself worthy. “I’ll make further arrangements here at a later date, but for now...  _ Burn it down. _ And when you get back here, I’ll make sure we have a special time together tonight... Does that sound fair?” He practically purred on the other end, his satisfaction coming through clear enough through his tone alone.  
  
Angel enjoyed the praise, only being able to imagine what 'special time' Alastor had planned. He nodded however, understanding his next set of orders clearly. "My pleasure, Al." Angel took out a lighter from his pocket, and took it to the carpeting in the room, among other flammable things like curtains and strewn about corpse clothing to get a real blaze going. "Or, at least I  _ hope _ it's my pleasure." He added, once enough things were on fire, Angel quietly left the lobby in carnage, and ducking back into the air duct the same way he got in.  
  
By the time Angel had returned to him at the top of his radio mast, Alastor already expected that he’d be enticed by the other’s appearance after a job well done... Ragged, coated in red bodily fluids, but  _ successful. _ It really elicited a more doting nature towards Angel already, and perhaps the 180 in personality could’ve been a little bit uncomfortable if directed at the wrong person. But here he was, rather freely and eagerly pulling Angel close into his lap and running hands all over his body as if he simply couldn’t get enough of him.   
  
With strong hands squeezing Angel’s hips, Alastor at first nuzzled into that soft patch of fur on the other’s chest. The bloodthirsty demon certainly didn’t seem to mind getting any of the mess of Angel’s slaughter on his person. Rather, he embraced it fully. But as he tilted his head further up, he placed welcoming kisses and gently nips at Angel’s neck, trying to pull him as close as humanly possible to hold him.  
  
“Mm, you always taste so heavenly...” he whispered, his mind really bringing him under wraps as one of his claws delicately tugged on the choker around Angel’s neck, and he seemed to inspect it curiously for a moment. Truly feeling a new sense of devotion towards the other in this moment, he found himself wondering if maybe he should gift Angel with something to adorn said choker. Something to mark him, like a red gemstone to hang off it... That’s solidify something between them, right? It was a wild thought coming from the radio demon, but perhaps it was all only because he was freely allowing himself to be in his feelings while Angel was so  _ delectable. _ Even  _ godly _ , as a wicked angel of death himself.  
  
But he didn’t linger on such tedious thoughts for  _ too _ long, instead tugging the choker a bit more until he could press his lips against Angel’s own, and letting out a pleasured hum at the faint taste of blood from the other’s fur lingered on his own tongue.  
  
Where all this attention and frisky behavior was coming from, Angel didn't know, nor did he care. He gladly leaned into and encouraged the touches, returning the feverish kiss something fierce.  "So murder really  _ is _ yer kink," He spoke between breaths, finding Alastor's sudden change in how he usually interacted with Angel sexually amusing to all end. Not that he was complaining, heavens, no.  
  
Angel ground his ass down on Alastor's lap, his lower hands daring to undo the button on the overlord's pants on his own accord. "I betcha there's a lotta pain an' chaos happenin' over there right now..." Angel tilted his hips up, eagerly spreading his legs out so he felt his skirt ride up around his waist, openly exposed for Alastor to do anything he wished to.   
  
Angel was pulling the deer close, close as their bodies could be together, the two quickly being overcome with apparent lust. Well, bloodlust for one, but Angel thought that counted here. Every time however, he had never really had  _ sex _ with Alastor, since he was so damn good at getting Angel off  _ without _ the use of a dick somehow- but maybe- maybe now would be his chance, since he could feel  _ something _ welcomed pressing hard against his ass behind those constrictive slacks Al was such a fan of.  
  
“I suppose you could say that I’m exchanging a favor...” he whispered in response, amusement lingering in his tone. “Although, I can’t deny that I find you devastatingly appealing right now.”  
  
Oh yes, it seemed he’d been more caught up in his own rush to really let his nerves stop him right now. Sure, he’d occasionally wince or shiver as he usually would, but it was hard to tell if it was something telling of a discomfort he was ignoring, or if it was a reaction of genuine pleasure. Either way, he wasn’t stopping Angel. Today, he was determined.   
  
“Ohh, I almost wish I could’ve seen it,” he purred, his hips instinctively bucking a few times, “but I can appreciate the mystery just as well. You always know how to put on good enough of a show, whether I get to see it or I get to hear you set the stage...”  
  
Though his subtle protest was brief, he grunted at the movement of having his pants unbuttoned as if he weren’t sure, but then allowed himself to disregard it. He had to get over a few things still - but he  _ wanted _ to right now, more than he usually ever did during their.. unconventional partnership.  
  
Alastor had been brushing all of his current doubts aside right now, really building himself up for this moment. Not that he would confess such things to Angel, of course not. That would just ruin the illusion of his confidence, for one. For two, said confidence could easily be shattered by having such a revelation twisted into Angel’s own amusement. Which was  _ not _ something the radio demon wanted to risk, much like last night. Ugh,  _ focus _ …  
  
Alastor hesitated slightly once more before beginning to unbutton Angel’s blazer himself, noting that he’d never really undressed the other in leading up to their activities - Angel had either always done it himself, or Alastor only ever had  _ after _ the fact, when there was some sort of mess or another. It wasn’t enough to deter him, no, just an odd change of pace he could note. And also appreciate, at that.   
  
The tips of his claws lightly brushed over the other’s sides before he actually removed the blazer from Angel’s person, and letting it fall to the floor. Alastor took a deep breath as he paused, taking a moment to gaze over Angel. At a glance, dials appeared in Alastor’s eyes that he had to rapidly blink away in favor of admiring how pretty the color crimson was when blended in with Angel’s fur. All for the sake of doing Alastor’s dirty work for him.  
  
Leaning against the spider once again, Alastor’s hands reached around and traveled down Angel’s back until palms gripped his ass, forcing him to grind a little more firmly on the radio demon’s length, a soft groan of delight leaving him. Oh yes, he had to do this today... He’d been pushing it off for far too long. He was ready.  
  
Angel was like putty in Alastor's grip, tilting his head back and exposing his neck in submission. He sighed a few moans, both in pleasure and satisfaction. " _ Oh, Alastor. _ I've wanted this for so long..." The hands that had unbuttoned Alastor's pants were now dancing at the waistline, suggesting-(threatening?) to pull them down, so that there would be less and less between them until-  
  
The fantasy of Alastor bottoming out inside him made Angel quiver, and his member throbbed in approval. Oh, how he wanted that  _ so bad. _ Somehow Alastor was like a rare delicacy, so indifferent and dismissive of sex that the sight of getting him so enthralled in it made it more arousing than the usual fuck.  _ Far _ more exciting than Angel's last escapade. "You's the only one who...  _ does _ this shit to me, y'know? I can't quite find nobody else, especially in our local." Angel was musing, gently grinding their hips together in a rhythmic pattern. "I tried fuckin' Husky, an' he was a one pump chumper. Got it up, but never got inside.... I didn't let 'em." Angel sat back up, pink eyes glazed with lust. "I just didn't expect ya to be so skilled at this stuff, ya got me addicted, bambi."  
  
Though Angel was definitely complimenting him, something had him stop in his tracks and linger for a few moments. He tried to ignore it, it didn’t matter. Angel slept with a lot of people, Alastor knew that. And for what it was worth, the radio demon respected that as well.  
  
But something about the mentioning of Husk  _ specifically _ left a sour taste in his mouth. Especially when images of Angel pleasuring him rapidly flashed through his mind all at once. Call it synchronicity, but over time Alastor’s bold affectionate displays became...  _ less so. _ Less tightening of his grip, less desperation in pulling Angel’s body closer, less of a tune that was perfectly orchestrated between them just moments ago.  
  
“That so..?” Alastor asked as he stopped, only delicately kneading his palms into Angel’s back now, his interest subtly drifting away through his body language even if he wasn’t entirely aware of it. He wasn’t even sure what his questioning was referring to. Was it about the praise he was given, or was it about Husk’s poor performance..? Whatever it was, he seemed to be digging for more answers on the discussion, even if they were answers he didn’t want.   
  
And while it took bullets to the head to build such eagerness within the radio demon, it seemed to only take mere words to knock it straight back down. But even he wasn’t sure why that was so... Perhaps just the thought of it was disgusting. But again,  _ why..?  
  
_ Angel definitely noticed the sudden drop in mood, his own movements stopping as well. What the fuck just happened? "Uhh.. yeah?" He confirmed. He had been  _ trying _ to stroke Alastor's ego, among other things, but he didn't expect this kind of reaction from the other demon at all. "Like I said, he was a damn disappointment." Angel repeated his point, it was clear the original mood was dying. But that was incredibly odd, Angel Dust would have thought that Alastor would  _ enjoy _ putting others down and indulging in a little bit of pride, but apparently not?  
  
Something wasn't clicking here. Angel used the inside of his thigh to gently rub against Alastor's side, beckoning him closer when all of a sudden, there were inches to spare between them. "C'mon, don'tcha wanna prove me right..?" He attempted to revive the situation, trying to seduce Alastor back into their previous activities.  
  
Oh, irony. Alastor could enjoy belittlement in favor of himself, of course. But on that note, he flipped such a point in a way that went against Angel’s expectations.  
  
And that was when his moment of silence and staring was interrupted by his own forced, charismatic laughter. Entirely instinctual for him to take responsibility for his failing confidence by faking it, even if it was all now twisted to be at Angel’s expense.   
  
“Oh, Angel,” he said almost too sweetly as he adjusted his clothing, buttoning his slacks up in the process. Putting a steel wall up over his crumbling insecurities, too. “Prove myself to  _ you _ ? Ha! That’s rich - why, I almost feel sorry for you!” More laughter, a laugh track of an audience even cued up to really send his point home. Although, clearly he’d taken Angel’s little challenge the wrong way and strung the spider’s words together much differently than what was actually said. Into something that made him defensive.   
  
Always taking the bait but leaving the lure empty before Angel could reel in his catch - or even explain what he meant - Alastor gently lifted the spider off of him so that he could get up. The deer demon summoning his staff was a good enough indicator that their time was officially up.  
  
“We have a lot more work to get done, my dear,” he stated as he made his way towards the door. “I suggest you wash up when we head home.”   
  
Yikes. Alastor’s list of things to think about had grown about a mile long now lately, hadn’t it?  
  
Angel blinked, blue balled once again. But instead of feeling frustration or anger this time, he was just... confused. "That's not what I-  _ Al, _ " Angel tried to rebuttle, but it was too late. The moment was gone.   
  
Maybe mentioning other people at all during sex, unless it was about violently murdering them, was off the table? Gee, it would've been nice to know that beforehand. But also, Angel's occupation as a porn star would have to make Alastor face the fact that Angel had fucked other people. It didn't make sense.  
  
But a lot of things about Alastor didn't like to make sense, either.  
  
Angel begrudgingly picked up his blazer from the floor and pushed down his skirt again, buttoning the jacket back up slowly as he followed Alastor out the door.   
  
And for once, the spider didn't have anything to say about what had happened, so he kept his mouth shut as Alastor rattled off on the next to do's like nothing had ever happened between them.  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
Charlie was sat upon one of the barstools at her hotel bar, not a drink but instead paperwork in front of her. She went over the files she had brought, and then sighed.  
  
"Husk, I know you didn't exactly... come here with the intent to repent," She referenced Alastor summoning both him and Nifty to assist in hotel management, "but you did give your consent to be here. And not that I have a problem with your set up, alcohol is not a sin to have. They drink wine up in heaven, I've been told." Charlie glanced up at the many wine glasses hanging from the rack above the bar in thought, then back down to her employee. "But overindulgence is. And I know it's your vice, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop openly  _ overindulging _ in drink in front of the checked in guests. I've gotten some complaints that they don't think it's fair, and that it's discouraging for their own path of redemption. You don't have to stop drinking, just, not as much in front of people, okay?" Charlie suggested, hoping the bartender would be okay with her compromise.  
  
It was honestly a miracle that Husk hadn’t already been drinking when Charlie came to talk to him, his hangover being quite a killer. Though, to be fair, he had thought maybe drinking something might’ve distracted him from said hangover...  
  
Nonetheless, Husk sighed and rolled his eyes. “S’fair, I guess..” he mumbled, though the way his tail flicked back and forth was an indicator of his displeasure. She was right after all, he agreed to stay... Or rather, he  _ had _ to agree to stay. And it was all because of the asshole who just walked through the front door accompanied by Angel Dust. As if he weren’t already annoyed enough by the conversation he was dealing with.  
  
“I’ll try to cut back - can’t make any promises though,” he mumbled, hoping that was the end of it all. Husk felt eyes on him then, raising a brow at Alastor skeptically in turn. But it was short lived, and the feline just shrugged. If Alastor had something to say to him, then he would. That’s how it had always been, and that’s how it would stay.  
  
"Thank you, it's really appreciated." Charlie nodded. Phew, that went easier than she thought it would. But of course, a familiar voice broke her relief.  
  
"Cut back?" Angel laughed, only hearing the last part of the agreement between the two, but it didn't take long for him to guess what they could've been talking about. "Believe me Husky, I feel ya. But as I've found, it can be good to cut back a little!" Angel took the opportunity to lie in front of Charlie, to solidify his own 'redemption' arc with Alastor's help further into everyone's minds. The spider danced a little circle around Alastor, before striding over to the bar akin to a ballerina gracefully walking to the other side of a stage. "It also helps ya not  _ disappoint _ others in your life, fun times can slip away, I've found." Of course he couldn't help but tease Husk now that he was sober enough to have it rubbed in his face. A free night with Angel Dust was a special occasion not to be squandered. With the exception if you were one of Hell's overlords with specialties in radio broadcasts, maybe.  
  
Charlie frowned, hoping that Angel's playful teasing wouldn't bust out in a fight. "Angel, I'm glad you're recovering and trying to share that information with Husk, but I think you need to work on wording things nicer so people don't want to hurt you after you're done talking." She glanced at Husk, who didn't look very happy. Well, he never looked  _ happy, _ but his expression was more... miffed than usual.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Angel plucked a maraschino cherry out of a bowl behind the counter and popped it into his mouth. "I'm just tryna tell the truth, isn't honesty somethin' that's supposed to be valued? Even if it hurts feelings sometimes?"  
  
"Well, I-" Charlie was interrupted when her hellphone in her pocket began buzzing insistently, and she pulled it out to check the incoming slew of messages. A pit within her stomach immediately grew, turned to stone, and dropped when she saw it was from her father.   
  
"Yuh-huh? That's what I thought," Angel sneered, and then his expression changed to mildly concerned when he saw Charlie wasn't catching on. The girl quickly typed something in, claws tapping against the glass screen like they were the loudest thing in the room.  
  
Charlie took a breath, her shoulders bunching up to her neck in stress. It was probably better if her patrons knew what was going on... "My dad just messaged me, uhhm." She read over the texts again. "We had an assassination at one of his bases, a lot of really important people were killed and a few rooms were burned down. They don't know who did it and..." The princess trailed off, her text back of asking what she could do had been answered.  
  
Meanwhile, Alastor’s eyes stayed on Husk, the radio demon finding himself deep down a rabbit hole of thought. He didn’t feel  _ angry _ towards Husk, no not at all. Whatever this was, he harbored no malice towards Husk, who many could debate resembled the closest thing that Alastor had to a ‘best friend.’ It was just...  _ strange _ , to put a face to someone Angel slept with more than anything. Someone that he  _ knew _ rather closely, at that.   
  
Alastor wasn’t even sure if he was angry at Angel either. No, the radio demon knew the type of person that Angel Dust was from the get go. This wasn’t anything new or surprising to him, not really. But nonetheless, his hands clenched into fists, and it wouldn’t have been unexpected if a dark aura lingered about him. Especially when he watched the two speak to each other. And even  _ more _ so when Angel brought the  _ incident _ up in front of him. He was uncomfortable as he’d ever been in Hell, but he still couldn’t pinpoint  _ why. _   
  
Ears twitched momentarily, however, when he’d finally acknowledged that Charlie was even speaking. At first, he was too busy drowning in his own thoughts and fixations to really pay her much mind. But then he caught her interest. Ah, so she knew now...  
  
Alastor wasn’t sure why the thought of ratting Angel out suddenly crossed his mind, even though he’d put him up to the job... His punishment and demise was cathartic to imagine, though.   
  
“Well, I wonder who would’ve done such a thing,” Alastor decided to comment. “A miracle on their behalf that they didn’t get caught, I’m sure. Not that I’m positive of them getting away with it for very long,” the radio demon shrugged.  
  
Angel blinked. All those goons he took out were  _ Lucifer's? _ Alastor had him fuck with the one demon on top of it all, struck down by God Almighty himself? He needed a second to process such a thing. Surely Alastor was just covering their asses though, Charlie could never know. It  _ was _ a miracle that he didn't get caught, even though he had said his name and everything... his jaw closed, Angel hadn't even realized it had dropped open he was so caught up in the revelation.  
  
Charlie was between texting, reading, and explaining the situation to her friends around her. This was huge. "Yeah, it would've been easier if they hadn't burned everything.. but they're working on it. My dad isn't happy about it though..." She groaned, running a hand down her face and stretching the skin down in exasperation.   
  
"That... sucks, boo." Angel gave his own condolences, glaring at Alastor while Charlie was paying attention to her phone. He was fully aware he was Alastor's puppet due to their contract, but Alastor could have least  _ informed _ him of who he was killing. Not that Angel had asked.. but  _ Lucifer? _ No wonder he was sent in there alone.  
  
Alastor’s eyes narrowed slightly when he caught the spider glaring at him, either to warn him to watch his mouth or to express some sort of contempt of all things towards Angel. Which, of course, was strange considering all things that had happened just earlier.. Or the things that had been going on lately in general. Maybe now the reality and severity of their deal would hit Angel, that it wasn’t just a fun little game anymore. Oh no, Alastor was conniving, and he was very willing to use others to get what he wanted. And whether or not he was the one to call the shots, and whether or not Angel liked it... Alastor very well had his life on the line in this moment, and all it took was him running his mouth to Charlie, coming up with another one of those smooth lies he got past her as always - just like Angel’s so-called ‘rehabilitation.’  
  
“Allow me to lend a hand if needed be,” Alastor offered Charlie, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The only thing that would make him pull away was Husk speaking up again - to Angel, of course.  
  
“What’s with the guilty look?” The feline asked, as if he were jokingly suspicious. Seemed he didn’t care too much for the seriousness of the moment.   
  
But watching the two interact again was enough for Alastor to turn tail and make his way out of the lobby, something clearly bothering him based on the suggestion he decided to give.  
  
“You know, my dear,” he started as he glanced over his shoulder, his grin twisted into something more sinister than usual. “If there’s the chance of any of those victims regenerating, you could get answers from them about who initiated the slaughter. It’s quite possible, no matter how unlikely it was for a less powerful demon.”  
  
And with that, Alastor officially made his leave, a soft tune of jazz radiating from him and following him.  
  
Angel scoffed, "Gaslightin' is a sin, kitty." Shot out of his mouth, even if he wasn't sure if the fact was correct or not.  
  
Charlie was only half-minding the conversation the other two demons were having. She merely nodded, confiding in the radio demon as much as she allowed herself too. "Thank you. I just need to get all the information I can about this and I'll keep everyone updated."   
  
Alastor leaving however, was not on Angel's agenda. He wanted answers, at least a more complete picture to what was going on. He muttered a soft thank you to Charlie as he followed the music past a couple hallways, his long legs giving him an advantage in chasing Alastor down quickly.   
  
"Alastor, stop. C'mere and tell me  _ what the fuck is going on, _ " Angel hissed, careful of potential eavesdroppers. He reached out and yanked on one of the frayed tailcoats, tugging to spin Alastor around to face him. "Lucifer? You wanna fuck with  _ Lucifer? _ "  
  
Oh, he should’ve anticipated being chased down - but  _ no _ , he counted on Angel to be frozen in intimidation. Enough to know not to cross a line with him, at the very least. But grabbing and manhandling him was  _ not _ something he expected, or tolerated in the least bit.   
  
Whatever wrath he was already dealing with was increased tenfold by that action alone, causing the radio demon to abruptly shove Angel up against the wall, baring his fangs more as a threat than his trademark smile. He was pissed about something, and Angel did the final thing to ignite the fuse.  
  
“What? I’m surprised you haven’t done so yourself already!” He quipped in response. Low blow, for sure. But it gave enough insight of what had been running through his head, for his remark seemed to hold too much hostility to be a mere joke this time.  
  
Angel felt the wind knock out of his lungs at the impact, just slightly. It was enough to make the spider choke and then cough, and he stared into those glowing red eyes right back. "Yeah, you sent me over there yourself, hotshot." Angel was intimidated, but he was determined to at least get what he wanted before possibly dying. "I shoulda known you'd skip the foreplay and try taking over not just part of the pentagram, but the  _ whole goddamn thing, _ which don't get me wrong,  _ bambino, _ I like ya in powerful positions." His eyes did a once over of Alastor's body looming over him, not daring to physically touch him so close in such an enraged state. All four of arms were kept by his sides, albeit braced as he was standing his ground. "But you could've fuckin' told me. It's not like I can say 'no', anyways, so it don't make sense for you to be balls off the wall about it."  
  
Alastor’s eye twitched somewhat, unsure whether or not to be frustrated or grateful that Angel didn’t immediately pick up on what he was referring to. Dare he just spill? But how could he, when he wasn’t even sure what the  _ problem _ even was anymore?   
  
“That’s not what I meant,” he hissed, his grip tightening somewhat. For once, Angel was  _ dense.  
  
_ "Not what you..?" Angel paused.  
  
_ Oh.  
  
_ A grin cracked on Angel's face. It made sense now. Oh, how sad, even! But considering what had happened up at the radio tower, and Alastor's behavior at the bar, and his comment just now, it all clicked.  
  
"Alastor," Angel took a breath. "Are you in love with me?" He didn't mean to rub it in his face, but the thought of Alastor being jealous of Angel's attention and not liking the thought of Angel  _ being _ with anyone else was cliche as fuck. Maybe love was a strong word for the radio demon, but what else could it be? "Or at least, jealous? Are you fucking jealous?" He pinpointed the issue, taking it all very lightheartedly. If that was the issue, that could be solved... right?  
  
It seemed that hearing such a crazy idea served only to enrage the radio demon more, like waving a red flag in front of a bull. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment - especially because he was being teased - and dials came to his eyes, making it apparent that Angel had struck a cord within him.  
  
That  **couldn’t** be it.  
  
And to shake the thought of such a thing away, he promptly slammed Angel up against the wall once more before releasing him. He couldn’t even entertain the idea of  _ that.  
  
_ “As I’ve stated before,  _ Angel Dust _ , don’t flatter yourself,” he scoffed, unable to even face the other. “Do you really think that  _ I _ would love someone  _ like you? _ Honestly, darling,  _ who could? _ ” he went off in defense, though he started laughing somewhere in between as if to brush off Angel’s accusation as he so often did just to ridicule him.  
  
For a masochist such as Angel, being pinned against the wall wasn't what hit hard, it was the words. Which of course, Angel lashed out right back. "I dunno, love is a pretty hard thing to fuckin' come by down here." He stated, "But y'know, I think I'm right. I bet you got yer panties in a twist 'cuz I went after dick that wasn't yours." Angel seethed through his teeth. This was such bullshit. Alastor was full of it, he just couldn't come to terms with actually  _ liking _ someone's company. "You're a smiling shitshow, ya know that? I didn't even get to fuck the guy and you're up my ass in  _ all the wrong ways. _ " He brushed himself off, not interested in sticking around until things started getting bloody. A slut he may be, but stupid he was not.  
  
"Fuck the fuck off. You don't like the thought of me fuckin' somebody else. According to your magic bullshit, I may belong to you, sure. But I ain't doin' shit for ya unless ya do shit for me first, and right now I desire a goddamn answer. So til' then, don't even fuckin'  _ look _ at me." Angel spat, turning their deal in his favor once more. The spider then turned on his heel and walked off to his room presumably, arms crossed around him and hunched over with his face tucked down into his chest.  
  
_ Damn fucking stupid bitchass radio demon.  
  
_ Alastor remained tense, and eerily silent as Angel went off on him. And he stayed that way even Angel left. It was as if those words had frozen him, causing a short circuit in his brain as he frantically searched for answers. Or at the very least, clarity to what he was  _ feeling _ right now. It was something more and something less than anger. Or even sadness. And though the words hurt, yes, it wasn’t as simple as that... Everything was mixing together in a way he couldn’t understand, his mind a cloudy mess of paint water.  
  
Oh, he could fuck off. That was easy enough, surely. And it wasn’t like Angel wouldn’t grow desperate for attention again anyways, he told himself wrongfully. Rolling his eyes, Alastor reached up and pulled at his own hair for a moment to try and relieve some of the tension swimming in his head. God, none of this made a lick of sense to him. What did it all mean? Surely, Angel wasn’t right.  
  
But if he was...  
  
Alastor shook his head. There was no way. The radio demon grunted, summoning his staff and tightly gripping it as he trudged off in the opposite direction, aching to be in his own room right now.  
  
However, Alastor would not recieve such a luxury quite yet, as Charlie cleared her throat behind the radio demon, knowing by now that physical contact not initiated by him first was a no-no.   
  
"Things getting tough with Angel?" She broke the silence, the spider having blown right by her as she was looking for where Alastor went off prior. "I know things are really stressful right now but, I uh, I have a-" Charlie gritted her teeth, avoiding all wording of  _ deals _ or  _ propositions _ or  _ favors. _ She really didn't enjoy pulling out her royal princess role as a way to get demons to do things for her without strings being attached, but it's what she had to do in the first place to get Alastor to even  _ help _ with her hotel. "You have ears everywhere, right? As princess of Hell, I would like you to help me find whoever wronged my father- for as long as you would like out of your own accord. Please." She winced. Her wording was god-awful, but needed as such to not accidentally fall into any deals or give herself a lifelong debt or something like that. "I would really appreciate it."  
  
Alastor decided against commenting about his ordeal with Angel, as tempted as he was to mutter about how Charlie had  _ ’no idea’ _ , but that would just be prompting further questions.  
  
But, at the poor ‘order’ he was given, Alastor noticeably perked up as he turned to look at Charlie. His ears twitched, and his head tilted as he thought it over, his smile growing somewhat. A sinister atmosphere was lingering once again, but that was no surprise when it came to the radio demon.  
  
“Oh?” Alastor asked, the sound of hooves faintly tapping on the floor as he approached her slowly being the only thing to break the long silence he held between them.  
  
“...Consider the pest taken care of by my own hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alastor doesn't know how to feel things and it makes him upsetti :((( poor angel. all he wants is that dick, so close yet so far.
> 
> next chapter holds a lot of surprises ;P 
> 
> also, angel calling alastor "bambi" references the deer(because wouldn't you think disney would be popular in hell? ;)) and due to angel's italian roots, he calls al "bambino", which if I remember correctly is the masculine form of "babe/baby/child", so "boy" when translated over. if i'm incorrect someone please tell me lmao 
> 
> see yall in the next update! it'll be an exciting one c;<
> 
> -vocasonic


	6. Chapter 6

Too many days had passed before Alastor realized that he had poor judgement in Angel’s nature, for the spider hadn’t bothered him  _ once _ since their argument. The two had passed by each other enough times, but both too stubborn to acknowledge the other. It was a stale mate. A stale mate that Alastor was about to crack and lose. Foolishly, he expected Angel to come crawling back, and the fact that he didn’t was admittedly driving the radio demon a little  _ insane. _   
  
It gave him plenty of time to reflect on things, and the experience of such was not a welcoming one. Alastor still hadn’t quite figured himself out, what this was he was going through. And it only served to frustrate him more than he’d already been.   
  
‘Love’ was definitely too strong of a word for this, but Alastor definitely had an  _ attachment _ to Angel. And that was enough straws to break the camels back, when he finally faced that fact. He couldn’t afford to linger on someone like this. Maybe the thought scared him, and left him with an uncertainty when he was a demon who had to be in absolute control of everything.  
  
Attachment was fatal to him, and soon it would be for Angel as well.  
  
Today, Alastor seemed to be in a much more cheerful mood than he’d been in days prior. He was lingering in the lobby, humming what sounded like ‘the itsy bitsy spider’ of all things, a rose in hand that he took a moment to smell. But what nobody would guess from the outer tranquility was that Alastor had a weapon tucked in his coat - a butcher knife.  
  
It was when he noticed Angel enter the lobby that he broke away from his own hungry thoughts, even straightening his posture to exude more confidence around his person. He didn’t approach the spider immediately, no, he wouldn’t seem so desperate. But when he deemed enough time passed, Alastor merrily strolled in the other demon’s direction.  
  
And when he finally approached, he quietly paced around Angel like a vulture honing in on a delicious carcass of a meal.   
  
“My, isn’t your beauty a luminary today,” He commented, knowing he was definitely at risk of getting snapped at but not really caring. Surely, Angel had to miss him just a little bit. Alastor paused his stride, only to tuck the rose he held into Angel’s fluffy chest and giving the other a wink before he continued his pacing.  
  
“I’d like to have a word with you,” he whispered, pausing before adding on, “...More than a word. Would you do me the honor of coming up to my room in a few minutes?”  
  
Alastor barely gave the other a chance to accept or decline his request then, trusting that he’d made the decision for Angel himself as he strolled down the dark hallway, continuing to hum the same little tune from earlier.  
  
The way that Angel made it through the mutual silence was with the rations he had of drugs Alastor had gifted him when they were on speaking terms, the high making the situation tolerable at best. It helped to avoid him at all costs, of course, but when you both live in the same dreary hotel, you're bound to occasionally make extended tense eye contact with each other.  
  
"The fuck do you want?" This was the first time they had exchanged words in what felt like forever, and he glanced down at the rose now securely nested between the two mounds he had groomed so delicately this afternoon. Everything about Alastor was screaming suspicious, too  _ sweet. _ The spider scoffed lightly, removing the flower between his tits as he watched the other go.  
  
It was good he finally wanted to talk, but Angel didn't know what 'more than a word' meant. He wasn't sure if he trusted it, either. But, curious by nature and with faint hope Alastor had finally gotten his shit together since their last discussion, Angel slowly trudged his feet up to Alastor's suite, knocking only twice. Maybe they could come to an agreement so Alastor wouldn't throw a hissyfit every time Angel wanted to get laid that didn't have him in the picture, or alternatively, maybe Alastor would be in the picture  _ constantly.  
  
_ Having orgasms like that was something he  _ did _ miss. Jacking off in what time had passed since their fight had been manageable, but nothing compared to how Alastor could make Angel's body convulse and overwhelm the porn star like that, without even using his dick.  
  
_ Talented.  
  
_ “Oh, how delightful to see you, Angel,” Alastor spoke up cheerfully once he answered the door, stepping aside and holding the door open as a subtle gesture to invite Angel inside.  
  
“Perhaps it’s been too long of a period in reflection for me to suddenly speak to you again,” he started off rather quickly, as if he’d been so eager at the chance to start talking to Angel again that he couldn’t keep any of the chatter back.  
  
He could’ve easily invited the spider into his room, locked the door, and achieved his task but... For one, there was always the chance he would get away and run. Angel was  _ not _ frail. That would cause way too much trouble than Alastor wanted to bother with. Second, the thought of Angel being like a blind lamb to the slaughter was oh so delicious.. And third, maybe he really did just need to speak some of his feelings out, even if they didn’t make any sense to himself yet. Maybe just letting it out would provide clarity, relief, or both.  
  
“But,” he stopped, clasping his hands together and taking a deep breath. “I would like to formally apologize to you. I believe that the way I treated you the other day was rather unfair, and I hope that you may forgive me. You see, I... have had many things on my mind for a while. Overwhelming things. Things that are perhaps simple to some, but not to I. While it’s no excuse, of course.. I thought that maybe at the very least an explanation was in order...”  
  
Even if the radio demon wasn’t exactly standing here pouring his bleeding heart out to Angel, Alastor still found himself feeling a tad awkward for even apologizing like this. He knew it wouldn’t matter within.. maybe just  _ minutes _ , but- yes, it was better this way. And oddly, he was beginning to feel the currently persistent ache in his head deflate somewhat just by..  _ speaking words _ , no matter what they even meant at the end. Needless to say, Alastor knew he’d still be feeling much better by the time he had his victim beheaded... Adrenaline was coursing through his veins at the thought, the anticipation alone threatening to kill the deer demon himself instead.  
  
Angel was listening, stepping inside the doorway and into the room cautiously. His arms were crossed stubbornly, although Alastor apologizing and showing remorse was a start...  
  
"Go on?" He beckoned when Alastor trailed off, looking like he was expecting something. He himself shut the door behind him, as if to grant them both some privacy in this moment.   
  
Alastor seemed... off, though. Somehow. It gave Angel weird vibes, how he went from treating Angel like he didn't exist to suddenly giving him a flower and sweet talking him again, crawling back quite pathetically in every sense but physical. But mixed signals were Alastor's specialty at this point, and all he could do was sigh as the least he could do was let him finish his explanation before potentially snapping and going off at the overlord.  
  
Doesn't mean he couldn't keep glaring at Alastor all the while he was talking, however.  
  
“I..” Alastor started, trailing off as if he couldn’t form the words, eyes darting to and fro to avoid meeting the other’s gaze. Alright, this was the hard part for him, wasn’t it?   
  
Clearing his throat, Alastor then took a deep breath. “I suppose you could say that there are... Things that are conflicting,” he started off again, pacing around his room for a moment. When he stopped, he leaned against his desk, thoughtfully tapping claws against the surface of it.  
  
“Though, I can’t say your wording from the other day was... Entirely accurate,” he mumbled awkwardly, fumbling around with the words he was needing to say, “I suppose, in a sense,” he drones on again, “There is... Devotion?  _ Attachment? _ Attachment, yes... I haven’t an issue with, what  _ happened _ exactly. I’m no fool, Angel Dust - I know plenty about you and the things that you get up to. I suppose it was just..  _ strange _ for me, to put a face to someone else for once? A dear  _ friend _ of mine, at that,” Alastor said uncertainly. Ugh, this part was.. Not fun for him. But necessary, of course. He’d have liked to have Angel’s trust in him with the brief moments he had left, having to face the fact that he’d been conned into his own demise by putting faith in the wrong person. And it wasn’t as if Alastor were lying to him - no, he was being entirely honest. But why he said all of it would definitely send the other into a pit of confusion at the end of it all, and that itself was amusing to him. At the very least, the awkwardness would have a nice payoff.  
  
After a long pause, he asked, “...Am I making any sense?”  
  
"...yeah, kinda." Came Angel's reply at last. Alastor was aware of Angel's nature, but Alastor himself had a territorial, controlling nature of his own. So becoming possessive of him and then having a problem picturing Angel with anyone other but himself just seemed natural once you put the pieces together.  
  
"I'm not asking for a relationship or nothin'," Technically they already  _ had _ one, as owner and slave. (If slave was the right word. Pet, perhaps?) But contacts didn't mean much in emotional manners. "but you  _ did _ say you'd fulfill my needs, and ya weren't around. Should I have a little bell to ring and summon ya whenever I need a good lay, or didja bite off more than you could chew?" Angel joked, getting more comfortable now the issue had been confronted. He  _ knew _ his libido was overwhelming, especially for a prude like Alastor to handle alone.   
  
"In fact, ya haven't even had sex with me yet." Angel walked up to Alastor calmly, his height on the deer causing him to lean down slightly. "Which, I'm both impressed, and let down by."  
  
Alastor had felt the need to insist that  _ ’oh heavens no, they didn’t need a relationship _ ’, but it seemed to go without saying that such a thing would only make things worse between them - they were two very different demons, after all. And slapping a label on things wouldn’t bode well for either of them for very long, would it? It was completely unnecessary.  
  
But the radio demon found himself rolling his eyes at Angel’s teasing remark. And even then, he didn’t bite back with a comment on such a thing - though of course, there were a few things he could’ve thought to say in order to rebuke such a humiliating point being made here.   
  
“I suppose I have,” was all he murmured, eyes trained on the other approaching him. A slight flush of red came to his cheeks, but that could easily be mistaken as embarrassment when the reality of everything he was saying was dawning on him. When really, he was feeling giddy that Angel was growing secure enough again to actually come close... Time was ticking, and the itsy bitsy spider was crawling up the water spout.   
  
Unfortunate for Angel that Alastor knew that the ball would be rolling into the next step of his plan at this rate, when  _ down came the blade and washed the spider out.  
  
_ “Is this implying a need that I try harder to please you?” Alastor asked carefully, almost teasingly if one were to listen close enough. The radio demon was hesitant as he reached out to put his hands on Angel’s hips, though now his restraint seemed to be due to the fact that he wasn’t sure if he was  _ welcomed _ to touch the other right now.  
  
"Perhaps." Angel said, suddenly backing up out of Alastor's grasp. This wasn't gonna be  _ that _ easy. He wanted Alastor to try a little harder, get a little more desperate before he would hand himself over like that.   
  
Angel swung his hips with every step, but only moved further into Alastor's suite as a subtle hint he was still interested. He dragged a hand along the perfectly made bed, then up one of the wooden posts, grabbing and using it to swing his body up on the mattress. He was facing Alastor once more, kneeling down on the bed and he sent a wink his way. "Nothin' solves problems like a little bit of make-up sex, wouldn'tcha agree?"   
  
The ball was in Alastor's court. Angel  _ wanted _ him to make the first move. "Or are you gonna make me cover myself in blood again?" He teased, just because he wanted Al to have the initiative didn't mean that he wasn't going to tempt him, of course.  
  
When Angel pulled away, it concerned him at first. It showed on his face, even. But his concern mostly stemmed from the possibility that the spider would head towards the door. Said concern faded away when it was apparent that Angel was sticking around, the deer demon’s ears twitching with each and every tap of the porn star’s heeled boots on the floor. A shiver went up his spine when the other decided to take this to the bed, consequently making Alastor’s approaching task much easier.  
  
Eyes dilated towards his prey as he began to slowly stalk closer, though the dim lighting didn’t help in making such an already subtle sign of danger anymore noticeable. A soft flurry of static sounded in the room, either to resemble a satisfied purr from the radio demon. Or he was just amping himself up to block out the sounds of painful, terrified screams.   
  
“There’s no need for that this time,” Alastor said in a low voice as he gazed up and down every enticing inch Angel had to offer, already planning out how he was going to cut up and dispose of the body internally.  _ Because I’m about to do it for you…  
  
_ Maybe he’d even keep a prize, just for the memory of it all, even if Alastor  _ was _ more of a process killer than a product killer. Angel was definitely  _ special _ enough to make such an exception though. But would he keep one of those gorgeous, gleaming eyes? Or maybe he’d steal that golden tooth, using it as a taunt towards another overlord Angel once associated with. Maybe he’d just wait and surprise himself, letting the other’s dying carcass decide what deserved to be preserved.  
  
As Alastor made his way onto the bed, he gently eased Angel to lie down beneath him. He started slowly, his hand gently caressing the other’s face and working it’s way down. A subtle grip was placed on his neck before resting on Angel’s chest fur, and the radio demon lingered there longer simply to feel Angel’s heartbeat for the last time…  
  
“You don’t mind if I take this slow, do you..?” he whispered, wanting to ease the other into this just as much as Alastor truly would’ve wanted for himself if he were really about to sleep with Angel for the first time.  
  
Angel pushed his chest up against that hand, smushing it between the two mounds of fur there. "Only if you make it entertaining every step of the way, Smiles." He imitated the trademark too-wide grin Alastor always had plastered on his face.   
  
Usually he would have been more compelling, more touchy-feely. Angel was the type to get what he wanted because he asked for it, but this... this was different. Instead, he was waiting for Alastor to take the reigns entirely, only encouraging where he could. It was killing him on the inside, but oh, how it'd be worth it once they actually began...  
  
Angel was shrinking down to an easier level, secondary arms gently looped around Alastor's waist. Nothing tight, they were merely present. Their faces were dangerously close together like this, Angel could feel his breath push back off of Alastor's face. Although, the deer didn't seem to be breathing at all... or if he was, it was so shallow and quiet it was unnoticeable.  
  
Images flashed in Angel's head. He pondered if Alastor had ever truly kissed someone before him. Maybe he was the first..? Perhaps the only one..?  
  
Alastor intended to study the other’s body thoroughly, a sense of intimacy kept between them in that regard. By the end of it all, the radio demon would probably know more about the other’s own body inside and out more than Angel did himself. And though he had to keep hammering down the urge to just pull out his weapon and end it in one swift blow, Alastor held back. Where was the fun of rushing things, whether it was purely sex, or taking a life?  
  
But all of the thoughts that he’d kept anchored about Angel kept resurfacing. All of the frustration, confusion,  _ temptation. _ Rather than work through it, he was deliberately choosing not to deal with any of it by getting rid of Angel completely. And then… He’d never have to think or worry about it ever again. As simple as taking out the trash. That’s all he ever had to do with his problems, finding it nearly impossible to allow himself to fall into true vulnerability, or trusting someone with said vulnerability at that.  
  
His eyelids lowered, wondering for a moment if he should take advantage of such close proximity between them. He’d only ever kissed Angel but a few times, and it never really meant much. Not even when their deal was made. While it could’ve been up for debate that the radio demon had ever kissed at all before, Angel had definitely been his first in  _ Hell _ \- after all, he’d had such a busy agenda from the get-go upon his arrival, he’d never crossed paths with anyone that interested him enough to do so. That, and the demons he’d recruited had never been quite anything like Angel Dust, who did his bidding only through receiving affection rather than by inflicted intimidation. He was…  _ different. _ That was a constant word that popped up in his head when it came to the other lying comfortably but  _ impatiently _ beneath him.  
  
But he did not close the distance, seeming to have debated the idea long enough before he instead began to slowly unbutton the blazer that Angel wore. The flurry of static that had signified nervousness a few times before now came to a different use, growing louder and louder with each button that came undone. A suspicious sound, yes, but not one that was unheard of from him. Though, this time it seemed less from nerves… He was  _ excited. _ And now he’d be able to fully drown out Angel’s choked crying and pleading, to anyone but himself. And that would make it a second time he’d considered himself a private audience to a performance by the porn star.  
  
“Oh, I intend to…” He eventually said, his voice cutting through in transmission. His hands roamed over Angel’s bare torso, claws lightly skimming through soft fur. His eyes landed on that choker Angel wore, reflecting on how just the other day he’d considered placing a gift upon it to subtly express his ownership, and now he inwardly laughed at himself as he instead began to plan where he’d land the blade - right beneath the accessory.   
  
After being stuck in his own little trance, Alastor shuddered, seemingly at the mere breathtaking sight of Angel - but then it would be revealed his true intentions when he slowly pulled the butcher knife from his coat. He could handle a struggle in this position, as he half expected. Or maybe Angel would freeze at the imminent threat to his existence, unable to force himself to do anything about it. Alastor found himself intrigued to find out now that he had the upper-hand physically, his grin stretching and static buzzing - even  _ crackling _ from the overwhelming frequency he produced - as he ran the tip of his blade over Angel’s flesh, cold steel grazing down his torso.  
  
Well,  _ that _ was unexpected. Kind of. He had to say he wasn't  _ completely _ surprised by the presence of a knife here, as Angel totally figured Alastor was into bloodplay. Which he wasn't opposing at all, in fact, he enjoyed seeing his strawberry pimp so worked up like this. The static fuzzing in his ears showed what emotion his face couldn't express, and that was... hot.  
  
Feeling the point of the sharp weapon gently drag down his skin under all his fur, he heard the white noise grow louder as Angel felt his own heart beat harder, more pronounced. A line of red began to leak out between the white fluff, and Angel couldn't help but moan so lewdly at the feel of being cut. The spider tilted his head back to expose his neck in its entirety, and his tongue dipped past his lips in a loud ‘ _ uuah’.  
  
_ Before the knife could go any lower however, Angel had snapped his head back to take in the sight of Alastor also heaving above him, and one of his hands shot down and clutched at his lover's wrist. Not to stop him, no... but he brought Alastor's hand that held the weapon up, teasingly running the flat of his tongue over the blood that had caught on the edge, deciding to clean the metal that way. Angel didn't break eye contact with Alastor either, all too excited to see how that would drive him absolutely  _ mad. _   
  
When he had finished, Angel rest his head back instead, a thick saliva trail connecting from the dripping blade to the spider's tongue for a few seconds before it broke. Angel purred low and seductive, half lidded mismatched eyes already suggesting what he ever so badly desired without saying a word.  
  
_ Fuck me.  
  
_ As if to indicate his startle, a distorted, high-pitched scratch of a record mixed in with the sound of static, on a loop as the radio demon processed what was now happening. The sound was so unsettling that it might as well have been nails on a chalkboard. What was this supposed to mean? Did Angel  _ know _ what was happening, and did he even care..? Or did he fully accept his fate?   
  
Alastor had gotten used to his emotions shifting as violently as they did when it came to Angel, but it didn’t make it less confusing and maddening each and every time. Some moments, he wanted him closer, ached for his touch despite how adamant he was in pushing him away. Other times, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the porn star so long as it gave him some peace of mind, away from the overwhelming desires that would hunt him down anyways. Ones that would drive him back to point one of being around Angel.   
  
He acknowledged such attachment, yes, but… He couldn’t accept it. He  _ hated _ these feelings, with every fiber of his being. And in turn, it was hurting himself to admittedly  _ care _ about Angel. On the other side of the same coin, it made him  _ despise _ Angel more than he ever had in his afterlife. And perhaps these mixed feelings brought forth so much uncertainty now, with how much he craved to deface Angel’s very existence. To completely blow out the candle of life, watching it fade out of his eyes by the radio demon’s own hands. And yet… Something about Angel’s perceived acceptance - or at least, ignorant lack of fear - shook him to his core. Angel never feared him like anyone else did.  
  
Alastor just stared for a few more moments, absolutely rattled at the display before him. And slowly, the scratching sound faded away as he tried to get ahold of himself to finish the job. He couldn’t hold onto these feelings anymore - they just complicated  _ everything. _ Though debatable, taking away Angel’s final shred of life would further put dents in his plans… Hiding the body, explaining his absence, or even coming up with a story as to why Angel infiltrated Lucifer’s territory. It was a waste of his time, and even power to forge a deal with someone, only to pry away at the lock placed on a bound soul.   
  
_ No. No excuses…  
  
_ Alastor shook his head, chest heaving as he tried to shove away such overwhelming doubts buzzing around and making a fuss. The radio demon almost asked Angel to close his eyes when he began to lift the blade away, so that he couldn’t look into them and feel a twisting at his gut - that was something he’d never felt before in a slaughter.. Was it  _ guilt? _   
  
Alastor hissed, his head pounding and his hands shaking. He was infuriated, wanting to make all the noise stop. He didn’t want to keep thinking about it, keep worrying about it.  
  
Worrying about  _ him.  
  
_ Enough.  
  
_ Enough...  
  
_ **Enough..!  
  
** Alastor wailed, swinging the knife down to end it all. To make him  _ stop. _   
  
Except when he couldn’t do it, and a loud  _ thud _ hit the wall behind the bed where the butcher’s knife was firmly lodged into the wood. Alastor didn’t know what shifted in him, what made him not go through with it. All he knew was that he just wanted -  _ needed _ \- distraction from the commotion sparking in his mind, claws tightly gripping Angel’s blazer he’d just unbuttoned. And before Alastor even really took a moment to think about it - or  _ anything _ , with how fast everything seemed to be moving for him - he was desperately,  _ hungrily _ pressing his lips against Angel’s as if he’d been dying to for ages. And  _ oh _ , it felt so satisfying.. But he needed  _ more, _ a soft sound akin to a whine leaving him in that moment.  
  
On the other end, the plan was to seduce the radio demon, not to make his brain completely fry out. Angel was nearly impressed with himself, watching the fuzzy lines in those red eyes enlarge and come into focus time and time over again. The noise his partner (and technically, owner) was emitting was loud and distressing, it almost made Angel want to say something about stopping. Alastor looked uncomfortable, very much like many of the men he had laid before realizing that a night with Angel Dust had awoken  _ something _ in them.  
  
And by the way he was being held so tightly now, Alastor might had just realized something had awoken in  _ him. _ The wild radio noises grew to a crescendo, and then... quiet. Or at least, quiet enough to where Angel had heard the pathetic whine only to release his own needy sounds into the kiss. He ran his tongue along Alastor's bottom lip, nipping the delicate flesh there whilst tilting his head slightly to deepen the contact. He was drinking him up, and Alastor tasted  _ delicious.  
  
_ Angel's hands were roaming, or at least two of them were. They were slowly peeling the clothes off them both, and Angel shrugged out of his own coat before undoing the buttons on Alastor's. It was careful yet precise, as much as one could be while mid-liplock. He brought their hips together, and Angel began expertly grinding up on Alastor's front to get some addictive friction going between their bodies. He still didn't know what kind of equipment the other demon was packing down there... as absurd as that was.  
  
Alastor shuddered, his body language welcoming for the most part - more than it ever was in comparison to his usual behavior, albeit a few hesitant flinches to suggest that he was still unused to such invading touches. He didn’t want to back away this time.  _ Couldn’t. _ For his own shred of sanity, really. The radio demon needed an outlet to purge the conflictions rolling around, and Angel was an expert at taking someone’s mind off of something.   
  
It was still such a foreign action to allow someone to undress him, and he pulled away from their kiss with a brief, quizzical glance at the action. He’d just about bitten Angel’s head off for gripping him by the coat just days ago, but now he was allowing him to take control in that aspect at the very least. Without protest or anger, at that.   
  
The radio demon let out a soft seethe, sucking his teeth when he felt Angel’s hips granting him with pleasurable friction between them. Alastor found himself nuzzling into Angel’s neck, a hand reaching below to guide one of the spider’s legs to hook around his waist, only to pull their bodies closer as the radio demon firmly ground his hips against Angel’s own. His ears nearly folded back when he was rewarded with such a satisfying sensation of the heat between both of their legs meeting, and Alastor bit back a moan by literally biting into the crook of Angel’s neck.  
  
However, Angel didn't hold back any sound to come out of his mouth, a shuddering gasp leaving him as he felt those teeth pierce his skin. He retaliated by squeezing Alastor's sides lightly with his inner thighs, shimmying down his slacks as much as he could with just his legs. It also helped them frot together, Angel receiving some very nice pressure on his dick with every buck forward.  
  
With both of their respective coats removed, Angel had two of his arms up around Alastor's upper back, clinging around his shoulder blades, and two of his arms groping, feeling, teasing anywhere they could. Wandering hands traveled down, trailing down Alastor's spine... Angel smirked as he felt something new. A small, fluffy spade-shaped thing, something that could only be described as a  _ deer's tail. _ He had no idea how sensitive it was, but since it was something Alastor bothered to hide (much like the rest of his body), Angel figured it wasn't used to being touched.  
  
So he was delicate with it, fingertips gently petting over the fur, starting from base to tip. His thumbs pressed down on Alastor's tailbone and rubbed briefly, pulling over the tail and even tugging slowly on the thing. He kept trying to take Alastor's pants off with just the movement of his thighs, the waistband firmly settling low on his hips, and Angel cursed the existence of belts in his mind.  
  
As predicted, the appendage was  _ absolutely _ a sensitive spot. Alastor retracted his fangs to let out a loud, shaky gasp - one filled with both shock and gratification. The deer demon’s back arched, and he pulled away slightly as the stroking of his tail made him noticeably tingle, the appendage itself giving a soft, lively flutter at the touch. He didn’t seem happy about it though, a warning glare shot at the spider to cover the humiliation he felt. If this ever came up later, Angel would  _ wish _ he’d have been killed just moments ago. But for now, he decided that he’d ‘ _ tolerate _ ’ the caressing. Or at least, he would’ve preferred to call it a mere tolerance rather than face the fact that he was dubiously enjoying the attention his tail was getting. But he wouldn’t let Angel have him melt that easily, so he had no choice but to swat the other’s hand away. Again, shooting another warning glance not to test the overlord about it lest he wanted to suffer the consequences.  
  
“Nnn-.. not yet,” Alastor corrected as he pulled his slacks up despite how little they’d been pulled down. Had it been anyone else behaving in such a way, the first assumption might’ve been that there was self consciousness over size. But, given that it was Alastor, his reasoning for hesitance could’ve been anything. At least it wasn’t an outright ‘ _ no _ ’, indicating that at least he wasn’t about to change his mind again.  
  
The radio demon snapped his fingers, fabricating a bottle of lubricant that likely came from Angel’s own room. He hadn’t a reason to possess his own, after all. But it was a necessity he hadn’t forgotten about. Alastor popped open the cap, coating his fingers with the substance to make them slick before he was reaching down to prod them at that Angel’s entrance. Slowly sliding his fingers in, Alastor’s grin momentarily stretched into something more mischievous; sure, Angel had found out about his tail and tried to exploit such a thing, but Alastor already had gained full confidence in using his claws in all the right ways to drive Angel wild, given how much practice he’d gotten in the past month or so. The radio demon could find that nice little spot easily at this point, but he also enjoyed teasing Angel by  _ barely _ brushing it with the tip of his claws, only to pull them away. And  _ then _ push up right against it when Angel would least expect it.  
  
He just wanted to get a move on with things, but of course Alastor would try and stop him from doing so. That's right... Angel was meant to hand over all possibility of control, sure. For sure. Obviously. It made him want to roll his eyes.  
  
..which Angel did, up and back into his head a few moments later when all of a sudden he'd been breached and entered, and then brutally  _ teased. _ This was certainly  _ getting a move on, _ not that he was complaining. Some fucking touching was finally happening, so he would be sated for now. With the ways Alastor could make his body convulse, make Angel scream, pull every string and push every button to make the spider demon go  _ mad, _ it would be hard to focus on making any more demands of Alastor, or keep his weaken and shakey limbs from touching the other more than beginning to claw desperately at his back.   
  
"I want you to  _ fuck _ me," Angel choked out between other noises, his skirt so bunched up around his waist that he eventually was fed up with the thing and one of his own hands ripped it right off his body and tossed the torn black fabric onto the floor. "I've been waitin' so  _ long, _ yer drivin' me  _ insane, _ please fuck me, please Alastor?  _ Please? _ "After that he went right back to holding Alastor close, nuzzling his head onto his shoulder and drooling. There were only brief moments he was allowed to catch his breath, and during one he slumped down on the mattress to stare lustfully at his partner. "I wanna see what you can do to me  _ without _ yer hands, babe." Angel purred, briefly unhooking his legs from around Alastor's waist to raise his thighs up on either side of his chest, two arms holding his legs up from under the knee while his other hands linked around Alastor's neck, subtly forcing the deer's gaze down and just  _ look _ at him.  
  
Angel had presented himself in a truly lewd way, with Alastor's fingers still buried inside him. Waiting. Needy. Wantingly. Nothing was in the way to block Alastor from finally thrusting his length into him, if he desired to do so.  
  
..except for those fucking pants he insisted on wearing, still. Though, apparently Angel was not allowed to remove them himself. So the spider was left to beg, seduce, and squirm all underneath Alastor's domineering hold.  
  
Alastor really hadn’t expected the other to start  _ begging _ for it, and such a thing threw him for a loop - though, perhaps in a surprisingly positive way, which he also didn’t expect. He paused his motions, eyes practically alit with amusement as he let out a small laugh as the angle of his head was forced downwards. He could easily comply, take the reigns and bury himself deep inside of Angel. But of course, he had a knack for keeping the spider on his toes this far along, which would be a shame to put to waste so  _ easily _ , begging aside.  
  
“Without my hands..?” Alastor asked slowly, eyes drifting over the other’s body as an idea hit him, not even bothering to lift his head up to receive any confirmation. Now, he decided to keep winding the thread - but maybe in a way that would ask for less protest from the one beneath him.  
  
“If you wish it, my dear.”  
  
Slowly, Alastor removed his fingers. But instead of pulling their bodies closer to fill Angel with what he  _ really _ wanted, the deer demon instead lowered his head. Albeit being hesitant and having to push past his own comfort in order to do something so foreign to him, Alastor ran his tongue over the other’s needy length experimentally. And slowly, took it into his mouth to suck, mindful not to graze his sharp fangs against sensitive flesh. It was.. definitely strange, but he’d already been feeling so strange lately. This wasn’t any different, despite it being another hurdle to cross and get used to. Perhaps he just had to stop putting so much thought into it. It wasn’t a particularly difficult task either, but maybe that was because Angel wasn’t  _ too _ big for his mouth to take despite the fact that he still had to take him in slowly.   
  
How he’d gone from trying to behead Angel to instead  _ giving _ him head, Alastor still wasn’t sure.  
  
That was  _ not _ was Angel meant. Damn bastard, he was stalling for time, wasn't he? He was-  _ oh...  
  
_ Angel's hands kept his thighs where they were, the hands that used to be around Alastor's neck were now tangled in his hair, pushing his head down further onto his length and yet tugging back up when that wet, warm mouth would overwhelm Angel briefly and it would become  _ too much.  
  
_ He wanted to last, if Alastor made him cum so quickly he was low key afraid of being cleaned up after and then left with just that. He wouldn't put it past Al to dance around the idea of actually penetrating him all the way with his goddamn dick, and he wasn't going to take any chances. Not tonight.  
  
"Fuckinnngg..  _ biitch, _ " Angel seethed out, whining in desperation. He wanted to buck up, to roll them over so he could straddle the deer, rip those slacks to fucking shreds and take all of what Alastor had to offer in one slick movement himself. To finally feel full, to feel satisfied.   
  
And he definitely wanted for Alastor to cum in him. Angel wanted to be absolutely stuffed with whatever he was able to get from him.  
  
Though, thinking of such things only drove the porn star closer to the edge he was trying so hard to avoid falling into, his own member having leaked pre by the plenty into that damned mouth, always smiling, so wonderful.. " _ Mmh, _ mm-m'not gonna last much longer if ya keep doin' that, Smiles.." Angel warned, grabbing and pulling Alastor's head up by the antlers. "I-if ya make me jizz, we ain't stoppin' til  _ you _ do.  _ In me. _ " His voice lowered to a growl turned into a groan, but the threat certainly was there nevertheless.  
  
Alastor wasn’t sure where Angel had gotten off in thinking it was okay to manhandle him, especially more than once now. And  _ especially _ in areas he was sensitive about, although that wasn’t saying much in the grand scheme of how touch-aversed the radio demon usually was. He growled when he was pulled by the antlers, malice in his glare as dials briefly appeared in those eyes. But maybe that was what needed to happen, to really send in the message that Angel was being serious - and provoking Alastor and riling him up was either a very bad thing, or a very  _ good _ thing in this specific incident.  
  
“Ever so demanding, Angel Dust,” the radio demon hissed in response, pulling away only to swiftly flip the other over onto his stomach. He treated the other like a doll in regards to positioning the spider to where he dubbed comfortable, or to where it was easier to enter - head pushed down, ass up. Most likely, he didn’t feel comfortable having to look directly at the other during such intimacy. Typical.   
  
“Don’t forget who calls the shots, sweetheart,” Alastor then muttered again, despite how compliant he’d remained. Perhaps he was only telling himself that for reassurance that Angel didn’t have him completely hooked.  
  
But now it was time to move forward, the radio demon taking a deep breath as he finally undid his belt and pulled down his slacks just enough to expose himself without completely removing them. Angel Dust probably wouldn’t be able to  _ see _ what he was packing, but he’d definitely feel it in the moments to come when Alastor positioned himself, and slowly began to slide in with a hefty groan of pleasure. The tight heat around his cock took him off-guard, his facial features relaxing into something of more genuine bliss than the strained grin he always had plastered on his face. It was more natural, more  _ blissful _ \- almost a reminder that the radio demon wasn’t a demon from hell. That he was once human, less of a demon than  _ Charlie.  
  
_ Groaning softly, Alastor grabbed Angel’s hips and slowly began to thrust, claws digging in and holding him a vice grip. However, he still hadn’t quite buried himself in completely yet, only giving an experimental sample of what he was endowed with thus far. His hands were shaking, and his breath uneven as static softly crackled. Ugh, why hadn’t he done this before..? The fog over his mind was delightful, blinded by pleasure he often didn’t indulge in. But now he felt so  _ good _ , all thanks to  _ Angel.  
  
_ Angel was aware of the dangerous game he was playing, and as he was pushed onto his hands and knees he only got more excited about what was to come. "Then  _ show _ me how controlling and masterful you are,  _ bamb- _ " His retort had only made it that far, not even noticing the sound of a belt buckle loosening and Angel's voice broke into a high pitched moan.   
  
Pink eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened slack in ecstasy, finally getting what he wanted after all this time. Angel's brain was an euphoria muddled mess at this point, even Alastor's fingertips on his hips registering as fucking heavenly, sending tingles up his spine and intensifying the feel of being penetrated on it's own.  
  
How typical of Alastor, though. To keep Angel from experiencing it all, limiting what he allowed the spider to sense and do. But the fact that he had not been allowed to check out Alastor's,  _ ahem, microphone _ neither here or beforehand had made it all so exciting, since Angel had no idea what Alastor was going to fit inside him until it was actually  _ in. _ And details aside, one thing he could confirm as of now was that it wasn't fucking  _ disappointing.  
  
_ Angel's first instinct was to fuck back on what he'd been given, move his hips and seat himself all the way to only pull forward and repeat the mind numbing process. And on gut reaction, he might have tried without knowing. But those hands kept Angel still, and the spider was left to do nothing but whimper and take it. All at Alastor's whims.  
  
Which he could do quite well, arms daring not to touch himself for fear of climaxing too early in a moment such as this- instead, all four had reached out forwards on the mattress, and Angel felt his body going limp like a ragdoll to comply. His breathing was just as labored as the radio demon's behind him, and if one looked closely enough you could see the hearts forming in Angel's eyes when Alastor began to push into him deeper. Ever so teasingly nudging his sweetspot.  _ Oh,  
  
_ "- _ fuuuckk.. _ "  
  
Alastor grunted, teeth clenched as he allowed himself to get used to such overwhelming, foreign sensations. Given how little the radio demon partook in affairs such as these, it was almost impressive that he didn’t cum right then and there. He hadn’t a clue what he’d gotten himself into, the hole he dug deeper into his psyche, completely going against his own typical instincts.. But he pushed it aside, telling himself not to dwell on it for the time being.  
  
With a few more small thrusts, Alastor suddenly pulled Angel’s hips back roughly. And in turn, he’d buried himself to the hilt inside with a sharp snap of his hips. Seemed there was much more to take in than he initially led the other to believe.   
  
“Ohh,  _ Angel _ ...” he moaned sweetly, his length practically throbbing inside of the spider. It seemed that once he’d gone in deep enough now, he suddenly was able to find a nice, calculated rhythm of hard thrusts in hopes to hit that special bundle of nerves.  
  
And hit that bundle of nerves he did, which nearly drove Angel insane. He was leaking, dripping onto the mattress, undoubtedly making a mess of the sheets. Finally feeling the heat of Alastor's hips press against his own skin was heavenly, and to experience such a lusted after moment  _ over and over and over _ again was probably something Angel would die happy by.  
  
" _ Alastor, _ " Angel was left to bite into the pillows, the occasional yelp being somewhat muffled. "Alastor,  _ fuck, _ " They were still in a hotel after all, and even if Alastor had his own suite, it was possible to still be heard if you were loud enough. " _ Aahhh, Alastor please- _ " Though, he felt too good to care, and on a particular thrust, Angel finally got enough leverage to move his hips and break up the wonderful pace Alastor was going at to have them both last a little while longer. He ground back filthily on Alastor when he filled him all the way again, the spider gyrating his hips like an expert and letting the pleasure contract around the length inside him.  
  
Daring to kneel for a moment, Angel threw his head back against the back of Alastor's shoulder, a shakey hand gripping at the side of the radio demon's face. His back arched wonderfully, fluffy tits on his chest heaving, and he attempted to lift himself up and down on Alastor's member himself.   
  
Although, it didn't last long, because his knees had decided to give out beneath him. Angel came crashing face down on the bed again, a few spurts of white releasing from his own member. He hadn't fully orgasmed, but that had nearly put the spider on the brink.  
  
Such a change of pace kept things exciting for the radio demon, the sound of Angel’s voice spurring him on. He’d just been about to start thrusting faster until Angel managed to shift, leaning back against him. And Alastor could only hold him up for so long when the other’s body began to go limp again, one of his hands had been messily caressing the fur on Angel’s chest, claws further agitating the cuts he’d placed on it just earlier.  
  
But when Angel went crashing back down onto the bed, Alastor decided to hunch over and pull their bodies closer as the radio demon smoothly rolled his hips against Angel’s own for a good few even strokes inside. Panting heavily, the deer demon began to feel handsy. At first he was once again reaching for chest fur, then tugging at hair on Angel’s head, only to then have his fingers forcing their way into the porn star’s mouth as a predatory growl rumbled in his throat.   
  
He could feel a pleasurable heat rising in his core, and Alastor wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last. And acknowledging this made him pick up the pace of his thrusts, that sinister grin forcibly gracing his face again as his hand retreated lower to dance over Angel’s length, finger tips ghosting over the flesh before he gave a light squeeze.  
  
With how close Angel already was, once Alastor started to feel him up, it had pushed Angel over the edge. Hell, by the time his hand brushed over his cock, Angel was already cumming, spilling a lot more a lot more  _ intensely _ this time around. A proper orgasm, if you will.  
  
All of his limbs had tensed up, and then relaxed with the incoming waves of pleasure crashing over the porn star. This included his poor insides wrapped around Alastor, every sensitive spot Angel felt he had was pressed into, overstimulating him in a cruel twist. He hadn't even notice he had been screaming until he stopped, gasping for a much needed breath as his body decided to turn into mush on the bed.   
  
It had been so much, in what felt like such a short time. Angel hadn't been that worn out after a fuck like that in awhile...  
  
Though he was determined, bones turned to jelly or not, to not let Alastor pull out. He pushed back at any movement that threatened to leave him if it didn't feel deep enough, a weak hand reaching around to hold Alastor's hips close. "Cum in me, baby." Angel encouraged softly, "Make a mess in me, please.."  
  
Alastor gasped softly when he felt those already tight muscles tense around him, that being the first indicator to him that Angel had finished. It was only after that when the radio demon realized there was a residue of the other’s sweet release on his hand. His head tilted somewhat at the other’s request, and though he still couldn’t understand why he wanted it so much.. Or why it mattered, he felt all too eager to comply this time around. Besides, why would he  _ want _ pull away now that something good reeled him in all the way?   
  
Pulling his hands back, Alastor straightened his posture and put that tight grip on Angel’s hips again, making sure he was readjusted to wrap things up properly. Taking only a few seconds to catch his breath, Alastor quickly began to piston his hips again, pushing himself in and out of that tight space lifting him to cloud nine.   
  
“Nnn...  _ almost- _ ,” was the only warning he gave, panting so heavily he couldn’t even bother to finish his sentence. With stars blinding his vision, and his head growing dizzy, Alastor couldn’t hold back anymore. With a few more rough thrusts, the radio demon came with a strained moan, squeezing Angel as tightly as he could in the process and surely bruising his thighs. The intensity of his climax felt almost blinding, a loud pounding in his ears left in the wake of it all. His body remained tense for those moments, as if he couldn’t even process the thought of moving until he calmed down more.  
  
Only when he was able to attempt at catching his breath did he slowly pull out, eyes squinting at the mess as if it mildly disgusted him. And even after that, he wasn’t able to just relax in the afterglow of what they’d just done together, his eyes then flitting to glance at the butcher’s knife he landed into the wall. And almost too suddenly, his stomach dropped as if the reality of what just happened hit him like a ton of bricks. The heat of the moment was gone, and he was left in a whirlwind of confusion afterwards. And though he remained calm as he slowly shifted to lie down, his mind was racing several miles a second as he tried to process everything.   
  
Alastor was usually on top of making sure that Angel was alright after their sessions, but this time he didn’t even think to ask - or say anything to acknowledge him for that matter. He didn’t think about what would happen after this, mostly because he didn’t expect Angel to come out of this room alive ever again.  
  
The overstimulation was either going to make Angel wince in pain, or cause him to get hard again, and he couldn't tell which would happen first. And then- it was done with, the warm feeling of being filled up and then all that heat leaking out between his legs...  
  
It coaxed one last purr out of his throat, and he snuggled right up next to Alastor when he lied down next to him. Angel looked blissed out and content as hell, enjoying the fucked out afterglow so much that he didn't notice how Alastor was inwardly starting to panic.  
  
"Mmm... sooo good. Thank ya, bambi." Angel said sweetly, leaning over to lightly lay a kiss on Alastor's cheek. That was when he noticed the odd look on the radio demon's face. "Hey, you good?"  
  
Alastor gave a slight flinch at the contact, simply having been way too forcibly tuned out to expect it. But, he found it hard to answer the question. He wasn’t sure if he was  _ okay _ , wasn’t even sure what this unsettling emotion was. All he knew was that it was hard to breathe, or even really think. Never before had he just lost control over himself like that, and debatably it was in a better form through lust than his planned  _ wrath. _   
  
But if he couldn’t go through with what he intended, did that suddenly mean that he might’ve actually  _ meant _ everything he’d just said earlier in order to lure Angel’s trust back? That was.. Not right.  
  
And he dare not tell Angel what was bothering him. Or rather, he wouldn’t even know where to start. But feeling  _ good _ also felt  _ wrong _ , and made this session between them hard for him to process.  
  
Verbally, Alastor continued to stay silent. But without even looking at Angel, he found himself reaching over and grabbing one of the spider’s wrists, clenching onto it for dear life as his hands trembled. And though typically he wouldn’t have been much of a snuggler, turning to bury his face in Angel’s chest fluff seemed like such a heavenly idea right now - even if it were just to  _ hide _ his face, a few tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Not because he was upset, no. Just so  _ overwhelmed _ .   
  
And holding onto Angel seemed to be the only thing to ground him, remind him what was real and what wasn’t. Dare he say it, Angel’s mere presence was  _ comforting _ above anything else right now. Alastor didn’t want him to leave, though he wouldn’t have blamed him if he had. This was definitely not...  _ normal _ for something between them  
  
Alastor burying his face in his chest could have been acceptably unsuspicious, but feeling just how literally  _ shaken _ the deer was was just... a bit sad, actually. Granted, Angel had no idea about the inner turmoil in Alastor's mind, he just figured that after being touch starved for so long his body was freaking out. Bodies did a lot of weird shit, especially in Hell. So for Alastor to experience such a thing, it certainly caught both demons off guard.  
  
But, he wrapped his arms around Alastor, even sliding out the third pair for extra security around him, and held him securely. Not tight, but not loose either. Snug would be a good word for it. Though Angel was not one for comforting words, the spider gently nuzzled and kissed over the tops of the antlers protruding from the other's head, the tone of touches going from suggestive to just an innocent reassurance.. and perhaps a hint of concern.   
  
Though Angel smiled to himself. Not only was Alastor super cute in his arms like this, but it made him feel special that he was probably the only one who ever got to see him like this. Weak. Naked. Subdued. He had just had sex with one of the most powerful overlords in Hell, which he had done before, sure, but this was... different. Alastor was far in comparison to any other dick he'd sucked, fucked, or otherwise.   
  
...it made Angel wonder why.  
  
Any other time, Alastor would’ve shoved the other off of him at some point if not immediately. But right now, he seemed accepting - even  _ grateful _ \- for the embrace. Though he wasn’t sure what exactly was causing him to feel like this, or even had the experience to deduce this as an anxiety attack of sorts, Alastor felt safe in Angel’s arms at least. And it was odd to think about but... It was  _ only _ Angel that could’ve made him feel safe right now.  
  
The radio demon was further grateful for the silence between them as tremors wracked his body, any words could’ve easily made him feel much smaller and much more ashamed than he already did no matter the intent behind them.   
  
Alastor tried to steady his breathing, occasionally having to gasp a little harder just to get enough air. But after enough time, his desperate grip on Angel had loosened somewhat. And his body wasn’t shaking nearly as violently as it was when this first started. Nor was he struggling so hard to breathe. As a matter of fact, he’d been eerily too relaxed.  
  
As if he’d.. fallen asleep?  
  
It seemed he’d tuckered himself out, his chest gently rising and falling as he used Angel’s fluff as a soft pillow for the night. He’d probably kick himself for all of this the next morning, but for now it was nice to peacefully rest after their little romp in the sheets alone. And to unconsciously reach for someone so soft to hold in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY THEY FINALLY DID IT MAN THEY FUCKED
> 
> but uh oh here comes the feelings trains toot toot :)))
> 
> -vocasonic


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's music in this chapter! It will be linked where it begins, but just for the sake of easiness, here it is anyways!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrwFpgrTSCo
> 
> It's recommended to start listening at the beginning of Angel's dance. ;)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! <3   
-vocasonic

The following morning, it was  _ too _ bright and  _ too _ early when there came an incessant knocking on Alastor's suite door.   
  
Charlie stood there, twiddling her thumbs together nervously. She had told her father about employing Alastor's help with tracking down the infiltrator, and after a few days now he wanted an update. Alastor had been awfully quiet about the whole thing after promising his skills, and to be honest, Charlie wanted an update for herself, too.  
  
"He should be up by now, he usually is." Charlie reassured Vaggie. She was with her, of course, and she glanced at her girlfriend in high hopes. She could do things herself, but if her bugaboo wanted to tag along, she wasn't gonna stop her. "Alastor? Good morning~" She greeted the still shut door, knocking  _ again. _   
  
"Yeah, uh. I just wanted to know how the whole uh, well, you know how that thing happened with my dad a few days ago..?" Charlie spun her index fingers around the other in idle, "I kinda need an update. Got anything yet?"   
  
On the other side of the door, Angel had let out a not-so-discreet groan, flopping an arm over his eyes and noticing that the bed had gotten substantially emptier next to him. He was tired as shit, sore as fuck, and  _ why was everybody making so much damn noise? _   
  
Maybe-  _ maybe _ they could have gotten away with that, but then-   
  
"Couldja PLEASE  _ shut _ the  _ FUCK _ up? S'fuckin' early..." Angel complained, rolling over on the bed and shoving his face into a pillow as he burrowed deeper into the blankets. It would seem he either didn't know that Alastor was trying to keep his presence on the downlow, or just didn't give a shit.  
  
Charlie, cared, though. "Is that Angel?" She merely asked, her words short but her face showing all of the surprise that came with them. She hadn't expected him to be in Alastor's room, at this hour especially..  
  
“As luck would unfortunately have it, I-“ Alastor started, only for his jaw to fall slack in horror despite the grin still on his face.   
  
_ Oh, he was so dead now. For sure this time. _   
  
“It is! He’s-!” But once again, Alastor hadn’t the chance to explain anything further. Though this time, it was due to Vaggie pushing past him and opening the door herself like an enraged bull.   
  
“What’s going on in here?!” Vaggie barked, eyes darting around the room. God, it reeked in here. But more importantly, there was the  _ proof _ she’d been looking for to back her suspicions, all stripped and lying in none other than Alastor’s own bed.  
  
“I knew it! You two  _ are _ sleeping together-!” Vaggie started going off, rambling so much that Alastor wasn’t able to keep up with everything she was even saying.   
  
But, Charlie - naive as she was - was still the judge of every situation here, and in control of everything... It wouldn’t be hard to spin this a different way to their favor again, surely.  
  
“No, no, no, darling,” Alastor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You have it all wrong. You see, Angel Dust has been having difficulties coping lately,” he started explaining. “Withdrawals, I’m sure you know, are more hell than literal Hell. I’ve just been letting him come visit when it gets too rough, to aid in preventing a relapse.”  
  
“ _ Okay _ but he’s naked, and  _ sleeping _ in here. Where have  _ you _ been sleeping, big shot?!” Vaggie hissed.  
  
To which Alastor simply cocked his head to the side and coyly remarked, “I don’t sleep.”  
  
Angel groaned again, not rolling over from where he lay, a singular hand reaching up out from the covers and flipping Vaggie off. " _ Fuuuuck _ yooooou."   
  
Charlie was still at the doorway, peering in now to see that yes, Angel  _ was _ indeed in Alastor's bed, but after walking in on Angel enough times in his own room, she knew that he normally slept naked. But with Alastor watching..? Well, maybe he just didn't care. Plenty of people had seen Angel's body before, in fact, you were probably in the population's minority if you hadn't.  
  
All that spun around in her head, while her mouth just gaped open like a fish. Eventually though, she snapped out of it. "Err, that's very kind of you, Alastor!" Though she didn't doubt the bluff about him not sleeping. Alastor seemed like the type of demon who didn't need to, anyways.. "But as for the infiltration news, maybe..?" Charlie tried to bring the conversation back around to her original intent.  
  
Seemed Alastor was just as eager to move back to the same topic, “Ah, yes! About that, I-“  
  
“ _ Charlie-! _ ” Interrupted yet again by Vaggie cutting in. “ _ Please _ tell me you see what’s going on here! They’re  _ hiding _ things! Heavens, I wouldn’t even be surprised if they were somehow behind what happened the other day..!”  
  
Alastor sighed in exasperation, though secretly delighted that she was making a scene now simply because she was making herself look bad when Charlie had already made it clear what she thought of the situation.  
  
“Like, do you not  _ smell _ this room?! It  _ reeks _ like  _ sex _ ! It’s  _ disgusting! _ ” Vaggie went on, half tempted to peel back Angel’s covers for further evidence of  _ some kind _ of mess.   
  
“Rather impolite, I must say,” Alastor calmly interjected once it was safe to speak again. “It’s not his fault he naturally carries such a strong odor.”  
  
He had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at this point, knowing that Vaggie wasn’t one to back down unless her girlfriend yanked her by the leash. But, he did raise a brow quizzically at both of them as a silent way of asking if he could  _ finally _ give his explanation without further interruptions.  
  
"Hey, fuck you!" Angel had acknowledged Alastor's remark in full, twisting around to sit up even though he was saving their asses. He kept the covers tight around him though, yanking back whatever Vaggie dared to grab herself.   
  
Charlie sighed deeply. On a sniff and at first glance, Vaggie had a solid story. But Alastor's explanations were enough for her, and she was not about to go invading privacies and doubting people who she wanted to trust her, so she would have to trust them back. "Vaggie, please..." Was all she said before looking back up at Alastor, pressing him on to discuss their business.  
  
After a long enough pause, and a disgruntled but compliant Vaggie, Alastor beamed as he returned to their highlighted discussion.  
  
“Well! As unsatisfying as it is to say, I haven’t found a trace of the wrongdoer yet. I’m intent on my search though, and I’m confident that I’ll be hot on their trail soon enough!”  
  
Eyes  _ briefly _ glanced in Angel’s direction, expressing his annoyance with the trouble that the spider had decided to cause this morning. “But rest assured...  _ I will have them taken care of, _ ” he added on slowly with a trace of personal menace he hoped Angel would pick up on.  
  
Angel merely fluttered his eyes knowingly, yet suggestively. As if he'd taken the malice directed towards him and turned it into sexual tension between them, just like he did with the knife presented to him last night. Oh yeah, that was still lodged in the wall, wasn't it..? No one had seemed to notice it, him being naked and smelling of sex haven stole the show. Huh. Best to leave it there and call it decoration.  
  
Charlie however, nodded in defeat. "If you believe so!" She still chirped happily. "Also uh, my father is hosting a ball to uh, get everyone's minds off recent events." Was she going to regret inviting them..? The princess peered at her guests. No- these were her  _ friends. _ No regrets! "I thought that it would be a good opportunity to show my father what I'm doing! And you and Angel have been doing so well, I just thought- if you could maybe show him how far Angel's come? Maybe what it's like to go through redemption, or help redeem others? Me and Vaggie were already going, but if you two want to join, I'd appreciate that." She ended with a smile. Snagging two more invites wouldn't be terrible, surely. That, and Charlie was curious on how they could showcase such a thing. And perhaps Vaggie would finally get off their case, as well…  
  
Receiving such a personal invite was  _ delicious _ for the radio demon, like Charlie had unknowingly welcomed a hungry vampire into her home. But Alastor appeared to think it over for a few moments.  
  
“Hmm, I don’t see why not,” he eventually stated. “It would be honor to put Angel under  _ Lucifer’s _ spotlight, after all.”   
  
Of course, this wasn’t nearly as much stress to him as it could’ve been for Angel - but given how the past few minutes had been going, he didn’t really care. And he also didn’t care to given Angel a say in the matter either. Not that anyone ever really seemed to. But which such acceptance also meant that Alastor had completely and officially taken Angel Dust on as his own project, rather than simply assisting Charlie in the matter of redemption as implied until now.  
  
“A ball would be quite fitting for a performance,” he then added on thoughtfully. “I’m sure we could choreograph something marvelous to dazzle the crowd!”  
  
Meanwhile, Vaggie suppressed a sigh. This didn’t feel like a good idea…  
  
Charlie clapped her hands together excitedly. "Perfect! I'll rearrange everything. I'm looking forward to see how far you've come, Angel." She gave her regards to the tired spider, collected her girlfriend by the arm and quickly made her way to leave.  
  
After a few moments where he deemed the girls far enough from the room, Angel flopped back down on the pillows and huffed. "Great, so what didja have in mind to pull out yer ass then, hmm?" Angel hadn't been working on  _ shit, _ so now trying to pull off a performance showing his soul's supposed cleanliness was gonna be a bitch.  
  
Alastor appeared exasperated, though now more relieved that they were gone. But at Angel’s question, he chuckled.  
  
“What, do you really have such little faith that we can string something together? Worry not - you have the skill, and I have the guidance,” Alastor reassured. “I think that, together, we can come up with something in no time.”  
  
As he made his way back to the bed, he sat on the edge of the mattress and stretched. He hadn’t nearly as much strain in his muscles as Angel had, but definitely could feel some soreness.  
  
“Besides, I might’ve not considered even entertaining the idea at all if you hadn’t decided to open that loud mouth of yours. You were asking for the trouble and now, the labor.”  
  
"How  _ lovely, _ " Angel retaliated. "So what? We gonna do a little dance and have everyone clap at the end? Surely it takes more than  _ that _ to impress Luci-boo."   
  
Pausing, he glanced at Alastor and raised a brow. "Wait, didn't you wanna like, take down Lucifer anyways? That's why you had wittle ol' me cause a scene, right? So why are we trying to impress him?" And Charlie too, Angel thought to himself, but... it still didn't make sense.  
  
“Precisely,” Alastor answered, idly combing his fingers through his hair as he slowly ruminated and laced his newfound plan together. He was confident they could pull this off, but still pondered over just exactly how to take advantage of the situation for himself.  
  
Eventually, Alastor turned and crawled onto the bed further until he was right on top of the spider, mischief in those eyes as he looked down upon him.  
  
“I’ve never seen you doubt yourself so much, Angel Dust,” he purred almost condescendingly. “I have no doubt that you can put on a show, one that’ll leave the crowd surprised you don’t ascend to the gods right then and there. And well... If not, then I suppose we can set things off with a ‘ _ bang _ ’ to impress our dear  _ Lucifer _ ,” he explained vaguely, smirking as he leaned in to place a kiss upon Angel’s lips that was far too sweet to be sincere. Alastor hadn’t bothered to explain his stance in regards to Lucifer on his agenda, deciding that if Angel couldn’t figure it out now then surely he would later.  
  
“Consider it a favor. What do you say..?”  
  
It was like a backhanded insult disguised as a compliment hearing all that. At least Alastor was acting like himself again.  
  
Angel was a bit shocked when he wasn't the one to initiate a simple kiss, but he was more focused on what  _ bang _ meant. If only Alastor fucked him in front of some of the most important demons in Hell, but it was safer to assume he meant  _ explosives.  
  
_ "Hey, don'tcha go putting me in debts I didn't ask for." He first snapped at Alastor, then leaning back in for another quick peck to those cold, scheming lips, "But sure. Let's fuck shit up." Angel grinned wide.  
  
  
**XxXxX**   
  
  
After days of rigorous preparation for Lucifer’s ball, the day finally arrived. Alastor had taken every opportunity possible to both prepare Angel for his performance, and to put the rest of his energy into his own diabolical scheme. Seemed he hadn’t been entirely lying to Vaggie about not sleeping, as there was absolutely no possible way he’d have had a moment to get a good rest since Angel slept in his room that night - which, of course, was now something the radio demon wouldn’t acknowledge or talk about himself. He had other things to worry about now, though many of those things still revolved around Angel. At least he’d now been convinced that he hadn’t made a mistake in sparing the spider’s life, because now he  _ needed _ him. Either for his plan, or in other ways. That somehow  _ still _ wasn’t clear to himself.   
  
Besides, if he had murdered Angel Dust, it would’ve just complicated things. He’d have no ‘in’ at the ball, no distraction… Sure, they would’ve had an answer as to who caused the downfall of one of the highly esteemed Lucifer's buildings and minions. But then where would Alastor go from there in gaining more territory..? Now, he didn’t have to start from scratch. This was  _ perfect.  
  
_ Alastor had made it a point to accompany himself with Angel upon their arrival to the ball, as the radio demon needed to discreetly check in every so often to keep their plan organized. Of course, he didn’t tell that to anyone - especially not Charle - instead holding it under a veil of ‘representing’ Angel as his guiding hand towards redemption. And, well, perhaps he was even holding a veil over himself that it was all for their plan rather than to keep an eye out for anyone else trying to get close to Angel… After all, he’d already made it clear once now that he had a jealousy problem. Or a territorial one, if he were to try and be shallow about it rather than face the truth.  
  
Tonight, the radio demon wore a black suit with red accents, rather than the typical red coat and slacks. He usually dressed formal on a daily basis, but perhaps a small shake of his usual color scheme was what really brought out the true difference of his attire. Or maybe it was the hair he’d decided to tie back for once, other than his bangs of course.  
  
Alastor noted that it would be a pain to weave through such a large crowd in order to sneak away later, as it was already proving to be a task even when just entering with Angel at his side. But he was determined to stick with his partner, subtly reaching for his wrist so that they wouldn’t be separated - and well, perhaps to quietly establish his place to anyone that may have had wandering eyes on the spider. The demon’s eyes glazed over the bustling crowd in the ballroom when he’d finally gotten to a more open space, one where he’d been able to fetch them a drink to perhaps calm his nerves… Internally, he sighed in relief when he was unable to spot two of the other overlords to rival him. Running into either Vox or  _ Valentino _ would’ve kept him on edge, made him too irritated to focus on the task he had laid out. Not that he’d stand around having a pissing contest with either of them, as there were definitely reasons as to why he skipped over conquering them first in its entirety and instead going straight to taking down Lucifer - he was their superior. And he knew it. Their drama would’ve just been unnecessary, especially when they knew how to annoy him. Ugh… Alastor rolled his eyes at the thought, grateful that such an issue was crossed off his list of potential concerns for the night.  
  
Alastor had gladly taken his order of whiskey, sipping on it first before handing another glass to Angel. Wine wasn’t nearly as frowned upon for sinners, apparently, and the radio demon kept Angel’s image in mind with such a thing. However, he also had known that the spider was more fond of sweet beverages, prompting him to now handing a glass of moscato to his partner before leaning in with a whisper.  
  
“Are you nervous, dear?” Alastor asked, almost sounding concerned. But that sinister smile only betrayed it as a teasing, rhetorical question.  
  
"Me? Nervous? Nawwh, babe." Angel gladly took the glass, sipping on the wine lightly. It wasn't a preferred choice of his, but it would do for alcohol he could get. To be honest though, the spider was a  _ little _ nervous. Doing routines with Alastor before helped, sure, but this was in front of  _ everyone. _ It was normal to be a little on edge.  
  
Maybe he appreciated the alcohol more than he realized, once that thought settled in. His lip gloss stained the rim of his glass, a glittery sheen where his mouth once was.  _ Great. I'm gonna have to reapply that now. _ Angel glared at the drink like it was it's fault for ruining his makeup.  
  
He got all snazzed up too, taking it upon himself to subtly match and compliment the Radio Demon's own look. Angel had donned a sparkly red cocktail dress, with a high slit up one of the thighs, showing the edge off of the black thigh stiletto heels he wore. The damn thing was strapless, leaving his boob fluff to be responsible of keeping it up on his body properly. And contrary to Alastor's cute stub of a ponytail, Angel had neatly hidden clip in extensions, leaving beautiful curls to cascade down his shoulders.  
  
He was good at chit chatting with the other demons around, but had kept close to his 'mentor' for the most part. "You want me to do anything special? Or is a dance really all you have planned for tonight?" Angel pouted, expecting Alastor to say something more  _ exciting.  
  
_ Ears subtly twitched at the question, prompting the demon to tilt his head slightly in confusion. “In what regards?” He asked in response, having thoroughly planned out his agenda for the night. Chitchat around if only to appease Lucifer and fall off the radar of potential suspects for disaster, plant the bomb when Angel served as his distraction, and then...  _ boom.  
  
_ “Other than to stay safe, perhaps for both our sakes?” Alastor than asked, having sensed a hint of disappointment from the other. The radio demon leaned back against the bar, thoughtfully glancing around the ballroom as he ran a hand through his hair and took a sip of his drink.   
  
“It should occur by the end of your solo,” Alastor explained, quiet enough for only Angel’s ears. “But it shouldn’t take out this foundation - just the neighboring one. Though I suspect a lot of scattering guests,” he went on, reiterating the ins and outs simply to reassure what he might’ve been mistaking as uncertainty or concern from the spider over his plan.  
  
Angel nodded slowly as he continued to nurse his wine, finishing the small glass and spinning it idly in his hand afterwards. He leaned in close to Alastor so his volume could be matched, "Aight, sounds good. I was more concerned about if ya wanted me to do anything special in my little act, but I suppose we're okay." He then pecked him on the cheek as he leaned back, pulling a small tube out from his cleavage, reapplying his gloss and then placing the tube back where it came from.  
  
"Hey guys!" Called an all-too-cheery voice, Charlie and Vaggie walking up to them, linked arm in arm. "You both look stunning!" The princess complimented them, the two girls in their own fancy ball getups. "I'm excited to see what you have to present tonight! I'm sure it'll be great, even my dad is curious about what you two are up to in my hotel." Charlie spoke in high hopes, but a more serious tone lay behind it. She really wanted to show her father what she was capable was.  
  
"Don'tcha worry, tuts." Angel smirked, flashing a wink at them. "Al's prepared me nice and well. Promise I won't disappoint." He spoke in innuendo of course, but at least his statement was partially true. Alastor had accompanied him in his practice dances, though most of the time Angel had just done what felt good, and Alastor had helped him make everything look good. He had to catch everyone's attention at this party, after all. Improv had to be a part of it. Maybe, if he could, he'd give Lucifer himself a lap dance... the man was married, and also Charlie's father, but when did morals come into play for what they had planned?  
  
Maybe he'd rile that jealousy inside Alastor more. Maybe afterwards, he'd be punished by the radio demon,  _ maybe he'd slam Angel into the wall, bite into his neck and take-  
  
_ "Perfect! When did you guys want to go on? I can gather everyone for the performance anytime." Charlie's voice broke through Angel's naughty daydreams, but maybe it was for the better. Hiding a boner in a tight dress seemed like a fresh new hell Angel didn't want to partake in any more than he'd have to.  
  
“Whenever our starry eyed cherub is ready to shine,” Alastor beamed, a hand all too subtly finding itself against Angel’s back, the tips of his claws lightly raking down his spine before the radio demon pulled away completely. He decided to weave in between the two girls - much to Vaggie’s annoyance - and accompany them towards the center of the room. He’d start off watching Angel’s performance, comment on the pride of the spider’s hard work. Then he’d have to disappear into the crowd and get to work…   
  
Eyes surveyed the pool of bodies that filled the building once more, noting that it only kept getting fuller with each passing minute. Goodness, how many demons did Lucifer invite to this? It was insanely overwhelming, and surely it would inconvenience Angel when the bomb went off. Alastor sighed at the thought.  _ He’ll be fine.  
  
_ Then, he looked around to spot Lucifer, perched up in his little throne next to his wife, Lilith. The radio demon rolled his eyes, suppressing a chuckle of amusement for what was soon to come. And the fallen angel would be none the wiser, no doubt…  
  
After a bit more mingling into the night, at Alastor's word, Angel let Charlie know that he was ready. The princess had rounded up everyone she possibly could there, and to her delight (and growing nervousness) she had gotten the attention of every demon there to gather into the ballroom.   
  
And in the middle of it all, under a fancy-ass chandelier, was Angel Dust- passion redemption project of Charlie's, student of Alastor's, and ex-porn star led onto a new way of life. The lights grew dim for optimal viewing pleasure, and the spider lightly curtseyed to the crowd.   
  
"Hello everyone," Angel grit the politeness through his teeth. "I'm sure you're aware of who I am. Or, at least, who I was- until our dear Charlie took me under her lovely wing, and showed me a new way to live," A lie. "honestly, I wasn't so sure about it til' none other than the hotel's dearest supporter, Alastor offered to help yours truly with my  _ redemption. _ My soul's neva been this clean!" More lies. But, a tragic story was needed for the hotel, otherwise no one would give two shits about any stupid dance. "I'm usedta bein' quite physical with people. So I was given a new outlet-  _ dance. _ I hope you find me  _ entertainin'. _ Thanks, babes." Angel blew a kiss to the crowd, and then daintily walked around the edge of the dance floor, getting into the starting position.  
  
The spotlight was on him, and the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrwFpgrTSCo) began.  
  
It seemed inspired like ballet at first, soft music boxes and accordions highlighting his graceful steps and small twirls. And then, the tempo picked up- and so did Angel's intensity. The guitar kicked in, and Angel kicked something from the floor- a metal bar that clanged against the impact, bouncing into the air so one of many hands could catch it. Angel spun and moved the bar around his body expertly, then with brute force, smashed one end deep into the flooring. Gasps and amused chuckled echoed from the crowd, and Angel spun his weight on the forced-in pole to test it's durability. He deemed it stable enough, leaning back into his more natural skills and climbing the pole to the soloed chimes of more music boxes, throwing himself upside down with the entry of the other instruments in the song and spinning beautifully in place.  
  
His heels neatly clicked on the ground with the accordions, stepping in time to the notes. Angel then got down on his elbows and knees, crawling towards a certain demon who looked bored, stretching like a cat and rolling forward, discreetly flashing up his dress before standing up again in a single movement, using all the available space he could. He  _ needed _ everyone's attention,  _ needed _ every pair of eyes on him.   
  
And there would be. Well, with  _ one _ exception.  
  
Alastor lingered at the mere beginning of his partner in crime’s performance, genuinely enthralled with the work Angel was beautifully putting in. He’d spent enough rushed hours perfecting his dance, and admittedly the radio demon was even  _ proud _ of him. After all, no matter what was to happen at the end of the night to make Angel’s dance overshadowed.. a fine show was still a fine show, and Alastor could always appreciate that.  
  
But eventually, he slid away between the crowd. Immediately it took less effort than he expected, nobody seeming to give him a hard time in wedging between them. The deer ever so carefully tiptoed up the stairs, keeping the sound of the hooves at the bottom of his shoes more muted. He kept watchful eyes around him, making sure that he wasn’t going to have any witnesses - but luckily, it didn’t seem so. When he finally made it up all of those lengthy steps, he went outside to cross the bridge connecting the next building over. Which, surely, had to be vacant right about now due to this event... Or at least, any demons that went missing wouldn’t be important enough to cause a huge fuss on his end.  
  
Making it inside next door, Alastor’s eyes glowed in the darkness of the dreary, old-timey castle. No use finding a light switch and drawing any possible attention. Reaching into the coat of his suit, the radio demon pulled out what  _ looked _ like a harmless device that he then mounted onto the closed vault in the room. Then he glanced at his watch, keeping in mind where Angel should’ve been in his performance as he began to set the timer on the explosive.  
  
_ Five minutes should be plenty…  
  
_ Then he thought back to the crowd, ears twitching thoughtfully. Hmm.. That was a lot of people. Not that he cared about any of  _ them _ making it out safely... and he’d given himself enough time to get out of the disaster before anyone else...  
  
_ However...  
  
_ When Alastor made it back to the ballroom, much against his original plan until he decided to add an extra few minutes, he was counting down in his head the entire time as he quietly shuffled back in through the crowd. Angel should’ve been about done, right..? And surely nobody would’ve noticed him going missing - except Charlie or Vaggie, but he wasn’t too worried about explaining himself to either of them as he slid his way next to them.   
  
_ Ugh.. six minutes, forty two seconds left…  
  
_ In the meanwhile, Angel was enthralled in his movements, doing stretches and splitz on the makeshift pole to earn himself some "aah"s and "ooh"s from the crowd. He slid down, rolling his hips expertly and turned towards the audience, noticing that familiar glowing too-wide smile in front of him. He kept dancing as he pondered to himself. Ah, so Alastor was here, and considering the time left in his dance he either didn't place the bomb at all, or was finished with his business.  
  
But he was here, either way.  _ Watching _ Angel.  
  
It egged him on to be  _ better, _ roll his spine  _ smoother, _ raise his legs  _ higher. _ The whole idea of this dance was to impress, but with Alastor's presence here.. it suddenly became more important. Like it was personal. Angel wasn't here to grab the crowd's attention, he was here for  _ Alastor's _ attention. As if he were the only one among all these demons.  
  
The spider purred, hearing the cymbals crash and fade into strings, and he saw his opportunity. His eyes locked on his mentor, stepping towards Alastor and alienating him from the crowd, extending his hand over his head and then out, turning the palm upwards in  _ invitation. _ Angel continued to lightly side step back and forth while waiting for him to take the bait, clearly encouraging Alastor to dance  _ with _ him in the last minute or so they had.  
  
Alastor raised a brow at the invitation, though he didn’t reject it by shying away. No, the radio demon stepped forward and graciously took Angel’s hand before sliding closer to him, placing a hand on his hip and simply falling into step with him..  
  
_ Five twenty...  
  
_ “You’re allowing me this dance?” Alastor purred, “How generous of you.”  
  
Admittedly, the antsy feeling that the radio demon experienced from counting down in his head only kicked his adrenaline up in anticipation. He wondered if Angel already understood the reason he made it back, to see the final of his performance. The deer hadn’t expected to be pulled onto the dance floor, but he certainly didn’t mind taking the lead either if only to keep stalling for time.  
  
_ Four thirty...  
  
_ “A few more minutes...” he managed to whisper to his partner, before holding his arm out to allow the spider to spin.  
  
And as those minutes ticked by, however, Alastor subtly gave his warning towards the end. With a murmured,  _ ”Three, two...” _ the radio demon dipped his dance partner.  
  
Angel nodded as he pulled himself close, and then away, and then close again to his newfound partner, their hands loosely connected as he danced around the shorter demon, pulling them closer to the center of the floor.   
  
He allowed Alastor to lead for a bit, Angel's solo dance with a twist of seduction turning into a duet between the two, something more disguised to be outwardly dignified. They stepped together in sync, heels and hooves tapping away in a soft melody with the music.  
  
Angel then somehow felt his back press against Alastor, reaching his arms back to frame the deer's face as they traveled from side to side, and Angel let his eyes fall shut and just  _ feel _ those claws at his waist, trailing down to his swaying hips, threatening to tear up his dress if he squeezed any harder..  
  
He was flipped and led into a dip, and Angel tilted and arched everything he could back without falling, his added curls nearly grazing the floor. His chest was puffed out like this, and he could feel Alastor's breath on the fluff.   
  
They paused there as the song faded into nothing, indicating the end.  
  
_ ”One.” _   
  
** _Boom.  
  
_ ** Practically grinning ear to ear at this point, Alastor held their position for a few moments more as he heard screaming fill the ballroom, and demons rushing to make their escape. Nobody was paying them any mind any longer, and Alastor didn’t seem too worried about leaving immediately now that he was at Angel’s side.  
  
“Though I’ve neglected to say it,” Alastor started, reaching a hand to delicately brush aside a loose strand of those curls out of Angel’s face, “It hasn’t gone unnoticed,” and then the radio demon slowly pulled his partner back upright, though not separating from Angel.   
  
“You look beautiful tonight, my Angel,” he then purred, pulling the other into a heated, passionate kiss out in the middle of the floor. There was so much going on that nobody would’ve noticed, panicked screaming echoing in his ears.   
  
Perhaps it was the rush of the moment that prompted him to throw his own normal cautions and rules to the wind, as the radio demon never would’ve once done something like this in public under normal circumstances - but he never really showed affection under any normal circumstance, did he? It always took  _ something _ to elicit affection, whether it was the blood of lesser demons, or their screams of terror, or even just the mere drop of a bomb.   
  
But holding Angel tight, sharing such an exhilarating moment as he pressed their lips together... Well that was just a rush that was incomparable to the rest of the chaos around them.  
  
The muted bang of the explosion was something Angel was prepared for. The deafening screams of anger, fear, and terror was something he was prepared for. Running for his life tonight was something he was prepared for.  
  
But Alastor kissing him so suddenly, so deeply, like a dehydrated man and Angel was a clean spring oasis was  _ not _ something he was expecting, nevermind  _ prepared _ for.  
  
Though he flowed with it happily, pushing tongue against tongue and mixing saliva between them. Angel softly moaned into the liplock, and gazed at Alastor with lust in his eyes when they finally broke off. "I wanted to play off you yourself, handsome. I look fuckin' dead-ass sexy in red." Angel then unraveled his arms from around the deer, trailing down and grabbing his hand instead. "Shall we run for our lives,  _ my deer? _ " He suggested lightly. They should blend into the panic around them, demons already fleeing from the scene.  
  
“ _ We? _ Nonsense,” Alastor replied, readily scooping Angel up into his arms. Dancing was one thing in heels, but running was a completely different story. And though his morals consistently shown to be skewed, Alastor was still that of a gentleman.   
  
And while it was easy to blend into the rushing crowd, Alastor still found himself in a calm stride through it all. Hell, even if it had been a real emergency to  _ him _ that he’d been unprepared for, he still just might’ve had the same relaxed demeanor anyways.   
  
But while he debated whether or not to find the princess of Hell, he ultimately decided it would be best to escape the rage of Lucifer in the heat of it all. Alastor didn’t want to somehow make himself look suspicious in front of the overlord -  _ or have Angel run his mouth _ , much like the other day. Besides, even if Charlie had found herself in trouble in a crowd of demons stampeding, she could hold her own. If not, her girlfriend provided more than enough backup to keep them both out of harm’s way. Not that he particularly cared about their safety, but more for how it would affect  _ him _ .  
  
So the radio demon just walked out, letting other demons rush past them in their panic. Granted, that didn’t mean he didn’t purposefully stick his foot out to trip a few if they’d somehow managed to push or bump Angel too roughly in trying to rush past. That was just annoying.   
  
Otherwise, he enjoyed the serenity of the dark red night sky, peace within himself in such catastrophe caused by his own hands. And he had a fine partner to carry through it all, that just being icing on the cake. Alastor had carried Angel in his arms probably a few blocks too long than what would’ve been necessary, even after they’d managed to get away from the crowd and off to a more quiet part of the city. And even when he finally did set Angel on his feet, the radio demon still held his hands and hummed a happy little tune to himself as they walked.   
  
Certainly he didn't mind the ride, though Angel found himself cackling with delight whenever he noticed Alastor trip a couple other panicked guests around them. He nuzzled into Alastor's chest, content to cling onto him until further notice.   
  
Angel was almost sad when he was put down again, but nevertheless both demons were in good moods. They walked awhile to nowhere in particular, and eventually the silence was broken. "Sooo, that went well." Angel spoke, leaning over to kiss Alastor's cheek. "We goin' anywhere else? 'Cause frankly, I'd like for you to take me out of this dress, Smiles." He led onto something more, silently hoping for one of Alastor's 'rewards'. Usually after situations like these he could coherse him into doing something sex related, but as of late it seemed Al didn't need that much prompting anymore. Angel chalked that up to them simply getting used to the other's vice.  
  
“Is that question filled with hope or despair in addition to your statement?” Alastor asked jokingly, knowing that Angel probably wouldn’t have had much shame either way. “I don’t mind going home though,” he purred, “Besides, I’d much rather get the commotion out of the way - and I fear if we don’t make an appearance soon enough, we’ll be found. Such a blessing and a curse to be cared for, wouldn’t you agree?” The radio demon chuckled, a thumb adoringly rubbing over the hand he was holding as they walked. Though this time, with more purpose to find their way home now.   
  
When they finally made it, Alastor led Angel up into his bedroom and helped slide the dress off in front of one of his mirrors propped up on the wall, gazing up at Angel within the reflection then as he ran fingers through the other’s extensions, and then bypassing them in favor at massaging his scalp with the tips of his claws. Angel was always such a pretty sight to behold, not that the spider demon wasn’t aware of that himself.. but Alastor could sit and admire him once in a while, just like so many others had. The deer demon sighed softly, resting his head on Angel’s shoulder and fondly pressing a kiss against the other’s cheek before withdrawing completely to hang up the other’s dress so it wouldn’t get ruined.  
  
Alastor showing a soft side sent Angel's perception of the other for a spin, the last thing he was expecting from him was to be so tenderly taken care of. Out of nowhere it seemed, too. All Angel had done was a little dance, and he was being rewarded so kindly? Shit. He should dance more often.  
  
Relaxed purrs filled the room, and Angel pulled off his heels as Alastor wasn't looking, busy hanging up his dress. Feet were gross. Just in general, in Angel's opinion. He slid on some stockings and donned a scoopneck sweaterdress (dare it be, the same one that Alastor had defiled him in in the past), calling those pajamas for the night until it was time to sleep. Which Angel... wasn't keen on doing  _ here.  
  
_ The spider turned around, wrapping his upper arms around Alastor's neck while the lower ones rested on his chest, slowly unbuttoning the black blazer he wore. "Someone looks like they're in a good mood," Angel whispered, inching closer and closer to reduce the space between their mouths. He pressed his chest against Alastor's, the fluffy mounds squishing against his dress shirt. "I wanna be in a good mood, too.." Angel hinted, moving slightly so his tits would rub up and down on the deer.  
  
Alastor had definitely gotten better at deciphering Angel’s language - or at least, no longer feigned ignorance to it in order to brush him aside nearly as much as he would in the past. So when he heard those words, accompanied by Angel suggestively brushing up against him almost like a needy cat, the radio demon just chuckled and put his hands on the other’s waist in compliance.  
  
“Mm, allow me to help then,” he said, eyes subtly wandering downwards at the other’s chest as he spoke, Angel seemingly enticing him and catching more of his attention simply from the sight. Alastor wasn’t a creep or a pervert by any of your typical sexual means, but he could appreciate a nice view clearly being handed to him - even if it really was just fur.  
  
Hands slid up Angel’s figure, accepting the invitation to touch his chest as he grasped the fur, claws raking through when he squeezed and then gave a light tug. Alastor then proceeded to slowly back Angel up against the wall, leaning in for a loving kiss with a purr as he wedged a knee up between the spider’s legs.  
  
"Oh baby, you can help me  _ all night, _ " Ever so eager to open, Angel's legs spread themselves happily, and he found himself moaning helplessly when his chest was groped- it was a rather sensitive spot for Angel, the attention there making his dick throb in want. He ground himself down on Alastor's knee, his breath catching in his throat at the pressure.   
  
Angel then found himself pausing in his movements. He had to request one simple thing before he was too far gone, after all. "Mmh.. Smiles, ya wanna help me out some more in yer bed?" He leaned back, pressing his head against the wall and gazing his partner down.  
  
A drifting hand went down to ghost over the buckle of Alastor's pants, fingertips dancing around as if daring to open the thing. He wouldn't of course- at least until he got the say so. If Alastor got too freaked, he could be in danger of getting blue balled.  _ Again.  
  
_ Both the request and the suggestive touches he received only seemed to earn Angel an amused eye roll from the radio demon. Alastor decided to drag the other’s attention away from his zipper by lifting Angel into his arms for the second time that night, though this time the spider was prompted to wrap his legs around the deer’s hips as hands supported his backside. There was a hint of simple adoration in those red eyes, which stayed mostly focused on Angel even as he was carried to the bed - he really  _ was _ in a good mood, it seemed, to express his fawning over Angel in the littlest ways. Which, weren’t so little when it came to him, as affection was not an easy thing to elicit from the radio demon as most - if not  _ everyone _ \- already knew.  
  
When he lay Angel down on the bed, there was a slight dip in the mattress when the deer climbed on top of him and immediately began to smother him with kisses along his neck. Hands traveled up the other’s sweater, back to tenderly feeling up the other demon’s soft chest.   
  
Speaking of the sweater, Alastor paused a for a moment as a hand then reached to lightly grip it for a moment, his grin widening somewhat in amusement - that’s right, he’d seen this before.  
  
“How brave,” he snickered, “You don’t seem to particularly care about this, do you?”  
  
Angel laughed softly, "S'actually one of my favorites. But'cha know, when ya like somethin’ at the store, take three of the same shit." With that said, he was eating up all the touches and kisses he could get. Alastor was playing Angel's body like a finely tuned instrument, his hands and mouth making the spider's spine arch up beautifully as his hips ground down desperately.   
  
He could feel himself begin to drip, a bead of precum soaking into the front of the panties he wore. "Besides, it's easier to rip 'em off me when I don't gotta worry 'bout replacements.." Angel purred, wanting nothing more than to feel those claws wrap around the thin fabric between his legs, pulling it taut and then clean off with a  _ snap. _   
  
"Don't wanna stick somethin' in me?" Angel invited the radio demon directly, swallowing the gathering drool in his mouth at the thought. His legs were wrapped tight around Alastor's hips, and he pressed their groins together needily. Only a few layers of cloth between them and Angel's fantasies becoming reality.  
  
Alastor held back a laugh at Angel’s words in regards to the stealing he got up to, though internally noted that maybe it was a good thing... Angel’s attire was admittedly something he admired. Dare he say,  _ ’cute’ _ .  
  
But he paused again at the suggestion, raising a brow and pulling back somewhat just so that he could look at Angel. Putting a hand under the spider’s chin, he ran a clawed thumb over Angel’s lips. Feeling the other rut against him, hard and needy, elicited a shudder from the radio demon. But it seemed it wasn’t enough to convince him this time around.  
  
“Hmm, I can’t decide if you’re genuinely asking about my wants,” he murmured, slowly working his thumb into Angel’s mouth only for his claw to lightly hook and briefly pull his bottom lip down, “or if you’re trying to subtly command through suggestion. Why don’t I actually do what I want with you, my dear, and you don’t take what’s given for granted..?” Alastor asked, a mixture of both mischief and the same sweetness given earlier throughout the night.   
  
His hand pulled away from Angel’s face afterwards, snaking it’s way down between the other demon’s legs. And though he didn’t pull the other’s undergarments off, he instead grabbed the other’s length over them and it used it to his favor as he gently rubbed, the fabric between them a further tease of pleasure that was so close and yet almost always so far.  
  
Angel was about to make some snarky comment about  _ who _ should be taking  _ who, _ forget for granted, but instead his voice broke into a soft purr as he simply took Alastor's advice and let the man do his thing. It was so slow, so gentle... he was burning up under his touch, his panties only growing more and more wet with pre.   
  
"What didja wanna do 'ta me?" He tried to engage Alastor another way without seeming so demanding. Alastor was a radio host, right? Angel couldn't help but wonder about his dirty talking skills...  
  
And if he didn't want to engage with Angel like that, well... he guessed he could just pull him down and try and get that damned-always-smiling mouth to do something else. " _ Entertain me, _ babe."  
  
“Allow me to finish what I started,” he said, before breathing out softly, “And I will.”  
  
And by answering both Angel’s question and request with such a statement, it seemed the two were likeminded as the radio demon decided to backtrack to something he’d tried before, no matter how brief... Alastor lightly trailed his lips down the spider demon’s body, littering it with either sweet kisses or the cruelest of bites to mark Angel, if not to leave him on his toes.  
  
And despite tenderness in both action and tone, the radio demon had already made his stance. Last time he’d been frustrated by interruption, but at least Angel had him worked up enough to defuse possible aggression - but now, he had control of himself. Yanking him by the antlers couldn’t possibly bode as well this time around.  
  
Lingering between the spider’s thighs, Alastor slowly but rather aggressively nibbled and kissed. Moments later, he was working his way up. And though he didn’t really engage in the banter that was prompted, he still used his mouth rather filthily than expected by having teeth carefully biting down on the band of Angel’s panties, tugging them down slowly. And it was no surprise that the point of his fangs left holes in the material when he released them his bite, leaving the other exposed for him.   
  
Alastor hadn’t even bothered in tugging the other’s panties down further off his legs just yet, instead using the flat of his tongue against the other demon’s length, hot breath fanning against it as he licked a trail upwards. When he got to the tip, he hesitantly took it into his mouth before sucking.   
  
Curiosity once again seemingly made up for his voluntary celibacy up until recently, for he wasn’t completely clueless at what to do when he had no arousal of his own to instinctively guide him and lead him through on autopilot. If anything, Alastor just reached a point where he was simply enjoying giving Angel some form of pleasure - even if it meant teasing him and leaving him frustrated, giving Alastor his own twisted satisfaction in turn.  
  
Letting out a soft hum, Alastor closed his eyes in relaxation as he took the rest of Angel’s length into his maw, sucking more hungrily now that he was getting used to doing it.  
  
Two hands cupped themselves over Angel's mouth so he could moan a little louder, the other two tugging at the sheets either side of him. " _ Al, please, _ " The plee was muffled, accompanied by a series of whimpers afterward. To be honest, it had been a long time since Angel had been on the receiving end of a proper blow job(usually he was the one giving them), and it was dangerous to be reminded of just how good it felt.  
  
Those antlers were right there, perfect handles to hold on to and yank that heavenly mouth further down, but the thing Angel's hand ended up grabbing instead was one of the upright tuffs of fur next to the antler, his fingers running up the ear and back down as suggested encouragement that his partner was doing a great job.  
  
Feeling Alastor's tongue rub against his length, the heated slick suction he was subjected to, the excess saliva and fluids dripping down off his member and running down between his thighs with every bob of the deer's head...   
  
It made Angel choke out more forcibly quiet moans and had him quivering more and more the longer they went on, and soon, if they didn't move on, things would be over far too quick for Angel's needs. He hadn't even been entered yet!  
  
And surely, Alastor wouldn’t have even understood Angel’s dilemma - he wanted to feel good, right? What else more did he have to offer - what else more did Angel really  _ need _ ?   
  
Then again, they were both givers in their own respect, weren’t they? At the physical aspect of their sexual affairs, Alastor was adamant against taking pleasure, it seemed. There was no way he’d casually agree to be on the receiving end of what was happening between them. And well, it seemed that Angel was emotionally a giver in these situations. Wanting to be taken, wanting to please and have a lover be  _ involved _ with what was happening. Something Alastor robbed him of too many times.  
  
Ever so slightly, Alastor’s head favored leaning towards the hand petting his ear. Quite a contrast to the time Angel dared to touch them at the casino before, suggesting that he actually enjoyed it. That it was sensitive. And that maybe now, instead, the only difference in not making him defensive was simply that he was  _ comfortable _ with Angel now. That he  _ could _ allow meager vulnerability to seep through - voluntarily, that is. Alastor had long told himself that there would never be an incident similar to the night after he’d slept with Angel.. And he was glad it was never brought up again.  
  
The radio demon could’ve seen this action growing tedious, as in it didn’t bother him. It seemed he had no feelings about sucking another person off at all, actually, now that the shame was washed away. But that would be something he kept locked away, not that he’d ever seem to find himself willing to do something like this with anyone other than Angel.  
  
When he pulled his head up to catch his breath, he littered the other’s length with delicate kisses, even a subtle tip of his tongue grazing against the organ every so often. And before taking it back into his mouth, Alastor gently reached up to grasp Angel’s one hand that was tangled in sheets so that he could hold it, idly running his thumb over it.  
  
There was something about the shared intimacy between them, the gentle nature both demons treated each other with in rare moments like these making everything so much more  _ intense. _ Soft and small touches made Angel weak and ever more needy, in ways that the spider hadn't really ever felt like before.  
  
It was fucking  _ weird, _ but it was also too fucking  _ good _ to question. Not when-  _ ohh- _ Angel seized up, jerking his hips off to the side so Alastor would be throw off that filthy, heavenly rhythm for just a moment. "Smiles, m'gonna fuckin' cream m'self if ya keep on doin' whatcha doin'," He seethed through gritted teeth, catching his breath. And gods above, did he want to. Just not yet- not so  _ soon. _ It was almost embarrassing what Alastor could do to Angel's usual stamina, toppling him over like a house of cards in a few quick breaths.   
  
He wanted Alastor to climb over him, lift his leg up against his chest and pin it there while he fucked him rough. Or he wanted him to flip Angel over, and take him deep instead. Or Al could just lay back on the mattress and guide his hips as they worked the porn star up and down, or have those hands reach up to massage and squeeze his chest as he bounced.   
  
Unfortunately, all those thoughts only proved to make his dick throb harder, it finding the lack of attention extremely distressing. Angel took a glance downwards, watching Alastor's head between his legs.  _ That damn smile. _ It was just the same as any other time. Never changing, always watching. He couldn't help but softly moan.  
  
Oh, how Angel  _ loved _ to be watched.  
  
Eyes widened for a brief moment at the jerk, but the radio demon forced himself to quickly adjust even after the fact.  
  
However, the radio demon pulled away from what he was doing yet again, though this time it wasn’t purely out of need to catch his breath.  
  
“Hmm? Is that not the point?” He then asked curiously, albeit laced with mild amusement. Such an odd way Angel had to put it, too.  “I thought you wanted to, dear...” he then whispered lowly, once again taking favor of simply using his tongue to occasionally brush against the other demon’s throbbing length so as not to leave him completely neglected as he spoke - that, and, surely it had to be agonizing to be kept so under stimulated when Angel was already in need of more.  
  
"W-well, yeah, but-" He stuttered, his knees locking and pulling up around in front of Alastor's head, uncontrollably denying the radio demon access between his legs. Angel desperately needed a few moments to recover before he could keep going, less he climax too soon. "I want more..." The spider whined, the beg vague and open to interpretation.   
  
What he had truly meant was he wanted to go farther in their activities, more than just a blowjob or any other foreplay, he wanted more of  _ Alastor. _ Wanted to hear the ambient static grow heavier until it was deafening, mixed in with their labored breathing and slick noises their bodies made together.   
  
Though the only static present seemed to be the fuzzy feeling in Angel's mind, and the only coherent thought he could possibly present to his lover was simply  _ more. _ " _ Alastor... _ " He weakly spoke, a hitch in his breath.  
  
Having knees locked in front of him like a feeble baby gate, and yet receiving such a plea for more, Alastor cocked his head slightly. “ _ Mon garçon est nécessiteux... _ ” he’d mutter quietly to himself, absentmindedly strumming his fingers against the sheets.  
  
Hmm, the radio demon  _ had _ already warned Angel not to take it all for granted. Perhaps this once it was more fair he turned a switch, no matter how cruel it was on the spider demon’s part. Being sweet to him was merely an option, one that could easily be taken away on a whim when Alastor was simply bored if he wanted.  
  
Gently prying Angel’s legs apart, the deer demon slowly crawled up his body until the two were face to face. A smile much less sincere than earlier tonight plastered on his face. Much more  _ condescending.  
  
_ “Or...” he started slowly, at first gently grinding up against the other demon to grant him some sweet friction - that is, until Alastor gave a sharp buck of his hips as if to simulate an offer of giving Angel what he  _ really _ wanted. “...I could just leave.”  
  
All Angel could manage to do was pant underneath him, bucking back after Alastor did and subsequently locking his legs around the deer's waist. "Y'know how sad it makes me when ya leave a job unfinished, babe." He managed to laced a hint of sass in his tone, albeit with far too much effort than it should've took. "Why wouldja leave after gettin' to the best part..?"  
  
Angel linked his hands up around Alastor's back and neck whilst running his mouth, pulling the two closer together, and even daring to poke out his tongue and lick over Alastor's bottom lip teasingly. He could faintly taste himself on there…  
  
“Allow me to put it in a way you’d appreciate more,” Alastor stated, briefly closing the distance between their lips as he stole a kiss. “I don’t enjoy spoiling pets. Not too much, at least.”  
  
With those words, Alastor attempted to reach between them, his hand fumbling a moment before he was able to get a grip on Angel’s length and pumping it. Eyes stayed fixated on the demon beneath him, and though he had no pent up lust of his own at the current moment, there was a glimpse of hunger in that gaze reserved only for Angel.   
  
“Though I have to say,” he spoke up again, his tone leaving it difficult to decipher whether or not he was serious now, “You  _ are _ quite tempting...”   
  
Picking up the pace of his working hand, his gaze became a challenging glare. Right now they were at a game of tug of war to see who would cave for the other first, and Alastor refused to lose. This was  _ one _ specific incident in which he was going to pull out all the stops - Angel  _ wanted _ him to talk dirty, right..?  
  
Breaching his typical vocabulary’s boundaries, Alastor knew that if Angel dared tell anyone of his next sentence... Well, nobody would believe him - and perhaps the amusement behind that fact alone was enough to make him shovel down his typical pride to force such words out of his mouth.  
  
“You know you want to cum for daddy, don’t you..?” He whispered to him, the smugness in his tone as clear as day as he continued to jack the other demon off. Alastor was even impressed with himself that he managed to take himself seriously enough to utter such words. But perhaps Angel would appreciate it, the dirty thing he was... Hopefully he knew enough by now that he’d probably never hear those words ever again.  
  
Having no choice but to just take what he was given, Angel was clinging and humping up onto Alastor like he was the last stable thing in Hell. Daring to be pushed into oversensitivity, no matter how much he keened and wanted for the  _ real deal, _ Alastor always kept him waiting, kept him off guard and wanting.  
  
There was always a hint of something he couldn't quite name that Alastor kept hidden, only showing small peaks of it in rare moments that Angel felt quite satisfied to drag out of the radio demon. Even if he felt like he was being puppeteered around by his dick during said moments. Angel had been dancing on the edge of bliss and frustration for awhile now, and impressive as it was to hold back for all this time, he finally tipped over and fell.  
  
Fell into the sheets below him, the hold of the monster above him keeping him his legs open and pinned that way, that hand squeezing him so tightly in all the right ways, and that radio-toned voice losing it's channeled mask as Alastor's voice suddenly became clean yet so vilely sexual in Angel's ear.  
  
Never once in a thousand years Angel would even comprehend the radio demon playing into something like a  _ daddy _ kink, nevermind that it would make the spider finally cum so goddamn hard. It cut like a hot knife through butter, or like the feeling of first being entered all the way. Angel bit down viciously onto Alastor's shoulder as a scream none other than either  _ extremely orgasmic _ or  _ blood curdling _ was forced out of him, along with the gush of fluids he released, cause for a rather messy situation for the both of them.  
  
Angel's hips gave a last few thrusts to ride out the pleasure racking through his body before slumping down, entirely far too tired (at least, for now) to care about anything else. There was no snarky comments or suggestive winks, the spider was merely a pretty, semen-covered ragdoll beneath Alastor now.  
  
And though the bite momentarily paralyzed the radio demon, it elicited both a pleasant shudder and a gentle gasp from him. But that couldn’t replace the satisfaction he received by Angel toppling over, giving into pleasure. Losing their game. When he felt the spider’s metaphorical web shoot into his hand, Alastor let out a sinister chuckle. Too easy.  
  
But tonight, it seemed that Alastor was still affectionate enough not to simply leave a tuckered out Angel alone in his bed. The radio demon left his side only briefly to make use of the sink, washing his hands off before he came back and toweled Angel off. Then, he picked up the spider into his arms carefully and quietly exited his bedroom and down the hall. When they reached Alastor’s own bedroom, the deer demon quietly tucked Angel into bed before changing into his robe and climbing in beside him to sleep comfortably.

**XxXxX**

The next morning, Alastor had been comfortably sleeping, a soft classical tune playing in the room - from him, no doubt. Which could only suggest that he’d been dreaming pleasantly. Having Angel’s chest fluff to rest his head on had to be the most comfortable pillow, after all.   
  
Angel softly stirred awake far too early for his liking, having passed out early last night messing with his body clock and causing him to wake up a few hours earlier than normal... fuck. He softly groaned as his eyes blinked drearily open, and noticed that he wasn't in his room anymore, nevermind his own bed. Also a peaceful, sound asleep radio demon tucked into his tits.  _ Awwh.  
  
_ Memories of last night played over in his head, remembering the dancing, from the explosion, to Al calling himself  _ daddy _ for Angel's pleasure.  
  
_ What a gentleman. _ Angel mused to himself, a hand drifting over one of the sticking out antlers.  _ But what an absolute bastard. _ That was right, he never truly gave Angel what he wanted last night, orgasm or not. And well, according to their deal... Angel was entitled to his desires from Alastor, was he not?  
  
He carefully rolled the deer over, shifting so he was on his back and Angel was straddling him. Thinking about last night was enough to get his dick back up at attention, and soon Angel was left grinding his quickly hardening length forwards onto Alastor's front, and then his ass back on the other's own groin, in attempts to start some friction. He wasn't aware of how light or heavy a sleeper his (technically) owner was, but no better time like the present to find out, eh?  
  
And by the feeling of  _ something _ slowly coming to life and giving more of something solid for the spider to grind back on underneath that robe, Angel figured whatever he was doing to the other demon had to feel pretty good, too.  
  
The music in the room faded out as Angel kept going, and the sound of flicking channels took over instead. He dared to reach down at the tied knot of the robe settled at Alastor's waist, pulling one of the strings on the bow and letting it all come loose. He pushed the sides of the cloth open, and was rather surprised to see a lack of pajama pants. Only pinstriped boxers, and Angel was silently thankful for the more modern take of underwear. They were much easier to remove..  
  
Pulling the thin piece of clothing down slowly, just enough so that he could have access to what Alastor had to offer. This was the first time he could even properly look at what he was lusting after, really- and Al didn't disappoint. Angel caught himself drooling, bringing his lower hands up to his mouth to collect the excess saliva as makeshift lube as he brought them back down to prepare himself with one hand, and slowly stoke over Alastor's length with the other to coax it up.  
  
Curling two-then three-fingers inside himself, Angel used his upper set of arms to steady himself, pulling up Alastor's knees and using them as supports to hold and lean some weight on as he pleasured the both of them with a sort of trained expertise. He could feel the blush burning up on his cheeks, and  _ see _ the color on Alastor's, the sight below him so rare and cute it made Angel's heart flutter in his chest.   
  
After a few minutes, Angel gave in and had a hand reach down to not just rub at Alastor's length, but he scooted down to stroke their two members together in succession, soft whines of pleasure occasionally being drawn out of the spider. He was trying to be quiet the best he could, but jacking off on the other like this was so  _ hot.. _ _   
_   
But today wouldn't be like last night, and he was certain to make sure it didn't end up the same way. Angel forced himself to stop his activities, pushing himself up on his knees and using a hand to position himself correctly over Alastor's length, and coming back down to seat himself down on it, moaning rather loudly as he bottomed himself out on top of the radio demon. " _ Fu...ck, _ " Angel purred, rolling his hips in a small circle to test the waters, happy to take a minute and just  _ feel _ and  _ tense _ around the member that he'd wanted inside him for so long, so bad.   
  
He looked down at the still sleeping demon, peaking an eye open and leaning down over his chest. Angel simply laid down on him, choosing to lick up that exposed neck, dragging his tongue across Alastor's pulse and sucking on the flesh there. "You feel  _ so good, _ Smiles.." Angel whispered between licks, the pressure on his own length squished between their bodies making him shiver.   
  
Meanwhile, the radio demon had occasionally twitched or jerked in his disturbed slumber, stirring occasionally but not too frequently. It had been quite some time since he’d been in such a deep sleep, and was as if he were trying to cling to such rest. It wasn’t like anything that was happening to his person felt  _ bad _ either. If anything, it spurred on a few confusing dreams - dreams he’d never really had before. Dreams that coaxed a few pleasured whines and groans from him, or so he believed it to be.  
  
But it was only when he felt that tongue against his neck that he finally startled awake, at first appearing alarmed like a deer caught in the headlights as the sound of a record scratch went off before all other sound he’d previously been making was cut off. But when he realized what exactly was going on, he almost instantaneously relaxed underneath Angel. Alastor was still rather drowsy even, careful hands reaching to place themselves on furry hips and begin to knead at them, hesitantly guiding him.  
  
“Mm..  _ Angel _ ...” he murmured tiredly, feeling far too good to even think of getting angry right this second. Alastor practically hissed at the sensations he woke up to, not even given a chance to dip his toe into the water consciously.   
  
For once, Alastor seemed far too willing to let this happen without somehow flipping a switch on Angel, whether it be by stopping or simply forcing the spider under his control. No, the deer demon simply stayed relaxed, let himself just feel  _ good _ as their bodies became one. That wasn’t to say there wouldn’t somehow be repercussions later on - there always was, after all. But for now, the only roughness Alastor used against Angel was the subtle digging of his claws brought on by the pleasant tension that occasionally wracked his body, brought on by that tight heat around his length. Panting and moaning softly, the radio demon even whined quietly in bliss as he placed a few gentle kisses on the top of Angel’s head.   
  
The record scratch caught Angel off guard, the sudden noise causing his muscles to contract, but then once realizing there was no danger from outside or from the man he was deriving so much pleasure from, he relaxed once more and continued their calm little bout of sweet morning sex. Angel was slow and precise in his movements, only allowed an inch or two to slip out of him at a time before pushing back down to sheath Alastor fully inside him again.   
  
They carried on like that for awhile, Angel eventually reaching up and catching those lips in a passionate kiss. It wasn't needy or demanding, much like other kisses they shared before- this one was slow like their pace, almost lazy even.   
  
Angel then propped himself up, stealing one last kiss from Alastor before sitting upright again, gazing down at him lovingly and two hands drifted over the radio demon's middrift, framing that luscious chest so nicely as Angel's other hands gently placed themselves over the ones on his hips.  
  
" _ Haahnn, Alastor.. _ " Angel sweetly moaned, properly in position to start a soft bounce, spots getting nudged and pushed into that weren't before. It had truly been awhile since the last time Angel had done anything like this, nevermind it feeling this way.  
  
A small part of the spider's mind suggested the idea of some sort of emotional attachment, or even a relationship dynamic he found in Alastor that he hadn't in anyone else before, but it was quickly smothered out by the next wave of pleasure racking through his nerves. "Y'know, for someone not interested in sex, ya sure are awful good at it." He commented instead. That was it. Some people were just naturally talented, like how some people just fucking sucked no matter what. "I-  _ mmmh- _ m'such a lucky gal."  
  
“Nonsense. You’re doing all of the work, dear,” Alastor laughed in response, a subtle temptation to roll Angel over hitting him. But he decided to snuff that instinct out every time it arose despite the occasional upwards thrust. He rather appreciated the..  _ intimacy _ of the moment. Perhaps it was also the fact that he’d just woken up that kept him calm, his mind not racing as it usually did when he was actually involving himself with these affairs.   
  
But god, he found himself mesmerized by Angel’s beauty yet again in his unlife. Face etched in bliss, body illuminated by sunlight that peaked in through the window - even if Hell’s daytime didn’t bring your typical blue skies and glimmering sun. And he’d said it before but, Angel truly  _ was _ an angel... He could’ve fooled Al if he said he’d fallen from heaven just like Lucifer, certainly - in this moment right now, at least. Forget the fact that he’d  _ technically _ taken advantage of the radio demon in his sleep.   
  
Usually a shared characteristic he had with the animal attributes he’d been cursed was that Alastor was  _ constantly _ on the alert - especially while asleep, but he’d felt safe enough with Angel that of course he didn’t immediately jostle awake at the motion earlier. And even now, there wasn’t any noise loud enough to drown out the sound of his tail delicately thudding against the mattress, not even the gentle squeak of the bed.  
  
With a shaky breath, Alastor shuddered as hands couldn’t help themselves anymore. He needed to touch Angel more, really feel the beauty gifting him with so much rapture even in sin. At first he’d squeezed Angel’s hips again, then ghosted his way up to his waist. Of course, he’d been eventually drawn in to that chest fur he’d been sleeping on just earlier, grasping and feeling it like he’d been under a spell.   
  
And as pressure began to build, he couldn’t keep himself quiet anymore as he let out a long, drawn out moan in desperation.  
  
“ _ Ohhhh.... Angel, more... _ ”  
  
It was pure delight seeing Alastor break under pleasure with him, his movements steady and set in an enjoyable pace, not once interrupting the spider's cycle of  _ up, down, up, down, grind, repeat. _ Feeling the weight of his chest rest on Alastor's hands and sunken into by red claws, was nearly pulling Angel to another orgasm like last night with all the stimuli he was getting. "Yeah?  _ Mhh, _ It's okay baby, I ain't stoppin'," He reassured his partner, holding up to his words even when there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Alastor? Are you there?" Came none other than Charlie's voice, on the other side of the wood. Her fist lightly tapped at the wood again, three times in succession. Her voice sounded stressed. "I'm sorry it's so early..." She apologized, hoping for a response.  
  
Alastor arched his back, taking deep breaths as he shut his eyes tightly as he completely succumbed to it all. He felt like he was on a cloud of euphoria, with only so much holding him back from his final destination towards bliss. He could’ve let this feeling take over forever...  
  
But then his eyes snapped open at the knock on his door, a slight panic in them. Hands on Angel clenched momentarily, and it took several seconds before his tension ebbed away. Even if it was only by a mere fraction.  
  
It seemed that several emotions flashed through him all at once, for now he suddenly became a little more aggressive. He tried to coax Angel to keep going, wanting to at least  _ finish _ before answering the door. Now he was rushing, growing frustrated when he realized it was going to take a little longer than that.  
  
Then came bargaining with time.  
  
Keeping his breath steady, Alastor tried to hold back any other inappropriate sounds from escaping him when he spoke up.  
  
“Yes, sweetheart..?” He strained, struggling to sound as casual to Charlie on the other side of the door. “Is it important..? Or can it wait?” He grunted. Never once had he ever really asked such a question, usually able to scramble if needed be in order to make time for Charlie - it wasn’t like he was usually up to something anyways.. Not as far as she knew.   
  
Clenching his teeth, he reached to grip Angel’s hips so tightly it drew blood - he didn’t know if he wanted to rush into finishing anymore, or if he’d have to force the spider to stop pleasuring him completely. It was a tango of frustration he didn’t want to take part in. So close, but so far…   
  
Stirring in Alastor's lap however, Angel had to keel over and bite into the deer demon's shoulder to keep his noise down. The harsh sting of being cut by those claws and the tension riding through both their bodies didn't have the right so feel so  _ good, _ but it did anyways. He faintly heard Charlie's voice in the back of his mind, aware of the situation- but the potential of being  _ caught _ was something that turned Angel on even more, and he muffled more moans and whimpers into Alastor's flesh.   
  
Unbeknownst to what was happening behind the door however, the princess pressed on. "Uhh...  _ kinda? _ " She paused, and then quickly clarified, "It's kinda important, not that it can wait, um. Yeah. Are you okay in there?" Charlie pondered, noticing the reluctant tone the radio demon had in his voice to be rather out of character for him.   
  
Once Angel was done mauling Alastor's shoulder off, he rose back up and took a moment to stop moving, and simply gaze into those red, glowing eyes below him. He didn't say a word, but the smirk that grew on his face should have told Alastor everything he was thinking. And just like that, within seconds, Angel had begun raising his hips up and down again, selfishly seeking after his own pleasure.   
  
It would be extremely amusing to watch Alastor squirm and try and hold up normal, natural conversation with the girl outside the bedroom- not to mention it felt extremely  _ pleasurable, _ and Angel couldn't help but release a drawn out moan when the tip inside him pressed firmly against his sweetspot.  
  
The sound had carried through the door, and Charlie blinked. Maybe this wasn't so good a time. "Is Angel in there with you? I'm sorry, last night was crazy, I know.. I can't imagine what time you guys finally got to sleep! Promise I'll make it real quick and then I'll be out of your hair,"  _ Oh, _ she felt so bad for waking them up! But some things couldn't be helped…  
  
The bite inflicted on his shoulder caused the radio demon to bite down on his own lip, muffling his own pleading moans. Alastor was trying desperately to pay enough attention to his conversation, but Angel was definitely making it a struggle - on purpose now, no doubt. At the given eye contact, the deer demon glared at him.  _ What a little shit... _   
  
Maybe it was fair for the all games the radio demon played, though.  
  
“I’m-!” he started to say with quickly ebbing confidence. But once again Alastor had to bite his lip to block a pitiful ‘ _ mmmh.. _ ’ sliding into his sentence as that tight heat of Angel’s stroking his length perfectly. Alastor gradually appeared more frustrated, dials even starting to appear in his eyes. “I’m fine, Charlie!” he then stated clearly.  
  
The deer let out a huff, knowing that Angel had to be enjoying this way too much at his expense. Not that he could blame him, for Alastor probably would’ve been the same if only the shoe had been on the other foot...  
  
However, knowing that he had an obstacle on the other side of the door was definitely preventing him from reaching the finish line he was now in a desperate chase after. And he could only act ‘casual’ for so long.  
  
And maybe - just  _ maybe _ \- he could piss Angel off instead of having to be on the jeering end of the spider’s amusement. Or so Alastor  _ tried _ to rationalize, for he wasn’t too keen on his next decision either.  
  
But Charlie  _ wasn’t. going. away.  
  
_ With great frustration of his own, Alastor gripped Angel by the waist. Despite the weight the spider had over him - mostly because of his height - the radio demon managed to pull Angel off of him and then shoved him to the other side of the bed. And with a huff of irritation and quaking hands, Alastor quickly pulled up his boxers and tied the ribbon back around his robe. Just as quickly, he tried to collect himself before finally answering the door.  
  
_ She won this round.  
  
_ “ _ What. Is. It? _ ” Alastor asked her, though he could only  _ barely _ keep more agitation than he actually felt out of his tone. And behind a clenched grin, with claws gripping and digging into the door frame as he spoke through his teeth. Best she watched her words: a sexually frustrated serial killer was probably best not to trifle with.  
  
Charlie pulled a trying smile when Alastor finally answered the door, which quickly dropped when she had to begin speaking. "Well, you know how I had you searching for... the person.. who my dad isn't really pleased with right now..?" She referenced the prior incident. "I really need to know if you've found anything on them yet. And um, I need another fa- I mean, I have another order for you." Her voice hushed low, and she peered up at the radio demon with an expression something serious. " _ I need you to keep guard over this hotel. Specifically, levels underneath it. _ " The people she let know about this were far and few between- but Alastor was an overlord, and a very good ally to have on her side in times like these. For situations like  _ this. _ "My father entrusted me with... weapons, I need protected under  _ all costs. _ Ever since the vault bust, he doesn't have another good place to put them in worries of another attack. Please make sure they do not fall into the wrong hands in case I fail to protect them myself. And I  _ really _ need you to speed up on catching the bastard who's doing all this."  
  
Charlie took a breath, and clasped her hands together. "I'm sorry for all the pressure and short notice and such, I hope you understand!" She spoke normally now, as if they were conversing about hotel management matters instead. She couldn't help but peer over Alastor's side however, seeing a brief roll of white fur in the room. Ah yes, that reminded her. "And one other thing..."  
  
Charlie made a hand motion of sorts towards Angel, who was wrapped up in the sheets. "As fantastic as your performance was last night, I'm afraid some demons had left me comments on Angel's...  _ promiscuity. _ I know that's just, how he is, but... could you help him maybe have some sexual restraint in his manners?" Charlie thought back on typical everyday things Angel did, whether it be bending over suggestively or eating various foods in... ways. She sighed. "I think he just doesn't know how else to act."   
  
In the meantime, the spider was moping on the bed, cupping his chin in one hand and waiting for the princess bitch and his bastard lover to get their talk over with. This morning would have been flawless if not for the interruption, no- if Alastor had just ignored it. Ugh.  
  
Against his grinding irritation, Alastor listened to Charlie’s words rather intently. At first, he had the intentions of possibly just shooing her away - but these matters were rather serious. And one thing in particular caught his attention: the weaponry.  
  
Now, Alastor could’ve potentially offered some sort of true protection or guard over said weapons. He’d placed a lock and bond over Angel Dust’s soul to his own, after all. But he’d neglect the suggestion. Busting the vault meant he could’ve stolen said weaponry the day prior, but where was the fun in such ease - especially if he could’ve been caught right then and there? No, this was more sneaky... And it would be much easier to blame the loss of said weapons on Charlie’s shoulders than it would’ve been to run with them before.  
  
“Weapons, you say?” Alastor asked curiously, as if he’d no prior knowledge of them before. He was noticeably less tense and angry, though. “My eyes will stay vigilant - both in my search, and over the depths of this hotel! I take it that’s what the mayhem was over last night? Odd that the suspect hadn’t taken them then,” Alastor shrugged, now leaning against the door frame as they spoke.  
  
“But I suppose that must mean they’ll eventually lure themselves into a trap should they turn up,” Alastor mused, implying he’d win this game of cat and mouse as if he weren’t both the predator and prey of this particular case.  
  
Ears then twitched at the mention of Angel Dust, once again reminding him of the throbbing between his legs he was currently neglecting. Alastor suppressed a tense sigh, instead giving a thoughtful nod to this business partner. He could make this fun, after all. And well... Perhaps it was best he didn’t let Angel distract him anymore than he was lately. Especially now that things were coming to a head, and the risk of them getting caught during a roll in the sheets wouldn’t help either of staying out of the list of possible suspects in tampering with Lucifer’s territory and resources...  
  
“I couldn’t agree more,” Alastor then stated as he ran a hand through his red locks. “His manners can be less than  _ enamoring _ sometimes,” he went on, eyes darting back to his partner briefly. As much as the deer had been desperate for release when he was awoken this morning... Angel was still out of line.  _ Hmm.. _   
  
“I’m sure I can train him - or potentially come up with alternate means to restrain him,” Alastor agreed before ironically teasing, “Perhaps a muzzle would do!”   
  
It wasn’t like he hadn’t already muzzled him with a gag before…  
  
"Like hey, if you can get him clean off drugs, then this should be no problem, huh?" Charlie encouraged, and then focused herself. "Thank you Alastor, it really means a lot. I don't know where this hotel would be without all your help." The girl then turned on her heel and gave a curt wave, finally leaving after all this time. "I'll check in with you later!"  
  
And like that, she was gone.  
  
After hearing her goodbye, Angel positioned himself temptingly for his returning partner. He got down on his hands and knees, two hands supporting his body in the position and two squeezing at his own chest, massaging the fur as he lowered his upper body towards the bed, leaving his ass up and in waiting. It was a silent invitation, something that Angel didn't need words to express what he wanted.  
  
The spider swayed his hips in the air from side to side a little, presenting himself like a bitch in heat.  
  
Alastor only turned to avert his attention to Angel when he was  _ certain _ she was far enough down the hallway, ears twitching as he slowly closed the door behind him. Then he let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples in exasperation before lifting his gaze to the offering spider laying out on his bed.   
  
Raising a brow, Alastor allowed himself to follow temptation as he made his way towards the bed and crept closer to Angel.   
  
“Have I ever told you,” he started as he began to undo his robe again, “That you’re more trouble than I anticipated?”   
  
And it was only mere seconds before he’d been pushing himself deep inside the spider demon yet again, suppressing a blissful moan for now. “Because I think she might be right - we’ll have to fix you,” he joked. “Perhaps literally.”  
  
A moan pushed its way out of Angel's throat as Alastor pushed back into  _ him, _ followed by amused giggles. "Oh baby, you know I'm just  _ full _ of trouble." He rubbed his ass back further onto his partner, pleasured purrs bubbling up from the spider. "You can do whatever you like with my bits, but don't fix what ain't broke, Smiles." He referred to the second comment, hoping to whatever god condemned him down here that the deer  _ was _ kidding about that.  
  
"I didn't even fuckin' hear whatever yous guys was sayin'. Am I just a hot topic for you?" Angel teased, finding himself the subject of Alastor's conversations more entertaining than exactly  _ what about. _ " _ Oh, that Angel! _ " He got cocky enough to mimic a perky tone, clearly trying to imitate Alastor's radio host voice. " _ So enthralling! So sexy! So hot and tight around my dick! _ "   
  
Angel grinned through it all, intentionally picking at Alastor's nerves so they would play  _ rough, _ god, how he wanted Alastor to shut him up in the best of ways. "C'mon, Al." Angel dropped his tone to a whisper, peering over his shoulder. " _ Fuck me. Make me bleed. _ "  
  
Alastor could’ve left just about anything Angel was saying alone, no remark needed other than the typical eye roll. Except for the mocking, of course. Which prompted the radio demon to land a stern hand on the spider’s ass, the smack more or less of a tame ‘punishment.’ Or, it could’ve been perceived as such - Angel wouldn’t know what true punishment was until it hit him. Less literally than right now.  
  
“But of course,” Alastor then clarified afterwards, beginning to pick up the pace of his thrusts in the meanwhile, trying to reach deeper and deeper with each roll of his hips. 

“If we weren’t to discuss you as frequently, how else would I get away with keeping you  _ so _ close to me, dear?” Alastor taunted, knowing that the conversation Angel didn’t get to even hear would couple with both his statement now,  _ and _ the next course of action he’d be taking just to fuck with his little pet’s head.  
  
But for now, Angel  _ was _ right about being so  _ tight and hot _ around his dick. And Alastor was going to take these next few moments to fully take advantage of that before the upcoming fast.  
  
Another lewd moan came out of Angel's throat when he was spanked, the response damn near instinctive. Occasionally he thrust back against Alastor, but after awhile it started becoming too much, and the addictingly familiar winding up feeling in his guts of an orgasm began to finally breach him after enough time had passed. Angel ended up just taking it, his tongue lolling out his mouth in bliss. "Oh,  _ Alastor, _ " He gasped out, "You're so  _ fucking _ good,  _ fuck- _ "   
  
It was a slow build, but a build nonetheless. Alastor had a ways of not exactly giving Angel what he wanted, but ending up satisfying the spider in so many unexpected ways. It kept it exciting. Wanting to get fucked mercilessly and then ending up finishing as lazily as they started, but keeping the intensity that Angel needed to get off all the while was not an easy task.   
  
And the damn deer did it without so much as a blink.  
  
His heart fluttering behind his ribs was not as loud as his thoughts as Angel's mind briefly wondered about the aftermath. It would be  _ so fucking hot _ if Al came in him, and maybe conjured up one of his toys and plugged Angel up full of his seed, forcing the spider to carry on all day like that. Maybe round one wouldn't be enough, and they'd have to go at it for hours until they were sated. Oh, to be held up by his legs and fucked against the door while Alastor talked business with Charlie about the hotel. Or up on the bar before Husk woke up hungover from last night.   
  
"I wanna cum.." Pitifully spilled out of his mouth instead of all that, though.  
  
Alastor snickered, noting that Angel’s body was turning to a tired jelly beneath him. That was always a good signal that he was near, but the radio demon was having none of that laziness right now. Not after what just happened, no.   
  
Just for the sake of being stubborn and to put strain on Angel, Alastor fluidly pulled them both to stand now, forcing the other onto his feet. At least he had the decency to help in holding Angel up, even if it was merely by pulling two of his arms backwards.   
  
“Don’t grow too tired on me now,” Alastor purred in response to that final plea, delivering a harsh thrust upwards into his little pet. “It’s only the beginning of such a beautiful day, after all. And after last night’s success.. We have  _ so _ much more to get done.”   
  
Reaching a hand around to grasp at Angel’s neglected length, he slowly began to pump it, eyes practically glowing at the pleasant shudders he elicited from the spider’s body. “And I can’t possibly thank you enough for all of your hard work,” Alastor went on - though against Angel’s knowledge for the time being, the deer demon’s teasing had actually been quite literal. Alastor couldn’t  _ possibly _ repay him, not with all the pleasure Angel desired. Especially if he retreated into abstinence for the two of them completely.  
  
"More?" Angel said as a question at first, but then quickly reverted to begging, repeating the word in an entirely different tone. " _ Haahh-! _ More!" He forced himself to crouch down closer to the bed he was pulled up from, if only to keep Alastor inside him as deeply as he wanted. Thank Lucifer for the height difference between them, otherwise Alastor would have gotten exactly what he wanted. And stuffed with dick or not, Angel was going to give him a hard time about it... if he so wanted to.  
  
Gasping for a breath, Angel peered back over his shoulder again and purred. "Oh baby, you know I'd never get tired of ya." His voice was shaky, those clawed fingers wrapped around him working like goddamn  _ magic, _ and he needed something to bite into unless he'd start screaming, and everyone in the hotel was already awake. "Al?" He tried to warn him. " _ Hhn- _ Al?" Angel quivered, trying to hold back.   
  
Between his hips fucking forwards into Alastor's hand, and then pushing back onto his length, he wasn't left with much of a choice or time to contemplate if he even had one, and Angel began to spill. " _ Ala-- Al, _ -fuck!" His climax shook him hard, his spine arching beautifully into a perfect curve, one of the spider's hands flying back and stuffing itself in his mouth to muffle his cries of pleasure from the rest of the building. Ropes of fluid splattered onto the sheets below, and what was caught in Alastor's hand dribbled down slowly after.  
  
Alastor could only let out a breathy chuckle when he’d finally pushed Angel over the edge, wincing in delight at the tightening grip around his length when the spider released. It was  _ almost _ enough to make the radio demon cum, but still he managed to hold out for a few moments more. Long enough to completely pull out, and start stroking himself over the elegantly arched back laid out before him. Alastor’s free hand dug into Angel’s hip, a promised threat in that vice grip should the other try to move. The radio demon didn’t want to fully fall mercy to such a strong connection with Angel Dust like he had last time, not enough to be shaken. But still, he wanted him as part of the experience when he finally  _ did _ shoot his load all over the spider’s back.   
  
And this time, Alastor’s vision grew rather hazy in his orgasm, his body wanting to just lay down and rest like the last time he’d done this - to really experience the post coital bliss they’d achieved together. But after what happened then, he seemed persistent in not allowing a repeat of that night. That being said, Alastor only took a few deep breaths before forcing himself to pull himself together as normally as can be so that he could fetch his robe and tie it around himself. After that, he made his way into the bathroom to both wash his hands and then splash his face with cool water. But he didn’t linger too long, knowing he needed to fetch a towel so that he could clean the mess off of Angel’s back when he returned to the room.  
  
The shakiness of his hands and the slight panting from him had been the only betrayal that he wasn’t entirely calm and collected just yet, even though the deer ignored such things in tending to Angel Dust. Well, that and the previous falter in his step when he’d first left the room, saving face when he found his footing.   
  
“Hmm, just so you know,” Alastor spoke up in the midst of cleaning his partner, “we may need to lay lower than we’ve previously had to. Our next objective awaits somewhere within this building now, so I suggest you be on your  _ best _ behavior as we bide our time for the next step…”  
  
Which was true. But also another invitation for Alastor’s next game in their own personal affair.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, poor, poor angel. he don't know what's gonna hit him. >:)
> 
> also, special thanks to spider-provider on tumblr for putting this fic on a fanfiction recommendations list! it made our hearts flutter <3 and made us push this chapter out sooner than later! (I hope your discord server enjoys this update!!)
> 
> and of course,, thank you to everyone that gives kudos, comments, bookmarks... it still bewilders us how many people like this fic. it makes us want to keep writing! >w<
> 
> see u in the next update!
> 
> -vocasonic


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Sorry for not updating in a while (1000% my fault, my bad lmao) - but we hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -addviolence

Laying low was something Angel could surely do. Maybe not with ease, but he could do it nonetheless.  
  
He did not think that 'laying lower than we've previously had to', meant stopping everything and anything _ fun. _ Ever since the day after the ball, Alastor had been off. Well, more off than usual for the radio demon. Their lives had continued like normal- Angel sticking around Alastor when he could, and Angel staying on good behavior when he wasn't around. What was _ odd _ was that when the two were alone, Alastor seemed to have completely retracted from Angel, and his needs.  
  
He wasn't biting onto Angel's suggestions, he wasn't _ entertaining _ him even when he asked, and all of the replies he could pull out of the deer were short, flat-toned, and to the point. Alastor was also being more strict with Angel, and not in the fun, kinky way.   
  
There was no more suggestive crawls or blatant grinding during their dance lessons, there was no more witty back and forth banter to keep the energy up. When Angel would drink something with a straw or eat something phallic in one way or another he wasn't just ignored, but smacked on the back of his head to stop the erotic movements entirely. And there wasn't an explanation either! Just a very cold shoulder, every single time.  
  
Eventually, the lack of communication, dick, anything fun- was _ killing _ Angel. And he'd just run fresh outta drugs, too. Naturally, the spider became irritable, snappy and sometimes _ desperate, _ or a mix of the three. 

It had been awhile since Angel had even _ masturbated. _ Every time he got comfortable, Alastor appeared, to raise his hopes in perhaps having a partner for a sexy time, but then they were always derailed and discouraged, sometimes ending with Angel tied up to his bedposts unable to relieve himself- and Alastor would leave him much like their first encounter, to curse out his name and suffer at the whims of his own body for the rest of the night.  
  
After a while, he'd had enough. Once everyone else in the hotel had called it a night and bid themselves to their individual rooms, Angel crept out of his own and silently made his way over to Alastor's, knocking lightly on the wood. "Al, baby?" He whispered. "Lemme in. Promise m'not horny." 

No, he wasn't aroused this time. Angel was fucking _ upset. _ _  
_ _  
_“Hmm, yes, darling?” Came the response that Angel was looking for, the door opening and Alastor poking his head out to greet him. The radio demon had a warm cupful of chamomile tea in hand, seemingly prepared to wind down for the night as well.

One thing that differed from the last time the two had a dry spell was that at least Alastor wasn’t directly avoiding Angel himself, he just simply wasn’t engaging with him in the ways that had grown typical between them. And there was no teasing in the manner, leaving too many possibilities up in the air as to what was really up.

Sure, part of Alastor took Charlie’s words into consideration for the personal fact alone that, again, _ Angel’s behavior was distracting. _ And it was easier to blame that all on Angel himself rather than any emotional attachments the radio demon may have had.

But the other reasoning he had to overtake the aforementioned one was simply that Alastor was a menace to those around him when the radio demon decided he was _ bored. _ It always meant trouble, winding up the wrong people - and Angel was fun. Angel was fun to mess with, specifically. It was sadistic, the way Alastor simply loved to watch Angel’s sanity and security slowly chip away until he lost it. And it was so _ easy. _ Especially now that they’d grown so close - that was a perk at least, knowing which areas of weakness to expose. The radio demon stepped aside to allow Angel to enter his room, a brow perked in questioning as he took a sip of his tea. 

“What can I help you with?” Alastor asked genuinely. Though with how things had been, Angel had to tread delicately in his requests so as not to be suddenly and completely shut down for the rest of the night.  
  
It was stupid, it was weak, but Angel felt himself push back tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "I think you fuckin' know what I want, Al." He spoke, not making a move on Alastor physically yet. "Butcha won't give it to me for some fuckin' reason. Didn't we have a deal?" Angel dared to sit on the bed, indicating he was going to be here for a while. "I don't give two shits about whatever loophole you're deciding to use to not satisfy me, what I want to know is _ how the fuck am I gonna get that back again? _ Ya haven't let me cum, I haven't been able to get _ drunk, _ nevermind high, I got no drugs, and you've been chastising me like this is a goddamn catholic school or somethin'." He ranted on, getting a little more unhinged as the list kept growing.

And it was starting to show. His hands began anxiously combing through his chest fur, mussing up the fluff from their usual perfect shape. Angel stared back at that never-changing smile, and took a shaky breath. "What the fuck is goin' on? Weren't we just fuckin' a few weeks ago? What happened? Who the fuck do I gotta kill this time for you to slip me some dope again? Some dick?" He questioned, two of his hands still buried within his fluff while the other two crossed themselves around his waist. "Shit, how 'bout we start with givin' me the time of day?"  
  
Alastor’s expression never changed as he listened to the spider rant and rave, only tilting his head somewhat as he went on. And as amused as the radio demon was, he didn’t directly express such a thing other than through his trademark grin - which wasn’t saying much when it came to indicators of his emotions anyways.

Alastor took another sip of his tea before setting it aside as calmly as could be, slowly approaching Angel and then pulling those antsy hands away from his chest. And maybe it was an attempt to ease the tension Angel was burdened with when Alastor placed a gentle kiss on the spider’s forehead, or perhaps it was just another tease. Either was possible, given the fact that Alastor pulled away completely after the fact and before he began to speak. 

“As I’ve stated before, biding time is quite detrimental currently,” the deer stated, albeit being vague as per usual. And then continuing rather on rather coldly despite the cheery tone he held, “There’s simply nothing I need from you as of right now - consider it a break!” 

But then it seemed Alastor reconsidered his words for a moment, thoughtfully resting a hand under his chin as he contemplated.

“Hmm, but perhaps we can remedy this fairly on both ends. Would you consider a date..?” 

So many mixed messages in one sitting. From ‘a break’ in their unconventional, unofficial relationship, now to a solid invitation for a _ real _ date. Apparently the radio demon still had his priorities and feelings conflicted. Unsurprising, really.  
  
"Nothin' you need from _ me? _ I-" Angel tried to rebuttal, but then shut up when offered a date of all things. Date? With Alastor, that could've meant anything... was he serious?

Of course, he got no actual answers yet. If Alastor didn't want you to know about something, there was a very unlikely chance you'd ever hear wind about it. Tossing the idea of a date at Angel was like a poor distraction from what could be going on in the bigger picture.

_Goddamn radio demon bullshit. _

It was not the first time he'd cursed out Alastor in his head, and surely, it wouldn't be the last. "Oh, you're takin' me on a date, alright." Angel agreed, though it was more demanding than anything. "You're gonna take me on a date, and you're gonna tell me what's goin' on, and why you're suddenly _ neglecting my desires _ now. I thoughtcha didn't agree with Charlie's shitty dreams?"

Angel pouted on the bed, shoving the urge to reach out and grab at Alastor down. "We kicked _ ass _ at that ball, y'know. What, ya scared of going power crazy or somethin'?" He paused. "...bitch." Was mumbled at the end, a light insult that hopefully would be overlooked.  
  
“It’s of an equal exchange that I provide to you in which you provide for me,” Alastor stated. “Ever heard of a _ trade? _”

But still, it took less of an effort to let Angel sink down in despair rather than answer him directly, as his jabs were quite cut-and-dry during their issues. The true hell in dealing with Alastor wasn’t the deals he made in itself: it was his lack of communication. At least, that was the special case with poor Angel Dust.

“I don’t need services from you in regards to our _ deal _ , Angel Dust. My invitation purely stems outside of that,” Alastor then elaborated with more mercy, as if he were clarifying that wanting a _ date _ was something a little more genuine if there was no _ deal _ involved. 

“You’re reading me all wrong, mon chèri,” the deer went on in complacency. “Besides...” Alastor said, summoning his staff and approaching the bed once more, lightly pressing the end of his staff against Angel’s chest, an exciting threat to push him back onto the mattress.

“I could get away with sinking my teeth into you more easily if you would just allow _ time _ and be _ patient _ ,” Alastor hissed, though amusement was still etched in both expression and tone. “Like I’ve _ asked. _ Don’t you _ trust me, _ darling..?”  
  
Eight eyes narrowed and glared at the radio demon before Angel let up. Of course he danced around all his questions as easily as Angel danced around a pole. "Man, fuck you." He scoffed, but then elaborated. "I'd trust you more if ya fuckin' told me what was goin' on more than half the time. But fine." His chest puffed up and out against the prodding staff, _ daring _ it to push him down. Maybe this would evolve into something interesting, then.

But it seemed he had no luck. Alastor didn't look like he was gonna budge. Worth a try, though. "So, a _ date, _" He said, a bit exasperated. "When are we gonna go? Tomorrow? Next week? A few months, maybe? How 'bout a year?" Angel knew he was getting a bit dramatic, but withdrawals were literally worse than hell and that's what it felt like. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Angel steadied himself. He didn't want to break down in front of Alastor, he was _ not _ going to cry.  
  
Alastor rolled his eyes in amusement at his partner’s theatrics. He could’ve made things easier, for sure. If he’d bothered to care enough about communication, for someone who seemingly loved to hear themselves talk so much.

But he just...  
_  
_ _ Wouldn’t. _

However, the radio demon very well noticed the wall Angel was trying to keep from crumbling. And of course, he honed in on it.

Alastor led his staff upwards, tilting Angel’s head up to look him in the eyes as he leaned in closer. Too close.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he said lowly in regards to potential floodgates bursting from the spider, his staff then going lower as Alastor only continued to invade his space. He firmly prodded the end of his staff in between Angel’s legs before saying, “because I can give you something to _ actually _ cry about if you desire...” 

An odd threat, with an even odder tone when it was made. Alastor still didn’t seem _ angry _ even when he strung together such a malicious sentence. That shit eating grin only implied that Alastor was now only _ trying _ to rile his partner up, whether it was under violent or sexual means was still open to interpretation. But despite intentionally creating tension, Alastor quickly dissipated it by allowing his staff to disappear before ever so briefly pressing his lips to Angel’s own.  
  
And then of course, pulling away completely to return to business. As if nothing had happened at all.

“Next week should be perfect!” Alastor exclaimed, his back completely turned to the spider, “I’d like to string a few things together and then I’ll get back to you!”  
  
Alastor had essentially given a sip of water to a severely dehydrated man, the tension between them actually feeling _ reliving _ to Angel. It was something he missed badly, and getting even just the smallest bit of attention- the tiniest kiss -ironically showing a spider's thread of hope.

He left Alastor's room that night unadmittedly feeling a bit better than when he first came in, albeit not by much. Once he made it back to his own room, he merely curled up within his own cold sheets, and let his shivers caused by withdrawal carry him to sleep.  
  
  
XxXxX**  
  
  
**Seven days felt like _ hell _ of a lot longer than it actually was. Having to keep up the charade of being clean by actually _ legitimately _ going clean was driving him madder by the day. Angel was on edge, snippy and short with people when he hadn't before, passed off explainably to Charlie and Vaggie due to the lack of self-expression. Courtesy of Alastor, of course!

Good thing one of them was gullible anyways, even if the moth demon was still skeptical of it all. 

Then came the day of _ the date. _ Angel had no real attention, much less affection from Alastor since their conversation in his bedroom last week, and since they were going _ out _ tonight Angel could try his best to subtly put a giant neon sign over his head with the words _ FUCK ME _ on them.

The spider had not come out of his room that day since waking up, and currently he was hunched over his vanity perfecting his eye makeup for the day. After nearly- what was it, a month?- of abstinence and lack of care, it felt nice to pamper himself this morning. He was even gonna dress up in a nice little number for the radio demon, something red to compliment his natural color palette. Y'know, just to drive the message home.  
  
Oh but the horrors that would await the spider demon on the other side of his bedroom door, a knock on the wood serving as the siren’s song of death to his dash of hope for the night. And he didn’t even know it yet, the poor thing...

“Oh, Angel Dust!” Alastor called putting cheerfully as can be, “Are you decent? Oh, I needn’t bother asking that,” he laughed before rephrasing, “May I come in, my darling? I have something for you!”

Oh, he had _ something _ alright. Something so awful, so terrifying in those arms of his to send any potential victim running straight for the hills. Something just... _ vile. _ A true kick in the teeth, on top of everything else wicked Alastor had been subjecting Angel to recently.

It could’ve all been a part of some sick joke, but one never knew with the radio demon. But they sure could assume. Not much got Alastor’s rocks off, but humiliation at the expense of another was a good way to start. Forced abstinence, drug rehabilitation, utter lack of touch in general.. That was all cruel fun and games, an open ballpark of entertainment if you let the wound sit and fester long enough. And Alastor was patient enough for that. But this, this horror he brought to Angel’s door... Well, it was just a nail in the coffin for his victim’s last shred of dignity.

And it all had to do with _ fur. _ _  
_ _  
_Angel grunted his acknowledgement and got up to open the door, not minding not being clothed as he did so. First he looked at Alastor's grinning face staring right back at him, fluttering lashes seductively as he did so. "Oh, you shouldn't have.." He said, and then he saw it.

"What. The _ fuck. _ Is that?"

In Alastor's arms was a thick, _ long, _ monstrosity of something along the lines of 'coat'. The color was muted, dull, and greyed. It had ugly buttons in no real pattern functioning only to keep the thing closed around the body, and the fur around the neck was just _ atrocious. _ The skirt was only slightly above the ankle line, and it was long sleeved with a pitiful belt around the waist to again- only keep it on the body, it did nothing to compliment shape.

What Alastor had in his hands was a fashion _ nightmare, _ something such a far cry off from the clothing the porn star preferred, nevermind actually liked. It even _ looked _ heavy, Angel couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel if he put it on.

"You're joking." 

Silence loomed between them for a few moments, and a scowl scorned over Angel's face when he realized that no, Alastor wasn't pulling his leg. He simply shut the door on the other demon, stomping back over to his closet in a rage to pick out something else to wear. "If you seriously want me to wear that, you'll have to fucking pay me."

When the door was shut in his face, Alastor pursed his lips together to keep from laughing, having already expected such an outrage. But that was all part of the fun, wasn’t it? Just persistent rattling at Angel’s nerves. Decent payback for all the times the spider demon had gotten under his skin, he thought.

“Oh come now, you’ll look so darling,” he prompted all too innocently before continuing his insistence, “Besides, Angel! I am taking you out, so in a way I am paying you. And also, the more smoothly we go about proving your redemption, the more fun we can get to later!”

Alastor then dared to open the door just a crack, poking his head in and holding back his chuckling. “You’re a treat to marvel at no matter what you wear, sugar plum,” he then went on, only poking the bear further despite how genuine he tried to come across. At least he could close the door on himself quickly if Angel lashed out.

“It’s all for good reason, I’m sure you understand!”

Sick facades of compliments. Alastor could murder a thousand souls in cold blood, and that would be just fine, but what he was doing now was pure evil.

But, after going so long without any sort of attention, being cooped up in this bastardized hotel... he couldn't risk it. Hell, if Angel refused the suggested outfit, Al might just say 'fuck it' and call the whole thing off.

He ignored the paranoia in his chest and quelled it by stomping over to the door, swinging it open, snatching the icky dull-purple thing out of Alastor's hands and slamming the door back in the radio demon's face. Driving the point home that he'd do it, he just wouldn't be happy. 

"Fine, but m'goin' fuckin' nude under this thing."   
  
  
XxXxX  
**  
  
**Some amount of shuffling and hissing later, Angel's voice came quietly through the door. "I don't wanna come out... this thing's gross, Al..." The spider was looking at himself in his vanity, grimacing at his own reflection- something he didn't do very often.

Alastor raised a brow when Angel finally spoke up again after all the shuffling and frustrating grunting of getting dressed, his smile stretching further when Angel fussed. If that were even possible.

“Then allow me to come in,” he replied before quietly stepping into the room and taking a good hard look at what all the whining was about. Certainly, it wasn’t that bad - Angel was quite adorable to the radio demon even, but of course it was jarringly out of style for the spider.. Far too conservative and prude.

“Oh, nonsense,” Alastor cooed as he approached Angel from behind to look in the mirror with him, reaching arms around the spider to straighten out parts of the heavy coat and then tightening the belt that fell around Angel’s waist. “You’re a dime!” he insisted.

The most twisted part was the uncertainty of whether or not Alastor was being genuine, or if he was playing an elaborate joke at Angel’s expense. But of course, many things were mixed in his agenda that made sense only to the radio demon. So perhaps dolling his partner up in a way he found to be admirable while also making them miserable about it in the process really did make sense at face value.

“You’re just not used to it - but you will be!” Alastor insisted, “Besides, it’ll help with your image we’re trying to uphold, remember?”

"I've seen catholic nuns who have more sex appeal than this, ya piece of shit." His second pair of arms were hidden under the thick wool, only one set of sleeves were on the actual garment. It was uncomfortable, unattractive, borderline gross, but he hated that his partner was right. Angel going out in public in something as covering as this would make a bold statement of purity for whoever saw the two demons that night, both infamous faces around Hell. 

Angel tightened the belt even further, until the bulk of the fabric around him squeezed at his waist. It didn't pleat smoothly and flow down naturally, the coat cinched and bunched in places where it was just unflattering. Useless. He ended up letting it hang looser, back to giving the spider little to no shape at all. "Ya better be takin' me somewhere good, or I'll take those wimpy little antlers of yours an' stick 'em where the sun don't shine." He threatened behind clenched teeth, arms folding into himself.

Escaping the hotel and sneaking past all the other tenants currently inside so no one would see him in such a disgraceful thing was rough enough when the two finally got out, the clicks and clacks of Alastor's hooves and Angel's heels moving in sync on the pavement. If Al was going to treat him like this, then he could sneak a little PDA in return. The spider clung onto Alastor's arm like it was the last thread of hope in a bottomless pit, leaning closer to the deer as they made their stride. It would be even more effective if his cleavage wasn't covered up, but... he would take what he could get. For now.

“I don’t understand what all the fuss is about,” Alastor went on even during their stroll, the discomfort and agitation boiling from his companion somehow sending a giddy little tingle through his nerves. Something about making him squirm and being left with no options out of it, all at the radio demon’s hands on a pitiful whim just put him in a good mood. 

“I’m getting such a strange implication,” Alastor started up, moreso rambling on to distract the spider from all the questioning stares around them. He liked the tease but, well - if Angel got too angry too fast enough to call it quits, then.. Game over. And that was no fun. “That - even if this attire was as much of an eyesore as you’re making it out to be - you’ve not had to drag your feet through situations much more humiliating than this?” Alastor slyly raised a brow, “Just how good are you at keeping your clients satisfied? Honestly, darling, how do you fare as an escort with all these complaints?”

Taking more jabs at Angel Dust was his exchange for even allowing the spider to cling to his arm, he thought. A fair exchange.

At least their destination wasn’t absolutely dreadful - maybe. The place Alastor brought them to dine was so intricate, quiet.. proper. Completely out of Angel’s element, which was now growing into a running theme today.

And when they were seated, Alastor decided he would be the first one to say something about it of course. Twisting things to his favor anyway he could with a few points, no doubt. Which usually made sense, but never quite made anything better.

“I understand this isn’t your cup of tea,” he stated, something in those eyes radiating satisfaction from robbing a part of Angel’s autonomy through sudden changes of his norm. On top of withdrawing just about every vice Angel clung to way beforehand, as if dumping ice water on him before shoving him out into the snow with a blindfold on. And perhaps what Alastor had been doing seemed innocent on a surface level.. There was always something more underneath his agenda to drive his victim mad. 

“But you see,” Alastor drawled, pausing to take a sip of wine. “However else can we really get to know each other if we don’t explore one another’s world just a bit? And, as I’m sure you can remember,” he went on, the slightest bit of tension and malice on the tip of his tongue. Spite being the ribbon to lace around the few moments of vulnerability he unintentionally gifted to Angel. 

“I’ve delved into your neck of the woods plenty. How uncharacteristic, isn’t it?” 

Oh yes, there was still hidden anger. Anger towards himself that he chose to redirect at Angel. 

“But, if we’re talking about fair trades for favors... I figured a little outing would be harmless. Fun, even. Because I do enjoy spending time with you, Angel.”

Angel merely brushed off the majority of questions, only giving small grunts and scoffs as potential answers. He only really warmed up when he was out of immediate public view, when they had finally sat down at their table and had an inch of privacy. 

He didn't like how the waiter had looked at him, but it was amusing to see faces going from judgmental to briefly horrified when they noticed the spider demon's date. Alastor had a lot of reputation, so that worked out just fine. Although, he was too eager to start downing his own glass, filling it three fourths of the way full before even taking a sip. This would be the first bit of alcohol he had since what felt like forever...

"Gee, Al. If your world is nothing fun, I wonder why you're stuck down here with the rest of us instead of bein' a fuckin' angel or somethin'. I guess ya really screwed yourself over with the whole killin' people thing, huh?" Angel hissed. "'Not my cup of tea' is a goddamn understatement. But you like seeing me in pain, don'tcha?" A cruel smile twisted it's way onto his face, "Why couldn't you put me in the pain we both enjoy, bambi?"

He snorted to himself, leaning back slightly in his seat. Alastor liked spending time with him... or did he just like playing with Angel like a toy? 

All he wanted was to be played with nicely, it didn't fucking matter at the end of the day, anyways. Angel supposed that was his karma for making a deal with one of the most powerful demons in Hell with loose, vague details. Fuck. "You like hurting your pets, Al? You kick one too many puppies in your life, is that how you got here? Nevermind the murdering."

“Oh, please,” Alastor said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You’re behaving as if all of this is the worst thing I’ve ever done - to you, or anybody else. Which is quite amusing because I think I’ve been easiest on you compared to.. most others, now that I think of it,” he went on. 

Maybe he didn’t murder Angel, didn’t see him as just another slab of raw meat or a pawn.. But that was always just the issue. He didn’t know what to make of anything other than that. 

Alastor gave a side eye to any passersby, noting the at first confused glances they gave to Angel. But when clarity shined through in who exactly was sitting across from the radio demon - and what he was uncharacteristically wearing - that didn’t keep any demons from subtly pointing and even laughing amongst themselves over the stunningly now-prude pornstar. Sure, most were smart enough not to approach and cause trouble due to Alastor’s presence, but Angel was still undoubtedly getting more and more attention over time from when they first walked in. And Alastor was doing an excellent job of bottling amusement enough to not point it out. Because surely, Angel had to notice too.

“Mm, I don’t believe kicking puppies was anywhere in my past time,” he went on both thoughtfully and way too casually. “I’m not too fond of the things though. All they do is grow into big, stupid mutts after years of mindless doting.” 

Another pause before he added on, “Fair comparison you’ve made to yourself though, I must say.”

Angel merely huffed in frustration, reaching for the wine bottle on their table to start pouring his own glass. He hadn't been allowed alcohol in forever, but maybe Al would let him get away with it this time if he acted casually enough about it. "So," He ditched the previous conversation in hopes for something better, "you still owe me answers, babe. Why all th' strictness suddenly?" Angel quickly took a sip of the wine he had served himself before it could be snatched or poofed away from his hands. "I thought our deal was supposeta be me gettin' whatever the fuck I want, and you just, ownin' me or some shit. Not like guys ain't done that before." His thoughts drifted to Valentino briefly. At least the dipshit didn't enact soul-binding voodoo fuckery to their previous contract.

...unlike some people. Angel raised a brow, leaning forward on the table and supporting his chin under his hands. He fucking hated this coat Alastor made him wear, he hated how much it made him stick out more than if he was entirely nude, and unlike being nude it was itchy and uncomfortable. 

Venison was starting to sound incredibly appealing at this point. "Cut the shit, Al. Why are ya suckin' princess nuts for real now? What's the gain?"

Alastor’s eye visibly twitched at the questioning - or rather, how Angel decided to phrase said questions. As if all of this hadn’t already had him rubbed all the wrong ways. It was a constant back and forth between allowing himself to submit to comfort in all the things he and Angel did, to loathing how much of a hold it had on him. And now he’d been far too caught up in that train of thought to think of even trying to snatch the bottle from his companion, though the way his eyes briefly followed it was enough to make it known that he’d noticed. That he was watching, as he always did.

“Perhaps it’s my mistake for allowing it to.. escalate this far,” he said, almost in a mumble. “I believe that loosening your chain of demands has made you take this.. Far less literal,” Alastor mused in regards to ownership. Angel had bonded his soul after all, this was not just a mere contract to tear or break with consequences after - no, Angel wouldn’t be able to break it himself. The only escape he had was kicked away by Alastor himself in deciding to let him continue living in this afterlife. Draining the spider of his own personal needs was just a sad side effect of their bond.

“You know,” the radio demon began to admit, “I had all intentions of a loophole from the start, if you’re really that curious. Because as I’ve said before, why would I want to disgrace myself in actual involvement with you..? It’s out of my realm and my interests. I had no intentions of.. _ escalated foreplay _,” Alastor went on.

“So I find it amusing, honestly.. That you think most of what I’ve done is far too harsh. Because you’ve certainly had it quite easy,” Alastor then said, forcing his grin to widen. “Maybe I’ve just spoiled you, and now I’m trying to rectify my errors.”

But then he rolled his eyes, “As much as I hate to admit it though, I do need you around. You’re far too convenient for me,” Alastor laced with a rather offensive innuendo. That Angel was easy. But truly, Angel was convenient in marking things off his real agenda.

"Ah, so fulfillin' yer end of the deal was a mistake," Angel pushed the blame further onto Alastor, since he was so condescendingly guilty of it. "perhaps you are really that stupid. Last I heard, the goddamn radio demon didn't do anything he wasn't sure of." He said with his own sense of denial. It almost seemed too... complicated. There was no official end goal that involved him, so what pawn was he on Alastor's chessboard? 

"Didn't really seem like an error to me, when I had'ja moanin' my name for more, sweetie. Whatever foreplay we did, yous fuckin' liked it. Did ya forget? Or are you just mad and pushin' me away because I pull ya strings too well? Whatever happened 'ta you tryin' to please me, eh?" He came to his own conclusions, thinking back on the time where they last fought. Alastor had the nerve to get in a tizzy about Angel 'belonging' to anyone else, and had apologized with declarations of trying harder. Clearly he did like Angel's attention, that much was true.

"I think the only fuckin' mistake ya made is underestimatin' me, Al. All over me when I'm covered in the blood of yer enemies, but the moment you feel outta control you're fuckin' pullin' the reigns back so tight I'm chokin' to death. And my gag reflex broke before I was even dead!" His eyes narrowed at his useless master, "Me havin' it easy was part of our goddamned deal. An' yer breakin' it." Angel shot a glare at patrons at another table, having heard nothing but a whisper of his name in a curious tone. It was the outfit, wasn't it? Motherfucker.

What he was catching from this was that Angel found himself being used as nothing more than a stepping stone. Of course. It wasn't the first time, but for an eternal soulbonded deal in an eternal world, it would certainly be the last. Plans of his own were forming in the spider's head, not very pretty ones at that... but he could at least jip Alastor out of a fancy dinner, first.

Alastor was getting annoyed. So very annoyed. There were a few pros to Angel’s lack of fear when it came to the radio demon, but all the cons outweighed any benefit as far as Alastor could tell - for once, that seemed to usually be the case with this deal. It was strange, that for how easy it was to crack Angel Dust, he always came back fighting even harder than the last time. He just never gave into hopeless in a way to make things easier on Alastor, breaking him down to where he was no longer the same spider as when they first began... And Alastor hoped to break him purely because he knew that any interest he had in Angel after that point would’ve dissipated. That he could just resume in using him as a tool without any additional hang ups nagging him internally.

He took a deep breath somewhere in that long period of silence between them after the verbal storm Angel released on him, and took several moments even after that to fully remain composure and think through what he was about to say.

“There’s a way to void a deal,” Alastor said, as if legitimately laying it out as an offer on the table. “And I’ve done so before.”

Tapping his clawed finger on the table, Alastor rolled his eyes and then simply glared at his partner across the table. “I’d hate to ruin how things are going more than we already have. However,” he mulled it over carefully for a few more seconds before just spitting out his next few words anyways. “I could just take you out of your utter misery too if that’s what you desire. Mm, can’t say I hadn’t already attempted to once before. It’s truly pitiful how ignorant you are the mercy you’ve been given, Angel.”

The spider's jaw nearly hung open at the utter bullshit he was hearing. "Is that your way of tellin' me to fuckin' kill myself so ya don't gotta deal with what ya got yourself into anymore?" Angel grit his teeth together, and then that was it. Not even this was worth a free meal. He got up out of his seat, shotting down the rest of the wine in the bottle before slamming it on the table and flipping his 'master' off. "Go fuck yourself, Al. Y'ain't gettin' shit from me 'til ya fuckin' show me yer worth my time." He then turned tail and left the radio demon at the table, a quick tempo in his steps to make a getaway- and fast. Angel kept his arms pinned to his sides, making it outside the restaurant and walking down the street into an alleyway. 

He very well couldn't just show back up at the hotel for now, that would be one of the first places Alastor would try and look for him, surely. And Angel was fucking sick of it, and maybe he could find a random somebody to bone, give him drugs, or bone to exchange for drugs. He was still in this stupid rug of an outfit, too...

Angel was walking down a separate street, passing stores and buildings as he tried to blend into the passing crowds of demons who seemed to all be giving him an eyeful. He kept on though, until a familiar looking shadow ran across his path, and the sound of radio static tuning across various stations kept growing louder and louder behind him, and Angel ducked into another more barren street before stopping. "Leave me the fuck alone, you pussy ass bitch." He growled, as if he knew that Alastor could hear him. 

What the fuck was his problem? Their conversation from before kept replaying in his head. He had already attempted to get rid of Angel before... but he didn't. Alastor was more of a scaredy-cat than he thought. "If ya wanted me gone, why didn'tcha get rid of me in the first place, ya old timey Betty-Boop sonuvabitch?"

But of course the shadow traveled after, catching up remarkably fast and not giving the spider a chance at a clean getaway. And when Alastor pulled himself from the shadow itself, he was in the midst of laughter. 

“Oh, irony,” The radio demon chuckled, “I thought you wanted my attention and here I am chasing you down the streets! You really are like a lost little puppy!”

Twirling his staff in hand for a moment, Alastor then held the microphone end of it up against the spider demon’s throat simply to serve as a hurdle in the event that Angel decided to keep running from him. “You’re a special case, I don’t know how to make myself more clear!” Alastor then said, as if he’d been giving direct, obvious answers throughout the entirety of their partnership. Mm, what was he not getting..? Or perhaps, what was Alastor not getting?

“You’re a tough shell to crack - and it’s funny, I assumed so much less from you. It’s a talent I find myself loathing you for, but you should be proud!” Alastor exclaimed, an annoying cascade of applause echoing from him. But then he tensed somewhat as it cut off, “I’ve begun to wonder what it is about you that makes other’s fall to your siren’s song... I can’t quite put my finger on it - can’t fight it always either, but,” Alastor paused, pulling his staff away but clenching a fist around it all the same. “I respect the mystery of it at the very least - maybe that’s why I keep you around. You’re valuable, but hoo- I can’t figure out how to lasso such a feral strength.” 

And Alastor may have been all smiles, but his temper was hard to mask even behind such a facade, his glare hateful and corners of his lips twitching with malice.

“Don’t you understand, Angel? Our deal is fair,” he elaborated. “Two bonded souls are doomed to perish at the start of one suffering. Suffering at the imbalance of power one needs. Toxicity at its finest,” Alastor said, a long-winded way of declaring he couldn’t handle Angel. That it simply hurt him to, and unfamiliarity was excruciating to someone like himself, so set in his ways. But then another laugh left him. “That’s how divorces happen, isn’t it?”

Angel scowled. "Fair? Fair? You know what was fuckin' fair? When I got my drugs, when ya used your goddamn dick sometimes, and does anyone still know about all those murders ya had me do? No? Gee, I wonder why. What about the vault, Al? What about the fucking vault? Isn't that power to you?" There was hurt in those mismatched eyes, overtaken by steadily growing anger. "Don't you understand? If I have pow'r that makes the fuckin' infamous radio demon suffer, don'tcha think that means you should utilize it more than being the fucking victim and crying about it 'cuz you dunno how?" 

The volume and rage in his voice raised with every word, until tears finally slipped down Angel's cheeks, smudging his makeup from before. "But ya fuckin' do! You've done it before! Ya just don't like the feeling of being fuckin' attached to anyone, but you don't wanna admit that you have a weakness!" A pink-tipped thumb jabbed at his own chest, referring to himself. Now that he was actually saying everything out loud though, it made sense, didn't it? 

Alastor had never been with anyone else like how his relationship developed with Angel. Always too busy scheming, always too busy plotting, taking advantage of everyone he came across like pawns on a chessboard. But Angel was a queen, and that type of 'feral strength' wasn't something he wanted to lose, but he didn't want to care about it either. He'd never had to care about any pawn before, casually throwing them under the bus or into battle with a radio-tinned laugh.

His breath caught in his throat. Angel had been right in the beginning. All the way back from when he tried to seduce Husk, and Alastor got upset about it, asking just how the hell could anyone love someone like himself? Al... was suffering because Angel was...making him feel things.

And he had realized he felt that way before Alastor even realized those feelings himself.

But they were soulbonded. Because Alastor hadn't seen it coming, and thought he'd be rid of Angel before anything serious started. He almost started laughing through his tears, a crack of a smile pulling at Angel's lips to mirror his counterpart's when a car driving by slowed on the street, the window rolling down and the demon inside cackling. 

"_Angel Dust?_ Oh man, what they'd do to you? You looked better when you sucked dick for a living!" The demon pointed a finger at the spider, in gut busting laughter. What the fuck was he wearing? "Where'd you find that getup? The centerfold of Sock Puppet Playboy?"

Angel locked eye contact with Alastor for a brief moment as he was heckled, pulling the fabric around his waist loose so the hideous coat draped slightly open. He turned to the demon in the car, walking over calmly and leaning over the guy's window. "Oh baby, all this purity has made me really pent up. I haven't had a dick anywhere in me for so long. Wanna help me out, babe?" His second pair of arms subtly pushed his chest up, trying to revive the fluff that had been smushed for so long under the heavy coat. 

The demon in the car felt his throat go dry. It was either all a hoax, or he was going to be responsible for the downfall of the princess' hotel image. And the Angel Dust had offered him some sort of sexual escapade, and he wasn't about to say no to that. "S-sure..!" Came his stuttered reply, unlocking his doors so the spider could hop in.

"Thanks, ya know how important consent is." Angel winked at the stranger, opening up the driver's side door and ripping him out of the car. With the brakes no longer being held, the car began rolling forward out of sight, and Angel slammed the catcaller to the ground, ignoring the pained cries it solicited. "Y'know, I liked it better when I sucked dick for a livin', too. Kept me grounded." Angel knelt down on top of the man, quickly flipping him over on his stomach and slamming his head against the asphalt repeatedly, restraining him with his other hands and body weight all at once. "Somethin' yer gonna get very..._familiar,_ with."

He wasn't even focused on Alastor anymore, or who could've seen him at the moment, or anything. This was a violent cathartic release at it's finest, the only lust Angel could feel at the moment was bloodlust. He almost sounded bored as he kept ramming this stranger's skull against the ground, blood seeping onto the pavement and his screams muffled every time he took another blow. "I wish they let me have guns again, this would be so much easier for th' both of us if they did. Pity, right? They don't let me have anythin' anymore." He only got up when his victim stopped making noise, dragging him to the curb and resting the mangled head on it, a bloody trail coming from where they once were in the street. Angel had his back turned to Alastor, a hand plucking off one of the spider's high heels as he placed his foot against the back of the demon's skull, aiming before stepping high and slamming it back down. 

A gross crack and the splat noise of bone shattering and then brains being shot across concrete was heard, and Angel pouted in disgust. "Fuckin' gross." He grimaced, briefly wiping his foot off with the end of the coat and putting his shoe back on, then tearing at the thing so he'd have a scrap of fabric to hide the mess he just made. The rest of the body was still exposed, but the worst of it was covered up... for now.

And Angel thought this damn coat looked much cuter this way, anyways. Taking a breath, he tried to hold back the rest of his feelings bubbling at the surface inside him, leaving Alastor to take care of the bloody mess he made would be enough punishment. He was responsible, after all. He gave a half-assed glance back at the radio demon, shrugging as he started to walk away. "Get fucked. Talk to me when ya realize ya can't do shit without me."

For but a brief moment, it took everything in Alastor not to snap. To not do something he’d find himself later regretting, whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not. But just when he found himself ready to speak or take action, suddenly he was frozen once again. Coupled with their argument brought on by Alastor’s pure denial of the obvious truth, for once watching Angel Dust take part in a murder made his blood run cold. As if it were a taunt, a flex of said power claimed to be dangled on a string in front of the Radio Demon. Something that couldn’t be tamed. 

But of course, the instinctual burst of excitement in his chest made it impossible to tear his eyes away from the sight. For some reason, it was something poetic to watch Angel take part in destruction against someone else. Maybe it was because Alastor’s first impression of the spider was that he could only destroy himself. 

It was weak. Pitiful. _ Funny _. 

But what did that make him, now that Angel had him so lost and confused - now that he’d left an impression on the demon that he couldn’t so easily dispose of? And what did it make him now, when the only heat he could feel was in his _loins_? Who the fuck was he?

A selfish part of his mind was bent on trying to convince himself that, despite Angel being angry with him, that this was all something for him. It was easier to believe that anyways. Especially when the sight left in his wake was certainly one to behold, making him wonder... Was Angel Dust his muse in degradation, or was he actually an artist leaving a mark in changing Alastor’s once solidified, concrete world views? 

Swallowing thickly, Alastor’s aggression came back in fleeting waves when he realized his hands were shaking, knuckles almost white with how tightly he’d been clenching his staff. Typically romanticizing the process of his rage, he now wasn’t sure how he felt when he began to see red. Usually he felt a rush, but now the world seemed still as he finally was able to move. He approached the corpse, a twisted feeling in his gut he wasn’t familiar with as he looked down upon it. It was easier to tell himself that this was like a loving pet bringing you it’s catch, but he knew this wasn’t the same. Alastor didn’t order this - and he could hardly ever order Angel around in the first place. He wasn’t intimidated by Alastor. 

“Pity...” Alastor mumbled to himself, eventually snapping his fingers and opening a portal to toss the body into like his own personal meat locker. No shame putting it to waste.

Part of Alastor wanted to stay away from Angel entirely. Avoid him, maybe even leave for good. But that was never in his deck of cards in action, and it only pissed him off further that he even considered it.

Prey animal or not, Alastor was a hunter. A predator determined to finish the job and be done with it.. He wouldn’t run from Angel - rather he’d make Angel wish he ran sooner.

If Angel was a queen in a sea of Alastor’s pawns, then he would just have to be dethroned.   
  
  
XxXxX  
**  
  
**When Alastor came back to the hotel hours later into the night, there was a thick crackling of static and loud feedback in the air to cut through any conversation that could’ve possibly taken place. Usually he’d been able to hold control over his radio frequencies to some degree despite his emotions, but this swamp of overlapping tunes didn’t seem intentional. 

But that didn’t seem to be what set the feline at the bar off as he gazed past Angel, having stopped paying attention to what the spider was ranting about. Alastor wasn’t wearing that shit eating grin, his emotions even more unreadable without it. It made his fur completely stand on end. But the malice in his eyes pinned on the spider in front of Husk told him that maybe this would be the last time he saw Angel Dust.

“Angel,” Alastor addressed firmly with no room for a challenge or argument, holding a deceptively welcoming hand out, “Come with me.”

When it was clear he lost Husk's attention, Angel briefly stopped. He had been at the hotel Alastor-free for a good couple hours, the time having been lovely in itself. He was back in casual clothing, cleaned up and comfortable rather than in bloodied woolen rags- the night forgotten on his mind until the subtle radio noise had filled up the room. He tried to keep talking over it- ignoring the deer demon until he was directly addressed. A sour look was on the spider's face as he glanced at the extended hand, and turned his nose up at it at first. "No, I don't think I wanna." He rejected Alastor outright, his pissy mood overtaking the common sense of fear of being killed. 

...and something bubbled up inside Angel, as if the intensity of annoyance and tension in the room was bumped up to an eleven. It made him grit his teeth together, and when the static noises got unbearably loud, he slapped one of his hands in Alastor's own. Whether they liked it or not, he belonged to the radio demon. And while he could disobey him, Angel felt the impact it had on them both as a result.

"You gonna leave me the fuck alone if I cooperate like a good little boy?" He quipped, his tone flat. Angel couldn't even properly say goodbye to Husk before Alastor had brought him away, dark voodoo smoke surrounding them once before clearing. "What, you think about what happened back there?" Angel continued, referring to the evening prior.

“Yes,” Alastor answered all too simply, taking some time to really figure out his next words, or rather how to lead into them. His own anger had only increased tenfold at the fact that Angel Dust tried to tell him no back at the hotel, that stubbornness alone still being something the prideful radio demon wasn’t used to from anyone.   
  
Alastor had oddly kept a hold on Angel’s hand as they walked, at times even clenching it when an intrusive thought or two hit him - especially when Angel prompted him to speak in the first place. But eventually, he let him go, only pausing when they were strolling through a park on the outskirts of the city. At this hour, the environment was breathless, the vibrant red moon shining brightly through deep maroon skies. The location was almost too innocent and pretty to be a place in Hell, especially with the pink blossoms blooming from the trees around them. Apparently, Alastor chose to wander here intentionally before he was ready to delve further into conversation. Somewhere that felt peaceful.

“I believe...” he stated with uncertainty, more hesitation in anything he tried to say before - even when they had the same song and dance of Alastor ‘falsely’ proclaiming any attachment to Angel before. Back then, he faked confidence so that Angel would stick in his room. So Alastor could kill him. And then.. _ Couldn’t. _

Now, he was freezing. Now, he was genuinely nervous. 

Taking a deep breath, Alastor finally broke the silence again after his insanely awkward pause. “I believe you were right, Angel. I haven’t been treating you fairly, and it’s.. rather strange. I’ve come to realize my torment placed on you is perhaps stemmed from projecting my own feelings onto you - I feel intimidated, tortured, confused. And so I’ve willingly put you in the same boat to get back at you.”

The radio demon sighed, almost fighting himself from continuing - but maybe he wouldn’t have to directly say what was on his mind.

“You and I both know why, yes..?”

As miffed as Angel was, he did give Alastor the time of day. His expression even softened slightly when the other was talking, and not a word came out of his mouth until prompted.

It was no apology. Angel couldn't have expectations for _ that _, but at least an explanation would suffice. And then, a change of action, of course.. 

"Yeah, no shit ya haven't been treatin' me fairly. An' it's no shit why I'm mad, either! Our whole deal was you treatin' me _ better than fairly _ , I gave ya my goddamn _ soul _ for this." Angel went off at Alastor, rightfully so in his mind- but he had to catch himself from going too far. 

When Alastor didn't even have the balls to say it himself though, all empathy seemed to drop from Angel's demeanor and was replaced with anger. "No," he rejected Alastor again, "I wanna hear you say it back to me. I was fuckin' right, wasn't I? About how much back there? _ Everything _ ? I was right from the moment ya couldn't take seein' me with another guy? That you're _ in love _ with me?" Angel felt his body tense up with rage, his own lower two fists clenching and leaving marks in his palms to where his nails dug into the flesh. "Grow some fuckin' balls, Al. I know you got 'em. Tell me _ exactly why you've been such a fuckin' prick _. I'm not gonna hold your hand through this one..!" He ripped his hand away from Alastor's then, as if to push his point.

Sharply exhaling, Alastor suppressed the urge to roll his eyes so as not to amp the other demon up further. He should’ve figured it would unwind this way, though - no matter how thick it was being laid on him.

“_Yes_, Angel,” the radio demon replied, having to keep himself from growling. However, as pissed as he was getting, it was mostly towards himself for even getting in this mess in the first place. Especially since Alastor has to stomp out his flame of an ego to even reach acceptance of the fact. “ _ You were right _ . As subjective of a term that I’m sure you’re aware of, I’ve come to realize that I am in _ love _ with you. And quite frankly, I _ don’t understand _ it. Do _ you _ understand now?” He seethed through clenched fists, staring the other demon down with nothing but malice. Almost as if he were still convinced that this was all some sort of ploy on Angel’s behalf.

"Alright, now we're gettin' somewhere." Angel shot a glare back at Alastor, trying to maintain confidence even if the aura the other was eluding right now was _ unholy _ and _ fearfu _l. "You love me." Angel restated, as the words were weird to say in this particular scenario. The pause between them was heavy and filled with unease, and Angel took it upon himself to break it when it was clear the other demon wouldn't. "...so. What are we going to do about it? I already belong to ya, body an' soul, what more do you want? I can suck your dick but I can't do shit about your feelings, Smiles." Angel stated. And it was true, you couldn't offer anything when they had taken everything you had. So again, Alastor put him in a position where he just had to take what the deer dished out.

Rude.

After more crackle-static silence, Angel spoke again. "Why is it such a problem for you? I'm _ yours _ . Shouldn't you have control of me already? What's to worry about? Who's gonna come after something of _ the motherfucking Radio Demon's _?"

“Oh, I’m sure you’re not as blind to the fact that you’re a liability as you’re making it out to be,” Alastor insisted bitterly. “But, be that as it may... You _ are _ a liability nonetheless, that of which I have no room for. But...”

Trailing off, Alastor’s grin returned wide as ever as his eyes practically glowed. At least his course of action on the matter was one he was used to - at least _ this _ would feel natural for him, much unlike the feelings that led him up to this point. Whatever the concern he had _ for _ Angel though, were of course twisted into something cruel and incomprehensible. But it was a simple answer for the deer.

“As for what _ I’m _ going to do with you,” The radio demon went on, seemingly dismissing all the tension now that the ball was in his court again. That alone was dangerous. “I’m glad you asked. Because I’ve made my decision.”

The static only grew for a few more fleeting moments, until to dissipate with the sudden snap of his fingers. And with that, Angel was also suddenly strung up by his wrists and ankles by black tentacles that wriggled around their captive against the trunk of one of the trees, the impact of Angel’s body being abrasively shoved up against it causing soft petals to dance from the tree to the ground beneath them.

Alastor’s gaze shifted to one fonder than before as he stepped closer to shrink the distance between them, propping his hands up on either side of Angel’s body. 

“You were my first, you know,” Alastor confessed, now that all the truth was spilling out anyways. “And that’s why I’ll make sure it’s a special occasion when I void our _ bond _ . I’m going to skin you alive and then _ devour _ you, Angel,” he said it almost too simply to feel like a literal threat, but the way his hand moved towards Angel’s chest and sifted past fur, his claws were poised against skin, ready to cut through and rip his heart out.

Last time, he’d brandished a butcher’s knife. Something to cut through seamlessly, and arguably speed up the process. But now, Alastor was bent on destroying him by hand. _ That _ was certainly special, since it would give them _ so _ much more time together before Angel faded away.

“And if you somehow come back and I find out,” Alastor threatened, “Then I suppose we’ll just have to do this over and over again, hmm? But don’t worry, you were so considerate in taking things slow with me the first time that we intertwined... I’ll make sure to do the same,” Alastor snickered, using his other hand to delicately caress the side of Angel’s face so that he could look into his eyes. “I won’t forget you either. I’ll make sure that you’re both my first and my last, Angel. So I hope I make an impression on you as lasting as the impression that you’ve left on me.”

One of his stations picked up again, a softer tune to ‘set the mood’ playing before he pressed his lips against his captive’s for what he planned to be the last time, and then he moved lower. Dragging his tongue along Angel’s neck made it further questionable if he was being literal or not, up until he stopped getting a mere sample and instead was biting. _ Hard _. And the pressure of his sharp fangs was only getting worse on his prey’s neck, if not only for the sake of bringing him agony.

Angel saw two glowing red radio dials before having the wind knocked right out of him, and hardly any time to recover his breath before things escalated far too quickly. He was stunned into silence, Alastor's words echoing around in his mind as Angel realized the very gravity of the situation. 

It was sick, how his master's face looked so soft and loving as he threatened his life. How tender he was being while being so explicit about how he was going to off Angel to 'void their bond', what a bunch of bullshit. 

And Angel hated how touch starved he had been, how the trace of those claws through his bust and the feel of that dangerous mouth on his lips and neck made his legs quiver with a need, struggling against the abomination restraints. Although, when immense pain broke through his flesh, it was like a harsh wakeup call to the present. He screamed like bloody murder, (irony aside) And Angel had to act-- fast-- as his instincts called for survival, even though he had already died once...

The spider felt his heart pound, just inches away from those red tipped claws, beating mercilessly against his ribcage. His limbs were held tight as he was against this damned tree, and Alastor had promised him a slow death. There was surely no talking nor charming his way out of this one, it looked like...

...but Alastor hadn't gotten to all of his limbs, yet. A far cry of an idea struck Angel as Alastor continued to slowly rip into him, and as a last resort Angel extended his third set of arms from his body where they were usually hidden. "M'not fuckin' _ satisfied _ with that kiss, Smiles!" Gritting through the pain he ripped the damn deer's mouth from his neck, clutching at Alastor's blood soaked chin tightly as he crashed their mouths together one more time. 

The metallic tang of his own blood seeped onto Angel's tongue as he pushed through, tempting those razor sharp teeth to bite it right off... as long as he got to Alastor's own, first. Ensnaring the slick muscle between his own teeth, Angel bit down and did something he hadn't done in a long time.

Sweet venom flowed into the bite and into Alastor's waiting mouth, a gushing amount flowing from Angel's fangs. As much as he could manage until Alastor had pushed back away, and his third pair of arms suddenly were bound like the rest of his limbs.

Angel seethed as the side of his neck stung with pain, offering a last bloody grin to the demon before him. He had no idea if this would work, save his life, or make it end a dozen times more painfully. "..thanks, babe..." He wheezed, licking over his lips. There was no change in Alastor's expression, just that radio-dialed eyed smile that reached impossibly wide, face covered in Angel's blood.

He was going to die here. He was going to die. Again. _ Cannibalized this time. Guess that's more flashy than another overdose. _

"Glad I was th' one to pop the radio demon's cherry. Call me if you want anoth'r round... free of charge." Angel mused, winking his right eye at his strawberry pimp. _ All for some fuckin' drugs. Wow. What a horror show. _

But my, was Angel a surprise as always. Alastor couldn’t - and especially _ wouldn’t _ \- have anticipated how the tables were suddenly turned. Or wherever the hell that statement was coming from in a situation where Angel’s life was at stake. But then, it all made sense when he felt that bite, and felt the sting of _ something _ on his tongue. Was Angel trying to poison him..?

Alastor appeared stunned for a short moment when their kiss ended, then the fact that Angel was accepting of his fate... _ Ah, of course _ . He _ was _ trying to poison him, but it was futile. And Angel had to have known that as well, being a lesser demon than he.

“..._ Ha! _ ” He scoffed suddenly to break the silence and shrug off the incident. “Oh Angel, did you really think you could poison me? That you could _ kill _ me?” Alastor taunted.

“You’re even stupider than I thou-! Th... _ thought...? _” 

Suddenly it was striking him, all too suddenly for him to even process. Alastor felt his legs shaking first, then the sudden pressure in his chest as he struggled for air. His head felt cloudy, indistinct radio waves radiating from him as he tried to form a coherent thought and just.. _ Couldn’t _ anymore.

“What did you..?” Alastor managed to mumble he was suddenly falling to his knees, his arms desperately clinging around Angel’s waist being the only thing to keep him from falling flat into laying on the ground.

And just as quickly as he’d been incapacitated and out of breath, Alastor was feeling a confusing _ heat _ pooling into his body - namely, his _ loins _. What was happening..? What the fuck was this..? 

“Angel..?” Alastor trembled, feeling heat and an unpleasant _ throbbing _ only increasing as his grip on the spider only tightened. Contrarily, the tentacles he’d been using to restrain Angel slowly ebbed away now that Alastor had lost his focus. Now his focus was on one thing and one thing only - something he now _ needed _ . Was this how Angel felt every single day..? The discomfort he felt from lack of touch and sex? Suddenly, he understood the torture. If he didn’t do _ something _ , it almost felt like he was going to die. Or he would _ rather _ die than live with the sensation.

“_Angel _ ..” he breathed out again, something now more needy in his tone as his mind practically fell blank. Alastor went from mangling the spider to now nuzzling into his stomach, having haphazardly pulled Angel’s shirt up so he could feel the warmth of his body and fan his panting breath between his legs in a sad attempt to _ entice _ his partner. 

“I.. I need..” The radio demon whined, knowing he just needed _ something _ even if it was just something in his mouth of all things. The sudden display from someone of his stature and high reputation was honestly pitiful. So pitiful that it would’ve been no surprise if he started desperately humping Angel’s leg - which honestly, he probably wasn’t above doing right now if he brought him even an ounce of relief.

In all honesty, Angel was a bit startled even though he knew his venom was an aphrodisiac. Could you blame him? Seeing his would-be murder fall to his knees and nuzzle into his body shook him up a bit, that tone that boasted over and condemning him not even five minutes ago now helplessly aroused and needy.

In any other situation, Angel might've stuck around to at least tease the situation, but in coming so close to death he needed to be as far away as he possibly could from Alastor._ Immediately. _

"M'real sorry Al," He pried Alastor's limbs off him, difficult at first but grew easier as all the deer could do was whimper in his newfound arrangement. "Who am I kiddin'? You tried to fuckin' eat me, you can deal with a boner for a few hours. " Kicking the other off as those clawed hands gripped onto his leg as he stumbled away from Alastor, Angel himself was clumsily staggering to run away best he could.

Alastor would be unfocused and unbearably horny for a while, but that was a small price to pay to keep living. He wouldn't die, and Angel wouldn't either._ Score _. If you could call that a win-win scenario...

Reality was crashing into Alastor suddenly, but only in one way that really mattered to him right now: that Angel was _leaving_. Not that he would’ve let him do so before all of this happened, but things were _ different _ now. 

“No, wait!” Alastor found himself pleading before he could even realize he said it, his mind buzzing with a drunken desperation he never knew was possible to feel.

Could he rationally _ blame _ Angel for trying to leave? Of course not. But Alastor was anything but rational in the moment, only finally pushing himself to gather any strength or power to bring one of his tentacles up from the ground and bind itself around one of Angel’s ankles. Tossing him back where he was, Alastor summoned another one to loosely wrap around the spider’s neck as the deer then climbed on top of him.

“You can’t,” Alastor fussed, the minor feeling of straddling another warmth body bringing an out of place sigh and shudder of pleasure from him. Everything felt so _ sensitive. _

Pressing a chaste kiss against Angel’s lips, Alastor glanced downwards as trembling hands fumbled with unbuttoning the spider’s blazer. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered, at first leaving his apology open ended before he clarified, “I’m so sorry for what I’m about to do, dear...” 

As if he _ hadn’t _ just been about to torture and murder Angel anyways. To him, this felt much worse.

Angel grunted as he was forced to the ground, tentacles around him as annoying as a loose rope he couldn't break. But it seemed like the more he struggled, the more desperately tighter they got, and Angel didn't want to have Al accidentally suffocate him here. "Al, Al-" He called, reaching a hand down over those tight black slacks and palming over between Alastor's legs, harshly enough to distract him from continuing.

For once, Angel wasn't in the mood, and he knew he had the upper hand here. "No, fuck you. Fuck you, fuck you and fuck you. Lemme go you piece of shit cannibal!" Angel thrusted his hips up against Alastor's, throwing him off his balance enough for the spider to topple over him, using his height and availability to a coherent mind to his advantage. Angel scanned over his options, he could either try and exhaust Alastor and make him climax so many times to the point of blacking out, or he could run for his fucking life.

And out of those two thoughts, with high amounts of potent venom running through the deer's veins, Angel took his chances on running again. 

Looping the tendrils away from his neck and leg, Angel started to get up and run again only to have Alastor clutch at him and bring him down again. He wasn't fast enough. "Go jack off, you lump of venison!" Angel growled, hostility fueled by anger still very much alive in him. When Alastor clambered over his body again he finally got the guts to solidly _ punch _ him, clocking the deer right in the gut. 

...and perhaps that was the wrong move, because Angel regretted it the second he lashed out, laying what was fair right on the table like that. Alastor may be thrown off his usual rhythm like this, but he was still a powerful overlord, forcefully filled with _ passion _ as of now...

Alastor reeled and heaved a pained breath from the impact, but maybe the punch served to bring him more _ clarity _ . If clarity meant _ anger _. 

Glowering at the other demon, Alastor suddenly leaned in for a rough headbutt as payback, and hopefully to disorient him. If anything, Angel was lucky that he didn’t strike him with his antlers head-on. The atmosphere between them felt like it kept changing far too swiftly for the deer to even keep up with. From an unlikely confession, to the planned disposal of all his problems.. Now he was just aroused and angrier than he was when anything of this started, feeling like they were now reduced to tussling like children out in a school yard. And it was only because he didn’t have the same mental fortitude to restrain Angel as he typically would - not with his powers, at least. 

“What? I thought this was what all the _ fuss _ was about in the first place,” Alastor growled, wedging his knee and forcing one of the other demon’s legs to spread even if he hadn’t fully undressed him as planned yet. 

“This is what you’ve been incessantly _ hounding _ me over and now you’ve changed your mind? Beggars can’t be choosers - Tell me, Angel, why haven’t you done this before? Can’t take what you want?” He laughed as if the notion of his last question was pitiful. 

“You’re such an unpredictable _ mess _ , completely out of control with no direction other than when someone can temporarily reign you in under their orders. Until you get bored because you don’t stand for _ anything _ . You’re _ pathetic _,” he hissed, pointed claws ripping down Angel’s clothes, tearing the fabric to give him access. “And _ god _ do I love it..” he groaned, a hand roughly pulling Angel up by his chest fluff until their lips crashed together, and Alastor could effectively please himself by rutting against the other demon.

Angel grunted and growled as he was treated like a ragdoll, the pounding in his head having the desired effect of making him compliant for a minute or two. He could taste his own blood and venom on Alastor's maw, tangy and violent. It wasn't looking like he could go anywhere... and his body _ craved _ everything Alastor was giving to him, and Angel ended up moaning into their kiss. Long legs wrapped around Alastor's waist, helping the friction between them and _ it was getting so hot _ Angel wanted not just his, but Al's clothes in shreds, too. "Rape ain't really my style..." He mumbled in response, getting overwhelmed with emotion and adrenaline again.

His hands ripped at and pulled at the tightly stitched red coat and slacks, the two demons falling into lust with each other right out in the open like this. "Pathetic? Ohh _ babe _ , the moment somethin' is too outta control for ya you fuckin' flip yer shit." Angel cooed back, huffing moans as Alastor worked his way down his neck again. "If ya don't stroke your ego with being all powerful all th' damn time you have a fuckin' crisis because you dunno who you even _ are _ anymore, 'cause someone made ya feel _ something _ . Get a fuckin' _ grip _, needin' ta be catered to all the time."

Alastor's hands were shaky as a given, and Angel was waiting for them to rip his panties off as they danced around his body and _ clutched _ at his fur. "You fucking _ need me _ so bad, if ya wanna talk about messes look in a fuckin' mirror." Angel brought his knees up to his sides, the measly thin piece of fabric covering his last shred of dignity between them soaked through with shared fluids.

Had it been any other time, there was no way that they’d be doing this out here. There was no way Alastor would be so compliant in even simply getting his own clothes off, having winced and hesitated at being undressed many times before. And there was no way that Angel would’ve assuaged his aggression even a smidgen by just complying to something so degrading in his eyes like _ sex _ \- especially when Angel was in the midst of insulting him. But still, as different as tonight was turning out to be, perhaps they were strangely getting somewhere now that Alastor was no longer on the hunt for blood. 

“_Need _ you..” he mumbled in response, as if the concept was still hard to grasp - that it was still a _ joke _ that Angel would even imply such a thing. Alastor’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he dutifully started to remove his coat, pausing in the action to glare at the sight of Angel below him. As per usual, his hateful demeanor had to just be a front for hidden adoration. And he only confirmed such a thing then by sliding the other demon’s panties off and shoving them into his coat pocket - and he wasn’t going to give them back either, it seemed. Whether or not he’d been filled with venom, it wasn’t something that would’ve given him direct pleasure in this situation. 

Alastor then took his own digits into his mouth, sufficiently coating them before pressing them to the other demon’s entrance - albeit this time, he seemed noticeably more in a rush than usual of course. 

Immediately after he withdrew was when he finally got the coat off himself and then his dress shirt, the cool night air feeling nice on his skin that previously felt on fire in this state. Then removing his belt and unzipping his pants to pull his throbbing length out, Alastor paused again to let out a deep sigh of relief that he was no longer constricted.

But it wasn’t enough. As he then positioned himself, Alastor whined against his own actions for not just plowing into the source of his predicament. Instead, he found himself reaching to caress Angel’s face, turning his head towards his own. “_ Look at me _ ..” he growled through desperation to make eye contact with Angel as he then pushed himself in, immediately overwhelmed with both pleasure and _relief_ to have something tight and warm around his length. 

“Gggh.. I don’t know what it is about you,” Alastor groaned, his free hand tightly gripping at Angel’s hip as he slowly began to move. “I believe I’ve said it before that you’re different, mm.. And I’m sure you’ve heard it before,” he mused through bated breath. “I don’t understand.. You were supposed to be _ nothing _ ,” Alastor grunted, his tone suggesting that he was getting angry over that fact yet again. That the thread he planned to ensnare Angel in was so easily _ snapped _when no one before him had managed to do so before.

Angel's world hazed over as familiar pleasure overloaded his veins, brought back by hissing static and flipping radio stations as Alastor directed his movements. Watching the fizz and refocusing on Alastor's face as he entered him, settling deep like he belonged there before anything else continued. "_ Oh, Alastor _..." Slipped off Angel's tongue, his hands grappling for purchase around scarred shoulder blades .

"Suppose'ta be nothing, turned out to be yer everything, hm..?" Angel mused back, naturally relaxed now his life wasn't endangered anymore. _ And might as well enjoy it one last time before he kills you when the venom wears off. _

Speaking of which... "...you were about to murder me, am I really that special to a serial killer..?" Angel questioned between moans, a hand tracing down to cup the deer's jaw and keep that eerie eye contact between them. "This is the weirdest fuckin' hate sex I've ever had, Al. Why's this feel like you're takin' my virginity on prom night insteada violently fucking me to death outta rage?" Mismatched eyes briefly crossed as Alastor had pressed into his g-spot particularly hard, and it was _ slow _ and _ deep _ on top of that. Such a move made Angel's dick twitch between their bodies, dripping pre onto the bloodied white coat. "Aa- _ haah _.. not that I mind y'bein' gentle... fuck, please do that again."

Alastor couldn’t help but find himself laughing at the remark of their current situation, an irony he definitely could appreciate. And part of him was able to relax more after that, rather than get caught up in the flurry of his hang ups again - it was almost like Angel stopped the white noise buzzing and prodding, chipping away into something a little more vulnerable. Though, maybe it could’ve been because Alastor was getting what he _ needed _ right now that he was suddenly less pent up...

Alastor moaned softly, for a moment thinking about how to answer any of those questions. Did he actually have the answers to them? Sure, he did but...

“Yes, I’d like to think so,” he murmured uncertainly with the roll of his hips, enjoying the rather lazy pace for now so long as it made them both feel good. However, Alastor left it up to debate momentarily whether he was agreeing that Angel was merely just _ special _ , or if he meant that Angel became his _ world _.

“What’s mine has always been mine,” he finally clarified, “It’s easier to vanquish your world with your own hands rather than face the possibility of it being taken away, or leaving.. Start anew on your own where you have complete domination of what’s important - no one can take that from you. Does that make sense..?” Alastor then questioned, for once making sure that he wasn’t leaving Angel Dust in confusion. Not on purpose anyways.

"M'gon' be real with ya, my brain is half dead with how you're fucking me right now, but I think I get th' point." He was going to regret being pressed up against the pavement like this all night. If he was still alive by then _ to _ regret it. "We're _soulbonded,_ fucker. Didja forget? I literally can't leave ya even if I wanted to. And I've been tied to guys who I've wanted to leave before!" He made a point, apparently it was Angel's turn to delve into his own feelings. 

"For a tacky, strawberry shitlord, I actually don't think someone's treated me kinder. Or had a dick this bomb," He added playfully in usual Angel Dust fashion, "always the prudes. But..."

Angel clung onto Alastor as if their bodies could manage to get any closer, thighs quivering with pleasure. "For ownin' me, and as much as a piece of shit you are, y'gave me basic respect the majority of the time. And th' fact I'm literally your property but you have the nerve to try and kill me because ya think m'gonna up and leave you out of my own accord goes to prove my point. It really don't sound like much but I wouldn't have given ya my soul if the shit wasn't worth the trade..." 

The spider demon laxed again, hips weakly pushing back onto the given length, and he half-heartedly smiled as if in defeat. "But we both know once this venom wears off, I'll be runnin' for my life again..."

“I may be bound to you, but I can’t control your actions,” Alastor stated, practically seeing stars with each gentle thrust between them. “You could, and I’d...”

The radio demon paused with a shiver, granting the other with a few particular hard prods with his length. Perhaps it was for the better that he hadn’t continued, or at least gave himself a few more seconds to consider what he was about to say next. However, it wasn’t done before nuzzling into the spider’s shoulder that _ hadn’t _ been close to the near deathly bite Alastor delivered earlier. And to both elevate the weight he’d been using to push Angel into the ground, and to perhaps just hold him more intimately, the radio demon curled his arms underneath and around the other in a rather loving embrace.

“I couldn’t go through with it the first time,” Alastor then decided to continue elaborating. “I had that much control and even then, I already felt.. _agony._ But at least I could prepare for it again the next time - tonight. But unforeseeable circumstances..? I’m uncertain how it would affect me - I’ve never had a soul bond to me for intimate purposes.” 

But Alastor knew that Angel had the right to leave after this. And it was what made this attempt even more of a failure than when he cracked the first time - too direct, now there was hesitation and mistrust even if the radio demon may have already changed his mind about Angel’s life yet again without realizing it.

“..I will allow you to return home after this,” Alastor then decided. “And I won’t accompany you, won’t touch you..”

"That's the fuckin' venom talkin'." Angel dismissed the mercy Alastor promised him. "That's the venom talkin' and you know it." He denied it, yet held his captor closer. Alastor was like a drug- good in the moment, painful aftermath, only to seek out the chase and high again after crashing and burning. "I'm such a junkie for you, Smiles." Angel whimpered out softly, edging the other on. "And _ fuck _, I want ya ta touch me, want ya so bad... might as well kill me instead if we never did this again."

“Believe it or not, that’s up to you. But I have an M.O., Angel Dust - I don’t play _ chase _, just capture and maim. If I wanted to slaughter you, I’d have done so in this position I have you in right now,” Alastor laughed. 

“But you’ve sated me - for now at least,” he joked. “And perhaps I feel the same way... Your body’s gotten yourself both in and out of trouble enough times with me.”

The cold rush of the wind was nothing compared to the way that stare sent chills down Angel's spine, and he shuddered as even the usual Alastor-static came to a complete silence, and the two merely stayed there in intimacy before Angel Dust found himself swept up in another needy kiss, and their soft-rocking rhythm returned again. It was strange, especially between them in particular, the idea-nevermind the feeling-of soft, almost loving sex a first for them both.

Angel had come to surprisingly calm terms with how he might not wake up again after passing out tonight, as he had a rising feeling Alastor was going to push him until he broke tonight. And that was fine. Angel never cared for last words, anyways. He always died doing what he loved, that was the important part.

_"Oh, harder daddy..!" _

Maybe he'd be lucky and Alastor would off him in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heEYYYY EVERYBODY, i know it's been fucking forever but here we are again! radiodust got us bad. we're gonna miss this fic when it finishes. hopefully the next chapter won't take as long! 
> 
> edit: fixed some typos and the spacing from the original RP doc! now it should read/flow a lot better like the rest of the chapters on here :3
> 
> (EDIT 1/27/21: the amount of love this fic has gotten lately is INSANE. Like it spiked hard! So, hopefully all you lovely readers will see this: this fic is getting an update! Don't you worry! Life has been busy as shit for the both of us but we are so close to finishing the next and last chapter. We want the ending to this fuckfest to be good for y'all and we'd hate to disappoint! So thank you for sticking around if you've been with this fic from the beginning when it was just a oneshot PWP, and thank you if you just binged it all recently! It means a lot to us that people love this fic! I can't give a date to when the last chapter will be finished and posted, but it IS coming. I can promise you that.)
> 
> (And don't worry! We love radiodust too much to let it go. More is already in the works on our other Hazbin fic *with some Valangel spice* and I'm sure we'll have a bite for pure radiodust again later too. Thank you for reading!!! <33 --voca)
> 
> \--vocasonic


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE. The long awaited update, and unfortunately, last chapter. We do hope it was worth the wait!! More notes at the end ;3c  
\--vocasonic

Last night, Angel had passed out on a cold, hard pavement walkway, covered in cum and blood with Alastor's name on his lips.   
  
...so waking up in his bed, clean sheets, clean body and dressed up in some of his most comfortable pajamas was kind of a shock. Alastor had tried to _kill_ him last night. Again. But the two had ended up talking about emotions and having the most meaningful sex either have ever had in their afterlives...   
  
Outside. In the middle of a park that anyone could’ve observed. Not that rumors of the prudish radio demon sticking his dick into what was the princess' poster child for redemption would have any merit to them in a world full of liars.   
  
Angel blinked as he ran his fingers over the wound on his neck- healing quickly, almost too much so. Like magic. And his fur was soft and silky, taken care of and brushed out thoughtfully instead of being left to matte and knot up.   
  
But most of all, _he wasn't dead._ Angel had started to lose his own coherent thought after enough rounds and orgasms tiring the spider out, but he was certain that once Al had his right state of mind back it would be back to wanting Angel dead for a means of self control.   
  
But...no.   
  
That was fuckin' weird.  
  
Walking out of his room still in pajamas, Angel softly trotted down to where Alastor's suite was, knocking on the dark wooden door. "Smiles?" He called out, testing to see if the other demon actually had come back to the hotel himself that night.  
  
It took a few moments before there was an answer at the door, the deer behind it fully dressed for the day as if he’d already been up for hours.   
  
“Ah, good morning, Angel,” Alastor greeted far too casually. “You look well rested - is there something I can help you with?”   
  
There had been plenty of times that the radio demon had acted as if nothing had happened between them - albeit, usually for the sake of some sort of taunt. So it was unsurprising that he’d take the same approach this morning, though this time it was... different. As if it truly were for the better to just forget about it.  
  
But now he knew better. And knowing that this wasn’t going to just _pass,_ it prompted Alastor to step aside as a silent gesture to allow Angel into his room.  
  
"Uh, _yeah,_ uh..." Angel started, confusion well shown on the spider's face as he walked inside. Waiting until the door clicked shut, Angel turned around to face his would-be murderer. "M'not... dead. You uh, you feelin' alright? The venom shoulda cleared outta your system by now..."   
  
Maybe he had just walked into his death with those reminding words, but Angel continued to be surprised when Alastor shook his head at him. "Thought you were set on killin' me, y'know? I had you pretty fucked up last night... so what's stoppin' you now?"  
  
Alastor raised a brow, “Hmm. Well, I also told you that I would let you go home.” He said it as if it were mere common sense. Though, he could’ve told Angel anything that he wanted to hear under his influence. With a small shrug, he added on.   
  
“Though, to be fair I also said I wouldn’t touch you. I couldn’t quite hold up on both statements, you were out of your wits after long enough,” Alastor sighed, “So my apologies-- I figured you wouldn’t fancy waking up outside. But as for me..? Who knows-- perhaps I’m suffering from a side effect or two still,” the deer joked, finding it easier to remain coy over his decision.  
  
Double arms crossed as Angel jutted his hip out, "What, you wanna fuck again right now?" The slight jump of startled static in the room made him smirk, just a bit. But the playfulness on Angel's face faded as he continued, running a hand up one of his upper arms. "No offense, Al, but it kinda hard for me to believe ya when ya nearly ended my life last night." Angel shrugged, thinking about something for a hot second before figuring, what did he have to lose?   
  
High heel boots clicked on the wooden floorboards as the spider crouched down then, pulling at a loose plank or two. "Funny, I don't even know _why_ I did this. Maybe so you'd give me some drugs again? A good dicking down? So I could have a little taste of normal? Or maybe I just wanted you to stop being such a prick. Maybe I wanted ya to start _liking_ me again." Prying up the wood, Angel pulled out something underneath- a long, ebony scythe. "But I was gonna make ya eat yer fuckin' words." Angel swung the weaponry around like he was bored a few times before having the audacity to point it at Alastor, but then lowered his offenses into holding it out in _offering_ towards the deer.   
  
"There's more. But when I left ya on the street yesterday I snuck around, pulled a few strings. An' I couldn't keep it in _my_ room because yakno, I can't even have a bottle of booze up there sometimes. But this is what I got, for now." Once the angel weapon was no longer in his hands, Angel merely took his place in lying down across Alastor's mattress, splaying himself out. "So ya got what ya wanted. You woulda found it on your own eventually, anyways."  
  
Alastor wasn’t quite sure what to make of this, eyes fixated on the weapon in his hands as he listened to Angel’s explanation. It certainly.. Moved their schedule up sooner than he anticipated. He very much _would_ have found it first, and could have grabbed it himself - but if he were honest, Alastor had planned it to be another task for Angel purely because it was once again easier to toss his accomplice under the bus if he had been caught with the weapon. And with their recent troubles, Alastor figured their agenda was pushed back way further now.   
  
And now, he had a choice. No games to play around with it. A quick cut-and-dry decision. Angel had pointed the scythe at him just moments ago, knowing it’s potential before simply... _Handing it over?_ Why?   
  
Alastor mulled it over quietly, knowing at this point he didn’t really _need_ anymore services from Angel. He could’ve ended it, here and now. And there would likely be no evidence if the weaponry was meant to erase one’s existence..  
  
The radio demon’s trigger finger, so to speak, was itching at first instinct. All the issues _he_ suffered with would be gone - as selfish as those suffers even were, and had been considerably nothing compared to Angel’s own tragedies in their affair. Angel was no fool. He walked in and _knew_ he could die this time, unlike during Alastor’s first failed attempt.   
  
But did he want to go through with it..? Alastor figured after last night he’d have more time to decide, which at first was loathsome but now he was thankful for, rather than acting on yet another impulse.   
  
Angel Dust had kept challenging him throughout everything: his mind, heart, and _soul._ And through every escapade, he never once slipped up in finishing the job. Alastor claimed he was a liability, but it seemed the only true issue was that of his own selfishness. Angel was capable of anything, and deep down that fact remained true even without himself in the picture. If anyone wanted to truly put all of their faith into Charlie in redemption, Alastor felt that Angel Dust would’ve been the one to succeed.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Alastor shook his head to clear his thoughts. What exactly was Angel _doing_ here still, lounging on his bed in the face of danger he was questioning? Why wasn’t he running?  
  
This felt like a test that the radio demon was still cautiously trying to figure out, prompting him to eventually approach the bed at a slow pace, weapon still in hand. Tilting his head in confusion, he was silent for a few more moments - as if it hadn’t been awkwardly quiet in here for the past few minutes already.   
  
Then, Alastor decided to shuffle his deck of cards in chance with a risk - he simply propped the weapon against the wall where either of them could’ve reached for it if they bolted fast enough. And then slowly held out a congratulating hand to shake out in front of the demon sprawled out on his bed.   
  
“...Well done,” Alastor stated, an indiscernible mix of both caution _and_ confidence. Confusion, and perhaps even a genuine tinge of pride?  
  
He was carefully being watched, and Angel hesitated before taking the offered hand and simply...holding it in his own. He intertwined their fingers together, an odd shudder running through him at the contact. "Well done? That's it? Don'tcha have a whole world out there to overthrow?" Emotion started taking Angel over again, frustration and confusion bubbling to the top, and maybe a little bit of sadness, too. "Go on then, fucking _do it!_ Make me go 'poof' or whatever!"   
  
He clenched Alastor's hand in his own, blinking back the wet blurriness in his vision. "...thought you would appreciate somethin' akin to a suicide." Tears slid down Angel's cheeks and fell to the mattress anyways, soaking through and leaving marks on the scarlet sheets.  
  
Alastor sighed softly, a wave of guilt threatening to swallow him whole. Of course, what reason did he really have to mistrust Angel, think there was an angle to his offering..? They weren’t the same in _that_ regard.   
  
Comfort was not his forte by any means, but after debating it Alastor clenched his grip on Angel’s hand and pulled him up to his feet. “Well,” he murmured, bringing Angel into a close waltzing position they’d both been familiar with through their practice, a hand lightly gripping the spider’s waist.   
  
“I can’t very well overthrow anything without my partner in crime, now can I..?” Alastor asked, leading him through a brief two-step followed by a dip.  
  
When he pulled Angel back up into his arms, he pressed his lips to the other demon’s cheek, trying to kiss some of the tears away. “Shh.. Don’t cry now, love...” Alastor then murmured, shifting to bring Angel fully into a loving embrace.  
  
His body had followed the dance without even thinking, which was good because Angel was pretty sure his mind had short circuited. "Partner..?"   
  
Angel felt himself hiccup back his feelings, the only sounds now filling the room being their footsteps until Alastor had subtly tuned to a station, a soft beat and words in a foreign language to help guide their little dance. There was so much spinning in his head, he almost wanted to vomit. But, this was typical Alastor, wasn't it?   
  
The kind of fuckery that would change your world only in the slightest, where you wouldn't even notice outright at first but you knew something was _off._ And then it would be forced to crumble, piece by piece until you could only cling to what he gave you, and suddenly Angel found himself in a whole new world he had to build from scratch. Is that what he had done to the other, as well?  
  
Where did they go from here? He had been counting on being destroyed, like Angel had been so many different times, so much he had a tendency to destroy himself to feel an inch of control within himself. But now...   
  
When the two demons finally stilled, Angel didn't move. His own limbs were wrapped around the shorter demon, the embrace still strong as his voice was low as a whisper. "...what's your proposition?"  
  
“You were in this for the long haul, were you not..?” Alastor questioned in response, an indirect way of asking Angel what _he_ wanted for once. He wasn’t sure what _exactly_ it was about the night before that had him spin on his heel for Angel, actually wanting to forge out a mutually beneficial _deal._ It couldn’t have just been the talking, the sweet touches.. All the questioning and surprises, right?   
  
No, that question wouldn’t suffice. This request wouldn’t be a typical scam, there was no reason to dance around it with loopholes to make a contractor unaware of the pain that would be brought upon them in exchange for Alastor’s favors.   
  
Clearing his throat, Alastor then elaborated. “We have a bond, yes,” he explained softly. “But as I stated before, I had all intention to _void_ that when I had gotten what I needed from you...”  
  
This was difficult to ask - Alastor had never asked it of anyone before. It felt like a marriage proposal, something equally as unfamiliar to him.  
  
“If I give you power alongside me,” Alastor went on, practically handing Angel the key to a vital part of his existence. “Would you allow your soul to not just belong to me, but _be_ a part of me? Forever..?”   
  
Despite the fact that Alastor explained that he didn’t exactly _control_ Angel previously, that wasn’t exactly true.. He had more over the spider in almost every way possible when it came to their deal. But to fortify something, give up a part of himself to mesh together...   
  
“This would no longer be an _unbalanced_ power dynamic - I would allow you just as much power over me as I have over you. Imagine combining that strength... you’ve proven to me that you’re worthy.”  
  
"Wait," Angel blinked, giving up their embrace to run a hand through his hair as he thought on what Alastor had just said. "Wait, wait, like... our souls are gonna have sex or somethin'? Soul sex? Is your soul gonna drop a fat load in mine and give me voodoo magic like you?" He tried to make sense of it in his own way he could understand, but nevertheless he thought he got the jist of what was offered to him. "I won't be talking like my voice is coming through a tin can twenty-four-seven, will I?"   
  
For Alastor to suggest such an equal opportunity, there had to be some catch. The man _never_ made any deals that wouldn't suit his purposes, Angel found himself denying he could be the exception. Just like he denied he could be the exceptional soul to reach redemption...   
  
"...how would I become a 'part' of you? Will this end my life and I'll get fuckin' absorbed or something? What's the power? And.. what do you even _get_ from this?"  
  
Poor Alastor wasn’t amused at the questions, summoning his staff to lightly bonk Angel on the top of his head as means to chastise him. And just as quickly as he’d summoned it, it disappeared.   
  
But, that’s how this dreaded fool ever comprehended anything, wasn’t it..?   
  
“...If that’s how you would like to put it,” Alastor answered simply, a tinge of exasperation in his voice. “Then yes.”   
  
Alastor then grabbed one of Angel’s hands, pulling it to rest over the deer’s chest. Right over the heart. “But you will remain yourself as you are, and so will I. We’ll just be in sync _here_, I’ll be able to feel you when you’re not around. I get plenty from that. We’ll be unstoppable together, and I no longer have to worry about liabilities if we’re in tune.”  
  
"In tune.." Angel echoed, nodding as he slowly understood. Taking back his hand, he flexed his fingers a few times on their own. "And I get all the same shit?" He clarified, and when a nod back confirmed his question he simply shrugged.   
  
"Well, shit babe. If ya can teach me to materialize drugs outta thin air, fuck me up. Answer's 'yes'." He cracked a grin, giving his clear consent for what was about to happen next. "Creampie my soul already, we got Hell to raise.”  
  
Alastor’s grin widened, only to shoot a glare at Angel upon hearing his final words. “...Don’t make me regret this,” he lightheartedly scolded.   
  
If there were any doubt whether there was any venom left in Alastor’s system or not, the fact that he was able to conjure up any power at all quickly dismissed the possibility. Any other time he made a deal, there were minimal physical changes to his body if any at all - because deals seldom included himself as deeply when a soul was merely tethered to his owl. But this time, in the moment it took him to focus, both his eyes and palms glowed a vibrant hue of red alongside the eldritch symbols that drifted from his aura.   
  
Suddenly, Alastor grabbed two of Angel’s hands in his own, pulling him forward and down to his height to crash their lips together with much more intensity than when their first deal was sealed.  
  
As magic grew in the room and surrounded them, Angel gladly squeezed his eyes shut and enveloped himself in the literal heat of the kiss, the red aura slipping around their bodies and dying into a pinkish tint around the spider. A large waft of the deep amaranth color rushed between them and then exploded outwards in a circle, and Angel almost fell to his knees- the feeling was _incredible,_ like a cold fire around the very depth of his being, weighted yet comfortable like a heavy blanket.   
  
And suddenly he _knew._ He could tell what Alastor had meant by 'in sync', and the blurry fuzz of radio static surrounding the deer became _sharper,_ more clear. It was overwhelming almost, and when the wind settled down, Angel wished it had lasted longer.   
  
Their kiss continued well after the spell had been cast, a spike of pleasure at the end causing the spider to cling to his newfound soulmate, tilting his head back in a lewd moan. He took note that the pink markings on his own body were glowing as well, and if he looked in a mirror he would see that all eight of his own eyes were steadily illuminated in a solid pink.  
  
A raw growl purred low in Angel's throat, something feral and vital stirring alive in his core. _He wanted to shove Alastor into the mattress and ride the buck until whichever one of them broke first._   
  
He would've gotten what he wanted, too, if not for the panicked climbing of footsteps on stairs and pounding on the door.   
  
"_Al?_ Alastor, are you okay? Are you under attack or was that you--?!" Charlie was calling from the other side, "Did you feel that? _Alastor?_" She spoke rather frantically, and when she didn't get a response immediately a jiggling was at the doorknob. "Oh nine circles, I'm coming in-!"  
  
Using her skeleton key and some quick unlocking, Charlie threw open the door to find an unexpected sight. _What was Angel doing in here, and why was he-_   
  
She didn't get to question much at all before realizing that, she had busted in here to potentially save her business partner from danger, but in actuality, the only one in real danger here was herself. Angel, with eyes still demonically charged and glowing, had narrowed to a face of aggression towards her, four arms securely holding an angel scythe at her in warning, fifth and sixth arms spread out in front of the other demon in the room in protection- although he also looked quite powerful at the moment.   
  
Angel, unlike Alastor, was a natural predator animal. Unhappily interrupted, being in tune with the instinctive jab of fear at the sudden intrusion had caused the spider to jump in to protect Alastor, _protect himself,_ without second thought.  
  
He guessed he would just have to get used to it.   
  
"A-Al," She spoke, carefully as the blade tipped forwards. "Is this your doing? Is he possessed..?" Charlie gave Angel the benefit of the doubt. Heck, maybe Alastor was trying to undo this spell on Angel--  
  
“Now, Charlie, if I say ‘_no_’ then surely wouldn’t believe me,” Alastor cackled in response when the shock of her entrance died down. Impressed with Angel’s quick instincts, Alastor circled around him, the hand resting - _gripping_ \- at the spider’s hip far too sensual from the radio demon’s typical mannerisms. Especially when he then rewarded his guardian with a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away.   
  
“But I suppose that doesn’t matter,” Alastor went on, gently taking the scythe from Angel’s hands and slowly approaching the princess. “I must admit the notion of _me_ being able to take full control over dear Angel Dust is humorous though - especially when it’s always been out of reach for someone as good willed as you.”   
  
Strolling behind her, he lingered in the fear radiating from Charlie for a few moments before he suddenly pulled the scythe on her, holding the blade up to her throat. And when he noticed her more demonic characteristics coming forth via sprouting horns, Alastor quickly put a stop to it by yanking her hair, putting more pressure of the blade against her neck.  
  
“Ah, ah - none of that,” Alastor cooed. “It really would hurt _me_ to hurt _you._ Unfortunately, you’ve stepped in at the wrong moment - but I suppose it’s fine, we can just proceed with our schedule sooner.”  
  
"What do you want?" Charlie's usual upbeat smile was cast into a scowl, her horns poking through anyways despite the position Alastor had put her in. "Why this?" Her tone was pained, betrayed-as she was. And the moment probably would've meant a lot more until Angel opened his mouth.   
  
"Because I haven't been able to do fuckin' _nothin'_ ever since I came to this shithole, that's why, toots." The glow in Angel's eyes brightened for a moment, and then faded, the normal mismatched black and white returning with pink pupils. "But you _were_ nice to me, nice as ya could be while doin' that." His sympathy clutched at him, and Angel glanced questionably at his partner. "Do we _have_ to kill her? She don't really deserve it, Al. Can't we just... hold her for ransom or somethin'?" He suggested.  
  
“Oh, I’ve no intention to harm sweet _Charlie!_” Alastor perked up as if these were their typical casual affairs during hotel management meetings with his now former business partner.   
  
“Your mind is on the right track though! With your generous offering,” Alastor explained, once more adding pressure with the blade as if to emphasize just what that _offering_ was leading up to this moment of betrayal. “...I’m sure Lucifer wouldn’t mind a surprise visit - and a little negotiation - in exchange for sparing _daddy’s little girl.”_  
  
"My father..." The realization hit Charlie like a sack of bricks, but she attempted to stand her ground. "If you _dare_ come after my family, you'll regret it." She tried to intimidate them, _warn_ them, but quickly backtracked her demeanor as the burning sensation of being cut came at her throat, and she hoped and prayed to perhaps even the somebody upstairs for some piece of leverage.   
  
"Charlie, babe, you wouldn't care to know where all my contraband is, would you?" Angel then asked of her in a mockingly sweet tone. "'Cause I think we might have a little _moth problem_ soon and I think I'd like to have my guns back."   
  
"Angel..." She tried to talk with him at the most human level they could manage down here. "Angel, leave her out of it."  
  
"You're right," He threw his hands up briefly, his body language surrendering but his tone dipped into something darker, more sinister. "I want my dildos back, too."   
  
With the sharp edge pressing into her flesh, every millimeter felt like a hot iron being branded into her skin, and Charlie could feel her demonic side show more and more even if she started to cry. "...my office, hidden desk drawer on the left. Don't do anything to her."   
  
"Thank ya much, sweetheart." Angel thanked the fallen (falling?) princess, making brief eye contact with Alastor as he slipped behind them and calmly made his way to Charlie's office as instructed.  
  
Alastor was left to try and ‘console’ the princess, if only just to make her easier to work with. His eyes were trained on Angel when he left, preparing for their other nuisance to potentially find him before Angel could find her.   
  
But footsteps were racing towards the office by time Angel could start rummaging around. “Charlie! Charlie, are you-?!” Vaggie yelled with worry, stopping in her tracks when she saw who it was in her girlfriend’s office.   
  
“Angel, how did you get in here? Did you see that light - have you seen _Charlie_?!” The moth asked, far too frantic to think of any accusations to jump to in regards to Angel.  
  
"Y'know, Vags," Angel hardly minded the girl as he rummaged through Charlie's desk, searching for any hidden buttons or levers to lead to a compartment. "I think I did see the light. All this redemption crap has finally gotten to me." A gold tooth smirk flashed as Angel finally found the damn switch, flicking it and causing a large piece of the desk to suddenly become unlocked. "I'm gonna be real honest with ya now."   
  
Carefully pulling out a small handgun and loading it silently as he talked, Angel pointed the hot weapon towards Vaggie, if only as a threat. "You were right. I _have_ been choking on radio demon dick. Ya got me," His other hands were still rummaging in the drawer, working as Angel kept his gaze on the moth girl across the room.  
  
Vaggie _almost_ summoned her own spear, but stopped herself. She couldn’t risk getting herself hurt if she wanted to find Charlie. But fucking christ was it taking everything in her to not charge at Angel and put him into a coma _not_ induced by drugs.   
  
She could’ve stood there, beating herself up for letting this happen when she _knew_ something was up. Even so, it was still shocking to hear the truth about her and Charlie’s ‘friends’ conspiring against them, and - _eugh_ \- fucking behind closed doors.   
  
Vaggie took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and racing heart. “_Where_ is Charlie?” She asked again. “What did you do with her? I swear to god, Angel, if you even _touched_ her..”  
  
"Touch her?" Angel stuck out his tongue in exaggerated disgust, "She hasn't paid me a cent, and I charge extra for women, thought you knew that." Although, he did know what she _really_ meant- and he also didn't want to bring harm to Charlie herself. It was too bad she was hellborn, she was too good to be a demon... "She's fine. Well," Angel brushed off his deeper thoughts for a laugh. "As fine as one can be in her situation right now."   
  
Seeing Vaggie's one eye twitch gave him the entertainment he wanted, and when he was done shoving his coat full of things that had been taken away from him over his stay at the hotel he held up a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. "Relax, _cagna._ I don't wanna hurt her, really." Still holding her at gunpoint, he carefully crept closer until the barrel was pushed against her head, cuffs gently jingling as he dangled them in front of her. "So be a good girl and cooperate, and maybe I can convince Smiles to let you guys go cuntboxing again when things settle."  
  
“You’re a _monster_,” Vaggie found herself saying. “You’re worse than _him_ \- we did everything we could to try and help you, Angel. And you’re just throwing it away for petty grievances..?”   
  
However, she did comply as calmly as he possibly could, putting her hands behind her back in anticipation to be cuffed. “Why didn’t you just leave and go back to your stupid _pimp_ if you were really that upset?” She then added on maliciously.  
  
A twinge of annoyance jabbed at Angel as she mentioned Valentino, cuffing her maybe a little too tightly at the remark. "Nothin's ever good enough for you bitches, isn't it?"   
  
He lightly gasped when suddenly there was a _pull,_ a magnetic type of feeling in his chest. Like a _calling._ Like how he needed to be somewhere. Carefully escorting Vaggie out of Charlie's office with him then, he followed it until he found himself in the middle of the hotel lobby, Alastor in waiting for him there.   
  
"Besides," Angel shook off the earlier comment, kissing one of his free hands and blowing a kiss and a wink at the deer. "I find I like my pimps _strawberry_ nowadays."  
  
Husk was at the bar, drinking like always. When Angel walked in he paused briefly, but continued chugging his booze as if to ignore the spider. And Nifty already seemed to be part of the program- quickly taking a hold on Vaggie and bringing her over to where Charlie was, cautiously restrained on one of the couches.   
  
"Shall I retrieve some rope?" The small maid chirped, making very quick work while her boss held the angel weaponry against their hostages.   
  
"I got some that won't leave ya with burns--" Angel chipped in, interrupted by Husk's rudely timed burp.  
  
"So," The cat gazed over the situation in the room, "I suppose we're under new management?" He didn't want to get on Alastor's bad side, so complying would be the best course of action. Obviously.  
  
“As observant as ever,” Alastor stated with raised brows, briefly twirling the weapon in hand absentmindedly as he elaborated. “Poor things don’t know how to run a business, so it’s time I step in. I can’t say I blame our dear Charlie though, it’s only a part of her upbringing to be a failure. That’s why I’ve taken liberty to rectify those errors - both within this hotel, and the entirety of Hell.”   
  
When his hostages were successfully tied thanks to Nifty, Alastor glanced back at Husk. “I only need Charlie to come with us, the other one is of no consequence but... I suppose I’m feeling a little merciful, so I’m leaving her in your hands here.”   
  
Which only caused an outburst from Vaggie, “You can’t take her! What the fuck are you going to do to her?!” She yelled, struggling against her restraints. The moth only stopped when the tip of the scythe was used to tilt her head up, forcing her to look at Alastor while the blade burned at her chin.  
  
“You’ve already tested my patience enough - I suggest you stay silent if you want to see each other again,” Alastor suggested, pausing to let her think. When she silently nodded with a few tears welling in her eyes, Alastor withdrew the scythe.   
  
“Now then,” Alastor said, handing the scythe to Angel in order to summon his staff. Which he then used the bottom of to draw out a vague symbol on the floor - once it was completed, it began to illuminate.   
  
He let the staff disappear then, taking back the scythe and then grasping Charlie in a headlock. “Don’t wait up,” Alastor added onto their hotel staff before the sigil teleported the three of them out of the hotel, and outside of somewhere more familiar to the demon princess - her father’s home.  
  
The moment the princess recognized her surroundings as the front of her childhood home she remained silent, hoping maybe a guard or _someone_ with ability to help her escape would come running. She wisely didn't mention that her father was usually _extremely_ busy, so much so that getting ahold of him was like a miracle only someone upstairs could pull off. She half-doubted he would even be home. If he was... perhaps he would save his own daughter.   
  
Or maybe he'd let her die for being such a failure. That her little 'passion project' had backfired so badly on her, and that she was a damned fool for trusting someone like _the radio demon_ because of her morality. He wouldn't... or at least, that's what she wanted to believe.   
  
As they walked up to the gates immediately they were spotted, the demons above recognizing their heir to the throne and the others she worked with, allegedly...   
  
"Get us in, tuts." Angel glanced down at the girl, arms sweetly folded behind his back-for now.   
  
Charlie looked back at the spider with a face of hurt, but complied as slowly as she could when she was reminded of the blade at her jugular. "U-uh, hi, everybody... is dad home..?"   
  
Princess in danger or not, the guards were reluctant to open the gate, calling back down. "No, our majesty and ruler of darkness is out at this time."   
  
"Great," Charlie sighed under her breath, holding back tears.  
  
"Well, now what?" Angel looked over to Alastor, "We gotta summon the guy? I got rid of the last virgin in Hell." He gestured to the deer himself, "Who's blood we gonna use for a ritual? Or however these things go,"  
  
Alastor rolled his eyes at Angel’s remark, keeping levelheaded given the setback. Surely, they didn’t think that he wouldn’t just decapitate their Princess right here and now... even if he didn’t want to personally.   
  
Still..   
  
“I suggest you contact him - let him know it’s urgent,” Alastor stated, lightly dragging the blade over Charlie’s neck. Just enough to draw blood, though the magic behind the weapon would still bring agonizing pain. “Otherwise it won’t just be this little darling of ours worrying for her life.”  
  
Charlie sucked in a breath through her fangs as she was cut, and called out to the eyeful guards again. "I-if you guys could get dad home, or at least let him know that something _really important_ is going on, that'd be real swell!" She hoped the urgency of her voice cut across, and when they did nothing she repeated. "It's kinda life or death."   
  
Nothing.   
  
"A-as heir to the throne, I hereby order you to contact my father. Please...?"   
  
_That_ seemed to get things running, as scuffling and murmurs could be heard from the other side of the gate.   
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
"Sir! My dark lord!" A simple minion threw himself to the floor at Lucifer's feet, as if begging for his life already. "You have a summons to your castle back home! It's very urgent.."   
  
Lucifer rose a conspicuous brow at the mere slave. "And what could be so important to interrupt my current doings only to go back home?"   
  
"Y-your daughter, sire. She seems to be in a spot of trouble. She's accompanied by the radio demon and the ex-porn star spider."  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
It felt like hours, but was in reality, probably only half that time at most. Charlie was thankful for Alastor's patience on her- as well as Angel, too. She _knew_ there was good in him from the start- the few sparing glances she got from that was confirmation enough. So that was... good.   
  
A chilling wind then whipped through the air, and the gates in front of them suddenly opened.   
  
"Your presence is requested by our dark lord, Lucifer himself!" One of the guards said down to them as the three demons entered, wary of the angelic weapon Alastor bore as they made their way past servants to the inside.   
  
Making it to the throne room was a cinch, and Charlie bit the inside of her cheek as she saw her father sitting upon his throne.  
  
"Now _what,_" Lucifer sighed, "is _so_ important I had to abandon my work for this?" he first said, but his tone quickly changed from exasperated to tense in the second he noticed the blade around his spawn's throat.  
  
"Hi, dad." Charlie whimpered.  
  
"Hi, _daddy._" Angel fake-moaned next to her, sticking out his tongue playfully to greet the for-now king. Usually something like that would have you erased for _treason._ Not for long, anymore, anyways.  
  
Alastor’s eyes glowed predatorily, his gaze locked on the king. “My apologies, Lucifer,” he started, “I hate to burden you with a walk-in rather than make an appointment. But I’m sure you understand, as your daughter’s life is very much on the line here. That being said...”   
  
Alastor released Charlie from his hold, passing her off to Angel to restrain before he made his ascent up the stairs before the throne. He’d been twirling the scythe just for show, but then casually propped himself up against it when he stood before the king, grinning ear to ear.   
  
“I’d like to make a deal with you.”  
  
Lucifer had a stone cold expression, like he knew he was backed up into a corner and was trying to think of a way out. "A deal with none other than the infamous radio demon," He said, "and you come to force my hand unless you would take my daughter's life. I've made a lot of deals in my day, Alastor, and I can't quite say this is respectable grounds to forge such magic."   
  
He briefly made eye contact with Charlie, "And it seems you have also come with forbidden leverage right out in the open. Were you that convinced I would deny you, and have you executed for wasting my time?" It was short lived, but her chastisement was unspoken but known.   
  
Charlie knew she fucked up, fucked up bad. She should've listened to Vaggie, on not telling anyone about the angel weapons. She just wanted help... the very thing Alastor had come to the hotel to do.  
  
“I’d say the use of flesh and blood stands on equal grounds - after all, it only exists through the own that you adorn. It means very little to me whether you value kin or not, but it certainly speaks volumes if you’d wager or not. You could have me executed with or without her - problem is, I’d never be able to get your time without! Perhaps call it a cry for attention on my end,” Alastor beamed. “But... you and I both know that we don’t want anything awful to happen to poor Charlie - she shouldn’t even be down here with the likes of us.”   
  
The radio demon tilted his head quizzically, “Perhaps I’ll even spare you as well, if you’re willing to negotiate. But time is ticking and unfortunately my patience is wearing thin - what do you say..?”  
  
"I'm not agreeing on anything but to humor you," Lucifer said, raising a hand from it's armrest. "What is it you even desire? Perhaps _I_ could pardon _you_ a favor." He tried to turn the dealmaking on it's head, so the indebted one wouldn't be himself. His eyes turned to Angel, "I sense some insatiability in your group." Lucifer took his gaze back to Alastor, "Are you falling short?"  
  
The comment made Alastor’s brows furrow, as if he wasn’t sure what exactly to make of it. _Falling short..?_   
  
Sure, some doubt struck at his nerves - but even then, he wasn’t about to just double down himself. Still, his heart skipped a beat as he tried to decipher the question.   
  
Taking a few steps forward, he decided to take things further rather than just keep it all talk - Lucifer needed to know he was here with a purpose.  
  
“If I’m falling short, _Lucifer,_” he said, poising the weapon at the king’s jugular just as he’d done to his daughter before, “Then I’m doing right by my actions to fix them. It’s your daughter and your wife at stake - would you be so kind as to step down..?”  
  
"Calm your nerves, no need for haste." Lucifer didn't seem phased by the blade by much if at all, a single finger pressing and easing the sharp edge down and away. "Step down? That's all? You surely don't mean literally," The king smirked, _knowingly,_ and Charlie whimpered as four strong arms held her back.   
  
_Dad always was good at running his mouth._ Although, she was much more afraid of Alastor than he was, purely by example and power. As she should be.   
  
"Please elaborate, my good man. We would hate for any slimy loopholes under that rotten smile to be left undiscussed for you to slither off to." Lucifer was a jack of the trade, as if he would be so blind as to lose to his own tricks. "Stepping down. Stunning. And what does this mean for the rest of my kin?"  
  
“From your throne, yes. I simply can’t say I’m in agreement with how you run things down here. But worry not,” Alastor assured, pulling the blade back completely. “Things will take the natural order in regards to your monarchy. Really what I’m asking is...” Alastor trailed off, glancing over his shoulder at his captive.   
  
“Hand your power over to the next in like,” he proposed. As if this had all been a ruse, that he was actually _helping_ Charlie still this whole time. But oh, he couldn’t let blame fall on her shoulders if he wanted things done.   
  
“I know your daughter is at the threat of my hands - and it could definitely _escalate_. But I’m giving you a choice - I wipe you out, I wipe _her_ out... Or I simply lose my patience.”  
  
"Natural order.." Lucifer repeated him, "So your mere suggestion is that me and my wife speed up the process a little bit and simply _give_ Hell over to Charlie? Is that all? This seems like an awfully complicated way to have her reach power, but I get it. You're desperate, as always, just starving to make a deal." He said only to twinge the other's patience that much more.   
  
Looking over at his daughter in distress, she was trying to mouth something to him while shaking her head. Poor Charlie.. he supposed it was time for her to be tested, after all. If not with the hotel- then this sticky situation would do just fine.   
  
"...alright, Alastor. I'll play. Me and Lilith will step down from the throne, making Charlie- our daughter, queen due to being next in kin. And we'll just have to see what she does, hm? Ah, only if she is taken out of danger." Lucifer agreed, laying out the terms and conditions quite clearly.   
  
"Dad! What about yourself?" Charlie objected, only to have one of Angel's hands slapped over her mouth.   
  
"I'll be fine, sweetpea. I'm not afraid of _him,_" Lucifer grinned, holding out his hand for the radio demon to shake.  
  
“Oh, she’ll be fine,” the radio demon purred, his grin tightening and eyes widening in delight when that hand was finally presented to him. “I have full confidence in that much.”   
  
Deceptively, Alastor lowered the scythe to take away the threat behind their trade. Though, his grip suggested that could all change again within seconds, should Lucifer try to pull anything on _him._ “I thank you, Lucifer,”   
  
Alastor said as fingertips lightly brushed against the overlord’s palm for a moment before suddenly holding his hand in a firm grip for their shake. “Perhaps one thing I’ve gotten wrong about you is how _agreeable_ you’d be with me,” he said maliciously, a fog of smoke coming from them as the deal was sealed, a lock and key taking shape briefly before the smoke dissipated.   
  
And suddenly, a crazed look entered Alastor’s eyes, too calmly taking a few steps back. The radio demon almost seemed like he was about to simply... turn and walk away, and leave it all at that.   
  
But _oh right-_ before he could do that...   
  
Alastor snickered, hoisting his weapon and before there could’ve been much of a reaction - he _swung_, and seamlessly made his cut straight through the now _former_ ruler of Hell’s neck, decapitating him without so much as a second thought.   
  
Blood splattered onto his face, but he seemed to move past what he’d just done all too swimmingly. There were more important tasks at hand. And those same hungry eyes danced over not just _Angel_ for a split second, but over _Charlie_ dangerously.   
  
“_Congratulations_, my dear,” the dealmaker said as he made his way down the steps. As if she’d truly been any part of this happening - oh, but she had, hadn’t she? All it took was a little bit of trust. The fun wasn’t _nearly_ over though…  
  
Angel had heard plenty of dire screams in his time, in both of his lives being up in the living world and down here in Hell. But nothing compared to the utterly _bloodcurdling_ scream Charlie had let out, tears streaming down her face as she ripped herself free from the spider's grasp. She wasn't launching herself at the perpetrator, however. Merely reaching out for her father's corpse, her demonic side was certainly showing as she cried on her knees, seeping into her clothes and reaching the ends of her hair.   
  
"You _bastard,_" Charlie cursed at Alastor, her head whipping around in so many painful emotions. She was already blaming herself for not acting sooner. But she could grieve later-- now was the time for action.   
  
"Your evil ends _here._" Charlie growled, turning back to look at the radio demon. She should've never opened the door that day, listened to Vaggie and not let him into her establishment. She didn't deserve this. She wasn't the one to make a deal with Alastor, like she very well _knew_ not to. What in the nine circles was her father thinking? That since Charlie was in charge now, everything would be fine? What scheme was he conducting for that before being murdered?   
  
Charlie... _was in charge_ now. No longer a princess, but a queen.   
  
A bloody, pissed-off, emotionally distraught queen.   
  
"I order you to hand over the angel weapon, _right now._"   
  
"Orders can be ignored, babe." Angel more or less rolled his eyes, though he did feel for her. She was kinda going through a lot right now. "And I've been breakin' rules since day one. _So..._" He stated, and Alastor had lowered the dirtied blade that had just swiped through Charlie's father to her own neck, sending the message that she was meant to _comply_ or _die.__  
__  
_She wanted to scream. She wanted to go on a rampage. She wanted to cry in her room and never come back out. She wanted her family back, she wanted the friends she made at the Happy Hotel, none of this power hungry killing bullshit.   
  
"Then make a deal with me, too." Charlie grit her sharpened teeth together. No matter how badly her instincts were telling her to rip both Angel Dust and Alastor to shreds, she wouldn't stoop to their level. Her morality of being _good_ spite it all or be damned rigidly pushed through, though she would still try and get her way with them. "F-fine. You _win._ Take the throne, I know that's what you want, right? But don't you fucking _dare_ come after my family, or anyone I love again."   
  
Was this really the right thing to do? Would she regret this like how she regretted her past actions now? "T-that means no Vaggie, not my mom, no Nifty, or even Husk...and we get immunity and good lives in whatever the hell you have planned next."   
  
It was a bit cliche, maybe even stretching her threatened neck out for a bit too much. A classic devil's dealing for safety and comfort in a bleak reality. But if it was this or die, she could at least try and save the people she cared about with her.   
  
"Add Cherri Bomb to that list, while yer at it." Angel added, clearly more affected by her desperate display than Alastor was. Both him and Charlie were staring at Alastor expectedly, waiting for him to say something in regards to the proposition.  
  
The monster dealing the blade took a moment to consider her deal - the only one of his concerns that could be a potential _bother_ was Charlie’s mother.. Charlie herself hadn’t the backbone to swindle him in a deal - it had never been in her deck of cards to find a loophole in his magic, which may have been a partial reason she blatantly avoided any dealmaking at all. She didn’t understand the game, therefore couldn’t best him at it.   
  
But, despite being on the same _level_ as the radio demon now.. Angel knew him better, Angel knew Alastor could flip a switch on him even if he couldn’t see any reason why to as of now. So he couldn’t help but chuckle at the spider’s request to take his best friend off the chopping block, shaking his head in amusement. Angel could trust him now, but it was a mistake to trust him _too much. Smart..._   
  
“Very well,” Alastor said gently as he lowered the blade and offered a hand, believing the simplicity of her terms. He’d studied Charlie well enough since they became business partners and knew she hadn’t any tricks up her sleeve... not when she was so scared.   
  
“They’ll be safe, and so will you,” he guaranteed sincerely - though, it didn’t mean much _now_ after what he’d done.  
  
It all went according to plan, however. Alastor knew that Lucifer wouldn’t have agreed to a deal if it meant giving the _radio demon_ power over Hell - he would’ve sooner let Charlie die, or even himself. Not that that hadn’t happened anyways.. But it was under the impression that maybe Charlie would rise up to the challenge. And as good as her intentions were, she _hadn’t_. Her care and morals got in the way yet again and trumped logic and reasoning.   
  
Alastor pitied her - but she was just as much of a _failure_ as all the patrons she pulled into the hotel. Maybe she just surrounded herself with those like her to be better than them, leading them under the guise that maybe she was the best of the worst. Eyes glanced over at Angel at that thought, some sort of guilt immediately ravishing him before he shook it off - _No_, Angel was more than that. And he’d proven so time and time again. It was just unfortunate circumstances for him to overcome that brought him to here and now.   
  
“Keep in mind, Charlie,” Alastor said rather condescendingly, “How upset everyone will be with you after this. For agreeing to this. Do you still think you’re making the right choice..?” He asked, as if to dangle possible insecurity and uncertainty over her head - but Charlie was always stubborn enough to chase after what she wanted even if it was wrong, and Alastor knew that. Perhaps too well.  
  
"Stop talking before this ends up with me and everyone I love getting killed." Charlie squeezed Alastor's hand in a blood-slicked grasp, officially dethroning her from queen to a nobody with another blast of magic.   
  
That meant that they had done it. Alastor had gotten the power he wanted. And Angel... was made queen as default, supposedly after having their souls bound as one, after all.   
  
It felt _good._ They were done. Some horrible things had happened, but Angel couldn't find it in himself to care. It was probably a shared feeling he was experiencing with his partner, something tipping Angel off that sadistic satisfaction was not originating from his own feelings. He was laughing, starting as a soft giggle fit that climbed into something more unhinged, and he almost wished he was more well-dressed for the occasion.   
  
Stepping through the blood puddling out on the rich carpet, Angel passed by the two having their little dealmaking moment and sauntered over to the empty throne. He seated himself on one of the large armrests, crossing his legs elegantly as he took a rightful position.   
  
"_Ohh, Alastor,_" Angel moaned, calling to his new king and other half, tipping his head at the empty seat next to him. "Why don'tcha poof ex-princess away to her girlfriend and come defile this fancy chair with me?"  
  
The power that came with this deal, this new rank - _responsibility_ \- coursed through Alastor’s veins at the slightest touch of Charlie’s palm against his own. And Alastor had already known power, not just when he was dropped into Hell with abilities surpassing all other sinners that came before and after him... Even before death, Alastor robbed others for power in the most depraved methods no matter the morally grey intentions behind them.   
  
But this was something else entirely. This wasn’t holding someone down, threatening their lives.. This wasn’t blood splattering on his face from the impact of an axe to a skull. It wasn’t tearing fangs into the deceased, stealing what dignity was left of their corpse. And it wasn’t the same as the other, less familiar pleasures that Alastor had discovered only recently with _Angel_ that got his hollow excuse for a heart thudding in his chest.   
  
It was complete dominance over the masses, having the ability to crush everyone under his heel at once. And under a mere whim, if he wanted. Alastor’s head was buzzing by the time his hand slipped out of Charlie’s grasp, a dizzying effect having overpowered his senses briefly - and so much so that he hadn’t even noticed the effects surrounding them when their deal was made.   
  
It was only Angel’s voice that brought him back to reality, his smile stretching wider as he gazed at Charlie. There were no words between them, but a sick and sullen goodbye was held between them. Even if it were nonverbally so.  
  
By the time he’d drawn up another sigil and allowed her to go home, Alastor felt light in his steps and in his chest as he silently walked back up the steps towards the throne. Not his own throne, however. Hoof steps echoed on black marble flooring as Alastor completely bypassed his rightful place and instead made way in front of Angel, looming over the seated spider with hands on each armrest to block his newfound soulmate’s path of getting up.   
  
With new propensity wagering between them, both body and soul, Alastor found himself overwhelmed with the same lust he could only imagine to originate from Angel in this moment. His eyes were filled with hunger, the predatory gaze on Angel suited only for Angel and Angel alone at this point in their relationship... Alastor snickered, pride in his choice of a mate welling at his core as he leaned for a kiss so passionate and desperate that it might’ve been suffocating.   
  
Even then, it still felt like he pulled away too fast - even if only for such a brief moment.   
  
“I fully intend to.”  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
Charlie could only gasp in relief when she was reunited with Vaggie, even if under hostage from her prior hotel staff. They were under no harm as long as they remained compliant, and right now, it was her time to grieve. As rocky as things were between her and her parents, they were _family._ And now.. they were gone.   
  
She could only sob into her girlfriend's tensed shoulder, the other girl filled with hardly capped rage boiling inside her.   
  
They had trusted too easily, not just the Happy Hotel lost from their grasp but literally _all of hell_ was snatched from underneath their noses.   
  
Though they weren't dead. In fact, they were probably being protected from all the upset and trigger happy demons from the outside. But it just wasn't _fair._   
  
And the feeling only worsened with every word of Alastor's new broadcast, radio-tin laughter acquainted by their redemption poster child's giggles echoing through all nine circles.  
  
  
XxXxX  
  
  
“_Gooood evening, denizens of Hell!_” Alastor greeted, a chuckle still in his tone - he and Angel had likely been joking about something amongst themselves before their broadcast had even started.   
  
“_I suppose it’s been quite a minute since you’ve all heard from me - but focus your audio, for I have some special news to share with you today!_”  
  
"_Usually ya see my face when m'bein' recorded, but I could get used to this._"  
  
“_Today I come to you live from the Magne’s royal castle - or, I should say, what used to be the Magne’s royal castle! I know you’re all used to a fulfilling show with all the process done live, but this particular project I’ve worked today was something _**_personal_**_… Dear Lucifer has been calling the shots of this hotspot a little too long, you see! The poor man was so tired, I just had to force him into a premature retirement plan and take him out of his misery!_”

Alastor paused as if to let his audience process this new, likely devastating information despite the cheery tone of his own presentation.

“ _ But, I couldn’t have done it alone! I have a special, permanent guest by my side from now on: give a round of applause for our beloved Angel Dust! _ ” 

Angel laughed, leaning over to speak directly into his partner's mic.   
  
"_Hiya, my fellow hazbins! Turns out this spider can do more than suck dick and dance,_" He joked at first, smiling as a soft laughtrack followed his words. "_Charlie, m'sorry babe. Ya just wanted ta do right by me, and m'grateful for that._" It was the closest to an apology he could give without contradiction. Perhaps showing the good the princess had seen in him for a potential redemption candidate in the first place...  
  
"_But of course.” _Alastor continued,_ “And with such a generous deal, I assure you all that the rest of the Magne family will remain untouched and unbothered. With the _**_unfortunate_**_ passing of Hell's former ruler, I find it best to leave a widower in peace to properly grieve..._"   
  
Alastor added on with a twisted irony in his wishes, given that he'd been the demon to behead Charlie's father in front of her very eyes. "_That being said, Lilith Magne is still alive and well under our protection as requested by dear Charlie._"  
  
"_Yeah, apologies Missus Magne, but from one demon from the Lust district to anoth'a, I got some cleanin' up ta'do around there._" Angel's tone purred low, a trained moan pulling from his lips.   
  
"**_Val,_**"   
  
The words following were full of poison, and Angel could feel Alastor's rising bloodlust in his core bubbling to the surface with _hunger._   
  
"_I could go after the individuals, but I think I'll just nip the infection in the bud. Am I worth somethin' now, _**_daddy?_**"

The poor unsuspecting moth hadn’t even a chance to process what was about to happen in the midst of listening to the radio show, a portal opening up against one of the walls of his studio. There wasn’t even a chance to run as shadowy tentacles _ pooled  _ into his office with a nasty, bloodthirsty vengeance. There had been little to no direct conflict with the damned deer in ages, but with a newfound loyalty towards Valentino’s biggest cash cow, it was only a matter of time before his insatiable wrath came barreling in unforgivably. Even so, this had all been a long time coming...

“ ** _You know,_ ** ” Alastor’s voice came in through the radio in Valentino’s office, a dark tone unmistakably directed towards the entangled moth.    
  
“ _ Wars are fought over angels like the one I have now. So much pain and torture willingly endured to keep a face like his smiling.. Any man in his right mind would be on his knees begging to keep him around. But  _ ** _you_ ** _ … Of course a lowlife scum of your stature wouldn’t know how to treat someone so lovely any differently than the toys you buy off shelves. For  _ ** _that_ ** _ .. I’m afraid you’re no longer worthy in  _ ** _my_ ** _ kingdom down here. _ ”

The following unholy shrieks that came across the radiowaves were ear bleeding, glass cracking in heart shaped spiderweb patterns across windows as shadows leaked from the veins, their broadcast carrying every sound and struggle of the following carnage in what was presumably Porn Studios. Bones cracking and tendons splitting, the audible  _ gush _ of blood seeping through the stereos..

Angel groaned as he bit into his lip, feeding off of Alastor's satisfaction like a drug shooting up his veins. Collecting himself, he spoke again.

" _ Whoever brings me the fucker's red-stained coat gets, I'unno, a gold star sticker and a pat on th' back. _ " He snorted, calling back to his times at the hotel. " _ But that should tell ya not to fuck with us. _ "   
  
“ _ That’s one way to put it, I suppose, _ ” the radio demon snickered in amusement, watching as the portal he’d opened in the Lust District began to close and fade away.    
  
Another pause fell before Alastor addressed his listeners again. “ _ Big changes are coming soon, dear listeners… You’ll be hearing more from us  _ ** _very soon._ ** _ ” _

With that, Alastor shut off the signals. They were alone again, and he was left to reflect on all the work they had to do in the next upcoming days. But, as he cast mischievous eyes over at Angel, he was already prepared to push things a little behind schedule...

"Good 'nough? We done here?" Angel urged, running one of his hands up Alastor's leg. "'Coz I think I got a cravin' comin' on for  _ deer meat. _ " Angel cooed, pressing his hips against Alastor's side suggestively. "Drugs wouldn't hurt, too." He added with a grin, gently swaying them both from side to side. "Maybe a dance, afterwards..? If I can walk when you're done with me."   
  
“Oh?” Alastor mused as the spider crawled up on his lap. “I wouldn’t be expecting anything less, from someone so entangled in his own vices.”   
  
Angel leaned over to bring them together for a kiss, lingering close as he brushed their lips together, sweet as sin. “As long as I have ya tangled up with me, Smiles, I ain’t  _ ever _ gonna fuckin’ go clean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my GOD it's finished. we finished a RP/fic. This is like literally a first in history, we've never finished a fic before.. never thought we'd get this far...
> 
> But I guess two years and some change isn't bad at all for what used to be a PWP oneshot! 9 chapters is pretty respectable for the word count...
> 
> ANYWAYS, thank you all SO MUCH for reading! The support this fic has gotten from when it was first posted to the very end here and now has been INSANE and CIHOW remains one of our most popular fics(probably because the Angel/Alastor tag on ao3 was just a small budding little thing when it first went up! wow..)! We appreciate every single comment we've gotten on here and we hope that we ended this on a good note! 
> 
> Sad as it is to see this fic done with, radiodust still makes us both froth at the mouth so I feel like there will be more pure radiodust coming from us sooner or later. HOWEVER... if a valangel/radiodust combo suits your fancy, we do already have another fic for that. Withdrawals And Radiowaves is our next hazbin fic we've been working on, and updates for that too are on their way. ;)
> 
> Withdrawals And Radiowaves:   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216695
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading whether you just found this relic of a fic or have stuck with us since the start! It means a lot in our hearts ;w;  
\--vocasonic <3


End file.
